<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>nct chatting by klae_peach</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27404503">nct chatting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/klae_peach/pseuds/klae_peach'>klae_peach</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Chatting &amp; Messaging, Drama, M/M, Multi, Mystery, NCT2020, Nothing more, Secrets, Swearing, crackheads, just nct being nct, lol, nct - Freeform, pls sorry im just trying to be funny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:29:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>54,307</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27404503</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/klae_peach/pseuds/klae_peach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>just another nct chat with the whole nct gang🤩</p><p>--------------------------</p><p>with some angst and comedy (or at least tried to)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta, Liu Yang Yang/Wong Kun Hang | Hendery, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>147</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>276</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. introduction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>so i just wanted to do a nct chat and try to be funny lol but the thing is: i like drama so much. so expect a looooot of drama, angst, swearings, secrets and maybe a little bit of mystery (what is a story without it?)</p><p>i have never done one, so i really dont know if its gonna turn well or the worst thing you have ever read. annnnnd english is not my first language, neither my second, so bare with me and my mistakes:DDD</p><p>there are gonna be ships, some of them are decided and some of them not cuz i am an indecise human. and i am gonna prioritize the ones i know for sure (that are the ones i ship in my daily basis:D) but i will /try to/ give everyone a good time of screen time (there are 23 men pls bare with me)</p><p>
  <b>ships i rlly know:</b>
</p><p>
  <b>- henyang</b>
</p><p>
  <b>- norenmin</b>
</p><p>
  <b>- yutae</b>
</p><p>
  <b>- markhyuck</b>
</p><p>
  <b>- chensung</b>
</p><p>
  <b>- dojae</b>
</p><p>
  <b>- luwoo</b>
</p><p>have a nice day:DDD</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hello!<br/>if u wanna scream at me cuz i suck, u can do it in my <a href="https://twitter.com/loovelyang">twitter</a>:D or in my <a href="https://twitter.com/yangwriteer">writing twitter</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. i</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b><span class="u">unknown</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
hello sir kim, my friend johnny has told me you need some help with your business and i will be delighted to help you with it. i am in the second course of interior design so i really hope you consider my offer. have a nice day!😊</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
dude im not even a kim<br/>
some of my friends say my name will be cool w kim, but nah</p><p><b><span class="u">unknown</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
you are not kim minhyuck??</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
no lol<br/>
im nana (for safety reasons im not saying my real name ykk)<br/>
hbu?<br/>
u didnt say ur name in ur own job offer<br/>
not recommendable btw</p><p><b><span class="u">unknown</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
oh shit i knew i was forgetting sth<br/>
u can call me jaehyun (yeah comprensible, neither im telling my name lolol)</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam</span></b><b><span class="u">.<br/>
</span></b>u look kinda cool<br/>
lets continue talkin🤙</p><p><b><span class="u">jaehyun dude</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
u r weird<br/>
u dont even know me</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
yeah and? <br/>
im tired of my friends so why not? <br/>
and yours gave u a wrong number lololol</p><p><b><span class="u">jaehyun dude</span></b><b><span class="u">.<br/>
</span></b>not gonna go against ur logic<br/>
but yeah fucking johnny <br/>
he always messes EVERYTHING</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
tell me about it<br/>
my friend is always giving me the wrong answers for the exams<br/>
😩😩😩😩</p><p><b><span class="u">jaehyun dude</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
wait wait <br/>
how old r u??? tell me u arent 12 yo</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
and what about it?</p><p><b><span class="u">jaehyun dude</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
fuck fuck im done<br/>
yong hyung is gonna kill me</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
dude calm down im not<br/>
im 17 yo <br/>
in august ill be 18</p><p><b><span class="u">jaehyun dude</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
god u scared me!<br/>
im 20 yo so u gotta call me hyung</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
not gonna happen darling</p><p><b><span class="u">jaehyun dude</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
brat<br/>
so ur still studying in hs, right???</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
yeah<br/>
but im thinking of dropping out<br/>
im: tired</p><p><b><span class="u">jaehyun dude</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
not recommendable <br/>
i did it too and now i am regretting it<br/>
i had to do a LOT of extra classes and exams to enter in my actual degree</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky ja</span></b><b><span class="u">m.</span></b><br/>
<b></b>i wont go to college<br/>
seriously i dont want lol<br/>
i already have a reserved job post so wtv</p><p><b><span class="u">jaehyun dude</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
rlly???<br/>
i am in the search of jobs since two years ago</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
F<br/>
its my bestfriend's dad's business</p><p><b><span class="u">jaehyun dude</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
u r a lucky guy</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
yeah i am🤩<br/>
ugh gtg <br/>
my mum is calling me lol<br/>
i hope u have luck w ur job huntingg</p><p><b><span class="u">jaehyun dude</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
thx mann💪</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hello!<br/>if u wanna scream at me cuz i suck, u can do it in my <a href="https://twitter.com/loovelyang">twitter</a>:D or in my <a href="https://twitter.com/yangwriteer">writing twitter</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. ii</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>names:<br/>hyuckhoe: lee donghyuck<br/>mainkill: zhong chenle<br/>yjuckeny: liu yangyang<br/>je: lee jeno<br/>zen: huang renjun<br/>pksung: park jisung<br/>nicky jam: na jaemin</p><p>clarification: the group consists of the dreamies ot6 plus yangyang hehehe</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b> <em>im super psycho💀</em></b>
</p><p><b><span class="u">hyuchoe</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
IM CRYINGGG <br/>
IDK IF U R LOOKING AT THE NEWS<br/>
BUT A TRUMP SUPPORTER SAID: <br/>
"trump did everything to the us citizens like any other politician did. <br/>
cuz trump is not a politician" (sth like that, but the last sentence is literal)</p><p><b><span class="u">mainkill</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
NOOO THEY DIDNTTTT<br/>
but they r accurate<br/>
trump is no politician, trump is a businessman lmaooo</p><p><b><span class="u">yjuckeny</span></b><b><span class="u">.<br/>
</span></b>like hitler</p><p><b><span class="u">mainkill</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
but hitler was actually a politician🤨</p><p><b><span class="u">yjuckeny</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
yeah but what a dictator needs is military knowledge <br/>
and yeah, he was a soldier but the strategies and all, he didnt have it</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
GAYS<br/>
I MADE A NEW FRIEND</p><p><b><span class="u">hyuchoe</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
jaem we have talked about this a lot of times...</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
no wait <br/>
physically i didnt<br/>
this dude's friend gave him a wrong number, he was offering himself to a job<br/>
idek his real name, i just know his nickname<br/>
jaehyun it is</p><p><b><span class="u">hyuchoe</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
ahhh okayokay</p><p><b><span class="u">yjuckeny</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
and how is him? <br/>
is he hot??</p><p><b><span class="u">mainkill</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
god <br/>
yang can u be less horny?</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
nah he cant<br/>
and no yang, idk<br/>
how is he gonna send me a photo of himself when we didnt giveour real names??<br/>
🤡🤡🤡🤡🤡</p><p><b><span class="u">yjuckeny.</span></b><br/>
yeah thats logic🤡</p><p><b><span class="u">je</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
ur so noisy <br/>
we have classes tmr so stfu now <br/>
and go to sleep💤</p><p><b><span class="u">hyuchoe</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
god jeno <br/>
ur being an old hag rn</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
yeah we r teenagers jen<br/>
we gotta live our life to the fullest🤩</p><p><span class="u"></span><b><span class="u">je.</span></b><br/>
eye—<br/>
dont tell me l8 u r tired😒<br/>
goodnight assholes</p><p><b><span class="u">mainkill</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
we love u jen👁👄👁</p><p><b><span class="u">pksung</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
guys guys<br/>
THIS IS URGENTTTTT<br/>
IMPORTANTTTT</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
WHAT HAPPENS???</p><p><b><span class="u">mainkill</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
ARE YOU IN DANGER? <br/>
DO U NEED BACK UP OR SUMN???</p><p><b><span class="u">hyuchoe</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
WHY ARE YOU IN DANGER AT THIS LATE HOUR???? <br/>
jISUNG EXPLAIN</p><p><b><span class="u">pksung</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
I WON IN AMONG US<br/>
LIKE AN IMPOSTOR</p><p><span class="u"><b>mainkill</b><b>.</b></span><br/>
@je @zen can i kill this mf?</p><p><b><span class="u">je</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
yeah why not</p><p><b><span class="u">zen</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
go ahead</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
icb i worried for this crap💀</p><p><b><span class="u">pksung</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
WAIT EAIT<br/>
NO NO CHENLE DONT JILL MEE</p><p><b> <span class="u">mainkill.<br/>
</span></b>😈😈😈😈</p><p><b><span class="u">hyuchoe</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
wait lele <br/>
im going w u</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hello!<br/>if u wanna scream at me cuz i suck, u can do it in my <a href="https://twitter.com/loovelyang">twitter</a>:D or in my <a href="https://twitter.com/yangwriteer">writing twitter</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. iii</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>names:<br/>oldie: moon taeil<br/>bubu hyung: lee taeyong<br/>calm leader: qian kun<br/>uwujumped: kim jungwoo<br/>canadien: mark lee<br/>john banana: seo johnny<br/>jaeoff: jung jaehyun</p><p>so yeah, the group consists on only them. the others will appear l8 in the story🤩</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b> <em>jae needs to lay down</em> </b>
</p><p><b><span class="u">oldie</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
im telling u, my boss HATES me</p><p><b><span class="u">bubu hyung</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
who doesnt? <br/>
u only tell dad jokes💀</p><p><b><span class="u">oldie</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
i thought u were on my side😔<br/>
not gonna trust anybody since now:(</p><p><b><span class="u">calm leader</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
u made taeil hyung sad<br/>
good job guys</p><p><b><span class="u">bubu hyung</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
i wasnt even trying to lol</p><p><b><span class="u">jaeoff</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
JOHNNY YOU ARE DEAD MEAT<br/>
IM GONNA KILL YOU<br/>
SERIOUSLY</p><p><b><span class="u">uwujumped</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
woah is that yoon oh?<br/>
or i am seeing things?</p><p><b><span class="u">bubu hyung</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
nono ur seeing right<br/>
its jaehyun😱😱😱</p><p><b><span class="u">oldie</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
thats a miracle!!</p><p><b><span class="u">jaeoff</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
NOT THE TIME TO JOKE ABOUT MY INACTIVITY IN THE GROUP<br/>
JOHNNY COME HERE ASSHOLE</p><p><b><span class="u">john banana</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
caaaalm down jeffrey<br/>
what happens?? <br/>
did u get the job or sumn??</p><p><b><span class="u">jaeoff</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
THATS WHAT I WANNA TALK BOUT<br/>
YOU GAVE ME THE WRONG NUMBER</p><p><b><span class="u">john banana</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
i did?</p><p><b><span class="u">jaeoff</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
YES YOU DID<br/>
you gave me a number of a 17yo teenager😩😩😩😩😩<br/>
i mean he is not bad at all<br/>
but god</p><p><b><span class="u">canadien</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
NOOOOOO<br/>
HAHAHAHAHAHAA<br/>
I CANT BELIEVE</p><p><b><span class="u">uwujumped</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
is he cute??</p><p><b><span class="u">bubu hyung</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
jungwoo why is that your only question?😹😹😹</p><p><b><span class="u">jaeooff</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
idk lol<br/>
we didnt send photos or said our real names<br/>
i only know his nickname: nana</p><p><b><span class="u">uwujumped</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
nana is a cute nickname🥺 <br/>
im sure he is cutiepie</p><p><b><span class="u">john banana</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
IM SO SORRY JAE<br/>
I DIDNT CHECK IT BEFORE SENDING IT TO YOU <br/>
SORRY BRO</p><p><b><span class="u">jaeoff.</span></b><br/>
yk what is the worst part of this???<br/>
i didnt put my name in my first message and he called me out for that🤡🤡🤡🤡🤡🤡<br/>
a 17yo teenager</p><p><b><span class="u">calm leader</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
i'm— <br/>
you fucking idiot</p><p><b><span class="u">jaeoff</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
and he even know where is he gonna work<br/>
like he had the job reserved<br/>
this generation is ending me</p><p><b><span class="u">bubu hyung</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
how do you know that much of him??</p><p><b><span class="u">oldie</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
yeah🤔🤔</p><p><b><span class="u">jaeoff</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
we talked, he is cool<br/>
im gonna keep him as my friend🤩</p><p><b><span class="u">john banana</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
well at least you made a new friend... thats great<br/>
right??</p><p><b><span class="u">canadien</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
look at johns trying <br/>
to save himself HAHAHAHAHA</p><p><b><span class="u">john banana</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
obviously <br/>
have you ever seen jeffrey mad?<br/>
i dont recommend u at all experiencing that😣</p><p><b><span class="u">calm leader</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
johnny using emojis has the same energy as when taeil or me use some slangs or like if we r in stan tw</p><p><b><span class="u">oldie</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
true true</p><p><b><span class="u">jaeoff</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
ur lucky nana is cool<br/>
and yeah, i still remember when taeil hyung used the song+emojis thing<br/>
it was kinda scary tbh</p><p><b><span class="u">uwujumped</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
or when they continued the creeper song trend w us last summer</p><p><b><span class="u">bubu hyung</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
i still have goosebumps remembering it🤯😨</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hello!<br/>if u wanna scream at me cuz i suck, u can do it in my <a href="https://twitter.com/loovelyang">twitter</a>:D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. iv</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b><span class="u">nicky jam</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
so im in this class<br/>
and is so bored <br/>
and i am sleep deprived<br/>
what should i do?</p><p><b><span class="u">jaehyun dude</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
why r u asking me??</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam</span></b><b><span class="u">. </span></b><br/>
cuz ur the older one here<br/>
duh?<br/>
we r sure u rlly have 20 yo?</p><p><b><span class="u">jaehyun dude</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
fuck u man<br/>
the pheromones r working i see<br/>
and idk nana, go to sleep earlier?</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
i will if i hadnt work to do but i have<br/>
i hate school</p><p><b><span class="u">jaehyun dude</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
its not that badd<br/>
at least u have ur friends there<br/>
i hadnt:(</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
ohh poor thing:((<br/>
why?</p><p><b><span class="u">jaehyun dude</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
cuz the group i usually hang out when i started hs were mean n an assholes<br/>
so i left the group so i had<br/>
✨n o b o d y✨</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
thats a sad story:(<br/>
you were always all alone?</p><p><b><span class="u">jaehyun dude</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
i had my bff <br/>
but he lived in another city so yeah<br/>
kinda alone always<br/>
but not anymore<br/>
my bff is living in the same city as me and we have a cool group</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
thats cool!!<br/>
but its a shame you had nobody in your hs days<br/>
normal you dropped out lol<br/>
i cant imagine my life w my idiot friends tbh</p><p><b><span class="u">jaehyun dude</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
i remember you saying that you were tired of your friends🤔</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
JCKSKFF SHHHH<br/>
FORGET I SAID THAT<br/>
I HATE THEM</p><p><b><span class="u">jaehyun dude</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
you hate them but you cant imagine a life without them🤔🤔</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam</span></b><b><span class="u">. </span></b><br/>
CAN YOU SHUT UP??,<br/>
why i am even friends w u😩😩</p><p><b><span class="u">jaehyun dude</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
cuz u said i was cool and you wanted to continue talking</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
do me a favor<br/>
and<br/>
shut your mouth</p><p><b><span class="u">jaehyun dude</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
nah too lazy to do that tbh</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
CHANGING THE TOPIC<br/>
did you get the job?</p><p><b><span class="u">jaehyun dude</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
no lmao<br/>
but one friend is telling his boss good things about me so im like praying for a chance</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
im sure you will get it!!<br/>
but pls say ur name firstly and dont say: im in the second course of...<br/>
its kinda informal and unprofessional</p><p><b><span class="u">jaehyun dude</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
why is a 17 yo teenager giving me tips of what to say when applying for a job?</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
cuz i more matured than you old man<br/>
so you gotta say: im on my second college year of<br/>
interior design degree<br/>
or<br/>
im an interior design major in my second year<br/>
😙😙😙😙</p><p><b><span class="u">jaehyun dude</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
this is humiliating <br/>
but okay will do<br/>
hey, if i cant get the job, you can always convince ur dad's friend to let me work for him😳</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
yeah not happening<br/>
JAJAJAJAJAJA</p><p><b><span class="u">jaehyun dude</span></b><b><span class="u">. </span></b><br/>
well<br/>
at least i tried<br/>
😔✊</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hello!<br/>if u wanna scream at me cuz i suck, u can do it in my <a href="https://twitter.com/loovelyang">twitter</a>:D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. v</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b><span class="u">jaehyun dude.</span></b><br/>
IGOTTHEJOB<br/>
🤯🤩🥳🤪🥳🤪🤪🤩🥳🤯🤯</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
CONGRATULATIONS HYUNG<br/>
💯🤪🤩</p><p><b><span class="u">jaehyun dude.</span></b><br/>
JVKSKLCD<br/>
DID YOU<br/>
DID YOU JUST CALL ME...<br/>
HYUNG??!!??1?1?1??!!</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
i did?</p><p><b><span class="u">jaehyun dude.</span></b><br/>
YESSSS?????</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
oh yeah <br/>
i did<br/>
JAJAJAJA<br/>
DONT FEEL USED TO<br/>
I WONT DO IT ANYMORE</p><p><b><span class="u">jaehyun dude.</span></b><br/>
im gonna ss <br/>
god it was good while it lasted</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
do u have a hyung kink or sumn?</p><p><b><span class="u">jaehyun dude.</span></b><br/>
i'm—<br/>
NOO????<br/>
no</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
you say no but you seem sus😒</p><p><b><span class="u">jaehyun dude.</span></b><br/>
im not red<br/>
😒😒😒😒</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
bITCH I CHOKED<br/>
IT WASNT MY INTENTION TO DO AN AMONG US JOKE<br/>
IM IN CLASS DUDEEE</p><p><b><span class="u">jaehyun dude.</span></b><br/>
WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS IN CLASS WHEN WE TALK????</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
CUZ ITS THE ONLY MOMENT I RLLY HAVE TIME TO LOOK AT MY PHONE<br/>
IM A BUSY 17 YO TEENAGER</p><p><b><span class="u">jaehyun dude.</span></b><br/>
HOW IS THAT I HAVE MORE FREE TIME THAN YOU???<br/>
i have a job and college classes, social meetings and i even go to the gym BUT still have<br/>
time to look at my phone any moment uhmmm</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
cuz i am busy? IDK</p><p><b><span class="u">jaehyun dude.</span></b><br/>
U R BEING SUS<br/>
AND NOW I AM NOT JOKING</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
I AM NOT SUS<br/>
JUST BUSY<br/>
and pls lets stop talking in caps🙏🏽🙏🏽</p><p><b><span class="u">jaehyun dude.</span></b><br/>
yeah we should lmaoo<br/>
and u r still sus for me</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
dont you have classes to attend or college is done by itself???</p><p><b><span class="u">jaehyun dude. </span></b><br/>
the teacher is deadass talking about his dead's dog💀<br/>
i just want to learn</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
first student i meet that he goes to classes to actually rlly learn<br/>
SOMETHING</p><p><b><span class="u">jaehyun dude.</span></b><br/>
IM JUST A GOOD STUDENT STFU CKSKCKF<br/>
well <br/>
he is starting the class, finally!<br/>
ttyl✌🏽</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
cyaa<br/>
gonna convince my friend to play among us <br/>
spoiler: he'll say yes</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hello!<br/>if u wanna scream at me cuz i suck, u can do it in my <a href="https://twitter.com/loovelyang">twitter</a>:D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. vi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>jae needs to lay down</em>
  </b>
</p><p><b><span class="u">jaeoff.</span></b><br/>
guys<br/>
do you think i have a hyung kink?</p><p><b><span class="u">bubu hyung.</span></b><br/>
why r u asking us this???</p><p><b><span class="u">oldie.</span></b><br/>
thats an specific kink🤔</p><p><b><span class="u">jaeoff.</span> </b><br/>
its just that nana called me hyung and i just overacted <br/>
and he asked me if i have a hyung kink and idt i have buttt<br/>
just asking</p><p><b><span class="u">bubu hyung.</span></b><br/>
well idt u rlly have one<br/>
but u like when jungwoo n mark call u hyung yk?</p><p><b><span class="u">canadien.</span></b><br/>
thats true<br/>
thats why i stopped calling u hyung lolololol</p><p><b><span class="u">jaeoff.</span></b><br/>
you brat😡</p><p><b><span class="u">calm leader.</span></b><br/>
thinking about it maybe u rlly have one. a little one but its there</p><p><b><span class="u">john banana.</span></b><br/>
a hyung kink is not even a bad kink<br/>
dw <br/>
im sure this nana guy wasnt even complaining, just joking around</p><p><b><span class="u">uwujumped.</span></b><br/>
u said he has 17 yo so its just his pheromones working hahahaha</p><p><b><span class="u">jaeoff.</span></b><br/>
but at the same time he helped me w applying to a job<br/>
fr</p><p><b><span class="u">bubu hyung.</span></b><br/>
im hardly disappointed u talk w him more than w us<br/>
your one&amp;only friend group</p><p><b><span class="u">canadien.</span></b><br/>
thats true:((</p><p><b><span class="u">uwujumped.</span></b><br/>
what does he have that we dont?<br/>
😢😢😭😭😭</p><p><b><span class="u">jaeoff.</span></b><br/>
HCKSKFF<br/>
nonono<br/>
its just he is always active in the morning and u r in class in that moment so i talk to him🙃</p><p><b><span class="u">calm leader.</span></b><br/>
and your classes?</p><p><b><span class="u">bubu hyung.</span></b><br/>
and his classes? doesnt he is in classes???</p><p><b><span class="u">jaeoff.</span></b><br/>
he told me he wants to drop out<br/>
so he doesnt do much in hs<br/>
and he only have the morning to look at his phone cuz he is busy</p><p><b><span class="u">john banana.</span></b><br/>
he is like you!!!</p><p><b><span class="u">calm leader.</span></b><br/>
thats not a good trait johnny🙄</p><p><b><span class="u">bubu hyung.</span></b><br/>
he wants to drop out??<br/>
fuck thats not good</p><p><b><span class="u">jaeoff.</span></b><br/>
he will work regardless he drops out or continue studying <br/>
it doesnt matter at all</p><p><b><span class="u">oldie.</span></b><br/>
but you need basic knowledge <br/>
it doesnt matter what the job is</p><p><b><span class="u">uwujumped.</span></b><br/>
i wanna meet nana🥺<br/>
idk his reasons but dropping out is not cool</p><p><b><span class="u">john banana.</span></b><br/>
well, it will be cool to meet him<br/>
let us meet him jeffrey</p><p><b><span class="u">jaeoff.</span></b><br/>
YOU WANNA MEET HIM???</p><p><b><span class="u">uwujumped.</span></b><br/>
he had managed to make u active and thats a lot🥺</p><p><b><span class="u">canadien.</span></b><br/>
thats true bro<br/>
nobody managed that, just nana</p><p><b><span class="u">jaeoff.</span></b><br/>
good<br/>
i will ask him<br/>
dont get ur hopes to high</p><p><b><span class="u">calm leader.</span></b><br/>
if he doesnt want, np<br/>
its understandable</p><p><b><span class="u">bubu hyung.</span></b><br/>
yeah<br/>
he is still a minor</p><p>///////////////////////</p><p><b><span class="u">jaehyun dude.</span></b><br/>
my friends want to meet u<br/>
like in a gc yk?</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
1. i was an impostor man i was<br/>
gonna win😩<br/>
2. wtf man why?</p><p><b><span class="u">jaehyun dude.</span></b><br/>
1. sorry bro<br/>
2. im kinda inactive in social media so they wanna meet the one who managed to make me kinda active<br/>
aka you</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
LOL<br/>
okay lets meet them<br/>
but im gonna add my friends too<br/>
idc idc</p><p><b><span class="u">jaehyun dude.</span></b><br/>
oka doka</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
we r going by nicknames btw<br/>
for security reasons lol</p><p><b><span class="u">jaehyun dude.</span></b><br/>
understandable</p><p>/////////////////////////////</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>jae needs to lay down.</em>
  </b>
</p><p><b><span class="u">jaeoff.</span></b><br/>
he said okay<br/>
but he is gonna add his friends too</p><p><b><span class="u">oldie.</span></b><br/>
i thought he was gonna say no so idc about his friends</p><p><b><span class="u">uwujumped.</span></b><br/>
COOL</p><p><b><span class="u">jaeoff.</span></b><br/>
and for safety reasons they go w nicknames but u can choose what to do</p><p><b><span class="u">bubu hyung.</span></b><br/>
its okay</p><p><b><span class="u">canadien.</span></b><br/>
lesgetitt🤪</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hello!<br/>if u wanna scream at me cuz i suck, u can do it in my <a href="https://twitter.com/loovelyang">twitter</a>:D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. vii</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>names. <br/>moon: moon taeil <br/>yong: lee taeyong<br/>johnny: seo johnny<br/>lion: mark lee<br/>snoopy🥺: kim jungwoo<br/>xiaodan: qian kun</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i changed some of the boys’ age cuz it wasnt correct according to their bdh and the month they are meanwhile talking (its in the middle of may more and less, before jeno’s bdh)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
ur friends like bts?</p><p><b><span class="u">jaehyun dude.</span></b><br/>
um, yes?</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
cool<br/>
i have the best name for the gc</p><p>//////////////////</p><p><b> <em>namjoon for president</em> </b><br/>
<b> <em>nicky jam</em> </b> <em>created a groupchat. </em><br/>
<b> <em>nicky jam</em> </b> <em>added </em> <b><em>jaehyun dude. </em> </b><br/>
<b> <em>nicky jam</em> </b> <em>made </em> <b> <em>jaehyun dude </em> </b> <em>an admin. </em><br/>
<b> <em>nicky jam </em></b> <em>added </em> <b> <em>je; zen; mainkill; hyuchoe; yjuckeny </em> </b> <em>and </em> <b><em>pksung.</em> </b></p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
jaehyun add ur friends</p><p><b><span class="u">hyuchoe.</span></b><br/>
you rlly did LMAOOO</p><p><b><span class="u">jaehyun dude.</span></b><br/>
will doooo</p><p><b> <em>jaehyun dude </em></b> <em>added </em> <b> <em>unknown; unknown; unknown; unknown; unknown </em> </b> <em>and </em> <b><em>unknown.</em> </b></p><p><b><span class="u">unknown.</span></b><br/>
woah there r a lot of ppl here</p><p><b><span class="u">jaehyun dude.</span></b><br/>
i already told you<br/>
nana added his friends too</p><p><b><span class="u">pksung.</span></b><br/>
NANA JAJAJAJA<br/>
SERIOUSLY??</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
I TOLD U I WENT W A NICKNAME<br/>
FUCKING IDIOT<br/>
and YOU go w nicknames too</p><p><b><span class="u">mainkill.</span></b><br/>
cool<br/>
gays im dolphin, 16yo (01 line)</p><p><b><span class="u">unknown.</span></b><br/>
you wanted to say "guys"?</p><p><b><span class="u">unknown.</span></b><br/>
DOLPHIN??</p><p><b><span class="u">mainkill.</span></b><br/>
nah <br/>
i said it right; gays</p><p><b><span class="u">je.</span></b><br/>
his laugh is like a dolphin <br/>
thats why<br/>
and im nono lol 17yo (00 line)</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
my soulmate🤩</p><p><b><span class="u">je.</span></b><br/>
never in ur dreams😙✌🏽</p><p><b><span class="u">unknown.</span></b><br/>
ohh young love🥺<br/>
im snoopy or woo 20yo '98</p><p><b><span class="u">unknown.</span></b><br/>
u can call me yong 21yo 95</p><p><b><span class="u">pksung.</span></b><br/>
im andy 16yo (02 line)</p><p><b><span class="u">mainkill.</span></b><br/>
he is mochi, dont be fooled by him</p><p><b><span class="u">pksung.</span></b><br/>
DOLPHIN FUCK U<br/>
U R LUCKY WE GO BY THIS NICKNAMES<br/>
CUZ I WAS GONNA EXPOSE UR CUTE NICKNAME</p><p><b><span class="u">mainkill.</span></b><br/>
but u cant cuz the other nickname is made by my real name JÁ</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
head fairy(?)</p><p><b><span class="u">mainkill.</span></b><br/>
THATS NOT A CUTE NICKNAME NANA<br/>
STFU</p><p><b><span class="u">snoopy</span></b><span class="u">🥺</span><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
HEAD FAIRY??</p><p><b><span class="u">unknown.</span></b><br/>
why head fairy?<br/>
and im john 22yo 95 too</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
oh, ur the one who gave jaehyun the wrong number right?<br/>
and bc his head is big big</p><p><b><span class="u">jaehyun dude.</span></b><br/>
yeah he is😒</p><p><b><span class="u">johnny.</span></b><br/>
I ALREADY SAID SORRY<br/>
JEFFREY PLS</p><p><b><span class="u">pksung.</span></b><br/>
not that you were jaehyun?</p><p><b><span class="u">jaehyun dude.</span></b><br/>
i am but jeffrey is kinda my american name lmao</p><p><b><span class="u">pksung.</span></b><br/>
OH<br/>
ANDY IS MY AMERICAN NAME</p><p><b><span class="u">johnny.</span></b><br/>
YOU ARE AMERICAN???<br/>
bRO</p><p><b><span class="u">zen.</span></b><br/>
no, he isnt<br/>
but he likes to say he is<br/>
but he cant even say right "oh really?"</p><p><b><span class="u">hyuchoe.</span></b><br/>
KCKSKFKEE RIGHT<br/>
im haechan btww 17yo (00 line)</p><p><b><span class="u">unknown.</span></b><br/>
full sun i see🤔<br/>
im moon 22yo '94</p><p><b><span class="u">hyuchoe.</span></b><br/>
OHHHH MOON&amp;SUN</p><p><b><span class="u">yjuckeny.</span></b><br/>
haechan stfu ur annoying</p><p><b><span class="u">hyuchoe.</span></b><br/>
I BREATHED???</p><p><b><span class="u">yjuckeny </span></b><br/>
idc idc<br/>
and im jucken xd 17yo (00 line)</p><p><b><span class="u">unknown.</span></b><br/>
thats a weird nickname<br/>
im lion, almost 19, 99 line</p><p><b><span class="u">snoopy</span></b><span class="u">🥺</span><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
baby lion~~</p><p><b><span class="u">lion.</span></b><br/>
argggh</p><p><b><span class="u">unknown.</span></b><br/>
im xiaodan 21 yo, 96 line</p><p><b><span class="u">yong.</span></b><br/>
everyone presented right?</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
well, zen didnt <br/>
he just exposed andy's bad english</p><p><b><span class="u">zen.</span></b><br/>
im zen, 18 yo (00 line)<br/>
n u, nana, kinda didnt presented</p><p><b><span class="u">lion.</span></b><br/>
and neither jaehyun</p><p><b><span class="u">jaehyun dude.</span></b><br/>
it was kinda obvious but okay<br/>
im jaehyun, 20 yo, '97</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
im nana<br/>
17yo <br/>
00 line</p><p><b><span class="u">moon.</span></b><br/>
there are a lot of 00 babies🥺</p><p><b><span class="u">johnny.</span></b><br/>
moon seriously <br/>
dont use woo's emoji <br/>
IS STRANGE</p><p><b><span class="u">moon.</span></b><br/>
leave me alone john</p><p><b><span class="u">je.</span></b><br/>
HAHAHA yeah we are 5 from '00</p><p><b><span class="u">jaehyun dude.</span></b><br/>
changing of topic<br/>
ik now why you asked if we liked bts nana<br/>
good choice of name group</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
thx man😎</p><p><b><span class="u">je.</span></b><br/>
he hasnt named the gc<br/>
i did</p><p><b><span class="u">pksung.</span></b><br/>
he is so bad at naming lmao</p><p><b><span class="u">yjuckeny.</span></b><br/>
he has you as "jaehyun dude"</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
COULD YOU NOT EXPOSE ME<br/>
WHAT DO YOU EXPECT ME TO NAME A BOY WHO THOUGHT I WAS ANOTHER PERSON AND HE DIDNT EVEN PUT HIS NAME IN HIS JOB APPLICATION???<br/>
LOOK</p><p><b><span class="u">jaehyun dude.</span></b><br/>
NANA <br/>
NO DONT DO IT<br/>
DONT EXPOSE ME LIKE THAT</p><p><b><span class="u">lion.</span></b><br/>
DO IT<br/>
EXPOSE HIM</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
"hello sir kim, my friend johnny has told me you need some help with your business and i will be delighted to help you with it. i am in the second course of interior design so i really hope you consider my offer. have a nice day😊"</p><p><b><span class="u">johnny.</span></b><br/>
YOU DID JAEHYUN DIRTY</p><p><b><span class="u">yong.</span></b><br/>
icb you did that jeffrey<br/>
the most easy thing and you do it wrong🤦🏾♂️</p><p><b><span class="u">jaehyun dude.</span></b><br/>
IM SORRY<br/>
I WAS NERVOUS <br/>
I HATE YOU NANA</p><p><b><span class="u">zen.</span></b><br/>
you cant be taken seriously when calling him "nana"<br/>
it's impossible</p><p><b><span class="u">je.</span></b><br/>
yeah true<br/>
nana is a cute nickname<br/>
and his real name too</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
and urs??<br/>
nono?<br/>
the originality??</p><p><b><span class="u">je.</span></b><br/>
at least my name is manly<br/>
tsk</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
ur name can be manly<br/>
but ur personality isn't <br/>
ur literally the epitome of "cute"</p><p><b><span class="u">mainkill.</span></b><br/>
thats true<br/>
ur a cutiepieee</p><p><b><span class="u">xiaodan.</span></b><br/>
you are always like this??</p><p><b><span class="u">yjuckeny.</span></b><br/>
yeah<br/>
but nana is right<br/>
nono is the epitome of cute and adorable</p><p><b><span class="u">je.</span></b><br/>
THATS NOT TRUE<br/>
DONT BELIEVE THEM<br/>
IM MANLY</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
u r cute<br/>
and a bottom</p><p>///////////////////</p><p><b><em>im super psycho</em></b>💀</p><p><b><span class="u">je.</span></b><br/>
NA JAEMIN</p><p><b><span class="u">yjuckeny.</span></b><br/>
YOU DID NOT😹😹😹😹😹</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
I HAD TO <br/>
SORRY JENO<br/>
I LOVE YOU❤️🧡💛💚💙💜🖤🤍🤎</p><p>/////////////////</p><p>
  <b> <em>namjoon for president</em> </b>
</p><p><b><span class="u">pksung.</span></b><br/>
TMI TMI TMI</p><p><b><span class="u">moon.</span></b><br/>
if it wasnt for johnny bc he is always like that i will be leaving this gc</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
sorry <br/>
i forgot it wasnt our gc<br/>
JAJAJAJAJAJA<br/>
NONO LOVE U</p><p><b><span class="u">jaehyun dude. </span></b><br/>
not gonna say i didnt see it coming🤥</p><p><b><span class="u">je.</span></b><br/>
fuck u nana</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hello!<br/>if u wanna scream at me cuz i suck, u can do it in my <a href="https://twitter.com/loovelyang">twitter</a>:D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. viii</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>yk i talk about a hack pack of phasmofobia like mine actually worked LMAO IT DIDNT I HATE THIS im broke</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b><span class="u">lion.</span></b><br/>
i was scrolling my tl in tw<br/>
and i saw a post talking about a new videogame called "phasmofobia"</p><p><b><span class="u">hyuchoe.</span></b><br/>
the ghost one?</p><p><b><span class="u">lion.</span></b><br/>
yes!!<br/>
we could play if u want</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
i played it alr <br/>
and i am so bad at itt<br/>
so its a no for me</p><p><b><span class="u">mainkill.</span></b><br/>
i prefer pubg <br/>
i dont like to talk while i play so yeah</p><p><b><span class="u">moon.</span></b><br/>
i can always try to play<br/>
but i am not rlly good at videogames</p><p><b><span class="u">snoopy</span></b><span class="u">🥺</span><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
its a creepy game?</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
kinda<br/>
the ghost can kill u<br/>
but its more suspense than anything</p><p><b><span class="u">hyuchoe.</span></b><br/>
yeah <br/>
rmb that time i was trying to go to the second floor and i started hearing things and i deadass started screaming, nana?</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
yeah u made me go deaf💀</p><p><b><span class="u">je.</span></b><br/>
nana called me insulting u<br/>
lol</p><p><b><span class="u">hyuchoe.</span></b><br/>
having friends for what?<br/>
insulting u at ur back?</p><p><b><span class="u">johnny.</span></b><br/>
JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA<br/>
its understandable<br/>
u made him go deaf</p><p><b><span class="u">hyuchoe.</span></b><br/>
IM SCARED OF GHOSTS!!</p><p><b><span class="u">lion.</span></b><br/>
THEN WHY DO YOU PLAY A GHOST RELATED VIDEOGAME??</p><p><b><span class="u">hyuchoe.</span></b><br/>
CUZ NANA SAID IT WAS GONNA BE FUNNY HE LIED</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
i know he is scared of ghosts<br/>
thats why i told him to play<br/>
lololololol</p><p><b><span class="u">johnny.</span></b><br/>
I LOVE YOUR FRIENDSHIP</p><p><b><span class="u">yong.</span></b><br/>
u r like this tbh<br/>
or worse</p><p><b><span class="u">johnny.</span></b><br/>
but dont expose me like that <br/>
🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐</p><p><b><span class="u">yong.</span></b><br/>
not funny if i dont</p><p><b><span class="u">johnny.</span></b><br/>
AND YOU SAY IM LIKE THEM?<br/>
idiot</p><p><b><span class="u">yong.</span></b><br/>
i have more IQ than u stfu</p><p><b><span class="u">johnny.</span></b><br/>
r u gonna remind me this for ur whole life?<br/>
u r like a child</p><p><b><span class="u">yong.</span></b><br/>
yes. <br/>
fuck u</p><p><b><span class="u">zen.</span></b><br/>
what is ur IQ yong hyung?</p><p><b><span class="u">jaehyun dude.</span></b><br/>
FIRST PERSON WHO CALL ONE OF US HYUNGGG</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.<br/>
</span></b>i said it. u have a hyung kink <br/>
and zen is the only one who will call any of u hyung</p><p><b><span class="u">pksung.</span></b><br/>
i call u hyung!</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
yeah cuz you own me ur life<br/>
duh</p><p><b><span class="u">yong.</span></b><br/>
john and i took the IQ quiz and it said i had 117 and he had 108</p><p><b><span class="u">yjuckeny.</span></b><br/>
if u r above 120, ur a genius</p><p><b><span class="u">johnny.</span></b><br/>
seriously?</p><p><b><span class="u">yjuckeny. </span></b><br/>
yeah my mum is a psychologist <br/>
and she asked a colleague of her to make me the quiz<br/>
and he told me that cuz i was 138IQ <br/>
lolololol</p><p><b><span class="u">xiaodan.</span></b><br/>
YOU ARE A GENIUS THEN</p><p><b><span class="u">mainkill.</span></b><br/>
but just when he wants<br/>
he is an idiot overall</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
or when he likes to be one</p><p><b><span class="u">yjuckeny.</span></b><br/>
yeah i dont want to be an attention whore <br/>
im not haechan</p><p><b><span class="u">hyuchoe.</span></b><br/>
how and why do you attack me?<br/>
i did ✨n o t h i n g✨</p><p><b><span class="u">yjuckeny.</span></b><br/>
exactly</p><p><b><span class="u">lion.</span></b><br/>
so<br/>
who wanna play phasmophobia?</p><p><b><span class="u">snoopy</span></b><span class="u">🥺</span><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
meee<br/>
it is free?</p><p><b><span class="u">lion.</span></b><br/>
no<br/>
but it's only 12$</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
i have a hacked pack<br/>
i can send it to you both if you dont wanna pay</p><p><b><span class="u">lion.</span></b><br/>
SERIOUSLY??? god ur a livesaver nana</p><p><b><span class="u">yjuckeny.</span></b><br/>
tbh its thx to me he has all the games free and hacked<br/>
but go on bitch</p><p><b><span class="u">hyuchoe.</span></b><br/>
dont that you didnt want to be an attention whore? so stfu</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
thanks jucken <br/>
u r the best <br/>
thank you very much<br/>
wtv<br/>
lion snoopy do u have discord?</p><p><b><span class="u">lion.</span></b><br/>
yeah<br/>
CANADIEN#6732</p><p><b><span class="u">snoopy</span></b><span class="u">🥺</span><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
woo#2842</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
cool<br/>
nickyjam#8439 its me, just warning</p><p><b><span class="u">yong.</span></b><br/>
send it to me too pls nana<br/>
i wanna play<br/>
tytrack#5943</p><p><span class="u"><strong>moon.<br/>
</strong></span>same here<br/>
moonwalk#5963</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
okeyyyy</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hello!<br/>if u wanna scream at me cuz i suck, u can do it in my <a href="https://twitter.com/loovelyang">twitter</a>:D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. ix</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b> <em>namjoon for president.</em> </b>
</p><p><b><span class="u">pksung.</span></b><br/>
im curious <br/>
@jaehyun friends (im lazy to address everyone srry)<br/>
ur in college rght?</p><p><b><span class="u">yong.</span></b><br/>
yeah<br/>
why</p><p><b><span class="u">pksung.</span></b><br/>
what do u guys study?<br/>
we r all in hs so its not a mystery to what we study</p><p><b><span class="u">hyuchoe.</span></b><br/>
true<br/>
im curious to know what u do for a living too</p><p><b><span class="u">yong.</span></b><br/>
im an audiovisual communication student, 4rd year and i work in a shop</p><p><b><span class="u">moon.</span></b><br/>
i wanna be a lawyer <br/>
so im doing the master, 2nd year<br/>
im working in an electronic business as an intern of the lawyer's department</p><p><b><span class="u">pksung.</span></b><br/>
woah a lawyer<br/>
thats so cool</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
yong, what do you want to be?<br/>
w an audiovisual communication tittle u can be a lot of things</p><p><b><span class="u">yong.</span></b><br/>
director or scriptwriter <br/>
what the life gave me the chance to do</p><p><b><span class="u">hyuchoe.</span></b><br/>
i once dreamed to be an actor<br/>
then i saw how bad they live and i dropped the dream lol</p><p><b><span class="u">pksung.</span></b><br/>
i rmb being forced to see ur original works<br/>
like gian in doraemon w his concerts</p><p><b><span class="u">hyuchoe.</span></b><br/>
but i was good, i know how to act<br/>
not like gian, who doesnt know how to sing</p><p><b><span class="u">johnny.</span></b><br/>
dont insult gian like that<br/>
he did everything he could</p><p><b><span class="u">zen.</span></b><br/>
he was a bully</p><p><b><span class="u">johnny.</span></b><br/>
his family was the worst</p><p><b><span class="u">zen.</span></b><br/>
that didnt give him the rightto bully and be mean to his "friends"</p><p><b><span class="u">johnny.</span></b><br/>
he wasnt that bad<br/>
i meet ppl worse than him and its even worst this cuz gian is a cartoon character and them are real ppl</p><p><b><span class="u">zen.</span></b><br/>
and? <br/>
doraemon is an anime that a lot of ppl around the world see every day<br/>
a lot of them being children<br/>
so gian was represented as a bully and can be seen as role model just bc is a cartoon network</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
john pls let the topic slide<br/>
its not rlly worth it</p><p><b><span class="u">hyuchoe.</span></b><br/>
yeah:(<br/>
zen had a bad memory of bullies so its not a topic you can win easily:(</p><p><b><span class="u">johnny.</span></b><br/>
oh<br/>
sorry zen<br/>
didnt know</p><p><b><span class="u">zen.</span></b><br/>
nah its okay <br/>
im just kinda sensible to it<br/>
so what do y study john hyung?</p><p><b><span class="u">johnny.</span></b><br/>
business administration and management, 3rd year <br/>
i started college late like yong and jaehyun <br/>
but i work in a cafeteria</p><p><b><span class="u">pksung.</span></b><br/>
thats true<br/>
yong and u shouldnt be in college anymore bc of ur age</p><p><b><span class="u">yong.</span></b><br/>
i took a year to work cuz i needed money to study <br/>
i literally worked in 4 differents jobs lmao</p><p><b><span class="u">jaehyun dude.</span></b><br/>
it was imposible to see him meanwhile he was working that year<br/>
horrible</p><p><b><span class="u">johnny.</span></b><br/>
i lived in america for my whole life and i came to korea to study <br/>
4 years ago so i had some problems w the scholar system <br/>
yk the differences between us school and korea school<br/>
thats why i started college l8</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
for someone who lived in america their whole life, u have a perfect korean</p><p><b><span class="u">pksung.</span></b><br/>
you have a better korean than dolphin when he came to korea</p><p><b><span class="u">moon.</span></b><br/>
he isnt korean?</p><p><b><span class="u">mainkill. </span></b><br/>
nah im chinese<br/>
like zen and jucken</p><p><b><span class="u">johnny.</span></b><br/>
my parents are korean but moved to chicago when they were young<br/>
so thats why i have a perfect korean duh</p><p><b><span class="u">je.</span></b><br/>
woah chicago<br/>
thats so cool</p><p><b><span class="u">pksung.</span></b><br/>
nono pls be original<br/>
i said the same grammatical sentence to moon b4</p><p><b><span class="u">je.</span></b><br/>
leave me alone<br/>
i didnt even read the whole convo</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
what i have told u nono?<br/>
read. the. convos.</p><p><b><span class="u">je.</span></b><br/>
too lazy to do that<br/>
and i am busy<br/>
i cant read everything when there r like 830 messages</p><p><b><span class="u">lion.</span></b><br/>
nono has a point<br/>
we talk a lot<br/>
and sometimes is hard to catch up</p><p><b><span class="u">je. </span></b><br/>
see? someone who understands me😌</p><p><b><span class="u">lion.</span></b><br/>
npp<br/>
and btw, i am a music major<br/>
i work in a dance studio as a teacher</p><p><b><span class="u">snoopy</span></b><span class="u">🥺</span><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
im a mechanical engineering major and i do particular physics classes to some high school students</p><p><b><span class="u">yjuckeny.</span></b><br/>
you are a what???<br/>
and i am the genius one?</p><p><b><span class="u">snoopy</span></b><span class="u">🥺</span><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
its not that hard...<br/>
moon work is harder</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
@xiaodan @yong can i hit him?</p><p><b><span class="u">xiaodan.</span></b><br/>
why r u asking us?</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
cuz u seem responsible<br/>
like parents</p><p><b><span class="u">yong.</span></b><br/>
eye—</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hello!<br/>if u wanna scream at me cuz i suck, u can do it in my <a href="https://twitter.com/loovelyang">twitter</a>:D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. x</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>name.<br/>yuyu🇯🇵: nakamoto yuta</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i decided im gonna do two chapters for update, i hope thats okay for u cuz i have college work and im kinda ✨s t r e s s e d✨</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b> <em>namjoon for president.</em> </b>
</p><p><b><span class="u">yong.</span></b><br/>
i hate my fucking classes<br/>
who tf tell my teachers that telling us to do a short film every week think that is a good idea???</p><p><b><span class="u">hyuchoe.</span></b><br/>
pls send us an example<br/>
🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺</p><p><b><span class="u">zen.</span></b><br/>
but being an audiovisual communication major is normal to do that??</p><p><b><span class="u">yong.</span></b><br/>
wait im gonna search a good one😬<br/>
yeah ik its normal but im tired of thinking of stories, thinking on how to record it, do the script and editing the whole movie. <br/>
[video attached] <br/>
dont expect too much</p><p><b><span class="u">pksung.</span></b><br/>
BUT ITS PERFECT<br/>
I MEAN <br/>
IM LUCKY IF I CAN DO A VIDEO EDIT OF MY FRIEND TO HIS BDH</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
he always asks me for my help<br/>
even for my bdh lmao</p><p><b><span class="u">yong.</span></b><br/>
u edit nana?</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
a little bit<br/>
i like it <br/>
and take photos of them<br/>
but yong the short film is so cool, the story is so great and, i am being biased, but its the editing for me😳</p><p><b><span class="u">yong.</span></b><br/>
thanks ig<br/>
but the editing did it another person, my classmate</p><p><b><span class="u">johnny. </span></b><br/>
yong is always complaining it but he does it w his crush so he is always waiting the day to do it</p><p><b><span class="u">yong.</span></b><br/>
THATS NOT TRUE???</p><p><b><span class="u">hyuchoe.</span></b><br/>
ohhh<br/>
a crush😳</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
is he cute?😳</p><p><b><span class="u">johnny.</span></b><br/>
he is japanese<br/>
so yeah<br/>
he is cute</p><p><b><span class="u">yong.</span></b><br/>
I DONT SAY THOSE THINGS TO YOU JOHN TO JUST TELL IT TO THE WHOLE WORLD</p><p><b><span class="u">moon.</span></b><br/>
disappointed u tell john and not me, but not surprised😔</p><p><b><span class="u">johnny.</span></b><br/>
its bc im irresistible🥵</p><p><b><span class="u">yong.</span></b><br/>
its bc you are ANNOYING</p><p><b><span class="u">jaehyun dude.</span></b><br/>
yong add him<br/>
this gc is so random so it doesnt matter anymore who is added</p><p><b><span class="u">pksung.</span></b><br/>
and there are crushes here too</p><p><b><span class="u">jaehyun dude.</span></b><br/>
THERE ARE?</p><p><b><span class="u">pksung.</span></b><br/>
yeah? nana w nono?</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
its an unrequited love😔✊</p><p><b><span class="u">je.</span></b><br/>
why do you always get me in this shit?</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
because i LOVE you❤️🧡💛💚💙💜🖤🤍🤎❣️</p><p><b><span class="u">je.</span></b><br/>
try again next year</p><p><b><span class="u">moon.</span></b><br/>
poor nana<br/>
u r breaking his heart, nono</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
:(((((</p><p><b><span class="u">je.</span></b><br/>
what a shame</p><p><b><span class="u">yong.</span></b><br/>
its hard to imagine nono being the epitome of cute and adorable when he is like this here</p><p><b><span class="u">johnny.</span></b><br/>
THATS WHAT I WAS THINKING</p><p><b><span class="u">yjuckeny.</span></b><br/>
he is a tsundere</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
JUCKEN I MISS YOU</p><p><b><span class="u">yjuckeny.</span></b><br/>
i do not </p><p><b><span class="u">je.</span></b><br/>
who is the tsundere now?</p><p><b><span class="u">yjuckeny.</span></b><br/>
andy, nana and you</p><p><b><span class="u">jaehyun dude.</span></b><br/>
NANA IS A TSUNDERE???</p><p><b><span class="u">yjuckeny.</span></b><br/>
yes<br/>
nono, rmb that time when u expressed ur feelings towards him as a bff and he literally acted like an awkward dino?</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
JAJAJAJAJAJA <br/>
IT WAS SO FUNNY<br/>
HIS FACE LMAOO</p><p><b><span class="u">je.</span></b><br/>
thats why i don't reciprocate his feelings cuz he is more tsundere than me</p><p><b><span class="u">yong.</span></b><br/>
lmao an awkward dino😹</p><p><b><span class="u">pksung.</span></b><br/>
nana face was so hilarious</p><p><b><span class="u">yong.</span></b><br/>
amazing</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
well stop talking about me<br/>
yong r u gonna add ur crush?</p><p><b><span class="u">yong.</span></b><br/>
YOU ARE STILL WITH THAT???</p><p><b><span class="u">jaehyun dude.</span></b><br/>
yeah hyung, add himmm</p><p><b><span class="u">hyuchoe.</span></b><br/>
adddd hiiiimmm</p><p><b><span class="u">moon.</span></b><br/>
its gonna be fun<br/>
add him</p><p><b><span class="u">yong.</span></b><br/>
ugh okay okay<br/>
but let me tell him first<br/>
and someone make me admin</p><p>
  <b> <em>nicky jam </em></b>
  <em>made </em>
  <b><em>yong</em> </b>
  <em>an admin.</em>
</p><p><b><span class="u">pksung.</span></b><br/>
i hope the crush say yes<br/>
i wanna meet him</p><p><b><span class="u">zen.</span></b><br/>
im excited tbh</p><p><b><span class="u">je.</span></b><br/>
if zen is excited, then i am excited too</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
I AM EXCITED TOO</p><p><b><span class="u">je.</span></b><br/>
i am not excited anymore</p><p><b><span class="u">johnny.</span></b><br/>
JAJAJAJA poor nana<br/>
he is always rejected</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
im surprisingly used to😔</p><p><b><span class="u">yong.</span></b><br/>
am gonna add him but dont tell him anything about my crush😡<br/>
and thats sad nana</p><p><b><span class="u">hyuchoe.</span></b><br/>
oki doki</p><p>
  <b> <em>yong</em> </b>
  <em>added </em>
  <b><em>unknown.</em> </b>
</p><p><b><span class="u">unknown.</span></b><br/>
hi?<br/>
im yuyu, 21yo '95</p><p><b><span class="u">pksung.</span></b><br/>
hiii, andy 02 line 16yo</p><p><b><span class="u">hyuchoe.</span></b><br/>
i forgot we gotta present ourselves againn<br/>
haechan, 17yo, 00 line</p><p><b><span class="u">yjuckeny.</span></b><br/>
nana, haechan or someone do mine<br/>
im busy rnn</p><p><b><span class="u">zen.</span></b><br/>
he is jucken, 17yo, 00 line<br/>
im zen, 18yo, 00 line</p><p><b><span class="u">johnny.</span></b><br/>
u know me yuyu<br/>
im john, yong's friend who is always annoying him in his break time</p><p><b><span class="u">yuyu🇯🇵</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
oh yeah the tall and american one</p><p><b><span class="u">jaehyun dude.</span></b><br/>
jeffrey or jaehyun idk how u know me as</p><p><b><span class="u">yuyu🇯🇵</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
jeffrey yeahhh</p><p><b><span class="u">je.</span></b><br/>
im nono 17yo, 00 line</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
nana 17 and 00line</p><p><b><span class="u">mainkill.</span></b><br/>
dolphin, 16yo and 01 line<br/>
my laugh is like a dolphin so thats my nickname if u were curious</p><p><b><span class="u">yuyu🇯🇵</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
its cute</p><p><b><span class="u">pksung.</span></b><br/>
first person i meet who thinks dolphin is a cute nickname</p><p><b><span class="u">mainkill.</span></b><br/>
thats because ur an idiot who doesnt see the beauty in things</p><p><b><span class="u">pksung.</span></b><br/>
ur just a hater</p><p><b><span class="u">lion.</span></b><br/>
dont mind them <br/>
they r ✨k i d s✨<br/>
im lion, almost 19 and 99 line</p><p><b><span class="u">yuyu🇯🇵</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
ur the canadian one right?<br/>
with the scandalous laugh</p><p><b><span class="u">lion.</span></b><br/>
yeah HAHAAHHAHA</p><p><b><span class="u">hyuchoe.</span></b><br/>
you are canadian???<br/>
lol</p><p><b><span class="u">lion.</span></b><br/>
yes but came to korea like 12 years ago<br/>
i just go to canada in holidays to see my whole family and some old friends</p><p><b><span class="u">johnny.</span></b><br/>
he is like me, his family is korean too</p><p><b><span class="u">moon.</span></b><br/>
hello yuyu, im moon<br/>
the older one here, 22yo '94</p><p><b><span class="u">snoopy</span></b><span class="u">🥺</span><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
heyyy<br/>
im snoopy or woo, what do u prefer calling me😊<br/>
20yo and im a 98 liner</p><p><b><span class="u">xiaodan.</span></b><br/>
im xiaodan and even if i am not the older one, i have more responsibility than everyone else<br/>
21yo, '96</p><p><b><span class="u">yong.</span></b><br/>
nana told us we were the parents so im responsible too!!</p><p><b><span class="u">xiaodan.</span></b><br/>
just when you want😌</p><p><b><span class="u">johnny.</span></b><br/>
and thats the gc! <br/>
i hope u dont go crazy or sumn yuyu</p><p><b><span class="u">yuyu🇯🇵</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
thanks?<br/>
and im japanese, idk if yong told u but yeah that is</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hello!<br/>if u wanna scream at me cuz i suck, u can do it in my <a href="https://twitter.com/loovelyang">twitter</a>:D</p><p>AND WE HAVE YUTA YEAH</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. xi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>its assassination classroom one of my fav animes? yes.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b> <em>namjoon for president.</em> </b>
</p><p><b><span class="u">yuyu🇯🇵</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
someone here watches ansatsu kyōshitsu?</p><p><b><span class="u">hyuchoe.</span></b><br/>
me korean, me not understand japanese<br/>
now really, idk, maybe? idk the japanese names of the animes i usually watch</p><p><b><span class="u">yuyu🇯🇵</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
understandable <br/>
its "assassination classroom" in english</p><p><b><span class="u">pksung.</span></b><br/>
OH YEAH BEST ANIME EVER</p><p><b><span class="u">hyuchoe.</span></b><br/>
YES I SAW IT WITH DOLPHINN</p><p><b><span class="u">yuyu🇯🇵</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
THANKS GODNESS<br/>
WHO IS YOUR FAVORITE???<br/>
MINE IS MAEHARA</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
yk what? fuck nono<br/>
yuyu lets be soulmates<br/>
my fav is literally his bff, isogai</p><p><b><span class="u">yuyu🇯🇵</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
AHHHH YESYESYESYESYES<br/>
that moment when they have to win class A in the sports day so isogai isnt thrown out of hs and maehara is so supportive of him😍😍😍</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
THATS EXACTLY MY POINT<br/>
THEIR DYNAMICS ARE SO COOL AND GREAT AND CUTE AND ICOSOFOSOKCD</p><p><b><span class="u">hyuchoe.</span></b><br/>
*itona was found crying in the back*</p><p><b><span class="u">pksung.</span></b><br/>
bitch karma is better</p><p><b><span class="u">hyuchoe.</span></b><br/>
thats so classic<br/>
everyone loves karma but bitch have some personality and love someone who isnt that classic😌</p><p><b><span class="u">yuyu🇯🇵</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
haechan honey, itona is a classic one too</p><p><b><span class="u">pksung.</span></b><br/>
FUCSIF THATS THE KARMA IDIOT</p><p><b><span class="u">yuyu🇯🇵</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
not that you are better honey</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
accept it losers, ur favs are classics<br/>
and both of u are like a white het girl🤢🤮</p><p><b><span class="u">hyuchoe.</span></b><br/>
YOU DID NOT!!!<br/>
DONT INSULT ME W THAT SHIT NANA<br/>
I CANT EVEN THREATEN YOU CUZ NANA IS SO CUTE AND NOBODY WILL BE THREATENED W IT AND NOBODY WILL TAKE IT SERIOUSLY <br/>
I HATE YOU</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
what a shame</p><p><b><span class="u">yong.</span></b><br/>
mine is nakamura but yk that alr yuyu lmao</p><p><b><span class="u">yuyu🇯🇵</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
yeahJAJAJAJA<br/>
and question: who cried watching koro-sensei dying?<br/>
because i wont trust who didnt cry</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
I WAS SO SAD WATCHING IT<br/>
I COULDNT HOLD THEM</p><p><b><span class="u">pksung.</span></b><br/>
i had to pause the scene a lot of times cuz i couldnt see lmao</p><p><b><span class="u">yong.</span></b><br/>
jeffrey laughed at me when he found me crying but he, without watching any chapter before, cried too when i forced him to watch it w me again</p><p><b><span class="u">jaehyun dude.</span></b><br/>
dude stop exposing me<br/>
i hate this</p><p><b><span class="u">hyuchoe.</span></b><br/>
i cried and dolphin didnt, but he was sad for a whole month <br/>
im not exaggerating</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
yeah he was moping all month<br/>
he looked at me w all his sadness in his eyes i couldn't even mock him</p><p><b><span class="u">mainkill.</span></b><br/>
KORO SENSEI WAS MY FAV<br/>
I KNOW ITS CLASSIC AND OBVIOUS AND EVERYTHING BUT GOD I THOUGHT THEY COULD FIND A SOLUTION SO THEY DIDNT HAVE TO KILL HIM</p><p><b><span class="u">yuyu🇯🇵</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
i thought the same😭😭😭😭<br/>
imagine my surprise when they were running in the forest to get to koro sensei and after everything they did, they were in the floor, crying and koro sensei saying their names as attendance list</p><p><b><span class="u">pksung.</span></b><br/>
and they had to kill him <br/>
HORRIBLE</p><p><b><span class="u">yong.</span></b><br/>
icb they did that to us<br/>
who they think they are that think thats fucking okay???</p><p><b><span class="u">hyuchoe.</span></b><br/>
exactly<br/>
i hate whoever write it</p><p><b><span class="u">yuyu🇯🇵</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
yūsei matsui</p><p><b><span class="u">hyuchoe.</span></b><br/>
YOU KNOW EVERYTHING</p><p><b><span class="u">yuyu🇯🇵</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
IM JAPANESE<br/>
LEAVE ME ALONE</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
im korean, my kdrama fav is "its okay, thats love" but idk who directed it or who wrote it🤔</p><p><b><span class="u">yuyu🇯🇵</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
im regretting accepting yong's offer of being added in this gc😪</p><p><b><span class="u">jaehyun dude.</span></b><br/>
everyone does it yuyu<br/>
ur no different🤪</p><p><b><span class="u">yjuckeny.</span></b><br/>
i just accepted being added here cuz i was threatened</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
it was you who asked if jaehyun was hot</p><p><b><span class="u">yjuckeny.</span></b><br/>
yeah, and?<br/>
my point still stands <br/>
i was threatened to accept it</p><p><b><span class="u">jaehyun dude.</span></b><br/>
you asked what?</p><p><b><span class="u">pksung.</span></b><br/>
it was when nana told us about u and jucken, being the horny boy he is, asked that</p><p><b><span class="u">yjuckeny. </span></b><br/>
im not horny lol</p><p><b><span class="u">zen.</span></b><br/>
yes, you are</p><p><b><span class="u">xiaodan.</span></b><br/>
i have a question<br/>
dont you have classes to attend?<br/>
and this is directed to EVERYONE</p><p><b><span class="u">yong.</span></b><br/>
yuyu and i's teacher isnt even here</p><p><span class="u"><b>yuyu</b>🇯🇵</span><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
i think he forgot he had class and is fucking his wife or sth</p><p><b><span class="u">yong.</span></b><br/>
yeah</p><p><b><span class="u">xiaodan.</span></b><br/>
tmi</p><p><b><span class="u">jaehyun dude.</span></b><br/>
XIAODAN USED AN ACRONYM I'M—</p><p><b><span class="u">yong.</span></b><br/>
IM GONNA DO A SS RN</p><p><b><span class="u">hyuchoe.</span></b><br/>
???</p><p><b><span class="u">yong.</span></b><br/>
he never does that<br/>
he is a boomer</p><p><b><span class="u">hyuchoe.</span></b><br/>
AHHH</p><p><b><span class="u">xiaodan.</span></b><br/>
andy used that the other day calm down</p><p><b><span class="u">jaehyun dude.</span></b><br/>
its impressive regardless</p><p><b><span class="u">snoopy</span></b><span class="u">🥺</span><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
the only impressive thing here is you being active</p><p><b><span class="u">jaehyun dude.</span></b><br/>
KCKAKCKDKR<br/>
SORRY??</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
xiaodan, im in class but im bored so im procrastinating rn</p><p><b><span class="u">pksung.</span></b><br/>
i have p.e class rn but im injured so i cant do anything</p><p><b><span class="u">snoopy</span></b><span class="u">🥺</span><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
what happened??</p><p><b><span class="u">pksung.</span></b><br/>
i usually dance and one day i was dancing a hard song and then i tripped <br/>
i have a sprain but its okayy</p><p><b><span class="u">mainkill.</span></b><br/>
IM IN CLASS XIAODAN<br/>
I AM PAYING ATTENTION BUT SOMETIMES I LOOK AT MY PHONE CUZ I KNOW THERE ARE GONNA BE MESSAGES OF THIS GC</p><p><b><span class="u">yong.</span></b><br/>
WHY DO YOU TALK WITH CAPS??</p><p><b><span class="u">mainkill.</span></b><br/>
CUZ<br/>
idk in fact<br/>
i just put the caps and write lolololol<br/>
well let's continue this bread!<br/>
bread being maths</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
zen is looking at me bad cuz im w the phone but idc idc</p><p><b><span class="u">xiaodan. </span></b><br/>
1. nana u should rlly pay attention, u need basic acknowledgment <br/>
2. i hope u recover fast andy<br/>
3. the only good boy here is dolphin good good continue like this</p><p><b><span class="u">hyuchoe.</span></b><br/>
thats because you dont know him irl<br/>
he is the devil itself</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
you are satan then</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hello!<br/>if u wanna scream at me cuz i suck, u can do it in my <a href="https://twitter.com/loovelyang">twitter</a>:D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. xii</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b> <em>namjoon for president.</em> </b>
</p><p><b><span class="u">lion.</span></b><br/>
i met someone today<br/>
he is so loud god</p><p><b><span class="u">snoopy</span></b><span class="u">🥺</span><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
loud like you and me or??</p><p><b><span class="u">lion.</span></b><br/>
he is louder than you, johnny hyung and me combined🙂</p><p><b><span class="u">johnny.</span></b><br/>
thats a lot then</p><p><b><span class="u">zen.</span></b><br/>
i bet he isnt louder than dolphin, jucken, nana and haechan</p><p><b><span class="u">lion.</span></b><br/>
he always writes in caps</p><p><b><span class="u">hyuchoe.</span></b><br/>
then its a lot more louder than us<br/>
and ik for a fact i am loud cuz once i broke a glass</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
@zen im not loud<br/>
im literally the quieter one in this friendship</p><p><b><span class="u">zen.</span></b><br/>
just when ur being introvert<br/>
when ur energetic and comfortable, u can be worse than haechan</p><p><b><span class="u">hyuchoe.</span></b><br/>
thats true<br/>
but rmb that time when we went for holidays to dolphin's summer house and we didnt see or hear nana for two whole days</p><p><b><span class="u">pksung.</span></b><br/>
i am still convinced he left for those two days</p><p><b><span class="u">johnny.</span></b><br/>
thats creepy😨</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
i was rlly there<br/>
its just that im quiet and i dont usually leave my room, i only leave it to eat or when they wanted to do sth outside the house</p><p><b><span class="u">je.</span></b><br/>
he is like that<br/>
thats why jucken said he is a tsundere</p><p><b><span class="u">johnny.</span></b><br/>
i rmb thatt<br/>
moon is kinda quiet too<br/>
i say 'kinda' cuz there are times i am tired of seeing him around me</p><p><b><span class="u">moon.</span></b><br/>
fuck u john</p><p><b><span class="u">johnny.</span></b><br/>
i thought u had a job to do?</p><p><b><span class="u">moon.</span></b><br/>
im on my break duh</p><p><b><span class="u">yong.</span></b><br/>
@lion, how did u meet this loud guy?</p><p><b><span class="u">lion.</span></b><br/>
ah yes<br/>
he came to the dance studio to see his friend dancing but he got bored and left the practice room<br/>
he was in the mini cafeteria we have and i approached him cuz i was bored <br/>
i dont have any class til late so i have like 2 hours free<br/>
he is rlly cool</p><p><b><span class="u">pksung.</span></b><br/>
what type of dance do you teach?</p><p><b><span class="u">lion.</span></b><br/>
hip hop overall <br/>
but sometimes they ask me to teach young kids some salsa steps<br/>
i suck at salsa tho</p><p><b><span class="u">pksung.</span></b><br/>
ohh<br/>
you dance hiphop as well as me</p><p><b><span class="u">lion.</span></b><br/>
since when do u dance?</p><p><b><span class="u">pksung.</span></b><br/>
6 years old<br/>
it was my dream to became a dancer but now im not that sure</p><p><b><span class="u">yong.</span></b><br/>
why?<br/>
if u want to tell us, ofc</p><p><b><span class="u">pksung.</span></b><br/>
idk<br/>
maybe i have more responsibilities than before? the pressure of my parents wanting me to do other things that can guarantee me a good future?<br/>
yk life</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
dont listen to ur parents andy<br/>
they know shit about you<br/>
luckily they see you twice</p><p><b><span class="u">johnny.</span></b><br/>
i hate that type of parents<br/>
you cant decide what ur child is gonna do, less if u arent even there in the first place</p><p><b><span class="u">pksung.</span></b><br/>
i would<br/>
but i gotta do it<br/>
nana u know that</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
knowing it doesnt mean i like it neither i accept it willingly</p><p><b><span class="u">yong.</span></b><br/>
thats fucked</p><p><b><span class="u">yuyu🇯🇵</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
what happened?<br/>
i just finished my work today</p><p><b><span class="u">pksung.</span></b><br/>
lion met someone today, a loud guy, in his dance studio<br/>
and we were talking about dance styles and my fucked parents</p><p><b><span class="u">yuyu🇯🇵</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
oh:(<br/>
sorry andy</p><p><b><span class="u">pksung.</span></b><br/>
nah its okay<br/>
and yuyu, what do you work as?</p><p><b><span class="u">yuyu🇯🇵</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
soccer coach in an extramural</p><p><b><span class="u">yong.</span></b><br/>
he plays soccer so good</p><p><b><span class="u">yuyu🇯🇵</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
im not that good, just average</p><p><b><span class="u">je.</span></b><br/>
if yong says ur good, then ur good<br/>
yong usually is right😌</p><p><b><span class="u">yong.</span></b><br/>
listen to nono<br/>
he only comes here to say the truth</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
or to reject me, but thats another story for another dayxd</p><p><b><span class="u">jaehyun dude.</span></b><br/>
poor nana</p><p><b><span class="u">xiaodan.</span></b><br/>
you always say poor nana, but nono? he is being pressed</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
JAJAJA NONONO<br/>
I JUST LIKE TO MESS WITH HIM</p><p><b><span class="u">snoopy</span></b><span class="u">🥺</span><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
then, you dont have a crush on him?:(</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
its not thattt<br/>
i have a real crush on him and i alr confessed to him months ago but he needed time to think so i gave that to him<br/>
and he knows im joking here, im not pressuring him to give me an answer when he isnt even ready to be in a relationship <br/>
i dont usually say sth about this topic in irl, just here to joke<br/>
but nono if u feel pressured and uncomfortable, tell me n i will stoppp</p><p><b><span class="u">je.</span></b><br/>
its okay nana<br/>
im cool w it <br/>
i would have said sth to u if i was uncomfortable yk</p><p><b><span class="u">xiaodan.</span></b><br/>
oh i didnt know that<br/>
sorry if i came to harsh to u nana</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
nono its okay xiaodan<br/>
we didnt clarify this b4 so its understandable to think that way</p><p><b><span class="u">xiaodan.</span></b><br/>
okay<br/>
thx for explaining btw<br/>
i wish the best for both of u</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
npp<br/>
thanksss☺️</p><p><b><span class="u">jaehyun dude.</span></b><br/>
YOU CONFESSED TO NONO???</p><p><b><span class="u">je.</span></b><br/>
yes he did<br/>
it was cute😳</p><p><b><span class="u">snoopy</span></b><span class="u">🥺</span><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
they have more love life than us<br/>
thats sad</p><p><b><span class="u">zen.</span></b><br/>
just them, believe me</p><p><b><span class="u">mainkill.</span></b><br/>
and jucken</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
jucken doesnt have love life, he has sexual life<br/>
its different</p><p><b><span class="u">zen.</span></b><br/>
thats true</p><p><b><span class="u">yjuckeny.</span></b><br/>
not @ u talking about my life when i am not around<br/>
you miss me that much?</p><p><b><span class="u">hyuchoe.</span></b><br/>
thats bc its the only way to have u here</p><p><b><span class="u">yjuckeny.</span></b><br/>
you miss me that much?x2</p><p><b><span class="u">hyuchoe.</span></b><br/>
yes.</p><p><b><span class="u">yjuckeny.</span></b><br/>
okay idc</p><p><b><span class="u">hyuchoe.</span></b><br/>
STOP BULLYING ME AND ACCEPT MY LOVEEEE</p><p><b><span class="u">yjuckeny.</span></b><br/>
your love? never</p><p><b><span class="u">zen.</span></b><br/>
nobody in their right senses will accept ur love haechan</p><p><b><span class="u">hyuchoe.</span></b><br/>
@yong there are attacking me pls do sth</p><p><b><span class="u">yong.</span></b><br/>
jucken can i ask u sth?</p><p><b><span class="u">yjuckeny.</span></b><br/>
um??</p><p><b><span class="u">yong.</span></b><br/>
how is you hardly talks?<br/>
ik its personal but im curious</p><p><b><span class="u">hyuchoe.</span></b><br/>
did yong just ignored me but came here bc i @ him?</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
yes lol<br/>
and i would do the same lolololol</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hello!<br/>if u wanna scream at me cuz i suck, u can do it in my <a href="https://twitter.com/loovelyang">twitter</a>:D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. xiii</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i know this chapter is short but i promise the next ones are longer:D</p><p>have a nice day now that joe biden won the elections!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b> <em>im super psycho💀.</em> </b>
</p><p><b><span class="u">mainkill.</span></b><br/>
yang what r ur whereabouts?</p><p><b><span class="u">hyuchoe.</span></b><br/>
r u okay?</p><p><b><span class="u">yjuckeny.</span></b><br/>
yes<br/>
why do u ask?</p><p><b><span class="u">zen.</span></b><br/>
cuz yong hyung is right<br/>
ur hardly active those days and ur the most active one between us</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
something happened?<br/>
u seem down in classes too</p><p><b><span class="u">je.</span></b><br/>
that's true</p><p><b><span class="u">yjuckeny.</span></b><br/>
well<br/>
uk i made gyon security by myself right?</p><p><b><span class="u">pksung.</span></b><br/>
yeah<br/>
you were isolated for 3 months for that</p><p><b><span class="u">mainkill.</span></b><br/>
what happened?</p><p><b><span class="u">yjuckeny.</span></b><br/>
someone hacked it<br/>
they didnt do anything bad tho<br/>
but they are inside rn so im kinda stressed n i have to fix it</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
fuck<br/>
hyun knows?</p><p><b><span class="u">yjuckeny.</span></b><br/>
not yet<br/>
im trying to fix it <br/>
meanwhile the hacker isnt doing nothing, i am not gonna tell hyun</p><p><b><span class="u">je.</span></b><br/>
be careful yang</p><p><b><span class="u">yjuckeny.</span></b><br/>
yeah dw<br/>
tmr im not gonna go to classes<br/>
call me sick or sumn</p><p><b><span class="u">zen.</span></b><br/>
okayy<br/>
let us know when everything is fixed</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
or if something goes down too</p><p><b><span class="u">yjuckeny.</span></b><br/>
i will</p><p>///////////////////////</p><p>
  <b> <em>namjoon for president.</em> </b>
</p><p><b><span class="u">yjuckeny.</span></b><br/>
i have a job<br/>
and its not going well so we r kinda busy<br/>
thats why im hardly active those days<br/>
but when everything is fixed and cool, i am the active one so expect me to talk a lot</p><p><b><span class="u">yong.</span></b><br/>
i didnt know you worked<br/>
in what??</p><p><b><span class="u">yjuckeny.</span></b><br/>
my cousin has a security business and i am good w that so he gave me a position there</p><p><b><span class="u">moon.</span></b><br/>
thats cool<br/>
in my job i see ppl doing that and its like a movie yk?</p><p><b><span class="u">yjuckeny.</span></b><br/>
i know what you mean<br/>
im in a public office but i saw ppl going to reclusive rooms w good computers to do the good shit</p><p><b><span class="u">jaehyun dude.</span></b><br/>
im not understanding a thing<br/>
but im impressive a 17yo teenager has a better job than me</p><p><b><span class="u">moon.</span></b><br/>
ur the secretary of one of my bosses<br/>
what did you expect when you r bad w electronics?</p><p><b><span class="u">jaehyun dude.</span></b><br/>
leave me alone<br/>
im just complaining the unfairness of this world</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
THE JOB WAS TO BE A SECRETARY????<br/>
PUFFFF😹😹😹😹</p><p><b><span class="u">jaehyun dude.</span></b><br/>
stfu nana</p><p><b><span class="u">johnny.</span></b><br/>
GUYS GUYS GUYS GUYS<br/>
IMPORTANT NEWS‼️‼️</p><p><b><span class="u">yong.</span></b><br/>
i think i know what is he gonna say</p><p><b><span class="u">johnny.</span></b><br/>
I HAVE A DATE<br/>
D A T E<br/>
D A T E<br/>
D. A. T. E.</p><p><span class="u"> <strong>yong.</strong><br/>
</span>called it🙄</p><p><b><span class="u">lion.</span></b><br/>
WE GOT YOU JOHN</p><p><b><span class="u">snoopy</span></b><span class="u">🥺</span><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
who is the lucky person??</p><p><b><span class="u">johnny.</span></b><br/>
a guy named chittaphon<br/>
or ten</p><p><b><span class="u">lion.</span></b><br/>
why is familiar to me that name?</p><p><b><span class="u">johnny.</span></b><br/>
idk?<br/>
BUT I AM SO HAPPYYY</p><p><b><span class="u">lion.</span></b><br/>
how did you get that date??</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
a date i see👀👀👀</p><p><b><span class="u">johnny.</span></b><br/>
i was gonna close the cafeteria where i work when this boy came running to me telling me to wait, that he needs to buy a slice of cake for his bestfriend, who got an scholarship here in korea last month and he just came today, but he just finished his classes and he couldnt get it b4 <br/>
so i let him in to got sth cuz he was rlly desperate and i was kinda his last chance to get it <br/>
and we talked meanwhile i was preparing the gift and i asked him out bc he is cute and seems cool</p><p><b><span class="u">pksung.</span></b><br/>
woah you go fast</p><p><b><span class="u">johnny.</span></b><br/>
i only have one life so i have to make the most of it🤙</p><p><b><span class="u">yong.</span></b><br/>
ur always so bold</p><p><b><span class="u">johnny.</span></b><br/>
not like you<br/>
u could have asked your crush out alr but you wont cuz ur a loser</p><p><b><span class="u">yuyu🇯🇵</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
yong u have a crush and you didnt tell me???😤😤😤😤</p><p><b><span class="u">yong.</span></b><br/>
...<br/>
john i am gonna kill you.<br/>
where the fuck are you?</p><p><b><span class="u">hyuchoe.</span></b><br/>
IDK YONG IRL BUT HE USUALLY TALKS W ACRONYMS SO I RECOMMEND YOU TO: R U N🏃♂️🏃♂️🏃♂️🏃♂️🏃♂️</p><p><b><span class="u">johnny.</span></b><br/>
POINT TAKEN🏃♂️💨</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hello!<br/>if u wanna scream at me cuz i suck, u can do it in my <a href="https://twitter.com/loovelyang">twitter</a>:D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. xiv</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>the chewing gum thing happened to me the other day it was rlly embarrasing cuz i was w some friends and ppl i dont rlly know</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b><span class="u">jaehyun dude.</span></b><br/>
nana<br/>
when is ur bdh?</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
why do u ask?</p><p><b><span class="u">jaehyun dude.</span></b><br/>
curious~~</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
suss<br/>
13th aug<br/>
urs?</p><p><b><span class="u">jaehyun dude.</span></b><br/>
dont laugh but<br/>
14th feb</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
VALENTINES DAYYYYY<br/>
ICBB<br/>
THAT SUCKSSS</p><p><b><span class="u">jaehyun dude.</span></b><br/>
its not that baddd<br/>
well<br/>
there was this time when yong hyung came from his city to celebrate tgt my bdh and he came to my hs</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
yong was ur bff?</p><p><b><span class="u">jaehyun dude.</span></b><br/>
yeahh<br/>
so he came and he gifted me a book about mysteries deaths cuz i was obsessed w it in that time<br/>
but he had another box, a chocolate box actually, to joke around</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
oh god<br/>
i think ik what is gonna happen😹</p><p><b><span class="u">jaehyun dude.</span></b><br/>
he gave it to me in front of the whole school so obviously, everyone thought ANOTHER thing<br/>
its was so embarrassing <br/>
yong hyung finally screamed that it was my bdh and he was joking around</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
JCKAKCKDKD<br/>
YOUR LIFE IS HILARIOUS <br/>
I'M—</p><p><b><span class="u">jaehyun dude.</span></b><br/>
ITS NOT MY FAULT I WAS BORN DURING VALENTINES DAYYY</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
poor parents<br/>
they couldnt have a nice valentines day<br/>
u rlly had to born that day smh</p><p><b><span class="u">jaehyun dude.</span></b><br/>
HOW IS THAT MY FAULT????</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
everything is ur fault jae</p><p><b><span class="u">jaehyun dude.</span></b><br/>
i regret asking johns for minhyuk's number god</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
i do not<br/>
ur funny<br/>
and ur friends too</p><p><b><span class="u">jaehyun dude.</span></b><br/>
ngl my friends are happy knowing u guys<br/>
its refreshing having u as friends</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
thx man<br/>
we like u guys so yeahh<br/>
same</p><p><b><span class="u">jaehyun dude.</span></b><br/>
*korean heart*</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
🖤🖤</p><p>//////////////////////////</p><p>
  <b> <em>namjoon for president.</em> </b>
</p><p><b><span class="u">snoopy</span></b><span class="u">🥺</span><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
today i cried</p><p><b><span class="u">mainkill.</span></b><br/>
WHY DID YOU CRY???<br/>
NOOOOOO</p><p><b><span class="u">yjuckeny.</span></b><br/>
do i need to kill someone?</p><p><b><span class="u">yuyu🇯🇵</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
that kinda scared me <br/>
but woo, what happened???</p><p><b><span class="u">snoopy</span></b><span class="u">🥺</span><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
IT ISNT THAT SERIOUS JUCKENN<br/>
IT WAS BECAUSE OF CHEWING GUM</p><p><b><span class="u">yjuckeny.</span></b><br/>
oh<br/>
hahahaha<br/>
forget i have said sth<br/>
in fact<br/>
forget i have been here<br/>
im busy</p><p><b><span class="u">mainkill.</span></b><br/>
LOSER<br/>
but chewing gum wtf</p><p><b><span class="u">snoopy</span></b><span class="u">🥺</span><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
yk the mints one? the blue box?</p><p><b><span class="u">moon.</span></b><br/>
oh yeah<br/>
they r the worst tbh</p><p><b><span class="u">snoopy</span></b><span class="u">🥺</span><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
well my classmate had and she gave me the box and i took two<br/>
without rlly looking at it and yk the liquid?<br/>
fuck i couldnt hold my tears<br/>
i was in class so it was so embarrassing😣😣</p><p><b><span class="u">lion.</span></b><br/>
OH I KNOW WHAT YOU MEAN<br/>
I CRIED ONCE TOO</p><p><b><span class="u">hyuchoe.</span></b><br/>
eye—<br/>
how</p><p><b><span class="u">lion.</span></b><br/>
dont judge us<br/>
it can happennn</p><p><b><span class="u">hyuchoe.</span></b><br/>
no<br/>
im judging u<br/>
i would never judge woo😤</p><p><b><span class="u">snoopy</span></b><span class="u">🥺</span><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
thx haechan🥺💜</p><p><b><span class="u">lion.</span></b><br/>
i feel offended:(</p><p><b><span class="u">hyuchoe.</span></b><br/>
no problem woo💜<br/>
idc lion</p><p><b><span class="u">jaehyun dude.</span></b><br/>
but woo, how do u cry bc of that??</p><p><b><span class="u">snoopy</span></b><span class="u">🥺</span><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
because peppermint chewing gum of the blue box stings a lot:(((</p><p><b><span class="u">jaehyun dude.</span></b><br/>
ik, but cry? idk</p><p><b><span class="u">yong.</span></b><br/>
idk what r u talking about jeffrey when you cried with peppermint chewing gum from the green box🤔</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
NOOOOO<br/>
WHAT A LOSER</p><p><b><span class="u">hyuchoe.</span></b><br/>
AND HE WAS MOCKING WOO FOR CRYING W THE BLUE BOX'S ONES<br/>
I'M—</p><p><b><span class="u">pksung.</span></b><br/>
im just here to tell you, jeffrey, you are an idiotJAJAJAJAJAJA</p><p><b><span class="u">jaehyun dude.</span></b><br/>
YONG HYUNG ATOP FUCKING EXPOSING ME<br/>
FFS THIS IS TOO MUCHH</p><p><b><span class="u">yong.</span></b><br/>
THEN DONT JUDGE WOO</p><p><b><span class="u">jaehyun dude.</span></b><br/>
WHAT DO YOU HAVE AGAINST ME?</p><p><b><span class="u">yong.</span></b><br/>
YOUR EXISTENCE</p><p><b><span class="u">moon.</span></b><br/>
woah chile <br/>
but jae<br/>
u really need to lay down</p><p><b><span class="u">johnny.</span></b><br/>
yeah<br/>
this is just sad at this point</p><p><b><span class="u">jaehyun dude.</span></b><br/>
eye—</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
wait<br/>
gonna change jaehyun contact name<br/>
brb</p><p><b><span class="u">jaehyun dude.</span></b><br/>
im afraid he is gonna name me some shitty name</p><p><b><span class="u">je.</span></b><br/>
he is indeed naming u a shitty name</p><p><b><span class="u">the one who doesnt lay down😔</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
i hate it here<br/>
what did u name me nana?</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
ITS EVEN FUNNIER WHEN YOU TALK CJSMFKKD</p><p><b><span class="u">yong.</span></b><br/>
what did you name him?<br/>
im curious now👀👀</p><p><b><span class="u">zen.</span></b><br/>
'the one who doesnt lay down😔'</p><p><b><span class="u">the one who doesnt lay down😔.</span></b><br/>
i<br/>
what did i do to have this disrespect directed to me</p><p><b><span class="u">yong.</span></b><br/>
existing <br/>
i alr tell u jeffrey, catch on🙄</p><p><b><span class="u">johnny.</span></b><br/>
no<br/>
but the name<br/>
the accuracy?<br/>
im cryinggg</p><p><b><span class="u">moon.</span></b><br/>
my classmate is looking me strangely cuz i couldnt hold my giggles <br/>
jae ur so miserable</p><p><b><span class="u">mainkill.</span></b><br/>
this is so sad<br/>
alexa play loser by big bang</p><p><b><span class="u">yuyu🇯🇵</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
the taste😌👌</p><p><b><span class="u">mainkill.</span></b><br/>
thanks😚👌</p><p><b><span class="u">the one who doesnt lay down😔</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
WHY EVERYONE HATES ME?</p><p><b><span class="u">snoopy</span></b><span class="u">🥺</span><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
i am gonna do a 'jaehyun hate' club<br/>
who wanna join?</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
can i be the president?</p><p><b><span class="u">yong.</span></b><br/>
if nana is the president, im the vice president</p><p><b><span class="u">pksung.</span></b><br/>
dolphin and i are inn</p><p><b><span class="u">zen.</span></b><br/>
nono and haechan told me to tell you they r in<br/>
obviously im in too<br/>
@yucken u too, right?</p><p><b><span class="u">yjuckeny.</span></b><br/>
yeah</p><p><b><span class="u">xiaodan.</span></b><br/>
why not<br/>
yucken u r not w them?</p><p><b><span class="u">yjuckeny.</span></b><br/>
im kinda sick and i still have to fix some things of my job</p><p><b><span class="u">xioadan.</span></b><br/>
dont overwork urself if u r sickk</p><p><b><span class="u">lion.</span></b><br/>
im in woo</p><p><b><span class="u">johnny.</span></b><br/>
same here</p><p><b><span class="u">yuyu🇯🇵</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
idk very well jaehyun, but if everyone is in, im not gonna be the only one who isnt🤙<br/>
so im in</p><p><b> <em>snoopy🥺</em></b> <em>changed the subject to "</em><b><em>anti jaehyun jaehyun club</em></b><em>"</em></p><p><b><span class="u">the one who doesnt lay down😔</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
i hate u all</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hello!<br/>if u wanna scream at me cuz i suck, u can do it in my <a href="https://twitter.com/loovelyang">twitter</a>:D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. xv</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b><span class="u">laion.</span></b><br/>
did u just killed me in brawl stars?</p><p><b><span class="u">leedong.</span></b><br/>
uh?<br/>
how tf u know i play brawl stars?<br/>
do u stalk me or sth😳😨</p><p><b><span class="u">laion.</span></b><br/>
NO<br/>
???<br/>
i was playing and someone w the username "fullsun" killed me<br/>
and haechan literally means fullsun</p><p><b><span class="u">leedong.</span></b><br/>
oh<br/>
wait<br/>
you were "mork"?<br/>
its the only one i killed</p><p><b><span class="u">laion.</span></b><br/>
YES <br/>
YOU WERE KILLING ME ALL TF TIME</p><p><b><span class="u">leedong.</span></b><br/>
NOT MY FAULT<br/>
MORK=DORK<br/>
I HAD TO<br/>
but well, i did well killing u😙</p><p><b><span class="u">laion.</span></b><br/>
THATS OFFENSIVE ASSHOLE</p><p><b><span class="u">leedong.</span></b><br/>
idc idc<br/>
and what a coincidence tbh<br/>
what r the odds we play tgt in a random online game?</p><p><b><span class="u">laion.</span></b><br/>
idk but i hate it</p><p><b><span class="u">leedong.</span></b><br/>
JAJAJAJA YOU DO WELL HATING IT<br/>
CUZ I WILL KILL U THE NEXT TIME<br/>
EVEN IF WE GO IN THE SAME TEAM</p><p><b><span class="u">laion.</span></b><br/>
stop what?<br/>
you wanna play tgt?</p><p><b><span class="u">leedong.</span></b><br/>
yeah<br/>
why not?<br/>
but i will kill u</p><p><b><span class="u">laion.</span></b><br/>
you cant kill me if we r in the same team<br/>
stop the bullshit</p><p><b><span class="u">leedong.</span></b><br/>
try me bitch🤓</p><p>///////////////////////////</p><p><b><span class="u">leedong.</span></b><br/>
jiji i need u rn</p><p><b><span class="u">maknae on top.</span></b><br/>
what do i get in return?</p><p><b><span class="u">leedong.</span></b><br/>
ma luv😘😘</p><p><b><span class="u">maknae on top.</span></b><br/>
bye</p><p><b><span class="u">leedong.</span></b><br/>
OKAY OKAY<br/>
i will pay u a lunch in that fancy restaurant we saw last week</p><p><b><span class="u">maknae on top.</span></b><br/>
cool<br/>
what do u need?</p><p><b><span class="u">leedong.</span></b><br/>
ur hacking skills:)</p><p>//////////////////////////////////</p><p>
  <b> <em>anti jaehyun jaehyun club.</em> </b>
</p><p><b><span class="u">lion.</span></b><br/>
HAECHAN FUCKING KILLED ME EVEN PLAYING IN THE SAME FUCKING TEAM?? <br/>
hOW?</p><p><b><span class="u">xiaodan.</span></b><br/>
he what?</p><p><b><span class="u">johnny.</span></b><br/>
you killed him?<br/>
fucking finally</p><p><b><span class="u">lion.</span></b><br/>
i'm—<br/>
and i was referring to brawl stars cisjfkdkd</p><p><b><span class="u">hyuchoe.</span></b><br/>
YOU DONT KNOW HOW I LAUGHED</p><p><b><span class="u">lion.</span></b><br/>
HOW TF DID YOU DO IT????</p><p><b><span class="u">pksung.</span></b><br/>
:))))))</p><p><b><span class="u">zen.</span></b><br/>
i am alr hating this<br/>
if andy is involved in sth kinda impossible, its no good then</p><p><b><span class="u">pksung.</span></b><br/>
im not that bad!!!</p><p><b><span class="u">lion.</span></b><br/>
WHAT DOES THIS MEAN??</p><p><b><span class="u">hyuchoe.</span></b><br/>
JAJAJAJAJAJA<br/>
ANDY KNOWS HACKING<br/>
SO :))))</p><p><b><span class="u">pksung.</span></b><br/>
:)))))))</p><p><b><span class="u">lion.</span></b><br/>
EYE—<br/>
THATS UNFAIR</p><p><b><span class="u">hyuchoe.</span></b><br/>
not my problem</p><p><b><span class="u">xiaodan.</span></b><br/>
YOU FUCKING COCONUT HAIR YOU SCARED ME<br/>
I THOUGHT I WAS TALKING W A GHOST</p><p><b><span class="u">johnny.</span></b><br/>
how is that your first concern?</p><p><b><span class="u">yong.</span></b><br/>
and not that we r here w a killer?</p><p><b><span class="u">xiaodan.</span></b><br/>
i do not tolerate this slander😠😤</p><p><b><span class="u">mainkill.</span></b><br/>
coconut hair i—</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
is lion dead?? god im lovin' it🤩</p><p><b><span class="u">lion.</span></b><br/>
I👏AM👏ALIVE👏ASSHOLES👏<br/>
god i thought this was an anti jaehyun gc, not an anti lion gc</p><p><b><span class="u">the one who doesnt lay down😔</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
i didnt even say something today<br/>
i hate it here</p><p><b><span class="u">yuyu🇯🇵</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
if u rlly hate it, u would have alr left the gc <br/>
but u didnt🙄</p><p><b><span class="u">johnny.</span></b><br/>
true true<br/>
u love us😚😚😚😚</p><p><b><span class="u">yong.</span></b><br/>
wbk😌</p><p><b><span class="u">the one who doesnt lay down😔</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
i will punch u in the face😡<br/>
to every single one in this gc</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
u dont even know our faces but go on</p><p><b><span class="u">mainkill.</span></b><br/>
you will have to punch everyone living in korea to actually punch us</p><p><b><span class="u">the one who doesnt lay down😔</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
idc idc<br/>
if i have to do that, i will<br/>
it is what it is😌✨</p><p><b><span class="u">snoopy</span></b><span class="u">🥺</span><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
and thats on periodt🧚🏼✨</p><p><b><span class="u">lion.</span></b><br/>
can we return to the topic that andy hacked crawl stars so haechan could kill me?</p><p><b><span class="u">yuyu🇯🇵</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
andy knows how to hack?<br/>
so cool man</p><p><b><span class="u">pksung.</span></b><br/>
yeahhh<br/>
jucken taught me</p><p><b><span class="u">yuyu🇯🇵</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
it makes sense now</p><p><b><span class="u">yong.</span></b><br/>
imagine hacking cheon's grades excel, yuyu</p><p><b><span class="u">yuyu🇯🇵</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
god<br/>
it would be amazing<br/>
i really pray so i can pass his classes🙏</p><p><b><span class="u">yjuckeny.</span></b><br/>
i can hack them for u</p><p><b><span class="u">yong.</span></b><br/>
oh yes please</p><p><b><span class="u">yuyu🇯🇵</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
NO JUCKEN NO<br/>
yong god be responsible for once</p><p><b><span class="u">yong.</span> </b><br/>
😔😔</p><p><b><span class="u">johnny.</span></b><br/>
whipped cultureee</p><p><b><span class="u">yong.</span></b><br/>
im gonna kill u john</p><p><b><span class="u">yuyu🇯🇵</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
uh?</p><p><b><span class="u">yjuckeny,</span></b><br/>
hmu if u change of mindd😉</p><p><b><span class="u">yong.</span></b><br/>
ur so kind jucken<br/>
u dont even know us irl and still u offer us to hack a teacher of us<br/>
pls lets be bff</p><p><b><span class="u">zen.</span></b><br/>
jucken can be a dick sometimes<br/>
but he is the only one i can trust blindly</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
i feel offended</p><p><b><span class="u">zen.</span></b><br/>
continue being offended for what i care</p><p><span class="u"><b>yjuckeny.</b></span><br/>
thx ig<br/>
u r cool and friendly so thats why i offered<br/>
even if i dont rlly talk much now, i still read this gc in my break times <br/>
and lets be bff yongg🤟</p><p><b><span class="u">johnny.</span></b><br/>
dont u dare to accept it yong, we are best friends forever, bff remember</p><p><b><span class="u">yong.</span></b><br/>
i alr accepted so perish</p><p><b><span class="u">lion.</span></b><br/>
WHY DO YOU ALWAYS IGNORE ME?<br/>
i hate it here</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hello!<br/>if u wanna scream at me cuz i suck, u can do it in my <a href="https://twitter.com/loovelyang">twitter</a>:D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. xvi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i am gonna update l8 more cuz its my bday😙✌🏽</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b> <em>anti jaehyun jaehyun club.</em> </b>
</p><p><b><span class="u">the one who doesnt lay down😔</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
i just read the gc<br/>
lion lets join forces🤜</p><p><b><span class="u">lion.</span></b><br/>
no.</p><p><b><span class="u">hyuchoe.</span></b><br/>
jaehyun accept it, we hate you</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">yjuckeny. <br/>
</span>
  </b>
  <a href="https://pin.it/1p9XeSe">https://pin.it/1p9XeSe</a>
</p><p><b><span class="u">the one who doesnt lay down😔</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
...<br/>
you have work to do but you can send memes</p><p><b><span class="u">yjuckeny.</span></b><br/>
i have alr finished it so i can send wtv i want<br/>
once again:<br/>
<a href="https://pin.it/1p9XeSe">https://pin.it/7IIiaiH</a></p><p><b><span class="u">mainkill.</span></b><br/>
YOU DID?</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
fINALLY<br/>
WE MISSED YOU IN CLASS</p><p><b><span class="u">yjuckeny.</span></b><br/>
i do not</p><p><b><span class="u">je.</span></b><br/>
havent you missed me?🥺</p><p><b><span class="u">yjuckeny.</span></b><br/>
oh yesyesyes<br/>
i missed u nono</p><p><b><span class="u">snoopy</span></b><span class="u">🥺</span><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
now i see why you say nono is the epitome of cute</p><p><b> <span class="u">je.</span> </b><br/>
☺️☺️☺️☺️</p><p><b><span class="u">xiaodan.</span></b><br/>
i still rmb when nono rejected nana declarations of love being kinda edge</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
still fresh in my mind like it was yst😪</p><p><b><span class="u">yjuckeny.</span></b><br/>
what a drama queen<br/>
worse than haechan</p><p><b><span class="u">hyuchoe.</span></b><br/>
CAN YOU STOP ATTACKING ME?<br/>
I DID ✨N O T H I N G✨</p><p><b><span class="u">yjuckeny.</span></b><br/>
your sole existence annoys me</p><p><b><span class="u">hyuchoe.</span></b><br/>
pls leave<br/>
i preferred when u were busy</p><p><b><span class="u">yjuckeny.</span></b><br/>
sike</p><p><b><span class="u">johnny.</span></b><br/>
GUYS GUYS<br/>
IN A WEEK I HAVE MY DATE W TEN<br/>
IM NERVOUS AS FUCK</p><p><b><span class="u">yong.</span></b><br/>
i hope u embarrass urself</p><p><b><span class="u">snoopy</span></b><span class="u">🥺</span><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
have a nice date when u have it</p><p><b><span class="u">pksung.</span></b><br/>
dont do sth stupid<br/>
and if u do, i hope ur date film it<br/>
i wanna see it</p><p><b><span class="u">hyuchoe.</span></b><br/>
YPU ARE GOING TO A DATE<br/>
TRUE<br/>
WHAT R U FONNA DOO??</p><p><b><span class="u">lion.</span></b><br/>
WHERE ARE YOU GOING TO TAKE HIM??</p><p><b><span class="u">moon.</span></b><br/>
pls not the cinema<br/>
is so cliche and classic<br/>
dont be a classic bitch</p><p><b><span class="u">johnny.</span></b><br/>
ngl<br/>
idk<br/>
i still hadnt decided lolol</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
this date is gonna fail, ik it alr</p><p><b><span class="u">johnny.</span></b><br/>
PLS HAVE SOME FAITH ON ME<br/>
JUST A LITTLE BIT</p><p><b><span class="u">the one who doesnt lay down😔</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
i have faith on you hyung!!<br/>
u can do it👊</p><p><b><span class="u">johnny.</span></b><br/>
you dont count😤</p><p><b><span class="u">the one who doesnt lay down😔</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
i—<br/>
im gonna leave, i promise</p><p><b><span class="u">yuyu🇯🇵</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
lets see if u really do <br/>
(ik u wont cuz ur a pussy bitch)</p><p><b><span class="u">yong.</span></b><br/>
yk, sometimes yuyu surprises me<br/>
cuz he is sweet in irl but then, here, is a savage</p><p><b><span class="u">yuyu🇯🇵</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
im a savage always<br/>
but only to ppl who deserves it</p><p><b><span class="u">the one who doesnt lay down😔</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
i deserved IT?</p><p><b><span class="u">yuyu🇯🇵</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
yeah<br/>
cuz u suck</p><p><b><span class="u">the one who doesnt lay down😔.</span></b><br/>
eye—</p><p><b><span class="u">johnny.</span></b><br/>
hEY<br/>
I HAVE A DATE<br/>
AND IDK WHERE TO TAKE HIM?<br/>
HELP ME</p><p><b><span class="u">yong.</span></b><br/>
take him to an arcade or sumn</p><p><b><span class="u">xiaodan.</span></b><br/>
or walk around and have some coffee at some place<br/>
talk <br/>
idk john</p><p><b><span class="u">mainkill.</span></b><br/>
or to your house <br/>
dont u said u have one life and you gotta make the most of it? <br/>
take the chance</p><p><b><span class="u">johnny.</span></b><br/>
are you talking about sex? <br/>
ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT SEX?</p><p><b><span class="u">pksung.</span></b><br/>
yeah <br/>
he is</p><p><b><span class="u">johnny.</span></b><br/>
JCKSKJDS<br/>
UR A CHILD<br/>
STFU</p><p><b><span class="u">yjuckeny.</span></b><br/>
im older than dolphin by a year and i have a sexual life more active than more of u here, bet</p><p><b><span class="u">moon.</span></b><br/>
i feel offended and i actually have a thing w a girl</p><p><b><span class="u">hyuchoe.</span></b><br/>
wait wait<br/>
ur an het... het... i can even say it🤢</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
yes haechan<br/>
het ppl exists <br/>
ik its kinda traumatic and new for u, but they exist</p><p><b><span class="u">zen.</span></b><br/>
they live among us haechan<br/>
they live among YOU</p><p><b><span class="u">hyuchoe.</span></b><br/>
🤮🤮🤮🤮</p><p><b><span class="u">moon.</span></b><br/>
im not het chile<br/>
im bi</p><p><b><span class="u">lion.</span></b><br/>
i just thought about it but what are your sexual orientation? if u feel comfortable to tell it, ofc<br/>
we know nana, haechan and john are gay for sure<br/>
moon is bi<br/>
and nono idrk</p><p><b><span class="u">je.</span></b><br/>
nana is bi <br/>
and im gay <br/>
lol</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
yeah😅</p><p><b><span class="u">yjuckeny.</span></b><br/>
bi too</p><p><b><span class="u">pksung.</span></b><br/>
idk<br/>
i have never thought about it</p><p><b><span class="u">mainkill.</span></b><br/>
the same as andy<br/>
i like to experience both things tho</p><p><b><span class="u">yuyu🇯🇵</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
maybe im inventing things but i think almost everyone here is bi or gay</p><p><b><span class="u">zen.</span></b><br/>
im actually asexual but yeah</p><p><b><span class="u">yong.</span></b><br/>
woahhh<br/>
i have never met an asexual<br/>
who did you discover it? im curious <br/>
and im bi lol</p><p><b><span class="u">zen.</span></b><br/>
the story of how i acknowledged isnt a happy one and there are some things that wasnt correct of me to do or to agree</p><p><b><span class="u">yong.</span></b><br/>
oh<br/>
if u dont wanna explain, its okay</p><p><b><span class="u">zen.</span></b><br/>
nah i wanna do it</p><p><b><span class="u">snoopy</span></b><span class="u">🥺</span><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
if u feel bad or u dont want to continue, np</p><p><b><span class="u">zen.</span></b><br/>
thxxx<br/>
so<br/>
i was having an affair w someone and they wanted to take it to another level but i wasnt attracted to it<br/>
i thought it was cuz i wasnt ready or it was too early<br/>
but they were eager and it was kinda toxic the affair yk so we did it<br/>
at first i thought the reason i didnt have fun or pleasure was because it was forced, consensual cuz i agreed, but forced cuz he begged it for it and i just said yes so he could shut up<br/>
i talked it w nono and nana i rmb</p><p><b><span class="u">je.</span></b><br/>
yeah<br/>
at that time i didn't understand much but nana was furious at zen at first, then furious at them</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
how could i not be furious? they forced my bff to have sex w them <br/>
and i wasnt furious at zen, just upset he agreed</p><p><b><span class="u">zen.</span></b><br/>
its okay nana<br/>
i understand<br/>
and then, after talking w them, i broke up w them and i started questioning why i felt nothing, sexually talking, towards them so i started going out w some ppl to know if it was sth about them or just on me</p><p><b><span class="u">hyuchoe.</span></b><br/>
and thats when jucken came to the rescue!</p><p><b><span class="u">yjuckeny.</span></b><br/>
yeah lmao<br/>
he explained his situation to me when i came back from germany and i knew what it was instantly <br/>
my brother's friend of there was asexual too and he explained me and some guys what it was and how it worked<br/>
so i told him what i know so he could think about it</p><p><b><span class="u">xiaodan.</span></b><br/>
you are german?</p><p><b><span class="u">lion.</span></b><br/>
not that dolphin said he was chinese as well as zen and him?</p><p><b><span class="u">yjuckeny.</span></b><br/>
😹😹😹😹<br/>
im chinese<br/>
but i lived in germany some years bc of my dad's job</p><p><b><span class="u">zen.</span></b><br/>
yeah<br/>
he kinda betrayed us when leaving</p><p><b><span class="u">yjuckeny.</span></b><br/>
once again w that🤦<br/>
i do not betrayed u hoes</p><p><b><span class="u">zen.</span></b><br/>
l i e s<br/>
well<br/>
he told me what the asexually thing was and i researched more by myself and i was like: thats me<br/>
it was hard at first bc it was sth strange and not normal<br/>
but now i accept it and it's totally normal for me</p><p><b><span class="u">johnny.</span></b><br/>
for you and for everyone <br/>
dont think we are gonna judge u for that zen<br/>
this is an open minded gc😌✨</p><p><b><span class="u">snoopy</span></b><span class="u">🥺</span><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
and thats on periodt🧚🏼✨</p><p><b><span class="u">yong.</span></b><br/>
im glad u broke up w that asshole<br/>
idk their gender but an asshole overall<br/>
and im glad too ur okay w ur sexual orientation</p><p><b><span class="u">zen.</span></b><br/>
thx u guys<br/>
means a lot<br/>
and lion, what are you?<br/>
you radiate het energy ngl</p><p><b><span class="u">lion.</span></b><br/>
well<br/>
fyi<br/>
im a bi</p><p><b><span class="u">moon.</span></b><br/>
he thought he was an het his whole life til he made out w a boy in a party, hella drunk</p><p><b><span class="u">the one who doesnt lay down😔</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
still remains one of lion's iconic moments of his life</p><p><b><span class="u">lion.</span></b><br/>
stfu 'i lived in america for four years'</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
idk what that means<br/>
but i know its sth pathetic just bc is sth about jaehyun</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hello!<br/>if u wanna scream at me cuz i suck, u can do it in my <a href="https://twitter.com/loovelyang">twitter</a>:D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. xvii</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b> <em>anti jaehyun jaehyun club.</em> </b>
</p><p><b><span class="u">mainkill.</span></b><br/>so we forgot nono bday hahaha</p><p><b><span class="u">moon.</span></b><br/>WHAT<br/>WHEN WAS YOUR BIRTHDAY?? @je</p><p><b><span class="u">je.</span></b><br/>last saturday<br/>the 23th</p><p><b><span class="u">yong.</span></b><br/>OH NO<br/>HAPPY BIRTHDAY EVEN IF ITS LATE❤️😔</p><p><b><span class="u">moon.</span></b><br/>HAPPY BIRTHDAYY NONOOOO❤️</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>YOU forgot<br/>I do not</p><p><b><span class="u">zen.</span></b><br/>me neither<br/>we went to his house<br/>we even told u guys about our plan in our gc</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>but u didnt even look at it so it sounds like a YOU👆🏿 problem</p><p><b><span class="u">yjuckeny.</span></b><br/>i even went</p><p><b><span class="u">je.</span></b><br/>thats true<br/>and @yong @moon its okay<br/>you didnt know when it was my bday<br/>but thanks regardless😊😊😊</p><p><b><span class="u">pksung.</span></b><br/>OH FUCK SIRRY NONO HYUNG<br/>IM SIRRY <br/>SORRY FUCK</p><p><b><span class="u">mainkill.</span></b><br/>AND WHY DIDNT YOU CALL ME OR SUMN??<br/>YOU KNOW I USUALLY IGNORE OUR GC</p><p><b><span class="u">yjuckeny.</span></b><br/>i literally called you but you hang up on me telling me ur were sleeping</p><p><b><span class="u">mainkill.</span></b><br/>🤡🤡🤡🤡🤡</p><p><b><span class="u">johnny.</span></b><br/>i can see that happening easily<br/>hbd nono💚</p><p><b><span class="u">je.</span></b><br/>thx johnnn😊<br/>and andy and dolphin<br/>its okay<br/>ik u forget those type of things <br/>the only one im mad w is haechan<br/>cuz he promised me an amazing bday and that he was gonna take me to my fav restaurant <br/>and he didnt even went online for the whole day</p><p><b><span class="u">hyuchoe.</span></b><br/>ha ha ha <br/>hi🙋♂️<br/>how are you nono?<br/>are you okay?<br/>are you happy?<br/>did you have fun with zen, nana and jucken?</p><p><b><span class="u">je.</span></b><br/>oh yes<br/>i really have fun with <b>nana, zen and jucken</b></p><p><b><span class="u">yong.</span></b><br/>see how he writes first nana when haechan wrote zen first</p><p><b><span class="u">zen.</span></b><br/>he is whipped my sir</p><p><b><span class="u">hyuchoe.</span></b><br/>oh hehehe<br/>i am glad you had fun hehe<br/>and tell me, in the scale of 0-10 how mad are you at me?</p><p><b><span class="u">je.</span></b><br/>70:)</p><p><b><span class="u">moon.</span></b><br/>(is he really mad irl?)</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>(he isnt mad irl, he just likes to mess w haechan)</p><p><b><span class="u">moon.</span></b><br/>(oh, okay, thanks nana)</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>(nppp)</p><p><b><span class="u">hyuchoe.</span></b><br/>ohh so cool nono<br/>hmmm<br/>do you wanna, i don't know, hang out so i can make it up to you?</p><p><b><span class="u">je.</span></b><br/>why i should accept?</p><p><b><span class="u">yong.</span></b><br/>*eating popcorn reading this drama*</p><p><b><span class="u">lion.</span></b><br/>*steals yong's popcorn*</p><p><b><span class="u">hyuchoe.</span></b><br/>because you are cute and you don't hold grudges for a long time? <br/>and you are kind?</p><p><b><span class="u">je.</span></b><br/>uhmmm<br/>@nana @yjuckeny @zen should i accept haechan's offer?</p><p><b><span class="u">hyuchoe.</span></b><br/>NOT THEM😭😭😭😭</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>i am not gonna be that bad so i am gonna say yes, why not</p><p><b><span class="u">zen.</span></b><br/>you should make him suffer more</p><p><b><span class="u">yjuckeny.</span></b><br/>make👏him👏beg👏</p><p><b><span class="u">moon.</span></b><br/>im curious to know who is he gonna listen to</p><p><b><span class="u">johnny.</span></b><br/>what i am curious is why they r writing correctly</p><p><b><span class="u">mainkill.</span></b><br/>its a 00 line thing<br/>they always write correctly when sth like that happens or they r deciding sth important (even if its sth this stupid, for them is important)</p><p><b><span class="u">hyuchoe.</span></b><br/>please nono, listen to nana<br/>he is being strangely right</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>you know what? nono make him suffer and beg for your yes</p><p><b><span class="u">hyuchoe.</span></b><br/>no wait<br/>i'm sorry!!</p><p><b><span class="u">yong.</span></b><br/>this gets more interesting god</p><p><b><span class="u">moon.</span></b><br/>teenagers drama is so cool</p><p><b><span class="u">je.</span></b><br/>so... make him beg i am being told hmmm</p><p><b><span class="u">hyuchoe.</span></b><br/>PLEASEEE<br/>NONO PLEASE<br/>LET ME MAKE IT UP TO YOU<br/>LET'S HANG OUT</p><p><b><span class="u">je.</span></b><br/>uhmmm</p><p><b><span class="u">lion.</span></b><br/>HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA <br/>IM HAVING SO MUCH FUN</p><p><b><span class="u">hyuchoe.</span></b><br/>STOP LAUGHING AT MY DISGRACE FUCKING LION</p><p><b><span class="u">lion.</span></b><br/>HOW CAN I NOT?</p><p><b><span class="u">hyuchoe.</span></b><br/>ugh<br/>nono please i am begging you please<br/>i was gonna send you a message at 00:00 you know, but i fell asleep and then, at the morning, my mum asked me for help in her shop and i just kinda forgot <br/>there were a lot of people coming in and out nono<br/>i was busy all day<br/>without any breaks, only for lunch</p><p><b><span class="u">snoopy</span></b><span class="u">🥺</span><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>oh, he really has a good reason</p><p><b><span class="u">yjuckeny.</span></b><br/>fuck haechan you should have told us<br/>yk we dont mind helping ur mum shop</p><p><b><span class="u">je.</span></b><br/>yeah thats truee<br/>u should have</p><p><b><span class="u">hyuchoe.</span></b><br/>nah its okay <br/>she doesnt like being helped <br/>she just asked me bc im stubborn enough to help her even if she doesnt want</p><p><b><span class="u">yong.</span></b><br/>and they r normal again</p><p><b><span class="u">moon.</span></b><br/>what kind of shop does she has?</p><p><b><span class="u">pksung.</span></b><br/>food of the zone<br/>made them by herself<br/>is soooooo good</p><p><b><span class="u">hyuchoe.</span></b><br/>yeah<br/>ppl dont come too much during the week but in weekends the shop is kinda full, some more than others<br/>and during nono's bday was one of them</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>one of the best meals i had</p><p><b><span class="u">je.</span></b><br/>haechan<br/>come to my house today if u cann</p><p><b><span class="u">hyuchoe.</span></b><br/>YASSSSS</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hello!<br/>if u wanna scream at me cuz i suck, u can do it in my <a href="https://twitter.com/loovelyang">twitter</a>:D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. xviii</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>i wrote this chapter about yutae’s thesis group having in mind my sister’s thesis cuz i made them do the same thing but the thing is that i wrote this without really knowing how it worked and the process of it (i’m still in my second year of college so idk how it works) and now that my sister told me how it is, what i said here is totally wrong so please, don’t have what i wrote on this chapter on mind as it’s what i wrote without knowing</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b> <em>namjoon for president.</em> </b>
</p><p><b><span class="u">yuyu🇯🇵</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
yong lets kill our thesis' tutor pls</p><p><b><span class="u">mainkill.</span></b><br/>
oh right<br/>
you have to do your thesis this year<br/>
what r you doing?</p><p><b><span class="u">yong.</span></b><br/>
lesdoit yuyuuu<br/>
we r doing an interactive film</p><p><b><span class="u">johnny.</span></b><br/>
im hella disappointed u didnt ask me to act on it</p><p><b><span class="u">the one who doesnt lay down😔</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
me too😤</p><p><b><span class="u">yuyu🇯🇵</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
not offense to the both of you but<br/>
we prefered to have theatre majors on it🤷♂️</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
i thought the thesis were made all alone</p><p><b><span class="u">yong.</span></b><br/>
usually is made by only one person yeah<br/>
but being an audiovisual major you rlly need more ppl to do it</p><p><b><span class="u">yuyu🇯🇵</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
you cant rlly be a director, scriptwriter, cameramen, sound technician, editor... at the same time😵</p><p><b><span class="u">yong.</span></b><br/>
i had tried once to be that at the same time in my first year and well, lets just say yuyu and i started our friendship</p><p><b><span class="u">yuyu🇯🇵</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
we better not remind that cuz 🤡🤡🤡🤡</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
i wanna know</p><p><b><span class="u">mainkill.</span></b><br/>
me toooo</p><p><b><span class="u">johnny.</span></b><br/>
i do NOT know about that</p><p><b><span class="u">yong.</span></b><br/>
we alr said we r not gonna talk about it😤😤</p><p><b><span class="u">yuyu🇯🇵</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
its kinda embarrassing to yong and me hehe<br/>
but changing of topic<br/>
i rlly wanna kill our tutor</p><p><b><span class="u">zen.</span></b><br/>
whyy</p><p><b><span class="u">the one who doesnt lay down😔.</span></b><br/>
what happened</p><p><b><span class="u">yuyu🇯🇵.</span></b><br/>
he wanna change our schedules<br/>
like we made a calendar to meet and give him what we have done</p><p><b><span class="u">yong.</span></b><br/>
for example, we needed to send a little animatic about our first idea and those types of things<br/>
and in a week we gotta send the final film and all the project in general <br/>
but he wanna us to send it to him this friday and its fucking impossible</p><p><b><span class="u">yuyu🇯🇵.</span></b><br/>
we still have things to finish and we NEED this weekend to do that<br/>
but he won't listen<br/>
srsly i wanna kill him</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
wtf man<br/>
all college's teachers r like that?</p><p><b><span class="u">johnny.</span></b><br/>
nah<br/>
just some of them are cool</p><p><b><span class="u">snoopy🥺.</span></b><br/>
there was this teacher who invite us to go and have a lunch tgt<br/>
she was so nice</p><p><b><span class="u">zen.</span></b><br/>
i hope we have luck w them @yjuckeny @nono</p><p><b><span class="u">yjuckeny.</span></b><br/>
god yes🙏</p><p><b><span class="u">moon.</span></b><br/>
yong and yuyu<br/>
you should complain to the principal about that<br/>
i had a problem w mine too and my principal helped a lot</p><p><b><span class="u">yong.</span></b><br/>
the last time we talked w the principal, he did ✨n o t h i n g✨</p><p><b><span class="u">the one who doesnt lay down😔.</span></b><br/>
yong hyung just likes to exaggerate things but college is a cool experience and you make great friends</p><p><b><span class="u">lion.</span></b><br/>
i dont have the decency to mock him <br/>
im sorry</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
me neither<br/>
:(((</p><p><b><span class="u">mainkill.</span></b><br/>
if nana doesnt want to do it, i wont do it neitherrr</p><p><b><span class="u">the one who doesnt lay down😔.</span></b><br/>
NOW YOU ARENT BEING MEAN TO ME I SEE<br/>
FUCK YOU</p><p><b><span class="u">johnny.</span></b><br/>
well<br/>
if u wanna, ur a loser for being alone</p><p><b><span class="u">the one who doesnt lay down😔.</span></b><br/>
eye—</p><p><b><span class="u">johnny.</span></b><br/>
nah seriously <br/>
uk we wont make fun of u because of that<br/>
we are not THAT bad</p><p><b><span class="u">zen.</span></b><br/>
idk what happened but im glad for ur positive message<br/>
cuz yong hyung only talked bad things about college</p><p><b><span class="u">yong.</span></b><br/>
KCKSKF<br/>
it just that i hate going to classes<br/>
and i had the worst teachers god</p><p><b><span class="u">yuyu🇯🇵.</span></b><br/>
rmb that subject that when you exited the class knowing less than when u entered?</p><p><b><span class="u">yong.</span></b><br/>
YES<br/>
she didnt know how to teach and the worst thing is that she wanted to do the classes online but she didn't know how the app worked</p><p><b><span class="u">je.</span></b><br/>
wth<br/>
why do you do an online class if you dont know how?</p><p><b><span class="u">yjuckeny.</span></b><br/>
ugh like our math teacher when he wanted to do his classes online bc he saw a video in yt<br/>
it was a terrible experience</p><p><b><span class="u">hyuchoe.</span></b><br/>
ugh yes🤢</p><p><b><span class="u">the one who doesnt lay down😔.</span></b><br/>
what happened?</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
he tried to teach maths without a blackboard and anything<br/>
just him talking🤡🤡🤡</p><p><b><span class="u">yjuckeny.</span></b><br/>
and every single day his wife came to the screen to tell us a prayer<br/>
nothing against religion and their followers but it was rlly necessary?</p><p><b><span class="u">the one who doesnt lay down😔.</span></b><br/>
i think high school's teachers smoke crack cuz wtf<br/>
everyone has had more than one teacher in high school who was fucking weird</p><p><b><span class="u">hyuchoe.</span></b><br/>
YES<br/>
FUCKING FINALLY<br/>
SOMEONE WHO THINKS THE SAME WAY AS ME<br/>
JAEHYUN I LIKE YOU NOW</p><p><b><span class="u">the one who doesnt lay down😔.</span></b><br/>
nOW?</p><p><b><span class="u">hyuchoe.</span></b><br/>
just say thanks that someone in this gc likes you😚</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
jaehyun you just made a miracle<br/>
haechan is hard to please</p><p><b><span class="u">hyuchoe.</span></b><br/>
idk if i should feel offended or complimented🙂</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
both</p><p><b><span class="u">the one who doesnt lay down😔.</span></b><br/>
then<br/>
thanks ig haechan🤠</p><p><b> <span class="u">hyuchoe.</span> </b><br/>
😌✨</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hello!<br/>if u wanna scream at me cuz i suck, u can do it in my <a href="https://twitter.com/loovelyang">twitter</a>:D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. ix</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b> <em>jae needs to lay down.</em> </b>
</p><p><span class="u"><strong>oldie.<br/>
</strong></span>jae r u okay?</p><p><span class="u"><strong>jaeoff.<br/>
</strong></span>yeah?<br/>
why do u ask?</p><p><span class="u"><strong>oldie.<br/>
</strong></span>like we do a lot of jokes in the other gc<br/>
and i dont want you to think we rlly hate u or some shit like that</p><p><span class="u"><strong>bubu hyung.<br/>
</strong></span>yeah yeah<br/>
we are just joking jae<br/>
we like you!</p><p><strong><span class="u">jaeoff.<br/>
</span></strong>fyi<br/>
i know<br/>
nana is always sending love messages in the dms everytime we joke about that<br/>
he once send me a laaaaarge message telling me the things he likes about me<br/>
he is so cute<br/>
and johnny literally sends me 749194 snapchats w cringe messages<br/>
so dw<span class="Apple-converted-space"> <br/>
</span>ik how to take jokes with any offense</p><p><strong><span class="u">uwujumped.<br/>
</span></strong>if thats a reference for me last year, fuck you<br/>
i rlly thought u guys were for real</p><p><strong><span class="u">canadien.<br/>
</span></strong>HAHAHAHAHA I REMEMBER THAT ONE<br/>
but yeah jae, we are just joking</p><p><span class="u"><strong>calm leader.<br/>
</strong></span>nana does that?<br/>
so cutee🥺</p><p><strong><span class="u">john banana.<br/>
</span></strong>WELL<br/>
IF YOU DONT LIKE MY SNAPCHATS, THEN FUCK YOU I WONT SEND YOU ANYMORE</p><p><strong><span class="u">jaeoff.<br/>
</span></strong>thanks<span class="Apple-converted-space"> <br/>
</span>i preferred the ones you sent me before showering</p><p><strong><span class="u">bubu hyung.<br/>
</span></strong>he still sends me those ones<br/>
every single one is different and with some angles i have never even thought about trying<br/>
and i am the audiovisual major one so it says a lot💀</p><p><strong><span class="u">john banana.<br/>
</span></strong>thats because im perfect🤪<br/>
ik the best angles to show my hot body off🥵</p><p><strong><span class="u">calm leader.<br/>
</span></strong>you see too much porn, thats what happens</p><p><strong><span class="u">canadien.<br/>
</span></strong>you cant refute that statement john hyung</p><p><strong><span class="u">john banana.<br/>
</span></strong>i—<br/>
i hate you all</p><p><strong><span class="u">jaeoff.<br/>
</span></strong>thats my phrase<br/>
dont steal it from me dickhead</p><p><strong><span class="u">john banana.<br/>
</span></strong>i will do wtv i want jeffrey</p><p><strong><span class="u">oldie.<br/>
</span></strong>i dont wanna listen to this conversation again<br/>
pls</p><p><strong><span class="u">uwujumped.<br/>
</span></strong>*read</p><p><strong><span class="u">oldie.<br/>
</span></strong>oh okay mr. dictionary🥴</p><p><strong><span class="u">uwujumped.<br/>
</span></strong>WHY ARE YOU SO SALTY FOR??</p><p><strong><span class="u">oldie.<br/>
</span></strong>my boss wants me to do more hours<br/>
i cant with this anymore😭😭😭</p><p><strong><span class="u">bubu hyung.<br/>
</span></strong>god<br/>
luck w that taeil hyungg</p><p><strong><span class="u">calm leader.<br/>
</span></strong>i would give you a tip, but your boss is a dick</p><p><strong><span class="u">canadien.<br/>
</span></strong>best description for that asshole</p><p><strong><span class="u">john banana.<br/>
</span></strong>asshole or dick?<br/>
cuz there is a difference between a top and a bottom yk?</p><p><strong><span class="u">jaeoff.<br/>
</span></strong>its true<br/>
but he can be a switch🤔</p><p><strong><span class="u">bubu hyung.<br/>
</span></strong>with that face? nah<br/>
he is a top but w a stick in his ass<br/>
he rlly needs to dick down</p><p><strong><span class="u">john banana.<br/>
</span></strong>not only once, ten times</p><p><strong><span class="u">jaeoff.<br/>
</span></strong>he is the one who actually needs to lay down, not me</p><p><strong><span class="u">oldie.<br/>
</span></strong>GUYS<br/>
YOU ARE FORGETTING ONE IMPORTANT DETAIL: HE IS MARRIED WITH A WOMAN<br/>
HE HAS TWO KIDS<br/>
HE IS AN HETERO🤡</p><p><strong><span class="u">uwujumped.<br/>
</span></strong>haechan will be terrified rn if he reads that</p><p><strong><span class="u">canadien.<br/>
</span></strong>he will be throwing up atm</p><p><strong><span class="u">uwujumped.<br/>
</span></strong>and screaming</p><p><strong><span class="u">canadien.<br/>
</span></strong>he would have needed nana or zen to calm him</p><p><strong><span class="u">jaeoff.<br/>
</span></strong>you two rlly know him hahahahaha</p><p><strong><span class="u">canadien.<br/>
</span></strong>literally nana sent you a message saying what he likes about you<br/>
he has to know you enough to do that<br/>
so dont talk🤐</p><p><strong><span class="u">uwujumped.<br/>
</span></strong>EXACTLY</p><p><strong><span class="u">bubu hyung.<br/>
</span></strong>exposed<br/>
you rlly r a clown jae</p><p><strong><span class="u">jaeoff.<br/>
</span></strong>stop👏this👏slander👏thank👏you👏very👏much👏</p><p><strong><span class="u">bubu hyung.<br/>
</span></strong>i👏dont👏want👏to👏thank👏you👏very👏much👏</p><p><strong><span class="u">calm leader.<br/>
</span></strong>can we have a normal day without clowning each other FOR ONCE?<span class="Apple-converted-space"> <br/>
</span>this is just sad atm</p><p><strong><span class="u">canadien.<br/>
</span></strong>but without mocking and clowning, there is no fun<span class="Apple-converted-space"> <br/>
</span>and i am super bored rn so i can use that</p><p><strong><span class="u">oldie.<br/>
</span></strong>that's true<br/>
but then don't complain when we clown you<br/>
cuz u r the circus mark lee</p><p><strong><span class="u">canadien.<br/>
</span></strong>👁👄👁<br/>
you dont have work to do or what?</p><p><strong><span class="u">oldie.<br/>
</span></strong>eye—</p><p><strong><span class="u">calm leader.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> <br/>
</span></span></strong>well<br/>
tmr i dont have work, who wanna grab some food and have some drinks?</p><p><strong><span class="u">bubu hyung.<br/>
</span></strong>u know im in<br/>
but can yuta come? i own him a drink</p><p><strong><span class="u">jaeoff.<br/>
</span></strong>whipped<br/>
but sure<br/>
what hour?</p><p><strong><span class="u">canadien.<br/>
</span></strong>maybe i will arrive late but yeahh</p><p><strong><span class="u">calm leader.<br/>
</span></strong>i didnt even say an hour mark JAJAJAJA</p><p><strong><span class="u">canadien.<br/>
</span></strong>I KNOW<br/>
BUT MY LAST CLASS ENDS AT 21:30 SO I JUST ASSUMED YOU ARE GONNA MEET UP EARLIER THAN THAT</p><p><strong><span class="u">calm leader.<br/>
</span></strong>CALM DOWN LEE</p><p><strong><span class="u">bubu hyung.<br/>
</span></strong>he nervous</p><p><strong><span class="u">oldie.<br/>
</span></strong>fr fr</p><p><strong><span class="u">uwujumped.<br/>
</span></strong>i cant get used to taeil hyung not being a boomer all the time</p><p><strong><span class="u">oldie.<br/>
</span></strong>🙄🙄🙄🙄<br/>
so what hour kun??</p><p><strong><span class="u">calm leader.<br/>
</span></strong>8:30-9 if ur okay<br/>
and mark u can add urself later<br/>
its okayy</p><p><strong><span class="u">john banana.<br/>
</span></strong>cool<br/>
i will be late too tho</p><p><strong><span class="u">bbu hyung.<br/>
</span></strong>lets meet up at my apartment so we can go tgt to kun's bar<br/>
its near so yeah</p><p><strong><span class="u">calm leader.<br/>
</span></strong>and why my bar?</p><p><strong><span class="u">uwujumped.</span><br/>
</strong>cuz when we go, ur workmates give us discounts🤩😂</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hello!<br/>if u wanna scream at me cuz i suck, u can do it in my <a href="https://twitter.com/loovelyang">twitter</a>:D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. xx</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b> <em>anti jaehyun jaehyun club.</em> </b>
</p><p><b><span class="u">hyuchoe.</span></b><br/>
bitches assemble‼️</p><p><b><span class="u">moon.</span></b><br/>
did u just call us "bitches"?</p><p><b><span class="u">hyuchoe.</span></b><br/>
yes i did<br/>
and what about it?</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
let him be<br/>
is his birthday so he gotta draw attention wherever he goes<br/>
its like a tradition for him now</p><p><b><span class="u">yjuckeny.</span></b><br/>
i said it<br/>
he is an attention seeker</p><p><b><span class="u">hyuchoe.</span></b><br/>
ITS MY BIRTHDAY JUCKEN<br/>
CAN YOU AT LEAST BE NICE TO ME FOR TODAY?💔<br/>
I JUST ASK YOU THAT</p><p><b><span class="u">yjuckeny</span></b><span class="u">.</span><br/>
okay okay<br/>
but just for today</p><p><b><span class="u">yuyu🇯🇵</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
ohh<br/>
happy birthday haechan!!!❤️</p><p><b><span class="u">yong.</span></b><br/>
hbhhh!!!<br/>
i hope you have a nice day<br/>
even if u have classes lmao</p><p><b><span class="u">je.</span></b><br/>
pls dont be annoying today<br/>
but happy birthday hoe😊</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
what nono said<br/>
we have an exam today so be quiet</p><p><b><span class="u">the one who doesnt lay down😔</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
haechann happy birthdayy!!🧡💛💚</p><p><b><span class="u">xiaodan.</span></b><br/>
i hope u have an exciting day haechann hbhh!❤️❤️<br/>
and are you guys w finals?</p><p><b><span class="u">zen.</span></b><br/>
yeah:(<br/>
the good thing is that after finals, classes r gonna end and we will have the graduation and all of that</p><p><b><span class="u">mainkill.</span></b><br/>
talk about you<br/>
cuz andy and me have classes until the end of june😩😩</p><p><b><span class="u">pksung.</span></b><br/>
true<br/>
i wanna d i e</p><p><b><span class="u">moon.</span></b><br/>
well, they have to study for the college's exam entrance <br/>
if ur gonna do it, ofc</p><p><b><span class="u">yjuckeny.</span></b><br/>
zen, nono and i will do <br/>
haechan is insecure <br/>
and nana is rlly sure to not go to college</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
its a miracle i didnt drop out in the middle of the year tbh</p><p><b><span class="u">the one who doesnt lay down😔</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
true<br/>
you told me u wanted to drop out when we meet<br/>
woah times flies</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
woah yes<br/>
that was like almost two months ago?</p><p><b><span class="u">yuyu🇯🇵</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
yong never told me how you guys meet or how this gc was made</p><p><b><span class="u">yong.</span></b><br/>
i forgot srry<br/>
let me dm uu~~</p><p><b><span class="u">johnny.</span></b><br/>
too bad yong, too bad<br/>
btw haechan, happy birthday broo!<br/>
and fyi, my date was succesful😌😌</p><p><b><span class="u">hyuchoe.</span></b><br/>
thank you guys!!<br/>
when nana told us about jaehyun messaging him bc of an error, i thought it was gonna be an one only thing<br/>
but then i saw him in class talking to him, cuz i sit next to him, and then he told us to be added in a gc w him and his friends, so ik it was gonna be a long thing<br/>
but its cool to be here🤩</p><p><b><span class="u">lion.</span></b><br/>
at first we thought nana was gonna reject the idea bc he didnt even know that much jaehyun and it could be weird to be added in a gc w literally strangers<br/>
but nana is weird too</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
what can i say?🤷♂️<br/>
i have never been normal</p><p><b><span class="u">pksung.</span></b><br/>
i can guarantee yall that<br/>
he always talks to dolphin and me w this weird voice of his representing an infant teacher yk?</p><p><b><span class="u">mainkill.</span></b><br/>
oh yeah<br/>
and he moves his hands too</p><p><b><span class="u">yjuckeny.</span></b><br/>
TRUE<br/>
he is so weird</p><p><b><span class="u">yuyu🇯🇵</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
wait wait yong just told me everything <br/>
jaehyun did you seriously send a message for a job application without saying ur mf name?</p><p><b><span class="u">the one who doesnt lay down😔</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
look<br/>
you werent added in that moment<br/>
but<br/>
i said i was fucking nervous <br/>
I LOOKED FOR A JOB FOR 2 YEARS OKAY? I WAS REALLY REALLY NERVOUS</p><p><b><span class="u">yjuckeny.</span></b><br/>
and for what?<br/>
cuz john gave u the wrong number</p><p><b><span class="u">yong.</span></b><br/>
exactly</p><p><b><span class="u">zen.</span></b><br/>
look at the bright side<br/>
you know us now</p><p><b><span class="u">the one who doesnt lay down😔</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
how is that the bright side?<br/>
you are always roasting, exposing and disrespecting me<br/>
idk if it was worth it</p><p><b><span class="u">lion.</span></b><br/>
not for u<br/>
but for us yes<br/>
i have now a bro to play crawl stars tgt</p><p><b><span class="u">hyuchoe.</span></b><br/>
did you really fucking brozoned me in my fucking birthday mork?</p><p><b><span class="u">yong.</span></b><br/>
oh god<br/>
he knows his nickname</p><p><b><span class="u">yuyu🇯🇵</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
not that his real name is similar to mork?</p><p><b><span class="u">lion.</span></b><br/>
yeah it is<br/>
but i had mork in my username in brawl stars and we play tgt so he knows that</p><p><b><span class="u">hyuchoe.</span></b><br/>
and you still have the decency to ignore me</p><p><b><span class="u">je.</span></b><br/>
haechan mf be quiet<br/>
we have an exam in 10 mins<br/>
study for once</p><p><b><span class="u">hyuchoe.</span></b><br/>
MORK BROZONED ME NONO <br/>
AND HE IS IGNORING ME</p><p><b><span class="u">je.</span></b><br/>
AND WHAT ABOUT IT?<br/>
IN 10 MINUTES WE GOTTA EXPLAIN WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED IN GERMANY WITH HITLER SO SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LISTEN TO JUCKEN SO YOU WONT COMPLAIN LATER BECAUSE YOU FAILED THE FUCKING EXAM</p><p><b><span class="u">yong.</span></b><br/>
woah<br/>
did he shut up?</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
yeah he did<br/>
he is sucking meanwhile listening to jucken</p><p><b><span class="u">yuyu🇯🇵</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
you should listen too nana</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
i listened to the topic for 3 hours straight <br/>
i went to jucken's house yst to study😌<br/>
and petition to @yjuckeny to change his nickname to "yucken" pls<br/>
i always write that and not jucken</p><p><b><span class="u">the one who doesnt lay down😔</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
not gonna say it doesnt happen to me</p><p><b><span class="u">lion.</span></b><br/>
THANKS GOODNESS I AM NOT THE ONLY ONE<br/>
AND IDK WHY</p><p><b><span class="u">yjuckeny.</span></b><br/>
i get nana cuz my real name starts w y and he is used to call me by my real name, but you two? wtf man</p><p><b><span class="u">lion.</span></b><br/>
i alr said idk why<br/>
its just that my finger types yucken and not jucken<br/>
maybe cuz i see more reasonably to be yucken a nickname and not jucken<br/>
seriously its a strange nickname, you cant deny that</p><p><b><span class="u">yjuckeny.</span></b><br/>
its kinda my german name<br/>
but i dont use it normally so thats why i use it as my nickname hahahaha</p><p><b><span class="u">yong.</span></b><br/>
it has to be cool to have diff names, more if they are from another country</p><p><b><span class="u">yjuckeny.</span></b><br/>
sometimes is weird<br/>
cuz when i was in germany, they started calling me jucken but i didnt react to it cuz man it wasnt my name, i was used to my family and friends calling me by my chinese name<br/>
then i get used to it and when i came back to korea i was more used to being called jucken than my chinese name so i didnt react at first when they called me by it<br/>
now its 50/50 but then it was so weird for me</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
i rmb once we had to do a project tgt in my house (we usually do the projects tgt cuz we work well) and i started calling him by his chinese name, that it was what i have called him always, and he deadass didnt react to it<br/>
i had to call his mom to ask her what was his german name so i could have a reaction of him</p><p><b><span class="u">yjuckeny.</span></b><br/>
OH I RMB THAT😹😹😹</p><p><b><span class="u">the one who doesnt lay down😔</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
AND YOU SAY I AM THE 🤡 HERE?</p><p><b><span class="u">yong.</span></b><br/>
yucken is a clown yes, but you are the circus🎪</p><p><b><span class="u">yjuckeny.</span></b><br/>
ngl thats true jeffrey<br/>
and gtg haechan is sending me looks cuz i get distracted while explaining hitler's mind</p><p><b><span class="u">johnny.</span></b><br/>
fantastic how you ignored my update of my date💔</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hello!<br/>if u wanna scream at me cuz i suck, u can do it in my <a href="https://twitter.com/loovelyang">twitter</a>:D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. xxi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>names.<br/>zehn: chittaphon </p><p>i was waiting to add ten im so excited to have ten here alr ckskckfkf</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b> <em>anti jaehyun jaehyun club.</em> </b>
</p><p><b><span class="u">johnny.</span></b><br/>
like you are gonna ignore the fact i had my date alr <br/>
i am gonna add him to the gc<br/>
bc i am a good friend and i wanna you guys to meet him<br/>
so i need someone to make me admin <br/>
pls i really wanna u to meet ten</p><p><b><span class="u">xiaodan.</span></b><br/>
i forgot about your date <br/>
sorry<br/>
but yeah lets meet him</p><p><b><span class="u">snoopy</span></b><span class="u">🥺</span><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
i think the admins are nana, jae and yongg<br/>
you have to wait to one of them to be online<br/>
and yong is working now</p><p><b><span class="u">zen.</span></b><br/>
and nana is busy now so he wont take his phone in some more hours</p><p><b><span class="u">xiaodan.</span></b><br/>
someone knows jae's whereabouts?</p><p><b><span class="u">pksung.</span></b><br/>
zen alr said he is busy</p><p><b><span class="u">snoopy</span></b><span class="u">🥺</span><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
what</p><p><b><span class="u">zen.</span></b><br/>
idiot<br/>
he meant <b>jae</b>hyun, not nana</p><p><b><span class="u">pksung.</span></b><br/>
ah <br/>
AH<br/>
sorry <br/>
nana has jae in his name too and i kinda forget jaehyun has it too</p><p><b><span class="u">the one who doesnt lay down😔</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
heart❤️ been broke💔 so many times idk🤷♂️ what to believe mama🧑 said its my fault💢 i weat my heart❤️ in my sleeve👕</p><p><b><span class="u">johnny.</span></b><br/>
THE ONE WE WERE WAITINGG<br/>
make me admin asshole</p><p><b><span class="u">the one who doesnt lay down😔</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
i dont wanna<br/>
ur being mean to me😤</p><p><b><span class="u">zen.</span></b><br/>
wait i can ask yucken or andy to hack the gc so u can be an admin john hyung</p><p><b><span class="u">xiaodan.</span></b><br/>
i forgot we have hackers in the gc lmao</p><p><b><span class="u">zen.</span></b><br/>
oh wait<br/>
nana just called me<br/>
i told him to make u an admin before he goes offline again</p><p><b><span class="u">johnny.</span></b><br/>
thank u zen<br/>
ur seriously a lifesaver</p><p><b> <em>nicky jam </em></b><em>made</em> <b><em>johnny </em> </b> <em>a</em><em>n admin.</em></p><p><b><span class="u">johnny.</span></b><br/>
THANK YOU VERY MUCH NANA<br/>
I LOVE YOUUU❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
nppp🖤🖤🖤<br/>
gtg</p><p><b><span class="u">the one who doesnt lay down😔</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
i hate this</p><p>
  <b> <em>johnny </em></b>
  <em>added </em>
  <b><em>unknown.</em> </b>
</p><p><b><span class="u">johnny.</span></b><br/>
TEN HELLOOOO<br/>
THIS IS THE GC I TOLD YOU ABOUTTT<br/>
EVERONE HERE IS KIND AND COOL AND GREAT AND FUNNY</p><p><b><span class="u">the one who doesnt lay 😔</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
i dont see that description accurate but go on ig</p><p><b><span class="u">johnny.</span></b><br/>
fuck u<br/>
u dont count<br/>
i alr tell u that before</p><p><b><span class="u">uknown.</span></b><br/>
WOAH WOAH <br/>
THERE A LOT OF PPL</p><p><b><span class="u">lion.</span></b><br/>
wait<br/>
WHY IS TEN HERE?</p><p><b><span class="u">unknown.</span></b><br/>
UH?<br/>
AM I ALLOWED TO SAY YOUR REAL NAME OR WHAT?</p><p><b><span class="u">johnny.</span></b><br/>
YOU KNOW EACH OTHER?<br/>
AND I TOLD HERE I MET HIM THE OTHER DAY BITCH</p><p><b><span class="u">lion.</span></b><br/>
YES<br/>
AND THATS WHY THE NAME WAS FAMILIAR TO ME ASSHOLE<br/>
I TOLD THAT</p><p><b><span class="u">snoopy</span></b><span class="u">🥺</span><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
welcome to our little family ten!!!<br/>
im snoopy or woo, 20yo 98 liner</p><p><b><span class="u">unknown.</span></b><br/>
"everyone here is kind" "anti jaehyun jaehyun club" my ass johnn<br/>
and hi!!! im ten! 21yo 96 liner</p><p><b><span class="u">xiaodan.</span></b><br/>
ohh like me<br/>
im xiaodan<br/>
and how do u know lion?</p><p><b><span class="u">lion.</span></b><br/>
lion being ✨m e✨</p><p><b><span class="u">unknown.</span></b><br/>
ahh<br/>
i dance in "neozone dance studio", where he works so we know each other bc of that<br/>
we dance tgt sometimes, when he doesnt have job and i finished my practice</p><p><b><span class="u">lion.</span></b><br/>
yeahhh hahaha</p><p><b><span class="u">johnny.</span></b><br/>
this gc is a really good one ten, i promise<br/>
we just like to bully jaehyun, its a familiar thing yk?</p><p><b><span class="u">the one who doesnt lay down😔</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
eye—</p><p><b><span class="u">snoopy</span></b><span class="u">🥺</span><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
i noticed sth<br/>
the whole group know ten's real name cuz john said it when i asked him who was his date<br/>
but we dont know the names of everybody here, i know john, yong, lion, moon, xiaodan, yuyu and now ten<br/>
but the younger ones nopee</p><p><b><span class="u">zen.</span></b><br/>
thats true lol<br/>
ik yucken, andy, dolphin, nana, nono and haechan but bc we are friends irl<br/>
and tens bc of john<br/>
and johns bc nana said the first day this gc was made</p><p><b><span class="u">johnny.</span></b><br/>
he did?</p><p><b><span class="u">xiaodan.</span></b><br/>
true<br/>
jaehyun told him you were the one who gave him the wrong number<br/>
i hope u at least told ten the reason this gc was made and how we know each other, right?</p><p><b><span class="u">johnny.</span></b><br/>
obviously😌✨<br/>
im not like yong</p><p><b><span class="u">unknown.</span></b><br/>
u told me bc i asked u <br/>
u wont have told me if it wasnt for me idiot</p><p><b><span class="u">zen.</span></b><br/>
i alr like this ten guy</p><p><b><span class="u">unknown.</span></b><br/>
thanks😌😌 even if idk what is ur nickname</p><p><b><span class="u">zen.</span></b><br/>
oh fuck yes<br/>
im zen, 00 line, 18yo</p><p><b><span class="u">pksung.</span></b><br/>
why so active today?<br/>
i was napping ffs</p><p><b><span class="u">zen.</span></b><br/>
new member to the gang andy<br/>
present urself</p><p><b><span class="u">unknown.</span></b><br/>
hi! im ten!</p><p><b><span class="u">pksung.</span></b><br/>
john's date?<br/>
the one who asked for a slice of cake right?</p><p><b><span class="u">unknown.</span></b><br/>
yesss</p><p><b><span class="u">pksung.</span></b><br/>
making sure cuz who knows<br/>
im andy, the maknae of this gc<br/>
16yo 02 line</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
just here to say im nana, 17yo, 00 line<br/>
nice to meet u ten!<br/>
@yjuckeny tell me how is 10 in german pls</p><p><b><span class="u">yjuckeny.</span></b><br/>
zehn<br/>
im yucken, 17yo, 00 line<br/>
i lived in germany but im 💯 chinese</p><p><b><span class="u">zehn💯.</span></b><br/>
there are a lot of babies here🥺</p><p><b><span class="u">yjuckeny.</span></b><br/>
im not a baby</p><p><b><span class="u">hyuchoe.</span></b><br/>
if by babies you mean teenagers, then there are more coming<br/>
im haechan, 18yo and 00 line</p><p><b><span class="u">the one who doesnt lay down😔</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
jaehyun or jeffrey, 20yo, 97 liner</p><p><b><span class="u">zehn💯.</span></b><br/>
john talked me about you <br/>
he told me ur a loser</p><p><b><span class="u">lion.</span></b><br/>
JCKAKJCKD<br/>
IM CRYING<br/>
JAEHYUN SERIOUSLY YOU GOTTA CHANGE YOUR BIO <br/>
IDK HOW BUT DO IT</p><p><b><span class="u">the one who doesnt lay down😔</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
YOU ARE THE ONES WHO GIVE ME THIS BIO<br/>
FUCK YALL</p><p><b><span class="u">moon.</span></b><br/>
hi ten, im moon<br/>
the older one, almost 23yo, 94 line</p><p><b><span class="u">hyuchoe.</span></b><br/>
ALMOST?!???<br/>
the last time we did this you said 22yo <br/>
what is this????</p><p><b><span class="u">moon.</span></b><br/>
my bdh is the 14th of this month😳</p><p><b><span class="u">yong.</span></b><br/>
oh yesss<br/>
its so near👀👀👀</p><p><b><span class="u">moon.</span></b><br/>
yours too👀👀👀👀</p><p><b><span class="u">zen.</span></b><br/>
wait wait<br/>
lets do sth<br/>
<b>our bdh bitchas:</b><br/>
<b>moon: 14th june 1994 </b><br/>
lets put our bdh in order of age and then put the messages as the gc's description</p><p><b><span class="u">yuyu🇯🇵</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
ohh thats a good ideaa</p><p>
  <b> <span class="u">johnny.</span> </b><br/>
<b>our bdh bitchas:</b><br/>
<b>moon: 14th june 1994</b><br/>
<b>john: 9th february 1995</b><br/>
<b>yong: 1st july 1995</b>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <b> yuyu🇯🇵</b> <b>. </b> </span><br/>
<b>our bdh bitchas:</b><br/>
<b>moon: 14th june 1994</b><br/>
<b>john: 9th february 1995</b><br/>
<b>yong: 1st july 1995</b><br/>
<b>yuyu: 26th october 1995</b>
</p><p>
  <b> <span class="u">xiaodan.</span> </b><br/>
<b>our bdh bitchas:</b><br/>
<b>moon: 14th june 1994</b><br/>
<b>john: 9th february 1995</b><br/>
<b>yong: 1st july 1995</b><br/>
<b>yuyu: 26th october 1995</b><br/>
<b>xiaodan: 1st january 1996</b>
</p><p>
  <b> <span class="u">zehn💯.</span> </b><br/>
<b>our bdh bitchas:</b><br/>
<b>moon: 14th june 1994</b><br/>
<b>john: 9th february 1995</b><br/>
<b>yong: 1st july 1995</b><br/>
<b>yuyu: 26th october 1995</b><br/>
<b>xiaodan: 1st january 1996</b><br/>
<b>ten: 27th february 1996</b>
</p><p>
  <b> <span class="u">the one who doesnt lay down😔.</span></b><br/>
<b>our bdh bitchas:</b><br/>
<b>moon: 14th june 1994</b><br/>
<b>john: 9th february 1995</b><br/>
<b>yong: 1st july 1995</b><br/>
<b>yuyu: 26th october 1995</b><br/>
<b>xiaodan: 1st january 1996</b><br/>
<b>ten: 27th february 1996</b><br/>
<b>jaehyun: 14th february 1997</b>
</p><p>
  <b> <span class="u">snoopy</span></b>
  <span class="u">🥺</span>
  <b><span class="u">.</span> </b><br/>
<b>our bdh bitchas:</b><br/>
<b>moon: 14th june 1994</b><br/>
<b>john: 9th february 1995</b><br/>
<b>yong: 1st july 1995</b><br/>
<b>yuyu: 26th october 1995</b><br/>
<b>xiaodan: 1st january 1996</b><br/>
<b>ten: 27th february 1996</b><br/>
<b>jaehyun: 14th february 1997</b><br/>
<b>woo: 19th february 1998</b>
</p><p>
  <b> <span class="u">lion.</span> </b><br/>
<b>our bdh bitchas:</b><br/>
<b>moon: 14th june 1994</b><br/>
<b>john: 9th february 1995</b><br/>
<b>yong: 1st july 1995</b><br/>
<b>yuyu: 26th october 1995</b><br/>
<b>xiaodan: 1st january 1996</b><br/>
<b>ten: 27th february 1996</b><br/>
<b>jaehyun: 14th february 1997</b><br/>
<b>woo: 19th february 1998</b><br/>
<b>lion: 2nd august 1999</b>
</p><p><b><span class="u">zen.</span></b><br/>
dream i will do yours</p><p><b><span class="u">yjuckeny.</span></b><br/>
ily3000<br/>
(dream is the name we have as a group)</p><p><b><span class="u">zen.</span></b><br/>
yeah truee😅<br/>
<b>our bdh bitchas:</b><br/>
<b>moon: 14th june 1994</b><br/>
<b>john: 9th february 1995</b><br/>
<b>yong: 1st july 1995</b><br/>
<b>yuyu: 26th october 1995</b><br/>
<b>xiaodan: 1st january 1996</b><br/>
<b>ten: 27th february 1996</b><br/>
<b>jaehyun: 14th february 1997</b><br/>
<b>woo: 19th february 1998</b><br/>
<b>lion: 2nd august 1999</b><br/>
<b>zen: 23th march 2000</b><br/>
<b>nono: 23th april 2000</b><br/>
<b>haechan: 6th june 2000</b><br/>
<b>nana: 13th august 2000</b><br/>
<b>yucken: 10th october 2000</b><br/>
<b>dolphin: 22th november 2001</b><br/>
<b>andy: 5th february 2002</b></p><p><b><span class="u">snoopy</span></b><span class="u">🥺</span><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
THERE ARE A LOT IN FEBRUARY<br/>
WHAT IS HAPPENING?</p><p><b><span class="u">mainkill.</span></b><br/>
wait jaehyun bdh is the valentines day?<br/>
i'm—</p><p><b><span class="u">the one who doesnt lay down😔</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
NOT AGAIN</p><p><b><span class="u">yong.</span></b><br/>
i just realized we are 16 men here<br/>
there's a lot of pheromone in a simple gc</p><p><b><span class="u">zehn💯.</span></b><br/>
thats true <br/>
i didnt realize i'm—<br/>
john im gonna regret being added here, right?</p><p><b><span class="u">johnny.</span></b><br/>
everyone regrets it dw<br/>
ur not alone😌</p><p><b><span class="u">yjuckeny.</span></b><br/>
nobody likes to be here</p><p><b><span class="u">the one who doesnt lay down😔</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
me the first one</p><p><b><span class="u">yuyu🇯🇵</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
ik i shouldnt laugh but jae ur so funnyHAHAHAHAHA</p><p><b><span class="u">hyuchoe.</span></b><br/>
oh no<br/>
yuyu laughs like lion alr<br/>
see ten? the stupidity spreads easily</p><p><b><span class="u">lion.</span></b><br/>
eye—</p><p><b><em>zen </em></b><em>changed the groupchat description:</em><br/>
"<b>our bdh bitchas:</b><br/>
<b>moon: 14th june 1994</b><br/>
<b>john: 9th february 1995</b><br/>
<b>yong: 1st july 1995</b><br/>
<b>yuyu: 26th october 1995</b><br/>
<b>xiaodan: 1st january 1996</b><br/>
<b>ten: 27th february 1996</b><br/>
<b>jaehyun: 14th february 1997</b><br/>
<b>woo: 19th february 1998</b><br/>
<b>lion: 2nd august 1999</b><br/>
<b>zen: 23th march 2000</b><br/>
<b>nono: 23th april 2000</b><br/>
<b>haechan: 6th june 2000</b><br/>
<b>nana: 13th august 2000</b><br/>
<b>yucken: 10th october 2000</b><br/>
<b>dolphin: 22th november 2001</b><br/>
<b>andy: 5th february 2002</b><b>"</b></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hello!<br/>if u wanna scream at me cuz i suck, u can do it in my <a href="https://twitter.com/loovelyang">twitter</a>:D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. xxii</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b> <em>anti jaehyun jaehyun club.</em> </b>
</p><p><b><span class="u">hyuchoe.</span></b><br/>MOON<br/>HAPPY BIRTHDAY🎉🎉🎊🎊🎊🎉<br/>HAVE A NICE DAAAAAYYYYY BITCHHH</p><p><b><span class="u">mainkill.</span></b><br/>RIGHT<br/>HAPPY BIRTHDAY AHJUSSIIIII</p><p><b><span class="u">moon.</span></b><br/>did you just?<br/>but but but<br/>DOLPHIN IM NOT AN AHJUSSI<br/>and thx haechannn💜</p><p><b><span class="u">zehn💯.</span></b><br/>hbdh moon😚✨</p><p><b><span class="u">yong.</span></b><br/>🌑🎉</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>I LOVE THAT YONG <br/>VISKCKD<br/>HAPPY BIRTHDAY MOOOONNNNNNIEEE🎊✨💜</p><p><b><span class="u">yong.</span></b><br/>my originality is amazing🤩</p><p><b><span class="u">moon.</span></b><br/>i didnt expect less from you yong<br/>last year he sent me a photo of a drawing of a moon w the text above saying "best wishes from the earth" and the drawing was hanging in the ceiling😑</p><p><b><span class="u">johnny.</span></b><br/>OH MAN I REMEMBER IT<br/>IT WAS ICONIC😹😹😹</p><p><b><span class="u">canadien.</span></b><br/>nobody can deny the creativity of yong hyung</p><p><b><span class="u">pksung.</span></b><br/>😹😹😹😹😹😹<br/>icb<br/>happy bdh moon👻👻👻</p><p><b><span class="u">mainkill.</span></b><br/>ur obsession w the ghost its kinda questionable</p><p><b><span class="u">pksung.</span></b><br/>ur just a hater</p><p><b><span class="u">mainkill.</span></b><br/>yeah<br/>and thats why i am so eager to ur 18th bdh😈</p><p><b><span class="u">zen.</span></b><br/>andy ly but i wont protect u<br/>i will end u💀</p><p><b><span class="u">xiaodan.</span></b><br/>happy birthdayy hyungg🤩🤩🤩<br/>i am afraid to ask what do you have planned for andy's 18th bdh<br/>but wtv<br/>what r u gonna do for his 18th bdh?</p><p><b><span class="u">je.</span></b><br/>we are gonna go to dolphin's house roof, get drunk and have a fight</p><p><b><span class="u">xiaodan.</span></b><br/>in what moment...<br/>i am not gonna ask more questions</p><p><b><span class="u">zehn💯.</span></b><br/>i like the energy of those teenagers<br/>they have balls</p><p><b><span class="u">yjuckeny.</span></b><br/>yeah<br/>something you dont have</p><p><b><span class="u">zehn💯.</span></b><br/>this is because i killed you in among us right?<br/>smh</p><p><b><span class="u">lion.</span></b><br/>you played among us tgt and didnt tell yong hyung and i?<br/>this is pure betrayal😤</p><p><b><span class="u">yjuckeny.</span></b><br/>i actually did<br/>yong couldnt play cuz he was w yuyu finishing their thesis<br/>and you didnt answer</p><p><b><span class="u">yuyu🇯🇵</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>thats true<br/>yong was pouting all afternoon<br/>and happy birthday moon!! have a nice dayy🎉🎉</p><p><b><span class="u">yong.</span></b><br/>i rlly wanted to play🥺</p><p><b><span class="u">snoopy</span></b><span class="u">🥺</span><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>srry for disappearing for some days<br/>i had some problems w my residence's room and i had to fix it before my parents get crazy<br/>happy birthdayy oldieee 1 more yearrr🎊🎊🎊💜💜</p><p><b><span class="u">moon.</span></b><br/>did you get the student's number you told me?<br/>and thank u guyss😊😊</p><p><b><span class="u">snoopy</span></b><span class="u">🥺</span><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>yeah<br/>the friend of one friend of my roommate had it and they sent it to me when my roommate asked for it</p><p><b><span class="u">yjuckeny.</span></b><br/>imagine living in a residence omg <br/>what a fantasy<br/>and yes zehn, im still mad at you for killing me<br/>I TRUSTED YOU ASSHOLE😡<br/>(i just read ur message lol)</p><p><b><span class="u">zehn💯.</span></b><br/>not my problem <br/>u shouldn't trust anybody in among us, even if u know them</p><p><b><span class="u">johnny.</span></b><br/>amazing how my date is getting along better w another person than me🙃<br/>happy birthday old mannn😘😘</p><p><b><span class="u">zehn💯.</span></b><br/>oh no<br/>the baby is jealous?<br/>poor:((</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>JCKAKJCD<br/>this drama is better than what my mum is watching rn</p><p><b><span class="u">johnny.</span></b><br/>shut up<br/>and you should be in class ???</p><p><b><span class="u">je.</span></b><br/>we finished classes alr<br/>we told u guys that🤡</p><p><b><span class="u">johnny.</span></b><br/>oh🤡🤡🤡<br/>and ten fuck u</p><p><b><span class="u">zehn💯.</span></b><br/>do it bby, i know the law🤠</p><p><b><span class="u">mainkill.</span></b><br/>john he is telling u to fuck him</p><p><b><span class="u">johnny.</span></b><br/>I GET THAT ???</p><p><b><span class="u">mainkill.</span></b><br/>just making sure🤷<br/>sometimes yall r so oblivious</p><p><b><span class="u">canadien.</span></b><br/>yeah:(</p><p><b><span class="u">mainkill.</span></b><br/>i am talking about u too LOL</p><p><b><span class="u">pksung.</span></b><br/>BITCHHHH JAJAJAJAJAJAJA</p><p><b><span class="u">canadien.</span></b><br/>i'm—</p><p><b><span class="u">hyuchoe.</span></b><br/>yucken you fucking german dog</p><p><b><span class="u">yjuckeny.</span></b><br/>WHAT THE FUCK I DID?</p><p><b><span class="u">hyuchoe.</span></b><br/>"imagine living in a residence omg what a fantasy"<br/>FUCK YOU</p><p><b><span class="u">yjuckeny.</span></b><br/>BUT ITS TRUE<br/>IT HAS TO BE A FANTASY</p><p><b><span class="u">hyuchoe.</span></b><br/>YOU FUCKING LIVE ALONE</p><p><b><span class="u">yuyu🇯🇵.</span></b><br/>u live alone yucken?<br/>ur still a minor wtf</p><p><b><span class="u">yjuckeny.</span></b><br/>i live w my cousin<br/>the one who gave me the job<br/>but he is always in his gf's house so im kinda alone in the house</p><p><b><span class="u">xiaodan.</span></b><br/>and your parents?</p><p><b><span class="u">yjuckeny.</span></b><br/>they got divorced last year<br/>my mum is in taiwan (where i was born) and my dad is in germany<br/>lmao</p><p><b><span class="u">johnny.</span></b><br/>felt that<br/>my family stayed in chicago and they got divorced too when i was alr here</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>god this is an anti jaehyun gc, not a sad gc</p><p><b><span class="u">the one who doesnt lay down😔.</span></b><br/>please i beg u to stop</p><p><b><span class="u">zehn💯.</span></b><br/>please i beg u to continue</p><p><b><span class="u">the one who doesnt lay down.</span></b><br/>YOU DONT EVEN KNOW ME😩</p><p><b><span class="u">yjuckeny.</span></b><br/>technically talking, you dont know us neither</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>true story</p><p><b><span class="u">johnny.</span></b><br/>god i have a gold taste on men<br/>i have a jaehyun hater YAS</p><p><b><span class="u">zehn💯.</span></b><br/>i am a johnny hater too<br/>but go on ig</p><p><b><span class="u">pksung.</span></b><br/>is this gc gonna develop from being an anti jaehyun jaehyun club to an anti jaehyun&amp;johnny jaehyun&amp;johnny club?</p><p><b><span class="u">yong.</span></b><br/>please🙏</p><p><b><span class="u">johnny.</span></b><br/>nOO??????<br/>ten honey please</p><p><b><span class="u">zehn💯.</span></b><br/>yk why i hate you?<br/>cuz we are in the same fucking room and you are with your fucking phone<br/>HOW CAN I BE YOUR "DATE" IF YOU ARE IGNORING ME?</p><p><b><span class="u">the one who doesnt lay down😔.</span></b><br/>he only likes to presume he has a date</p><p><b><span class="u">johnny.</span></b><br/>thats not true???</p><p><b><span class="u">zehn💯.</span></b><br/>is that so john?💔😭</p><p><b><span class="u">johnny.</span></b><br/>nOOOOOO<br/>WAIT <br/>BYE GUYS</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>JAJAJAJA<br/>BYE<br/>HE IS WHIPPED</p><p><b><span class="u">zehn💯.</span></b><br/>what can i say?<br/>im irresistible😚😳🥵</p><p><b><span class="u">hyuchoe.</span></b><br/>🤢🤮</p><p><b><span class="u">canadien.</span></b><br/>how to please haechan? yahoo answers <br/>cuz if a confident gay makes haechan poke, then what?</p><p><b><span class="u">hyuchoe.</span></b><br/>WAIT<br/>TEN IS A CONFIDENT GAY?</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>i'm—<br/>YES ???</p><p><b><span class="u">zehn💯.</span></b><br/>💀💀💀💀<br/>obviously i am a confident gay<br/>what do you expect me to be?<br/>a panicked gay?<br/><a href="https://pin.it/3r2adOx">https://pin.it/3r2adOx</a></p><p><b><span class="u">hyuchoe.</span></b><br/>🤡🤡🤡🤡🤡<br/>I LOVE YOU <br/>MAKE HIM BEG</p><p><b><span class="u">yjuckeny.</span></b><br/>ten knows spanish????</p><p><b><span class="u">zehn💯.</span></b><br/>just some memes</p><p><b><span class="u">yjuckeny.</span></b><br/>disappointed.</p><p><b><span class="u">zehn💯.</span></b><br/>LIKE YOU KNOW BITCH</p><p><b><span class="u">yjuckeny.</span></b><br/>fyi<br/>yes<br/>i know spanish</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>he speaks 5 languages</p><p><b><span class="u">snoopy🥺.</span></b><br/>"and i am the genius one?" <br/>bitch yes</p><p><b><span class="u">yjuckeny.</span></b><br/>DONT CLOWN ME<br/>I KNOW I AM A GENIUS BUT ITS NOT NECESSARY TO CLOWN ME</p><p><b><span class="u">johnny.</span></b><br/>oh yeah didnt rmb you hAVE 138IQ DIDNT REMEMBER</p><p><b><span class="u">xiaodan.</span></b><br/>didnt rmb neither you kNOW HACKING DIDNT REMEMBER</p><p><b><span class="u">yjuckeny.</span></b><br/>HEY ANDY KNOWS TOO<br/>IM NOT THE ONLY ONE</p><p><b><span class="u">yuyu🇯🇵.</span></b><br/>because you taught him lol</p><p><b><span class="u">zehn💯.</span></b><br/>you have 138IQ and you know how to hack?<br/>i'm—<br/>forget i have even said something <br/>bye<br/>john is sending me his pouty eyes<br/>disgusting🤢</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hello!<br/>if u wanna scream at me cuz i suck, u can do it in my <a href="https://twitter.com/loovelyang">twitter</a>:D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. xxiii</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>today we are gonna discover a little bit about the dreamies' life, leave ur theories in the comments if u have:D<br/>hint: not everything seems like it looks</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="header">
<p></p><div class="pull-right"><p>
      <b><em>im super psycho💀</em> </b>
    </p></div></div><div class="story-text">
  <p><b><span class="u">je.</span></b><br/>
guys<br/>
we gotta work this weekend<br/>
dont complain<br/>
hyun's orders</p>
  <p><b><span class="u">mainkill.</span></b><br/>
where and when</p>
  <p><b><span class="u">je.</span></b><br/>
viktor's summer house<br/>
we need some things from there<br/>
but there are gonna be some surveillance there and we gotta prepare for it<br/>
so yang and jisung we need one outside and the other one inside</p>
  <p><b><span class="u">yjuckeny.</span></b><br/>
im the one who goes inside lol<br/>
not gonna make jisung going inside</p>
  <p><b><span class="u">pksung.</span></b><br/>
im perfectly capable to going inside yk that<br/>
but okay not gonna complain today</p>
  <p><b><span class="u">yjuckeny.</span></b><br/>
cool</p>
  <p><b><span class="u">je.</span></b><br/>
perfect<br/>
someone needs to infiltrate before going tgt who?</p>
  <p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
i can do that <br/>
what do you need me to do?</p>
  <p><b><span class="u">je.</span></b><br/>
just look where are some rooms, will send you the info later dw</p>
  <p><b><span class="u">yjuckeny.</span></b><br/>
and the cams pls for us<br/>
it will be perfect</p>
  <p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
okey np</p>
  <p><b><span class="u">je.</span></b><br/>
renjun and hyuck, one of you should be watching from afar if sth came up</p>
  <p><b><span class="u">zen.</span></b><br/>
cool i will talk w him later to decide who does it</p>
  <p><b><span class="u">je.</span></b><br/>
the others one will be going inside sunday<br/>
will send u all the info and profiles in a sec</p>
  <p><b><span class="u">mainkill.</span></b><br/>
coool<br/>
we should advise we, as a group, wont be active all weekend in the anti jaehyun club<br/>
it will be weird if we dont say anything and they talk and we all are inactive</p>
  <p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
yeah <br/>
i will talk w jaehyun<br/>
dw about that</p>
  <p><b><span class="u">yjuckeny.</span></b><br/>
cool</p>
  <p><b><span class="u">zen.</span></b><br/>
it will be rare<br/>
even if we are doing little things this month, we didnt rlly work since what? 2 months?<br/>
and now we have a gc that makes us feel like we are normal teenagers, normal ppl<br/>
but we have a job to do this weekend<br/>
idk man its strange</p>
  <p><b><span class="u">mainkill.</span></b><br/>
yeah<br/>
like we got used to talking w them and how they talk about their lives<br/>
i rlly want what they have</p>
  <p><b><span class="u">je.</span></b><br/>
me too<br/>
but we cant<br/>
at least, not now</p>
  <p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
i feel the same<br/>
they gave us a sense of normality in our fucked lives<br/>
but nono is right<br/>
rn is impossible to have a normal life</p>
  <p><b><span class="u">pksung.</span></b><br/>
but we will<br/>
im sure about it</p>
  <p><b><span class="u">mainkill.</span></b><br/>
if not, im blaming you pwark</p>
  <p><b><span class="u">pksung.</span></b><br/>
you are just a hater god</p>
  <p><b><span class="u">zen.</span></b><br/>
and i thought hyuck and i bickering were worse🤦</p>
  <p>
    <b>/////////////////</b>
  </p>
  <p><b><span class="u">the one who doesnt lay down😔.</span></b><br/>
and then he told me to calm down<br/>
bitch how tf?<br/>
its my twitter, i do what i want</p>
  <p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
who hurt him?</p>
  <p><b><span class="u">the one who doesnt lay down😔.</span></b><br/>
its not about who hurt him<br/>
he doesnt have any right to tell me what i am supposed to say in my own fucking twitter</p>
  <p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
true<br/>
but its twitter man<br/>
everyone there is offended by nothing<br/>
they dont have a life yk</p>
  <p><b><span class="u">the one who doesnt lay down😔.</span></b><br/>
ik<br/>
but it's still frustrating <br/>
i can understand a little bit if its ur stan acc (not saying is okay but okay) but its my personal acc<br/>
literally the personal accounts are there to talk about your day and ur shits</p>
  <p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
yeah:(<br/>
once i went viral for a video i made w zen and then i just posted some photos of zen and the guys cuz that was i usually did before <br/>
and some deadass told me to stop posting about them😑</p>
  <p><b><span class="u">the one who doesnt lay down😔.</span></b><br/>
i'm—<br/>
i dont understand why ppl have to talk about your life <br/>
its mine, not yours</p>
  <p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
they r just jealous of you<br/>
dont mind them<br/>
they dont have a life<br/>
btw<br/>
just a heads up<br/>
this weekend the dreamies arent gonna be active in the gc<br/>
we have something to do w our families</p>
  <p><b><span class="u">the one who doesnt lay down😔.</span></b><br/>
oh okay okay<br/>
dw <br/>
we arent gonna miss you</p>
  <p>///////////////////</p>
  <p>
    <b> <em>anti jaehyun jaehyun club.</em> </b>
  </p>
  <p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
if the dreamies disappear, will you miss us?<br/>
not directed to dreamies obvs</p>
  <p><b><span class="u">snoopy🥺.</span></b><br/>
yesss🥺🥺🥺</p>
  <p><b><span class="u">yuyu🇯🇵.</span></b><br/>
ngl<br/>
ur hard remarks will be missed</p>
  <p><b><span class="u">moon.</span></b><br/>
it will be kinda lonely here without dreamies</p>
  <p><b><span class="u">xiaodan.</span></b><br/>
yeah and it will be strange cuz we are now used to you guys talking and behaving as the teenagers you are<br/>
why are you asking?</p>
  <p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.<br/>
</span></b>😉😉😉😉</p>
  <p><b><span class="u">moon.</span></b><br/>
what does that mean?<br/>
NANA<br/>
DONT GHOST ME<br/>
WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?</p>
  <p>////////////////////</p>
  <p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
talk about yourself</p>
  <p><b><span class="u">the one who doesnt lay down😔.</span></b><br/>
fuck you nana<br/>
I AM gonna miss you</p>
  <p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
i thought you werent gonna miss me?<br/>
make sense honey❤️</p>
  <p><b><span class="u">the one who doesnt lay down😔.</span></b><br/>
JCKAKD<br/>
I AM <b>NOT </b>GONNA MISS YOU</p>
  <p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
🤡🤡🤡🤡🤡</p>
  <p><b><span class="u">the one who doesnt lay down😔.</span></b><br/>
fUCK YOU X2<br/>
imagine being this slandered<br/>
no, you cant<br/>
CAUSE YOU ARENT SLANDERED 24/7</p>
</div><p><strong><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></strong><br/>
okay and?</p><p><strong><span class="u">the one who doesnt lay down😔.</span></strong><br/>
i cant with this anymore<br/>
lets break up</p><p><strong><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></strong><br/>
okay<br/>
if that's what you want, i will agree<br/>
i hope you are happier from now on jeffrey<br/>
because i won't<br/>
i am gonna be depressed all day, all night and even any espresso coffee won't help me with it</p><p><strong><span class="u">the one who doesnt lay down😔.</span></strong><br/>
dont feel bad, dont feel bad<br/>
OKAY<br/>
IM SORRY<br/>
I LOVE YOUU</p><p><strong><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></strong><br/>
I LOVE YOU TOO<br/>
no homo tho</p><p><strong><span class="u">the one who doesnt lay down😔.</span></strong><br/>
we are literally bisexuals eye—<br/>
you even confessed to nono</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.<br/>
</span></b>okay and? x2</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hello!<br/>if u wanna scream at me cuz i suck, u can do it in my <a href="https://twitter.com/loovelyang">twitter</a>:D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. xxiv</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sorry for not updating for two days i was busy all weekend (i am still busy but i had to update something hakckss). i will try to update tonight too but no promises cuz ✨college work✨</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b><span class="u">lion.</span></b><br/>
hey nana<br/>
ik ur gonna be inactive this weekend<br/>
jae told us<br/>
but i wanna ask u sth before u go offline</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
srry for answering late<br/>
i was busy😅<br/>
but tell me</p><p><b><span class="u">lion.</span></b><br/>
its okay <br/>
ur bff w haechan right?</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
yeahh<br/>
🤔🤔🤔</p><p><b><span class="u">lion.</span></b><br/>
SHHHHH<br/>
so i wanted to ask u if he is alright?</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
what? <br/>
yeah<br/>
he is<br/>
why do u ask?</p><p><b><span class="u">lion.</span></b><br/>
well <br/>
we play tgt brawl stars<br/>
and we text each other a lot those last weeks<br/>
but this week he is ignoring me? if he talks to me is bc i talked first and his answers are always short<br/>
im just checking hahaha</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
huh<br/>
well<br/>
between us, he doesn't have a good relationship w his parents<br/>
and we have this things w our parents this weekend<br/>
so he is stressed about it and he usually doesnt text much when that happens<br/>
maybe thats why he answers short<br/>
believe me, if he is answering u then, its a good thing JAJAJAJAJA</p><p><b><span class="u">lion.</span></b><br/>
oh<br/>
is it serious?🥺</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
dont worry lion<br/>
its just his parents did wrong on some things and he was hurt by that but trust me, he is okay<br/>
just give him time<br/>
when this weekend pass, he is gonna be the same haechan we all know <br/>
but if ur worried, i can ask him if everything is alright<br/>
well, i was gonna do it regardless but u get what i mean</p><p><b><span class="u">lion.</span></b><br/>
okay i will trust u<br/>
im glad he has you as his friend nana<br/>
you are so kind even when u try not to show any affection towards anyone</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
ICKSKD<br/>
tbh i am clingy and i like to show my affection, but i prefer to do it through actions and not words <br/>
and im sure ur a good friend too<br/>
i mean, u worried for someone you dont know much, just his nickname and his obsession for brawl stars</p><p><b><span class="u">lion.</span></b><br/>
😹😹😹😹😹<br/>
im just like that ig<br/>
take care nana<br/>
everyone</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
yeahh<br/>
u too lion✨</p><p>////////////////</p><p>jaemin blocked his phone and save it in his jean, without looking to any notification. he just answered lion's text because he saw it in the morning and took a mental note to answer it later.</p><p>lion and him don't text each other much, they just talk when it's necessary and to send memes. the ones he usually talks a lot are jaehyun, yong and johnny, and the last one always ask him for dates tips. his excuse for that is because of his confession to jeno, the older one think he has some experience and even if he know some good ideas, everything was took from movies and books.</p><p>someone entered his bedroom, where he was working on his laptop, and smiled when he recognized who it was.</p><p>"so, lion, huh?" jaemin talked with a smirk, laughing when he saw donghyuck's confused face. "he texted me, asking for you. you text him even when you don't text us"</p><p>"that doesn't mean anything. we just play together in brawl stars, i told you this before" his friend answered laying down in his mattress, looking at the ceiling.</p><p>"it means something. because this week you didn't text with us much, only in the group chat with jaehyun and the others when it was necessary and for moon's birthday. but still, you talk with lion" jaemin smiled when donghyuck sighed, defeated. "i don't think it's a bad thing, by the way. i just think it's funny"</p><p>"yeah, but we shouldn't. i read the dream's group chat you know. i want a normal life too, but getting attached to them right now it's not a good idea" he knew donghyuck was right, but he was still hopeful that they can get attached. he just wanted to have a normal life. "changing of topic, everything went well today?"</p><p>jaemin started remembering his day. he succeeded in his objective, he did what jeno asked him to do and even had access to a whole document of all the security cameras of the house and the schedules of the guards. it would be perfect for the next day.</p><p>"yeah. i did like i was a cleaner, they believed me. jisung's fake id was perfect" he answered, telling him after everything he learned about the house and the guards' schedules.</p><p>"jeno will love all of this. he will love you" donghyuck teased him afterwards, jaemin just rolled his eyes ignoring his friend.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hello!<br/>if u wanna scream at me cuz i suck, u can do it in my <a href="https://twitter.com/loovelyang">twitter</a>:D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. xxv</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>so, what do you put first: milk or cereals?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b> <em>anti jaehyun jaehyun club.</em> </b>
</p><p><b><span class="u">zehn💯.</span></b><br/>
so<br/>
what is your favorite serie?</p><p><b><span class="u">johnny.</span></b><br/>
devs</p><p><b><span class="u">the one who doesnt lay down😔</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
wait<br/>
you were fr when you said it?<br/>
i thought u were joking🙃</p><p><b><span class="u">lion.</span></b><br/>
which one?</p><p><b><span class="u">yong.</span></b><br/>
oh no<br/>
that was the weird ass serie about seeing the future, right?</p><p><b><span class="u">the one who doesnt lay down😔.</span></b><br/>
yes<br/>
that one<br/>
the chinese girl dating the russian boy</p><p><b><span class="u">zehn💯.</span></b><br/>
i didn't see it<br/>
should i watch it?</p><p><b><span class="u">the one who doesnt lay down😔.</span></b><br/>
no</p><p><b><span class="u">yong.</span></b><br/>
no</p><p><b><span class="u">johnny.</span></b><br/>
dont listen to them<br/>
you should watch it</p><p><b><span class="u">xiaodan.</span></b><br/>
ten, please, dont watch it<br/>
its the worst serie i have ever seen</p><p><b><span class="u">johnny.</span></b><br/>
you saw it xiaodan?</p><p><b><span class="u">xiaodan.</span></b><br/>
yeah two months ago<br/>
worst experience i had</p><p><b><span class="u">lion.</span></b><br/>
i still dont know which serie are you talking about</p><p><b><span class="u">yuyu🇯🇵.</span></b><br/>
me neither<br/>
but my fav serie is owari no serafu</p><p><b><span class="u">yong.</span></b><br/>
yuyu honey thats an anime</p><p><b><span class="u">yuyu🇯🇵.</span></b><br/>
AND IT DOESNT COUNT AS A SERIE?</p><p><b><span class="u">yong.</span></b><br/>
well, yes<br/>
but human ppl serie?</p><p><b><span class="u">yuyu🇯🇵.</span></b><br/>
hmmm<br/>
b99 will be ig</p><p><b><span class="u">zehn💯.</span></b><br/>
✨t a s t e✨</p><p><b><span class="u">johnny.</span></b><br/>
what do you have against to the best serie ever??? BEING THAT DEVS</p><p><b><span class="u">yong.</span></b><br/>
IT DOESNT MAKE ANY SENSE JOHN<br/>
a couple goes to some campus? business? and then a secret project where they are willing to kill for it</p><p><b><span class="u">the one who doesnt lay down😔.</span></b><br/>
and that secret being a machine that recreates the past, the present and the future <br/>
and scenes that didn't even happen in our history</p><p><b><span class="u">johnny.</span></b><br/>
but shut up<br/>
you are explaining the whole serie to ten</p><p><b><span class="u">zehn💯.</span></b><br/>
i saw the trailer<br/>
johnny tell me pls why do you see that type of series?<br/>
it's so weird, even with just seeing the trailer</p><p><b><span class="u">johnny.</span></b><br/>
just because is weird, doesn't mean is bad<br/>
it has a good storyline and they did it well<br/>
and the soundtrack is good af</p><p><b><span class="u">the one who doesnt lay down😔.</span></b><br/>
'the soundtrack is good af' bitch wtf<br/>
its sososososo weird too<br/>
the only good thing of the serie is that in the final she goes to his ex, even when she has back the russian bf</p><p><b><span class="u">johnny.</span></b><br/>
there are more good scenes in the serie!</p><p><b><span class="u">xiaodan.</span></b><br/>
give me one example</p><p><b><span class="u">johnny.</span></b><br/>
when the young boy has to stay still in that platform <br/>
its iconic</p><p><b><span class="u">yong.</span></b><br/>
no, it isn't <br/>
it wasn't necessary <br/>
the guy will always fall so why they fucking do it?<br/>
it doesnt make any sense</p><p><b><span class="u">johnny.</span></b><br/>
it does<br/>
they have to do it because its necessary to the plotline, it explains how the whole experiment works<br/>
for an audiovisual communication major, you dont sound as one</p><p><b><span class="u">yong.</span></b><br/>
fyi, i did do an analysis for the serie<br/>
so i know what i am talking about</p><p><b><span class="u">zehn💯.</span></b><br/>
you study audiovisual communication, yong?</p><p><b><span class="u">yong.</span></b><br/>
yeah<br/>
yuyu and i go tgt<br/>
hbu?</p><p><b><span class="u">zehn.</span></b><br/>
i dont go to college<br/>
i am trying to be a dancer so i go to neozone dance academy<br/>
i work there too but i spend more time learning and practicing for competitions</p><p><b><span class="u">yuyu🇯🇵.</span></b><br/>
omg<br/>
competitions<br/>
how many did you win? cuz i am sure you did</p><p><b><span class="u">zehn💯.</span></b><br/>
not that much <br/>
i started competing in korea two years ago and i won 4 competitions for now<br/>
but in thailand i won some when i was a child</p><p><b><span class="u">xiaodan.</span></b><br/>
thats so cool<br/>
since when did you start dancing?</p><p><b><span class="u">zehn💯.</span></b><br/>
uhmmm 5 years? maybe?<br/>
i dont recall exactly<br/>
i always loved watching contemporary dances and then started to copy them<br/>
now i do different styles but i still like more the contemporary style</p><p><b><span class="u">lion.</span></b><br/>
u rlly should watch him<br/>
its so calming watching him dance<br/>
you can stay for hours and you wont get tired or bored</p><p><b><span class="u">zehn💯.</span></b><br/>
KCKSKFD<br/>
THATS NOT TRUE<br/>
i just do my best in what i like<br/>
and my friend indeed get bored when he came to see me once</p><p><b><span class="u">yong.</span></b><br/>
wait<br/>
not that lion once said something about a guy who was loud and get bored seeing his friend dancing?<br/>
and omg contemporary style i tried once but i cringed when seeing me doing that<br/>
i am best at hiphop dance and free dance</p><p><b><span class="u">lion.</span></b><br/>
oh yeah<br/>
the one i was talking about was a friend of ten</p><p><b><span class="u">zehn💯.</span></b><br/>
YOU DANCE TOO YONG?<br/>
omg<br/>
free dance😱😱😱😱<br/>
and i think ur talking about my tall friend, right?</p><p><b><span class="u">lion.</span></b><br/>
yeah that one<br/>
idk how to call him cuz i just know his real name</p><p><b><span class="u">zehn💯.</span></b><br/>
you can call him lucas</p><p><b><span class="u">yong.</span></b><br/>
yeah i dance<br/>
in my free time</p><p><b><span class="u">the one who doesnt lay down😔.</span></b><br/>
he went to a dance academy when he was in high school<br/>
but he left when he came to seoul</p><p><b><span class="u">yuyu🇯🇵.</span></b><br/>
I DIDNT KNOW THAT??</p><p><b><span class="u">snoopy🥺.</span></b><br/>
i saw some videos<br/>
he dances so well<br/>
i bet if ten and yong do a duet, it will the best thing of the year</p><p><b><span class="u">lion.</span></b><br/>
i can assure you that would happen</p><p><b><span class="u">johnny.</span></b><br/>
we need that collab to happen</p><p><b><span class="u">zehn💯.</span></b><br/>
i wouldnt mind tbh<br/>
you wanna yong?</p><p><b><span class="u">yong.</span></b><br/>
why nottt</p><p>//////////////////</p><p><b><span class="u">yutasan💔.</span></b><br/>
WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME YOU DANCED?</p><p><b><span class="u">tylee.</span></b><br/>
IFKSKFKD<br/>
I FORGOT???<br/>
SORRYYY</p><p><b><span class="u">yutasan💔.</span></b><br/>
i need to see you dance<br/>
idc idc</p><p><b><span class="u">tylee.</span></b><br/>
i can send u some videos<br/>
and if ten and i rlly collab (its so strange to say collab cuz im not famous) u can come to see us if u want</p><p><b><span class="u">yutasan💔.</span></b><br/>
KCKSKD<br/>
YEAH<br/>
SEND ME<br/>
AND YES<br/>
I WILL COME<br/>
VISICKRKEKSS</p><p><b><span class="u">tylee.</span></b><br/>
why do you sound so excited? HAHAHAAHA</p><p><b><span class="u">yutasan💔.</span></b><br/>
because? you? dance?<br/>
i always wanted to learn how to dance<br/>
but my parents wanted me to do football<br/>
so i just try to dance BUT ITS HORRIBLE</p><p><b><span class="u">tylee.</span></b><br/>
dont say that<br/>
bet ur good at dance too<br/>
wtv u do, ur good<br/>
so why dont w dance too?</p><p><b><span class="u">yutasan💔.</span></b><br/>
DONT SAY THAT<br/>
im not rlly good<br/>
i promise</p><p><b><span class="u">tylee.</span></b><br/>
then i can teach u<br/>
u said u wanted to learn, right?<br/>
i will be ur teacher🤩</p><p><b><span class="u">yutasan💔.</span></b><br/>
i'm—<br/>
THANK YOU????<br/>
omg ur the best tae❤️</p><p><b><span class="u">tylee.</span></b><br/>
its okay❤️</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hello!<br/>if u wanna scream at me cuz i suck, u can do it in my <a href="https://twitter.com/loovelyang">twitter</a>:D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. xxvi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b> <em>anti jaehyun jaehyun club.</em> </b>
</p><p><b><span class="u">moon.</span></b><br/>
what are your harry potter houses?</p><p><b><span class="u">xiaodan.</span></b><br/>
that was so random<br/>
but i usually end up in ravenclaw</p><p><b><span class="u">the one who doesnt lay down😔.</span></b><br/>
gryffindor🤩</p><p><b><span class="u">johnny.</span></b><br/>
ugh🤮</p><p><b><span class="u">the one who doesnt lay down😔.</span></b><br/>
ur literally a gryffindor too🙄<br/>
stfu</p><p><b><span class="u">snoopy🥺.</span></b><br/>
im hufflepuff</p><p><b><span class="u">yong.</span></b><br/>
expected🥺<br/>
u have a lot of hufflepuff's traits<br/>
im hufflepuff too tho</p><p><b><span class="u">snoopy.</span></b><br/>
trueee!!!<br/>
we did the test tgt, remember?</p><p><b><span class="u">yong.</span></b><br/>
RIGHTT<br/>
i rmb u did it and it said u were slytherin <br/>
you didnt like it so u did again<br/>
and then it turned to be hufflepuff <br/>
and you were happy again<br/>
iconic👌</p><p><b><span class="u">snoopy🥺.</span></b><br/>
i didn't want to end in slytherin😞</p><p><b><span class="u">yuyu🇯🇵.</span></b><br/>
why not?<br/>
its not a bad house</p><p><b><span class="u">zehn💯.</span></b><br/>
the only ppl who say slytherin is a good house are slytherin ppl <br/>
so<br/>
yuyu<br/>
are you a fellow slytherin?🤩</p><p><b><span class="u">yuyu🇯🇵.</span></b><br/>
YES<br/>
AND A PROUD ONE🐍🐍</p><p><b><span class="u">zehn💯.</span></b><br/>
from now on, yuyu is my favorite😤😚</p><p><b><span class="u">moon.</span></b><br/>
omg<br/>
two slytherins<br/>
this is gonna be CHAOS</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
just here to tell that haechan, andy and i are slytherins too and yucken has to do it still <br/>
bye</p><p><b><span class="u">the one who doesnt lay down😔.</span></b><br/>
NANA<br/>
OMG<br/>
BYE</p><p><b><span class="u">moon.</span></b><br/>
shit<br/>
5 slytherins <br/>
and one possible slytherin</p><p><b><span class="u">zehn💯.</span></b><br/>
for what i know of yucken, he can be perfectly one<br/>
pls pottermore i ask u to fit yucken in slytherin🙏🙏</p><p><b> <span class="u">yuyu🇯🇵.</span> </b><br/>
🙏🙏🙏🙏🙏🙏</p><p><b><span class="u">xiaodan.</span></b><br/>
oh god<br/>
but how is that you like slytherin?<br/>
they are assholes</p><p><b><span class="u">yong.</span></b><br/>
draco malfoy is an asshole<br/>
but i dont think all slytherins are assholes</p><p><b><span class="u">moon.</span></b><br/>
pardon but that scene in the last film in the great hall, when harry appears of no where and the slytherins ones want him out?</p><p><b><span class="u">zehn💯.</span></b><br/>
thats because in the films, the house is portrayed like that, to be assholes, meanies, cocky and arrogant<br/>
but @johnny @lion i am like that?<br/>
@yong is yuyu like that?</p><p><b><span class="u">lion.</span></b><br/>
ur a little bit arrogant but ur cool, i saw u interact w the younger one when asking for help and you dont hesitate to do it</p><p><b><span class="u">johnny.</span></b><br/>
yeah u like to joke around but because ur confident on yourself and uk you can do wtv you want to do</p><p><b><span class="u">yong.</span></b><br/>
yuyu is far away from what slytherins are portrayed in the films<br/>
he is always there to help, to cheer anybody up and he is funny</p><p><b><span class="u">yuyu🇯🇵.</span></b><br/>
thanks😳<br/>
but i think that even if u fit in one house, not the traits of that house are gonna fit you<br/>
everyone is different so its impossible u can have all the traits of one house w 194929293 ppl</p><p><b><span class="u">lion.</span></b><br/>
i think the same<br/>
maybe i am gryffindor, but i am not like harry, harmione or ron<br/>
and look at neville<br/>
he is gryffindor but he is scared of confrontation</p><p><b><span class="u">johnny.</span></b><br/>
harry, the real definition of gryffindor, was gonna be slytherin but at the last minute, the sorting hat changed its decision cuz harry didnt want to be one</p><p><b><span class="u">yong.</span></b><br/>
i think it was because the sorting hat knew harry was gonna be hella important and putting him in slytherin w draco wasnt gonna be an smart decision</p><p><b><span class="u">johnny.</span></b><br/>
that<br/>
but then, harry is what the gryffindor house is portrayed as <br/>
without meaning he couldnt be in any house</p><p><b><span class="u">xiaodan.</span></b><br/>
i didnt think like that<br/>
but it makes sense<br/>
like in the personality test, not every result is accurate to you but ur fitted there because its the most accurate one for you</p><p><b><span class="u">the one who doesnt lay down😔.</span></b><br/>
exactly<br/>
but i still think that even if the houses arent how they are portrayed in the films, there are things about slytherins i dont like</p><p><b><span class="u">lion.</span></b><br/>
thats because ur a gryffindor w a closed mind<br/>
and i am a gryffindor too<br/>
but i dont see slyterins as bad persons, just ppl who are stubborn and when they have a goal, they do everything to accomplish it</p><p><b><span class="u">yong.</span></b><br/>
imagine being friends w nana but hating slytherins<br/>
cant relate</p><p><b> <span class="u">johnny.</span> </b><br/>
😔😔😔😔😔😔</p><p><b><span class="u">yuyu🇯🇵.</span></b><br/>
poor nana<br/>
he is gonna be disappointed when he reads the gc again</p><p><b><span class="u">moon.</span></b><br/>
i can have my things w slytherins but i would never hate slytherins😌</p><p><b><span class="u">snoopy🥺.</span></b><br/>
same here😚</p><p><b><span class="u">the one who doesnt lay down😔.</span></b><br/>
i hate you all<br/>
i really do</p><p><b><span class="u">xiaodan.</span></b><br/>
we dont care</p><p><b><span class="u">zehn💯.</span></b><br/>
IVKSKFKDKD I LOVE THIS GC</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hello!<br/>if u wanna scream at me cuz i suck, u can do it in my <a href="https://twitter.com/loovelyang">twitter</a>:D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. xxvii</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Names:<br/>idiot#1: wong kunhang<br/>idiot#2: wong yukhei<br/>cheetah: chittaphon</p><p>👀👀👀👀</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b> <em>no braincells here i see.</em> </b>
</p><p><b><span class="u">idiot#1.</span></b><br/>
pssst pssst chitta psst pssst</p><p><b><span class="u">idiot#2.</span></b><br/>
i feel ignored</p><p><b><span class="u">idiot#1. </span></b><br/>
me too:(<br/>
he is w us but he is w his phone laughing</p><p><b><span class="u">idiot#2.</span></b><br/>
but he isnt even looking at our gc:(<br/>
since he got a bf, he ignores us:(</p><p><b><span class="u">idiot#1.</span></b><br/>
this is so sad, alexa play ahora te puedes marchar by suju</p><p><b><span class="u">cheetah.</span></b><br/>
1. i did well naming you two idiot#1 and idiot#2 god<br/>
2. i dont have any boyfriend, johnny and i are taking things slowly<br/>
3. WHAT DOES THAT MEAN? IDK SPANISH <br/>
AGH WHERE IS YUCKEN WHEN I NEED HIM????</p><p><b><span class="u">idiot#1.</span></b><br/>
WHAT IS A YUCKEN?<br/>
CAN YOU NOT TALK IN CODE?</p><p><b><span class="u">cheetah.</span></b><br/>
eye—<br/>
yucken is literally the nickname of a friend of mine<br/>
well, not exactly his nickname cuz jucken is his german name but wtv</p><p><b><span class="u">idiot#1.</span></b><br/>
oh<br/>
JA JA JA <br/>
UPS<br/>
what is his real name?</p><p><b><span class="u">cheetah.</span></b><br/>
idkk<br/>
we just talk w nicknames cuz he is a minor<br/>
yk the gc i am w johnny and some of his friends?</p><p><b><span class="u">idiot#2.</span></b><br/>
yes, the one which has you all busy even when we r tgt<br/>
i rmb</p><p><b><span class="u">cheetah.</span></b><br/>
god<br/>
well, there r minors there that they dont rlly know but we talk cuz they r cool<br/>
yucken is one of them</p><p><b><span class="u">idiot#1.</span></b><br/>
wait what<br/>
ur in a gc w ppl that even ur bf and his friends dont know irl and they r minors?</p><p><b><span class="u">cheetah.</span></b><br/>
JOHNNY IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND KUNHANG GOD<br/>
and yes, exactly</p><p><b><span class="u">idiot#2.</span></b><br/>
wtf they could be lying to you?<br/>
they could be perverts men in their 60s😰</p><p><b><span class="u">idiot#1.</span></b><br/>
EXACTLY THAT😨😨😨😨</p><p><b><span class="u">cheetah.</span></b><br/>
nah it doesnt matter<br/>
we dont use our names neither<br/>
and they seem pretty legal</p><p><b><span class="u">idiot#1.</span></b><br/>
how are they gonna seem legal when u dont know them?<br/>
this is sus chitta</p><p><b><span class="u">cheetah.</span></b><br/>
yk mark? the one from neozone? <br/>
i talked about him some time <br/>
and xuxi u know him of when u came to see me and got bored</p><p><b><span class="u">idiot#2.</span></b><br/>
oh yeahh right<br/>
what about him?</p><p><b><span class="u">idiot#1.</span></b><br/>
i still have to go to see u chitta now that i am in korea vkakfkd</p><p><b><span class="u">cheetah.</span></b><br/>
yeah there are plenty of time hang<br/>
well, mark is in the gc too<br/>
he is friends w johnny</p><p><b><span class="u">idiot#2.</span></b><br/>
WHAT?<br/>
THE WORLD IS SO LITTLE????</p><p><b><span class="u">idiot#1.</span></b><br/>
thats... sus</p><p><b><span class="u">cheetah.</span></b><br/>
for u everything is sus, idc<br/>
well, mark plays crawl stars w one of them and i play w yucken among us, sometimes w mark and one friend of them, taeyong</p><p><b><span class="u">idiot#1.</span></b><br/>
at least you hear his voice<br/>
thats good</p><p><b><span class="u">cheetah.</span></b><br/>
well, i dont rlly hear him<br/>
we r in a discord server all four and we r in a call when we play <br/>
but yucken mutes himself bc of security and all</p><p><b><span class="u">idiot#2.</span></b><br/>
i'm—</p><p><b><span class="u">cheetah.</span></b><br/>
BUT I HEARD HIM ONCE<br/>
we were playing and he told us in the game that nana and zen (two of his friends who are in the gc too) just came and he needed to go for a little bit<br/>
i think he pressed a wrong button but he unmuted himself and we listened to him talking to them<br/>
it was a teenager voice, i am sure</p><p><b><span class="u">idiot#1.</span></b><br/>
oh<br/>
and he noticed he wasnt muted?</p><p><b><span class="u">cheetah.</span></b><br/>
his friend did but idk who it was, nana or zen<br/>
but ngl i understand why he wants to be protective of himself<br/>
those days internet is not a safe place and who knows who is genuinely and who is not</p><p><b><span class="u">idiot#2.</span></b><br/>
if u put it like that...<br/>
but you should be careful chitta<br/>
as you said, who knows who is genuinely and who is not so be careful w them too</p><p><b><span class="u">idiot#1.</span></b><br/>
yeah<br/>
we dont want our bestfriend to be murdered by a teenager😭</p><p><b><span class="u">idiot#2.</span></b><br/>
you still owe me an ice cream😤</p><p><b><span class="u">cheetah.</span></b><br/>
i do NOT owe you an ice cream wong <br/>
yukhei <br/>
god why do you two have the same fucking surname? change it<br/>
and dw i will be carefuuuul <br/>
im not gonna die </p><p><b><span class="u">idiot#1.</span></b><br/>
we really have the same surnames JCKSKC<br/>
cantonese and mandarin ones even LMAO</p><p><b><span class="u">idiot#2.</span></b><br/>
soulmate shit🥴</p><p><b><span class="u">idiot#1.</span></b><br/>
yeah🥴</p><p><b><span class="u">cheetah.</span></b><br/>
thats why i prefer to talk in the other gc<br/>
pls get a room💀</p><p><b><span class="u">idiot#2.</span></b><br/>
we are soulmates, not a couple ugh🤢</p><p><b><span class="u">idiot#2.</span></b><br/>
imagine dating my soulmate ugh🤮</p><p><b><span class="u">cheetah.</span></b><br/>
the thing of being soulmates is to date each other🤡</p><p><b><span class="u">idiot#1.</span></b><br/>
dont come at us being 6000IQ shut up</p><p><b><span class="u">idiot#2.</span></b><br/>
yeah yeah<br/>
you and your braincells😒</p><p><b><span class="u">cheetah.</span></b><br/>
eye—<br/>
im not the one w a high IQ, thats yucken<br/>
wtv<br/>
if you dont have anything more to say, im leaving this gc<br/>
they are roasting jaehyun again and i wanna be participate of that</p><p><b><span class="u">idiot#2.</span></b><br/>
he rlly hate us😭😭😭</p><p><b><span class="u">idiot#1.</span></b><br/>
he indeed does😭😭😭😭😭😭😭</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hello!<br/>if u wanna scream at me cuz i suck, u can do it in my <a href="https://twitter.com/loovelyang">twitter</a>:D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. xxviii</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>look who decided to upload hehehe sorry i procrastinated in everything this week lmao </p><p>the italics mean they talk in chinese btww</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b> <em>anti jaehyun jaehyun club.</em> </b>
</p><p><b><span class="u">xiaodan.</span></b><br/>
this is really strange without the dreamies</p><p><b><span class="u">moon.</span></b><br/>
yeah:(<br/>
they gave us a feeling of youngth</p><p><b><span class="u">snoopy</span></b><span class="u">🥺</span><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
did you just call us "old"?<br/>
MOON I DIDNT EXPECT THAT FROM YOUUU</p><p><b><span class="u">moon.</span></b><br/>
not like thatttt<br/>
i was referring to the teen vibe you know?</p><p><b><span class="u">xiaodan.</span></b><br/>
oh yeah<br/>
they are the only minors here and minors always give a different vibe or energy</p><p><b><span class="u">moon.</span></b><br/>
yes <br/>
exactly<br/>
woo clowning himself is a mood</p><p><b><span class="u">snoopy</span></b><span class="u">🥺</span><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
shup up<br/>
my braincells are ✨d e a d✨ now</p><p><b><span class="u">lion.</span></b><br/>
is not that always?</p><p><b><span class="u">zehn💯.</span></b><br/>
JAJAJAJAJAJAJAHAJ</p><p><b><span class="u">snoopy</span></b><span class="u">🥺</span><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
fuck u lion</p><p><b><span class="u">moon.</span></b><br/>
why are ur braincells dead?<br/>
we dont have any classes today</p><p><b><span class="u">xiaodan.</span></b><br/>
true👀</p><p><b><span class="u">snoopy</span></b><span class="u">🥺</span><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
maybe i am reading an AU and maybe i had to choose an option today</p><p><b><span class="u">zehn💯.</span></b><br/>
AN AU<br/>
WHICH ONE??</p><p><b><span class="u">snoopy</span></b><span class="u">🥺</span><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
its a bts one<br/>
about dora the explorer</p><p><b><span class="u">zehn💯.</span></b><br/>
I AM READING THAT TOO<br/>
what did you vote today? jin or the cult church?</p><p><b><span class="u">snoopy</span></b><span class="u">🥺</span><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
IFKSKD JIN<br/>
wbu</p><p><b><span class="u">zehn💯.</span></b><br/>
i chose the church <br/>
maybe they can give us info about what is exactly the harvest</p><p><b><span class="u">snoopy</span></b><span class="u">🥺</span><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
i dont think they will<br/>
one mutual of mine pointed that the church are looking for 4 new members so they would try to make us join them and not any info<br/>
and furthermore, jin doesnt have any time and he can get killed</p><p><b><span class="u">moon.</span></b><br/>
@xiaodan what r they talking abt?</p><p><b><span class="u">xiaodan.</span></b><br/>
idk but let them continue</p><p><b><span class="u">zehn💯.</span></b><br/>
well<br/>
if u put it like that, maybe jin was a better option<br/>
but what if jimin talking to jin makes him be in danger?</p><p><b><span class="u">snoopy</span></b><span class="u">🥺</span><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
they are in danger alr<br/>
they are in dora's list</p><p><b><span class="u">zehn💯.</span></b><br/>
but imagine if what happened to hoseok happens again? maybe this time a confort tweet wont work</p><p><b><span class="u">snoopy</span></b><span class="u">🥺</span><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
you mean when dora was on hoseok's house cuz he wanted to call the police?</p><p><b><span class="u">zehn💯.</span></b><br/>
yeah, after knowing one of his student was murdered</p><p><b><span class="u">snoopy</span></b><span class="u">🥺</span><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
well it can happen<br/>
we cant be sure tho<br/>
we have to take risks and i think risking jimin's life is for the best</p><p><b><span class="u">lion.</span></b><br/>
wait what?<br/>
i open this gc and the first thing i see is woo talking about risking jimin's life wtf</p><p><b><span class="u">snoopy</span></b><span class="u">🥺</span><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
we are talking about dora the explorer au<br/>
we r argumenting to who dm</p><p><b><span class="u">lion.</span></b><br/>
wait wait<br/>
mira updated?</p><p><b><span class="u">snoopy</span></b><span class="u">🥺</span><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
yes, she did❤️</p><p><b><span class="u">zehn💯.</span></b><br/>
you read it too lion?</p><p><b><span class="u">lion.</span></b><br/>
yeahhh<br/>
i still think tae knows something but he is doing like he knows shit</p><p><b><span class="u">zehn💯.</span></b><br/>
honey, no❤️</p><p><b><span class="u">lion.</span></b><br/>
honey, yes❤️<br/>
i am gonna read the update btw<br/>
brb</p><p><b><span class="u">snoopy</span></b><span class="u">🥺</span><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
coool<br/>
tell us what do you think</p><p><b><span class="u">lion.</span></b><br/>
will dooo</p><p><b><span class="u">zehn💯.</span></b><br/>
what is ur stan acc woo?</p><p><b><span class="u">xiaodan.</span></b><br/>
stan acc?? what is that??</p><p><b><span class="u">snoopy</span></b><span class="u">🥺</span><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
u rlly are a boomer😹<br/>
the stan acc is the one you use for fanboy duties, the one where you talk and stan openly about ur favs<br/>
it can be of anything: actors, singers, idols, youtubers...<br/>
usually you go by a nickname and nobody knows ur face <br/>
its anonymous</p><p><b><span class="u">xiaodan.</span></b><br/>
like in this gc?</p><p><b><span class="u">zehn💯.</span></b><br/>
yeah<br/>
something like that</p><p><b><span class="u">xiaodan.</span></b><br/>
oh okay <br/>
thx <br/>
everyday i learn something new🤪</p><p><b><span class="u">snoopy</span></b><span class="u">🥺</span><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
eye—<br/>
and btw<br/>
@softjmjk is my stan acc<br/>
urs? i wanna be mutuals w you hehehe</p><p><b><span class="u">zehn💯.</span></b><br/>
@lovely_bbh<br/>
ur profile is sooooo cute omg</p><p><b><span class="u">snoopy</span></b><span class="u">🥺</span><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
thx uuuu<br/>
i wanted to match everything w my own personality <br/>
yours is cool</p><p><b><span class="u">zehn💯.</span></b><br/>
thanks my friend helped me😎<br/>
talking about my friends<br/>
they asked me if they can be added here<br/>
lion knows one of them, lucas<br/>
the other one is the bestfriend who just came here (his korean is not that good but he is improving bsjajd)</p><p><b><span class="u">snoopy</span></b><span class="u">🥺</span><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
ohhhh<br/>
for me i dont have any problem to have them added</p><p><b><span class="u">lion.</span></b><br/>
IM BACK<br/>
GOD<br/>
i think voting jin is safe<br/>
like woo said, he can be killed and he can have info<br/>
and yoongi is being SUS<br/>
and tae is being MORE SUS<br/>
gonna follow u ten, im @morles <br/>
and idc about new members<br/>
this is an open gc<br/>
even tho we should ask the others @johnny @yong @xiaodan @moon @theonewhodoesntlaydown😔 @yuyu🇯🇵 <br/>
should i @ at the dreamies?</p><p><b><span class="u">johnny.</span></b><br/>
i wanna meet ten's bffs<br/>
so its a yes from me</p><p><b><span class="u">the one who doesnt lay down😔</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
the dreamies wont answer<br/>
i dmmed nana for a question and the message hasn't even been received</p><p><b><span class="u">zehn💯.</span></b><br/>
yeah same w yucken</p><p><b><span class="u">moon.</span></b><br/>
xiaodan messaged zen and i messaged haechan and nothing hahahaha<br/>
they r rlly busy this weekend</p><p><b><span class="u">yuyu🇯🇵</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
shouldnt we be more worried?<br/>
ik they said they wont be active for the whole weekend bc of the family thing <br/>
but the messages arent being received and idk if thats good</p><p><b><span class="u">yong.</span></b><br/>
im sure they are okay <br/>
dw<br/>
if something happens, we will know</p><p><b><span class="u">moon.</span></b><br/>
and its not like we could do sth even if sth goes wrong<br/>
we don't know them irl</p><p><b><span class="u">johnny.</span></b><br/>
thats true<br/>
lets wait for tmr and ask them if everything went well <br/>
im sure it did<br/>
but for making sure</p><p><b><span class="u">xiaodan.</span></b><br/>
the thing now is: we wait for them to add ten's friends or we do now?</p><p><b><span class="u">the one who doesnt lay down😔</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
for what i know of them, i dont think they will mind having two additions<br/>
nana for sure wont mind</p><p><b><span class="u">lion.</span></b><br/>
thats true<br/>
they were cool w adding yuyu and ten</p><p><b><span class="u">yong.</span></b><br/>
yeahh <br/>
and nana didnt mind being added in a gc w strangers back then</p><p><b><span class="u">johnny.</span></b><br/>
TRUEEEEEE<br/>
so i say we add them😎</p><p><b><span class="u">zehn💯.</span></b><br/>
everyone agrees?</p><p><b><span class="u">snoopy</span></b><span class="u">🥺</span><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
i talk in voice of everyone: yes</p><p><b><span class="u">yong.</span></b><br/>
then wait<br/>
let me give you admins rights</p><p><b> <em>yong </em></b><em>made </em><b><em>zehn</em></b> <em>an admin.</em><br/>
<b> <span class="u"></span> </b></p><p><b><span class="u">yuyu🇯🇵</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
wait<br/>
i am lost now w the admins rights<br/>
not that it was just nana and jaehyun the ones w admins rights?</p><p><b> <em>zehn </em></b><em>added</em> <b><em>unknown </em></b><em>and </em><b><em>unknown.</em> </b></p><p><b><span class="u">yong.</span></b><br/>
who added you honey?</p><p><b><span class="u">yuyu🇯🇵</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
oh right🤡</p><p><b><span class="u">johnny.</span></b><br/>
im admin too<br/>
nana made me so i could add ten when yall ignored me when i talked about my successful date w him💔</p><p><b><span class="u">zehn💯.</span></b><br/>
that's debatable</p><p><b><span class="u">xiaodan.</span></b><br/>
i said i forgot about it</p><p><b> <span class="u">johnny.</span> </b><br/>
💔💔💔💔💔💔</p><p>
  <b> <span class="u">unknown.</span> </b><br/>
<em>this is chaos god</em>
</p><p>
  <b> <span class="u">zehn💯.</span> </b><br/>
<em>not that ur better hen</em>
</p><p>
  <b> <span class="u">unknown.</span> </b><br/>
<em>shhh</em><br/>
<em>let them believe im quiet</em>
</p><p>
  <b> <span class="u">unknown.</span> </b><br/>
<em>you? quiet? yeah and i am korean</em>
</p><p>
  <b> <span class="u">xioadan.</span> </b><br/>
<em>i love being chinese</em>
</p><p>
  <b> <span class="u">yong.</span> </b><br/>
<em>thx godness i studied chinese</em>
</p><p><b><span class="u">yuyu🇯🇵</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
guys💔<br/>
im japanese🇯🇵🇯🇵<br/>
i don't understand a shit</p><p><b><span class="u">lion.</span></b><br/>
im canada🇨🇦</p><p><b> <span class="u">johnny.</span> </b><br/>
🇺🇸🇺🇸🇺🇸🇺🇸🇺🇸🇺🇸</p><p><b><span class="u">zehn💯.</span></b><br/>
JAJAJAJAJA<br/>
guys introduce urself<br/>
everyone hahaha</p><p><b><span class="u">yong.</span></b><br/>
i noticed that when ten was added, yuyu and i didnt introduce<br/>
we rlly went and just said our bdhs<br/>
well<br/>
im yong, 21yo, 95 line</p><p><b><span class="u">yuyu🇯🇵</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
OMG TRUE<br/>
WE FORGOT HAHAHAHAA<br/>
im yuyu, 21yo, 95 line</p><p><b><span class="u">johnny.</span></b><br/>
johnny, 22 yo, 95 liner<br/>
ur useless</p><p><b> <span class="u">yuyu</span>🇯🇵</b><b><span class="u">.</span> </b><br/>
😃🔪</p><p><b><span class="u">moon.</span></b><br/>
moon, 23yo, 94'<br/>
nice to meet u all</p><p><b><span class="u">xiaodan.</span></b><br/>
im xiaodan, 21yo and 96 line</p><p><b><span class="u">the one who doesnt lay down😔</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
jaehyun or jeffrey, 20 and 97 liner</p><p><b><span class="u">unknown.</span></b><br/>
lucas, 19 yo, 99 liner<br/>
jaehyun? ur the one who we have to laugh?</p><p><b><span class="u">the one who doesnt law down😔</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
eye—<br/>
ten what did you teach them?</p><p><b><span class="u">zehn💯.</span></b><br/>
good things😇</p><p><b><span class="u">lion.</span></b><br/>
LUCASSSSSSSSSS<br/>
im lion the one from neozone academy<br/>
idk u were a 99 liner finally im not alone🤩</p><p><b><span class="u">unknown.</span></b><br/>
OH HEYYY BROOO<br/>
we have hendery too from 99</p><p><b><span class="u">unknown.</span></b><br/>
hi<br/>
i am still 18 years old, but i am from 1999</p><p><b><span class="u">yuyu🇯🇵</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
hendery i decided to adopt you, ur so cute</p><p><b> <span class="u">unknown.</span> </b><br/>
😳😳😳😳</p><p><b><span class="u">zehn💯.</span></b><br/>
he isnt cute, he just dont know how to be weird in korean<br/>
thats all</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hello!<br/>if u wanna scream at me cuz i suck, u can do it in my <a href="https://twitter.com/loovelyang">twitter</a>:D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. xxvix</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b> <em>anti jaehyun jaehyun club.</em> </b>
</p><p><b><span class="u">yjuckeny.</span></b><br/>HEY MOTHERFUCKERS <br/>WE ARE BACKKKKKKK🤩🤩🤩<br/>we ready to roast jaehyun more than ever🥳</p><p><b><span class="u">unknown.</span></b><br/>who are you and why do you wanna remove jaehyun's skin?</p><p><b><span class="u">yjuckeny.</span></b><br/>i—<br/>you are not korean, right?</p><p><b><span class="u">unknown.</span></b><br/>no<br/>i'm chinese</p><p>
  <b> <span class="u">yjuckeny.</span> </b>
  <br/>
  <em>oh chinese</em>
  <br/>
  <em>good</em>
  <br/>
  <em>i was referring to roast jaehyun, not remove his skin</em>
</p><p><b><span class="u">unknown.</span></b><br/><em>oh</em>🤡<br/><em>im hendery btw 18yo and 99 liner</em></p><p><b><span class="u">yjuckeny.</span></b><br/><em>im jucken, but call me yucken, everyone is stupid here and type yucken instead</em>🙄<br/><em>17yo, 00 line tho</em></p><p><b><span class="u">lion.</span></b><br/>my senses are telling me yucken is calling us stupids</p><p><b><span class="u">yjuckeny.</span></b><br/>yes, i did</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>i feel: offended<br/>oh<br/>wait<br/>THERE ARE NEW PPL HERE</p><p><b><span class="u">lion.</span></b><br/>yeah they are<br/>ten's friends<br/>the one who talked rn is hendery, 18yo, 99 liner</p><p><b><span class="u">hendery.</span></b><br/>yeah, that</p><p><b><span class="u">yjuckeny.</span></b><br/>yk idc nana<br/>stay pressed for what i care</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>i rlly hate you<br/>and hendery, i am nana, 17yo, 00'</p><p><b><span class="u">hendery.</span></b><br/>ten talked about yucken and you before</p><p><b><span class="u">zehn💯.</span></b><br/>who is talking about me?</p><p><b><span class="u">hendery.</span></b><br/>me</p><p><b><span class="u">yjuckeny.</span></b><br/>ten talked about me? <br/>i hope it was good things or else😃🔪 @zehn💯</p><p><b><span class="u">zehn💯.</span></b><br/>im soooooo scared omgggg<br/>im gonna hide cuz yk where i liveeee oh nooo😭</p><p><b><span class="u">zen.</span></b><br/>its funny to see ten forgetting yucken CAN know where he lives easily</p><p><b><span class="u">unknown.</span></b><br/>wait what<br/>im lucas btw, 19yo, 99 liner gang🤪</p><p><b> <span class="u">yjuckeny.</span> </b><br/>😁😁😁😁😁</p><p><b><span class="u">zehn💯.</span></b><br/>fuck i forgot about that part<br/>yucken ily dont hack my personal information❤️</p><p><b><span class="u">yjuckeny.</span></b><br/>maybe i will listen to you, maybe i won't❤️</p><p><b><span class="u">hendery.</span></b><br/>YUCKEN KNOWS HOW TO HACK?</p><p><b><span class="u">lucas</span></b><span class="u">🤪</span><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>TEN WHERE DID YOU GET US INTO?</p><p><b><span class="u">hendery.</span></b><br/>you said this gc was legal</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>JAJAJAJAJAJAJA<br/>and its legaaaal<br/>it just yucken and andy know how to hack</p><p><b><span class="u">yjuckeny.</span></b><br/>there is nothing weird at that, there are a lot of teenagers who knows how to do it</p><p><b><span class="u">lucas</span></b><span class="u">🤪</span><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>well if u say that<br/>you know how to hack grades?</p><p><b><span class="u">snoopy</span></b><span class="u">🥺</span><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>LUCAS HAJAJAJAJAJA</p><p><b><span class="u">yjuckeny.</span></b><br/>for the record, ik<br/>but i shouldnt <br/>but if u rlly rlly need it, then i will</p><p><b><span class="u">yong.</span></b><br/>i once asked him to hack yuyu and i's grades and he offered us to do it if we changed our opinion <br/>(cuz yuyu wanted to be responsible)</p><p><b><span class="u">yuyu🇯🇵</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>we rlly need to be responsible<br/>but its nice to have yucken offer in hand</p><p><b><span class="u">je.</span></b><br/>bitches be like: oh hey im a hacker if u wanna help, tell me im nice!! <br/>and then laugh at us when we ask him to hack for us a game</p><p><b><span class="u">pksung.</span></b><br/>bitches is yucken</p><p><b><span class="u">yjuckeny.</span></b><br/>im bitches😎</p><p><b><span class="u">snoopy</span></b><span class="u">🥺</span><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>you rlly be wild</p><p><b><span class="u">mainkill.</span></b><br/>there was this time when yucken was still in germany and we did all tgt a vc <br/>he was so cute there, telling us he missed us, that he wanted to see us irl<br/>but then he came to korea and did as he didnt know any of us<br/>he literally ignored us for a whole week</p><p><b><span class="u">hendery.</span></b><br/>tgt a vc? irl?</p><p>
  <b> <span class="u">yjuckeny.</span> </b>
  <br/>
  <em>"all together a videocall"</em>
  <br/>
  <em>"in real life"</em>
</p><p>
  <b> <span class="u">hendery.</span> </b>
  <br/>
  <em>thanksss</em>
</p><p><b><span class="u">mainkill.</span></b><br/>another chinese to the ganggg<br/>btw, im dolphin, 16yo, 01 line<br/>chinese too</p><p><b><span class="u">zen.</span></b><br/>oh right i forgot<br/>zen, 18yo, chinese, 00 line</p><p><b><span class="u">yuyu🇯🇵.</span></b><br/>wait wait<br/>yucken rlly ignored you??</p><p><b><span class="u">yjuckeny.</span></b><br/>yeah i did<br/>tbh i was ashamed of that vc<br/><em>to be honest: tbh</em></p><p><b><span class="u">hendery.</span></b><br/>yucken is my favorite now</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>you choose wrong hen, very wrooooong</p><p><b><span class="u">hendery.</span></b><br/>i did?</p><p><b><span class="u">yjuckeny.</span></b><br/>dont listen to nana, im the best option among us</p><p><b><span class="u">je.</span></b><br/>you are gonna regret this hendery, but do as you want<br/>this is a free groupchat</p><p><b><span class="u">zen.</span></b><br/>nono writing properly for hendery is a mood</p><p><b><span class="u">je.</span></b><br/>im just being nice<br/>not like yall when dolphin came to korea</p><p><b><span class="u">zen.</span></b><br/>i literally did as a translator wtf</p><p><b><span class="u">mainkill.</span></b><br/>yeah but i wanted to speak korean, not chinese</p><p><b><span class="u">zen.</span></b><br/>bitch—<br/>you asked me A LOT OF TIMES to translate for you</p><p><b><span class="u">pksung.</span></b><br/>newbies a heads up: this is ✨c h a o s✨<br/>but you will love it</p><p><b><span class="u">lucas</span></b><span class="u">🤪</span><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>we r chaos too so lesgetitttt</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>lion taught u that, right?</p><p><b><span class="u">lucas</span></b><span class="u">🤪</span><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>maybe<br/>JAJAJAJAJAJAJA</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hello!<br/>if u wanna scream at me cuz i suck, u can do it in my <a href="https://twitter.com/loovelyang">twitter</a>:D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. xxx</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b> <em>anti jaehyun jaehyun club.</em> </b>
</p><p><b><span class="u">pksung.</span></b><br/>
DOLPHIN SHUT THE FUCK UP<br/>
AND DONT TELL ANYTHING<br/>
PLEASE<br/>
I BEG YOU</p><p><b><span class="u">mainkill.</span></b><br/>
like i will listen to u brat😒😒</p><p><b><span class="u">pksung.</span></b><br/>
please please jst this oneeee🙏🙏🙏🙏</p><p><b><span class="u">the one who doesnt lay down😔.</span></b><br/>
what is happening??</p><p><b><span class="u">mainkill.</span></b><br/>
nah just andy and his clownery</p><p><b><span class="u">zen.</span></b><br/>
i wanna listen to that story<br/>
andy is worse than nana on those things</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
eye—<br/>
if this is for that time i got lost, fck u</p><p><b><span class="u">zen.</span></b><br/>
yes, it is<br/>
3 HOURS I HAD TO WAIT FOR YOU AND YOU WERE IN THE OTHER FUCKING STREET</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
not my fault you dont see well👺<br/>
but dolphin, explain andy misery</p><p><b><span class="u">pksung.</span></b><br/>
i beg to spare me from this embarrassment</p><p><b><span class="u">mainkill.</span></b><br/>
nope😘</p><p><b><span class="u">yong.</span></b><br/>
OHHHH SPILL THE TEA🍵</p><p><b><span class="u">hendery.</span></b><br/>
uh?</p><p>
  <b> <span class="u">yjuckeny.</span> </b><br/>
<em>spill the tea as tell me the gossip</em>
</p><p>
  <b> <span class="u">hendery.</span> </b><br/>
<em>thanksss☺️</em>
</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
yucken being kind what is this</p><p><b><span class="u">mainkill.</span></b><br/>
so andy's misery<br/>
who wanna listen to it?</p><p><b><span class="u">lion.</span></b><br/>
me</p><p><b><span class="u">yong.</span></b><br/>
im readyyy</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
im always up for spicy tea</p><p><b><span class="u">hendery.</span></b><br/>
yeah, why not</p><p><b><span class="u">pksung.</span></b><br/>
pls dont🙍♂️</p><p><b><span class="u">mainkill.</span></b><br/>
your pleading eyes don't do anything to me JÁ<br/>
well<br/>
so andy came to my house to have a sleepover cuz besties things<br/>
and in my kitchen we have a little closet where we save the brown sugar in a crystal pot and white sugar in a porcelain pot<br/>
the thing is that the brown sugar is on top of the white sugar and in front of them there is a crystal pot of a thing of my dad<br/>
this is for context</p><p><b><span class="u">xiaodan.</span></b><br/>
im: afraid of the outcome</p><p><b><span class="u">pksung.</span></b><br/>
plssssss</p><p><b><span class="u">mainkill.</span></b><br/>
andy shut up and let me finish<br/>
so<br/>
we were doing our coffees and andy likes it w white sugar and he gotta take off my dad's pot and the brown sugar pot <br/>
he put the brown sugar on top of the other pot and he saw that it was gonna fall<br/>
he didnt only broke the brown sugar pot, he broke too my dad's pot🤡</p><p><b><span class="u">yuyu🇯🇵.</span></b><br/>
ANDY WTFFF</p><p><b><span class="u">pksung.</span></b><br/>
I WAS TRYING TO SAVE THE BROWN SUGAR POT OF FALLING WHEN BOTH OF THEM WERE BROKE</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
that was worse than me getting lost in the airport of berlin</p><p><b><span class="u">lucas</span></b><span class="u">🤪</span><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
why do you always get lost nana?</p><p><b><span class="u">je.</span></b><br/>
cuz he is stupid</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
LOOK <br/>
I LITERALLY TOOK YOU FROM A PARK TO THE HOSTAL WHEN WE WERE IN BERLIN WITHOUT LOOKING AT MAPS, JUST W MY ORIENTATION <br/>
SO SHUT UP</p><p><b><span class="u">moon.</span></b><br/>
how did you do that? im always lost when i am in a new place</p><p><b><span class="u">yjuckeny.</span></b><br/>
he just had luck<br/>
he is usually bad at orientations</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
i do not support this slander<br/>
FUTHERMORE<br/>
this is an andy's embarrassment moment<br/>
not mine</p><p><b><span class="u">pksung.</span></b><br/>
SHUT UP HYUNG<br/>
DONT REMIND THEM</p><p><b><span class="u">yong.</span></b><br/>
did dolphin's dad got mad or sth?</p><p><b><span class="u">je.</span></b><br/>
i doubt it<br/>
his parents are in love w andy</p><p><b><span class="u">zen.</span></b><br/>
they always forgave andy for everything he do</p><p><b><span class="u">zehn💯.</span></b><br/>
like hendery's parents omg<br/>
they love me</p><p><b><span class="u">hendery.</span></b><br/>
they do not<br/>
they love lucas, not you</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
KCKSKKCKSF<br/>
F</p><p><b> <span class="u">lucas🤪.</span> </b><br/>
😚😚😚😚</p><p><b><span class="u">zehn💯.</span></b><br/>
hendery🥲🥲🥲🥲</p><p><b><span class="u">yjuckeny.</span></b><br/>
can i proclaim hendery as my favorite?</p><p><b><span class="u">zehn💯.</span></b><br/>
JUST BECAUSE HE EXPOSED ME?</p><p><b><span class="u">yjuckeny.</span></b><br/>
yes<br/>
loser</p><p><b><span class="u">zehn💯.</span></b><br/>
i'm—</p><p><b> <span class="u">hendery.</span> </b><br/>
😹😹😹😹😹</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
i love how we change of topics that easily</p><p><b><span class="u">je.</span></b><br/>
we ✨m u l t i t a s k✨<br/>
and andy, ur an idiot</p><p><b><span class="u">pksung.</span></b><br/>
I THOUGHT WE FORGOT ABOUT MY MISERY???</p><p><b><span class="u">snoopy</span></b><span class="u">🥺</span><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
andy how had you managed to broke both pots?</p><p><b><span class="u">pksung.</span></b><br/>
i was trying to save the sugar pot one, cuz it was falling and i didnt want to broke anything but my mans are big and i pushed dolphin's dad's pot to the floor in the way to take the other pot<br/>
i was so shocked guys</p><p><b><span class="u">mainkill.</span></b><br/>
he was frozen in the place<br/>
and idk why but i couldnt stop laughing my ass even when my mum came and started asking if we were alright</p><p><b><span class="u">zen.</span></b><br/>
dolphin being dolphin<br/>
lmao</p><p><b><span class="u">xiaodan.</span></b><br/>
i cant believe you managed that god</p><p><b><span class="u">johnny.</span></b><br/>
let them live<br/>
you nearly put on fire a kitchen</p><p><b><span class="u">yjuckeny.</span></b><br/>
WHAT??</p><p><b><span class="u">lucas🤪.</span></b><br/>
NO WAY<br/>
I THOUGHT YOU WERE THE RESPONSIBLE ONE ON HERE?</p><p><b><span class="u">xiaodan.</span></b><br/>
AND I AM<br/>
IDK HOW IT HAPPENED<br/>
BUT IT HAPPENED</p><p><b><span class="u">moon.</span></b><br/>
and yong was saying he was a good cook atm</p><p><b><span class="u">yong.</span></b><br/>
TRUE JAJAJAJAJA<br/>
i said that and instantly, xiaodan had a paper and it wason fire</p><p><b><span class="u">yuyu🇯🇵.</span></b><br/>
yong explained that to meHAHAHAA I WAS CRYING</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
omgggggg</p><p><b><span class="u">yjuckeny.</span></b><br/>
icb and he said he is the responsible of cook on his apartment</p><p><b><span class="u">xiaodan.</span></b><br/>
AND I AM<br/>
LION CANT COOK FOR SHIT</p><p><b><span class="u">lion.</span></b><br/>
I DIDNT SAY ANYTHING</p><p><b><span class="u">mainkill.</span></b><br/>
how is that we can never have a lineal convo?</p><p><b><span class="u">je.</span></b><br/>
like i said: <br/>
we ✨m u l t i t a s k✨</p><p>////////////////////</p><p>
  <b> <span class="u">fav chinese gang hen.</span> </b><br/>
<em>soooo</em><br/>
<em>i didnt understand a shit</em>
</p><p>
  <b> <span class="u">yyx2.</span> </b><br/>
<em>CKSKKCD</em><br/>
<em>when did you start not to understand anything?</em>
</p><p>
  <b> <span class="u">fav chinese gang hen.</span> </b><br/>
<em>i understood what happened but i didnt get how andy managed to broke both pots</em>
</p><p>
  <b> <span class="u">yyx2.</span> </b><br/>
<em>okay</em><br/>
<em>so andy has big hands and when he was trying to take the sugar pot, he pushed the other pot to the floor </em><br/>
<em>and then both pots were broke and he was frozen in the place, w dolphin laughing at him</em>
</p><p><b><span class="u">my fav chinese gang hen.</span></b><br/>
<em>oh</em>🤡🤡🤡<br/>
<em>and what abt xiaodan?</em></p><p>
  <b> <span class="u">yyx2.</span> </b><br/>
<em>he didnt explain how he nearly put on fire the kitchen but yong said that he was saying he was a good cook when xiaodan was w a paper on fire in his hand</em><br/>
<em>and xiaodan kinda exposed lion's bad skills at kitchen</em>
</p><p><b><span class="u">my fav chinese gang hen.</span></b><br/>
<em>KFKSKDKD</em> <br/>
<em>thanks again yucken</em><br/>
<em>im so bad at korean gkskfd</em></p><p>
  <b> <span class="u">yyx2.</span> </b><br/>
<em>its okay</em><br/>
<em>when i came to korea for the first time i was bad at it too</em><br/>
<em>you just need to study and practice</em><br/>
<em>ig the gc will help you</em><br/>
<em>and if u need trans, just tell me or ask in the same gc</em><br/>
<em>ur friends will trans right?</em>
</p><p>
  <b> <span class="u">my fav chinese gang hen.</span> </b><br/>
<em>yeah</em><br/>
<em>but ten will make fun of me💀</em>
</p><p>
  <b> <span class="u">yyx2.</span> </b><br/>
<em>then i will kill him in among us in the first round dw</em><br/>
<em>ik he hates it</em><br/>
<em>and zen, dolphin and xiaodan are chinese and yong speaks it so there are ppl who can help you</em><br/>
<em>(nana knows a little bit too but dont ask him, he will tell u some shit thinking he said it right and be proud of that for a whole week)</em>
</p><p>
  <b> <span class="u">my fav chinese gang hen.</span> </b><br/>
<em>JAJAJAJA</em><br/>
<em>okayyy</em><br/>
<em>i will have it in mindd</em><br/>
<em>thanks again😸</em>
</p><p>
  <b> <span class="u">yyx2.</span> </b><br/>
<em>npp</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hello!<br/>if u wanna scream at me cuz i suck, u can do it in my <a href="https://twitter.com/loovelyang">twitter</a>:D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. xxxi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>names.<br/>yyx2: liu yangyang<br/>jun: huang renjun<br/>louddddd: zhong chenle<br/>old xiaodan: qian kun<br/>my fav chinese gang hen: wong kunhang<br/>louddddd 2.0: wong yukhei<br/>loser w a number name: ten lee</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em><b>chinese gang.</b><br/>
<b>louddddd created a groupchat. </b><br/>
<b>louddddd </b>added<b> yyx2, my fav chinese gang hen, louddddd 2.0, jun </b>and<b> old xiaodan</b></em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">jun.</span> </strong><br/>
<em>u hadnt enough w our gc, that u had to do another one🙃<br/>
seriously dol?</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">louddddd 2.0.</span> </strong><br/>
<em>dol?</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">yyx2.</span> </strong><br/>
<em>short way to say dolphin<br/>
lmao</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">louddddd.</span> </strong><br/>
<em>BUT THIS IS A CHINESE ONLY GC<br/>
ITS DIFFERENT<br/>
</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">my fav chinese gang hen.</span> </strong><br/>
<em>we should add ten, he is thai but he has chinese blood<br/>
and if he discovers we have a chinese gc<br/>
he is gonna go crazy</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">yyx2.</span> </strong><br/>
<em>do we seriously need to add ten<br/>
i need a breathe from him<br/>
ngl</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">louddddd 2.0.</span> </strong><br/>
<em>i like this kid alr😌</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">jun.</span> </strong><br/>
<em>he is one year younger than you lucas<br/>
he isnt a kid anymore</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">old xiaodan.</span> </strong><br/>
<em>god<br/>
i dont like this<br/>
this is gonna be a headache</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">louddddd 2.0.</span> </strong><br/>
<em>but ten said he was a baby?</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">old xiaodan.</span> </strong><br/>
<em>idk very well ten, but taking seriously his words is not a thing i would do in my right senses</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">yyx2.</span> </strong><br/>
<em>im not  a baby god<br/>
im a minor, yes, but not a baby</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">louddddd.</span> </strong><br/>
<em>so<br/>
i add ten or i do not add him?</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">yyx2.</span> </strong><br/>
<em>no</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">louddddd.</span> </strong><br/>
<em>u didnt even doubt lmao</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">my fav chinese gang hen.</span> </strong><br/>
<em>he is my bff so i say yes<br/>
(mainly bc i dont wanna listen to him complaining and begging for be added here)</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">louddddd 2.0.</span> </strong><br/>
<em>same here<br/>
if u think this is a headache xiaodan, then having a pouty ten idk what it is<br/>
when we were still in xina, i went to eat w hendery without him, thinking he was busy w school things and he saw it in insta<br/>
he spent a whole week being a bitchy pouty bitch just bc i didnt ask him to go w us<br/>
awful experience, i dont recommend, 0 stars, wont do it again</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">jun.</span> </strong><br/>
<em>i dont need more pouty bitches in my life, so its a yes from me</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">loudddddd.</span> </strong><br/>
<em>thank godness haechan isnt here<br/>
he read that and a fight will begin</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">yyx2.</span> </strong><br/>
<em>ugh yes<br/>
and ur gonna regret for adding ten here</em>
</p><p>
  <em><b>louddddd </b>added <b>loser w a number name. </b></em>
</p><p><strong><span class="u">loser w a number name.</span></strong><br/>
WHAT IS THIS????</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">yyx2.</span> </strong><br/>
<em>a chinese gc<br/>
you cant read now?<br/>
and we talk in chinese here loser</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">loser w a number name.</span> </strong><br/>
<em>i rlly hate u<br/>
idk how do u still have friends</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">louddddd.</span> </strong><br/>
<em>we still have no idea why we r still his friends<br/>
believe me</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">yyx2.</span> </strong><br/>
<em>not that ur better than me fetus</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">louddddd.</span> </strong><br/>
<em>IM A YEAR YOUNGER THAN YOU<br/>
IF YOU DONT LIKE TO BE CALLED BABY, THEN DONT CALL ME FETUS IDIOT<br/>
</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">yyx2.</span> </strong><br/>
<em>okay<br/>
fetus</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">louddddd.</span> </strong><br/>
<em>FIOJSIDFIJSAF<br/>
i will end you<br/>
i promise</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">jun.</span> </strong><br/>
<em>god<br/>
someone spare me of them</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">my fav chinese gang hen.</span> </strong><br/>
<em>are they always like that?<br/>
</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">jun.</span> </strong><br/>
<em>unfortunately, yes😞</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">louddddd 2.0.</span> </strong><br/>
<em>YAS<br/>
HENDERY AND I ARE CHAOTIC TOO🤪🤪</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">loser w a number name.</span> </strong><br/>
<em>they rlly are chaotic<br/>
even more than me<br/>
sometimes</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">old xiaodan.</span> </strong><br/>
<em>i hate it here<br/>
why i have to be chinese</em>
</p><p><strong> <span class="u">louddddd.</span> </strong> <em><br/>
dont lieeee<br/>
you love being hereee</em></p><p><strong> <span class="u">yyx2.</span> </strong><br/>
<em>like john would say: </em> <b>not my problem</b></p><p><b> <span class="u">louddddd 2.0.</span><br/>
</b> <em>did john seriously said that?</em></p><p><span class="u"> <strong>jun.</strong></span><b><br/>
</b> <em>yeah he did</em><br/>
<em>idk the context tho</em></p><p><strong> <span class="u">old xiaodan.</span><br/>
</strong> <em>me neither</em><br/>
<em>i forgot </em><br/>
<em>but he said that once to lion irl and in the gc</em></p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>my fav chinese gang hen.</strong></span><br/>
<em>iconic</em>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>old xiaodan.</strong></span><br/>
<em>u shouldnt mind wtv says john, he is an idiot</em>
</p><p><span class="u"> <strong>louddddd 2.0.<br/>
</strong> </span> <em>he looks like a frat boy</em> <span class="u"></span></p><p><span class="u"> <strong>loser w a number name.<br/>
</strong> </span> <em>cuz he is indeed one</em><br/>
<em>idek why i like this idiot</em></p><p><span class="u"> <strong>yyx2.<br/>
</strong> </span> <em>WAIT WHAT???</em></p><p><span class="u"> <strong>old xiaodan.<br/>
</strong> </span> <em>YOU LIKE HIM???</em></p><p><span class="u"> <strong>jun.<br/>
</strong> </span> <em>ik you go to dates tgt and all</em><br/>
<em>but thats new for me</em></p><p><span class="u"></span> <strong> <span class="u">louddddd 2.0.<br/>
</span> </strong> <em>TEN??</em><br/>
<em>WTFF???</em></p><p><strong> <span class="u">my fav chinese gang hen.<br/>
</span> </strong> <em>this is new for us too???</em></p><p><strong> <span class="u">loser w a number name.<br/>
</span> </strong> <em>dw</em><br/>
<em>its new for me too</em><br/>
<em>i accepted it two days ago lmao</em></p><p><strong> <span class="u">old xiaodan.<br/>
</span> </strong> <em>how?</em></p><p><strong> <span class="u">louddddd.<br/>
</span> </strong> <em>we want details</em></p><p><strong> <span class="u">loser w a number name.<br/>
</span> </strong> <em>idk i was returning to my home after hanging out w him when i started recalling everything we did that day</em><br/>
<em>and my mind just said: i like him omg</em><br/>
<em>idk his bad jokes, he is shameless, his confidence in everything i just like him</em></p><p><span class="u"> <strong>jun.<br/>
</strong> </span> <em>are you gonna confess or what?</em></p><p><span class="u"> <strong>loser w a number name.</strong></span> <em><br/>
obvs i am gonna confess</em><br/>
<em>mama didnt raise a coward😚</em><br/>
<em>and im the most confident gay ever</em></p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>yyx2.</strong> </span><br/>
<em>hyuck would argue on that lmao</em>
</p><p><span class="u"> <strong>loser w a number name.</strong></span> <em><br/>
hyuck?</em></p><p><span class="u"> <strong>old xiaodan.</strong></span><span class="u"><br/>
</span> <em>who is hyuck??</em></p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>jun.</strong></span><br/>
<em>YUCKEN</em>
</p><p><span class="u"> <strong>yyx2.<br/>
</strong></span> <em>fuck</em><br/>
<em>just forget i have ever said something</em></p><p><span class="u"> <strong>louddddd 2.0.</strong></span><span class="u"><br/>
</span> <em>but who is hyuck? im curious</em></p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>louddddd.</strong></span><br/>
<em>nobody</em><br/>
<em>just forget it, shall you?</em>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>old xiaodan.</strong></span><br/>
<em>okay?</em>
</p><p>///////////////////////////////////</p><p><span class="u"><strong>jun.</strong></span><br/>
wtf yangyang??</p><p><span class="u"><strong>yyx2.</strong></span><br/>
sorry<br/>
i was talking w him at the same time<br/>
and i got distracted<br/>
im sorry</p><p><span class="u"><strong>jun.</strong></span><br/>
its okay<br/>
just be more careful next time<br/>
i dont need jeno in our asses for that</p><p><span class="u"><strong>yyx2.</strong></span><br/>
yeah i will dw<br/>
and you wont tell jeno?</p><p><span class="u"><strong>jun.</strong></span><br/>
nah<br/>
it was a mistake<br/>
its okay<br/>
they dont even know hyuck is haechan<br/>
and you didnt even said hyuck whole name, just his nickname</p><p><span class="u"><strong>yyx2.</strong></span><br/>
thanks<br/>
i owe you one</p><p><span class="u"><strong>jun.</strong></span><br/>
talking abt that<br/>
can u track my cousin?</p><p><span class="u"><strong>yyx2.</strong></span><br/>
is she missing?</p><p><span class="u"><strong>jun.</strong></span><br/>
nah <br/>
she said to her parents she will sleep in my house<br/>
obvs its a lie<br/>
im just checking up on her</p><p><span class="u"><strong>yyx2.</strong></span><br/>
okay<br/>
give me a sec</p><p><span class="u"><strong>jun.</strong></span><br/>
okayy</p><p><span class="u"><strong>yyx2.</strong></span><br/>
fuck<br/>
she is in venus club?<br/>
should we go or ??</p><p><span class="u"><strong>jun.</strong></span><br/>
nah dw<br/>
i know someone that should be there now<br/>
i will ask them to check up on her</p><p><span class="u"><strong>yyx2.</strong></span><br/>
okayyy</p><p>/////////////////////////////////</p><p><span class="u"><strong>renjun.</strong></span><br/>
hey man<br/>
i need your help<br/>
i know you are now in venus club<br/>
and my cousin is there too and i'm kinda worried something could happen<br/>
could you check up on her?<br/>
you already know her so i don't think there won't be a problem recognizing her<br/>
obviously, i'm not asking you to watch her all the time, you should have fun too<br/>
but if you see her or something is happening, then look up for her?<br/>
<span class="u"><strong><em>sent.</em></strong></span></p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hello!<br/>if u wanna scream at me cuz i suck, u can do it in my <a href="https://twitter.com/loovelyang">twitter</a>:D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. xxxii</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>DID YOU SAW RESONATE????? CUZ IM FUCKING CRYINGGGGGGGGG<br/>god i loved it so muchhh when i listened to it for the first time i was like: bitch wtf but for everytime i listen to it and watch the mv im more in love uahuasdhf<br/>AND YANGYANG OUTFITS AND HAIR STYLE!!!!!!!!!!!! LOOK I DONT WANNA BE BIASED BUT AJSFJSAFHASHDFJHDFURHQF AND TAEYONG HAIRRRRRR GOD I LOVE IT SO MUCH PLS AND JAEMIN CENTER? HELL YEAH<br/>and and and and KUNHANG DID YOU SEE MY BOY??? HE IS SO PRECIOUSSSSS<br/>and the highnotes look dejun stop u rlly should stop i beg AND RENJUUNNN?????? MY BOY IS SHOWING OFF LET HIM DO IT<br/>and xuxi and yuta center plsssss</p><p>in conclusion, i love nct</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b> <em>anti jaehyun jaehyun club.</em> </b><br/>
<b> <span class="u"></span> </b>
</p><p><b><span class="u">the one who doesnt lay down😔.</span></b><br/>
so who is gonna tell me why haechan hasnt said a single word since u came back?</p><p><b><span class="u">lion.</span></b><br/>
true<br/>
he didnt come online🤔</p><p><b><span class="u">hyuchoe.</span></b><br/>
sorryyyy<br/>
i forgot abt this gc upsis</p><p><b><span class="u">moon.</span></b><br/>
i felt that😔😔</p><p><b><span class="u">yuyu🇯🇵</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
he doesnt love us anymore😭</p><p><b><span class="u">hyuchoe.</span></b><br/>
THATS NOT TRUE???<br/>
and i lied tho<br/>
i read the whole gc <br/>
but i was preparing my exams for uni entrance <br/>
im still on it but im trying to relax</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
you stress urself for nothing hae<br/>
calm down w the exams</p><p><b><span class="u">the one who doesnt lay down😔.</span></b><br/>
you have time still<br/>
you dont need to start studying rn<br/>
u can relax in the meantime</p><p><b><span class="u">hyuchoe.</span></b><br/>
yeah<br/>
but i still want to have everything organized before starting to study fr</p><p><b><span class="u">lion.</span></b><br/>
i think thats even worse<br/>
i mean, its cool to have ur notes ready and all<br/>
but that just stress u<br/>
telling u by experience</p><p><b><span class="u">yong.</span></b><br/>
i had to force him to stop revising his notes and come to sleep at mines so he could calm down</p><p><b><span class="u">lion.</span></b><br/>
yeah😅 <br/>
you have until november to prepare them</p><p><b><span class="u">yjuckeny.</span></b><br/>
haechan is a perfectionist <br/>
dont try to lie cuz everyone knows its truue</p><p><b><span class="u">hyuchoe.</span></b><br/>
i hate it here<br/>
i will calm down, dw</p><p><b><span class="u">zen.</span></b><br/>
u better bitch <br/>
cuz we are leaving in no time</p><p><b><span class="u">pksung.</span></b><br/>
PARTY TIMEEEEEEEE</p><p><b><span class="u">yuyu🇯🇵.</span></b><br/>
ur leaving?</p><p><b><span class="u">mainkill.</span></b><br/>
to my summer house<br/>
for a whole week</p><p><b><span class="u">the one who doesnt lay down😔.</span></b><br/>
OMGG??<br/>
THATS SO COOL<br/>
@irlfriends someone has a summer house?</p><p><b><span class="u">johnny.</span></b><br/>
yes</p><p><b><span class="u">lion.</span></b><br/>
yes</p><p><b><span class="u">the one who doesnt lay down😔.</span></b><br/>
WHAT<br/>
HOW IS IT I KNOW THIS NOW??<br/>
YONG? MOON? XIAODAN? YOU KNOW THAT?</p><p><b><span class="u">yuyu🇯🇵.</span></b><br/>
god ur so idiot<br/>
i even have a summer house</p><p><b><span class="u">hendery.</span></b><br/>
are you rich or sumn?</p><p><b><span class="u">the one who doesnt lay down😔.</span></b><br/>
NO THEY ARENT<br/>
WHY DO YOU HAVE SUMMER HOUSES????</p><p><b><span class="u">yong.</span></b><br/>
idiot <br/>
god</p><p><b><span class="u">the one who doesnt lay down😔.</span></b><br/>
WHY ARE YOU ATTACKING ME NOW?</p><p><b><span class="u">moon.</span></b><br/>
are u for real jae?</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
im lovin' it</p><p><b><span class="u">hendery.</span></b><br/>
AHHHH<br/>
now i understand<br/>
JAJAJAJAJA</p><p><b><span class="u">johnny.</span></b><br/>
jae pls keep up😭<br/>
even hendery, who doesnt speak very well korean, understands it</p><p><b><span class="u">zehn💯.</span></b><br/>
and he wasnt even here for a long time<br/>
so it was understandable he couldnt know what they were meaning<br/>
but he did<br/>
so<br/>
jaehyun=idiot</p><p><b><span class="u">pksung.</span></b><br/>
can i say it or i shut up?</p><p><b><span class="u">the one who doesnt lay down😔.</span></b><br/>
PLEASE TELL ME<br/>
IM LOST</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
idiot, where are they from?</p><p><b><span class="u">pksung.</span></b><br/>
its so easy to get it jae</p><p><b><span class="u">the one who doesnt lay down😔.</span></b><br/>
huh?<br/>
ah<br/>
OH<br/>
OKAY IM AN IDIOT</p><p><b><span class="u">lucas🤪.</span></b><br/>
i dont get it tbh</p><p><b><span class="u">zen.</span></b><br/>
lion is from canada, john from chicago and yuyu from japan<br/>
thats why they have a "summer house"</p><p><b><span class="u">lucas🤪.</span></b><br/>
OHHHHH<br/>
thanks zen😚</p><p><b><span class="u">snoopy</span></b><span class="u">🥺</span><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
at least jaehyun accepted he is an idiot</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
SNOOOOOPY</p><p><b><span class="u">snoopy</span></b><span class="u">🥺</span><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
NANAAAAAAA</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
hi</p><p><b><span class="u">snoopy</span></b><span class="u">🥺</span><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
heyyy!!</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
i missed u<br/>
u didnt talk too much since we came back🥺</p><p><b><span class="u">snoopy</span></b><span class="u">🥺</span><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
sorryy:((<br/>
i was busy w job interviews</p><p><b><span class="u">yjuckeny.</span></b><br/>
not that u alr worked?</p><p><b><span class="u">snoopy</span></b><span class="u">🥺</span><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
as a particular teacher<br/>
but now i dont have any job<br/>
so i used that week to apply for jobs for the summer</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
how it went??</p><p><b><span class="u">snoopy</span></b><span class="u">🥺</span><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
bad<br/>
but at least i got two interviews <br/>
one in a coffee bar and another in an electronics shop</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
i hope u got the job</p><p><b><span class="u">yjuckeny.</span></b><br/>
me too</p><p>/////////////////////////</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
im gonna change ur username<br/>
im tired of yjuckeny.</p><p><b><span class="u">yjuckeny.</span></b><br/>
okay?<br/>
ur telling me that because??</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
idk<br/>
i wanted to tell you JAJAJAA</p><p><b><span class="u">yangy sheep sheep.</span></b><br/>
ah😑<br/>
im curious<br/>
what did you name me?<br/>
cuz ur still bad at naming</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
I AM NOT THAT BAD<br/>
my username is iconic<br/>
and i named you "yangy sheep sheep"</p><p><b><span class="u">yangy sheep sheep.</span></b><br/>
1. ur username is the only good thing you have named<br/>
2. ur still bad at naming x2</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
fuck u liu</p><p><b><span class="u">yangy sheep sheep.</span></b><br/>
not my type im sorry🥶</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
eye—</p><p>/////////////////////////////////////////</p><p><b><span class="u">snoopy</span></b><span class="u">🥺</span><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
thx u guys<br/>
ur so nice🥺</p><p><b><span class="u">yangy sheep sheep.</span></b><br/>
yeah we are</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
ur not nice yucken stfu</p><p><b><span class="u">yangy sheep sheep.</span></b><br/>
im nice<br/>
just not to you🤷♂️</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
i<strong>—</strong></p><p><b><span class="u">snoopy</span></b><span class="u">🥺</span><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
ur always bickering?</p><p><b><span class="u">yangy sheep sheep.</span></b><br/>
nah<br/>
the ones who bickers a lot are haechan and zen</p><p><b><span class="u">hyuchoe.</span></b><br/>
what are you talking about me?</p><p><b><span class="u">snoopy</span></b><span class="u">🥺</span><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
JHGJFDFJI<br/>
how??</p><p><b><span class="u">hyuchoe.</span></b><br/>
i was summoned<br/>
thats why i am here</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
u werent but go off ig</p><p><b><span class="u">hyuchoe.</span></b><br/>
I DONT BICKER THAT MUCH W ZEN<br/>
STOP LYING</p><p><b><span class="u">yangy sheep sheep.</span></b><br/>
yes, you do</p><p><b><span class="u">je.</span></b><br/>
yes, you do</p><p><b><span class="u">pksung.</span></b><br/>
yes, you do</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
yes, you do</p><p><b><span class="u">mainkill.</span></b><br/>
yes, you do</p><p><b><span class="u">lion.</span></b><br/>
for someone w whom i talk every day, i can say this:<br/>
yes, you do</p><p><b><span class="u">zen.</span></b><br/>
yes, we do</p><p><b><span class="u">hyuchoe.</span></b><br/>
i'm—<br/>
WHY ARE EVERYONE ACTIVE JUST TO SAY THIS???<br/>
i hate it here</p><p><b><span class="u">the one who doesnt lay down😔.</span></b><br/>
me too<br/>
and you dont see me complaining 24/7</p><p><b><span class="u">hyuchoe.</span></b><br/>
u dont count bitch</p><p><b><span class="u">the one who doesnt lay down😔.</span></b><br/>
im not gonna fucking talk and ur gonna fucking miss me🤬</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
thx godness<br/>
i thought u would never say it</p><p><b><span class="u">zen.</span></b><br/>
finally ffs</p><p><b><span class="u">je.</span></b><br/>
haechan i was online all the time<br/>
i was just in discord playing w the mudae bot w nana</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
yessss<br/>
i won him like 2665484 times</p><p><b><span class="u">je.</span></b><br/>
YOU CHEATED</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
I DIDNT<br/>
I JUST HAVE BETTER POKEMONS THAN YOU</p><p><b><span class="u">je.</span></b><br/>
bitch—<br/>
lets play the hunger games<br/>
i have NARUTO<br/>
THE MOST EXPENSIVE HUSBANDO EVER</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
I HAVE SANSA STARK BITCH</p><p><b><span class="u">je.</span></b><br/>
BUT SHE ISNT $600<br/>
JÁ</p><p><b><span class="u">lucas🤪.</span></b><br/>
YOU HAVE MUDAE ON UR SERVER??</p><p><b><span class="u">je.</span></b><br/>
yeah<br/>
you wanna play?</p><p><b><span class="u">lucas🤪.</span></b><br/>
PLEASEEE<br/>
sushi#5963</p><p><b><span class="u">yong.</span></b><br/>
add me too<br/>
the bots are always fun</p><p><b><span class="u">snoopy</span></b><span class="u">🥺</span><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
what is that?</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
nono add them<br/>
and snoopy, mudae is a bot for discord where you can have pokemons, claim husbandos or waifus, have pokeduels and more<br/>
its really cool<br/>
you should try it out w us</p><p><b><span class="u">snoopy</span></b><span class="u">🥺</span><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
okayy<br/>
jwoo#7842</p><p><b><span class="u">lion.</span></b><br/>
do you have pokétwo?</p><p><b><span class="u">je.</span></b><br/>
i added them alr<br/>
and no, we are waiting to yucken or zen to give us admins rights so we can add bots cuz they are the admins of the server<br/>
but they are never online when we are playing so F</p><p><b><span class="u">pksung.</span></b><br/>
you can always ask me lol</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
last time we asked u to hack sth, i had to pay $50 for a toy u accidentally bought</p><p><b><span class="u">pksung.</span></b><br/>
YOU SAID IT<br/>
ACCIDENTALLY<br/>
IT WASNT ON PURPOSE</p><p><b><span class="u">je.</span></b><br/>
whatever lets u sleep at night sweetie</p><p><b><span class="u">snoopy</span></b><span class="u">🥺</span><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
i missed this god</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hello!<br/>if u wanna scream at me cuz i suck, u can do it in my <a href="https://twitter.com/loovelyang">twitter</a>:D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. xxxiii</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wer sagt, dass ich aufgrund meiner Hacking-Fähigkeiten weiß, wie du bist?: Who says I know what you're like because of my hacking skills?</p><p>你講乜德國狗緊?: what do you think you are doing german dog?</p><p>la tuya, por si acaso: yours, just in case</p><p>i don’t speak german neither cantonese, so sorry if there is a mistake on the translation. the only translation i can say is accurate is the spanish one cuz its my mother tongue lmao</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b> <em>anti jaehyun jaehyun club.</em> </b>
</p><p><b><span class="u">xiaodan.</span></b><br/>
i was thinking<br/>
if there is life in this planet, it can be life in another planet of another galaxy<br/>
and like us, they could think they are the only human specie ever <br/>
but in reality, there are more planets with life, maybe they are more evolved or less evolved than us, maybe they even have two planets to live and they travel between them<br/>
who knows?</p><p><b><span class="u">lucas🤪.</span></b><br/>
what did you smoke?<br/>
wtf</p><p><b><span class="u">xiaodan.</span></b><br/>
IM SERIOUS</p><p><b><span class="u">lucas🤪.</span></b><br/>
and i am serious too</p><p><b><span class="u">lion.</span></b><br/>
but xiaodan has a point tho<br/>
who is telling u that in another galaxy there isnt any life?</p><p><b><span class="u">zen.</span></b><br/>
a planet, to be habitable, needs to be rocky, to have the same size as earth, orbiting a G-type star, similar to the Sun, to be in the habitable zone of it so its superficial temperature will let water appears</p><p><b><span class="u">xiaodan.</span></b><br/>
yeah ik<br/>
but who is telling you that other planets doesnt have those requirements too?<br/>
it can be possible🧐</p><p><b><span class="u">lion.</span></b><br/>
exactly<br/>
if earth can, others too</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
but dont you think that if thats correct, we would have known it by now?</p><p><b><span class="u">xiaodan.</span></b><br/>
no, because those are another galaxies<br/>
do we ever went to other galaxies?<br/>
maybe (i dont really know what the nasa did and does) <br/>
but do they even check out if there is life in other planets?<br/>
i dont think so🤨</p><p><b><span class="u">lion.</span></b><br/>
and the same w those other planets<br/>
its possible</p><p><b><span class="u">yangy sheep sheep.</span></b><br/>
there is this investigation that said that there are 6000 millions of planets that meet those requirements in the milky way <br/>
so its possible to have more planets like that in another galaxy<br/>
but there is just one evidence of a planet in another galaxy by now tho</p><p><b><span class="u">hendery.</span></b><br/>
how do you know all those things?<br/>
and seriously? just one evidence</p><p><b><span class="u">je.</span></b><br/>
yucken is informed of anything you can think of</p><p><b><span class="u">mainkill.</span></b><br/>
he knows thanks to me tho<br/>
he called me the other day and asked me to tell him random information</p><p><b><span class="u">yangy sheep sheep.</span></b><br/>
i was stressed<br/>
and i needed a distraction<br/>
and dol knows tons of shit so we gucci</p><p><b><span class="u">lion.</span></b><br/>
how do you know all of that like its impressive</p><p><b><span class="u">mainkill.</span></b><br/>
i just read <br/>
everything i know is bc of the magazines i buy</p><p><b><span class="u">pksung.</span></b><br/>
he even have magazines of different cultures</p><p><b><span class="u">mainkill.</span></b><br/>
its interesting yk<br/>
all those countries w different cultures every single one</p><p><b><span class="u">lion.</span></b><br/>
ohhh<br/>
thats cool man</p><p><b><span class="u">xiaodan.</span></b><br/>
so its possible to have life outside of earth right?</p><p><b><span class="u">yangy sheep sheep.</span></b><br/>
yes, it is<br/>
we cant confirm it tho</p><p><b><span class="u">xiaodan.</span></b><br/>
still<br/>
my theory is still intact</p><p><b><span class="u">zen.</span></b><br/>
how did you even think of that?<br/>
not even in maths classes i ramble so much</p><p><b><span class="u">je.</span></b><br/>
and he rambles in a lot of classes<br/>
he once started talking abt imaginary points and how we stare at them</p><p><b><span class="u">zen.</span></b><br/>
THEY EXIST IM PRETTY SURE😤</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
NOT THAT CONVO AGAIN<br/>
THANK U</p><p><b><span class="u">hyuchoe.</span></b><br/>
pls not🙏<br/>
i fell asleep the first time, not again</p><p><b><span class="u">zen.</span></b><br/>
eye—<br/>
so xiaodan</p><p><b><span class="u">xiaodan.</span></b><br/>
yeah<br/>
i was looking through tw and i saw a post abt astrology <br/>
and i started thinking in the stars, the planets and all of those things<br/>
and thats when the thought came</p><p><b><span class="u">lucas🤪.</span></b><br/>
all of this... because a twitter post?<br/>
i'm—</p><p><b><span class="u">moon.</span></b><br/>
now that i rmb, what are your zodiac sign?</p><p><b><span class="u">zen.</span></b><br/>
im an aries<br/>
and i just realized, neither hendery and lucas put their bdh in the gc description</p><p><b><span class="u">hyuchoe.</span></b><br/>
RIIIIIGHT <br/>
should we put too our zodiac sign in there?</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
yeah why not</p><p><b><span class="u">zen.</span></b><br/>
@lucas🤪 @hendery tell me ur bdh and zodiac sign <br/>
the last part it goes to @everyone i will change it now at the same time and im lazy to search for the correct timestamps of every sign</p><p><b><span class="u">mainkill.</span></b><br/>
u know mine~</p><p><b><span class="u">zen.</span></b><br/>
yeah<br/>
scorpio right?</p><p><b><span class="u">mainkill.</span></b><br/>
i—<br/>
fuck u😒</p><p><b><span class="u">zen.</span></b><br/>
jkjk JAJAJAJAA</p><p><b><span class="u">lion.</span></b><br/>
mine is leo</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
ANOTHER LEOOOOOOO <br/>
WOOWWWW</p><p><b><span class="u">lion.</span></b><br/>
ur a leo too???😱</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
yeahh august rmb?</p><p><b><span class="u">lion.</span></b><br/>
riight<br/>
john hyung and jae are aquarius</p><p><b><span class="u">pksung.</span></b><br/>
mine too!!</p><p><b><span class="u">je.</span></b><br/>
thats normal tho<br/>
there are a lot of ppl who was born in february in this gc<br/>
thats so strange</p><p><b><span class="u">hendery.</span></b><br/>
my birthday is september 28 so i'm a libra</p><p><b><span class="u">mainkill.</span></b><br/>
nono u dont have any right to talk<br/>
u were born exactly ONE month after zen<br/>
(i nearly typed zen's real name god dont kill me pls)</p><p><b><span class="u">zen.</span></b><br/>
why i have friends so IDIOTS???</p><p><b><span class="u">yangy sheep sheep.</span></b><br/>
IM SORRY????</p><p><b><span class="u">mainkill.</span></b><br/>
AT LEAST I NOTICED OKAY?</p><p><b><span class="u">je.</span></b><br/>
huh?</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
what u talking abt?</p><p><b><span class="u">yangy sheep sheep.</span></b><br/>
nothing nothing<br/>
wait<br/>
hendery is a libra??</p><p><b><span class="u">hendery.</span></b><br/>
yeah i am</p><p><b><span class="u">je.</span></b><br/>
oh god<br/>
no</p><p><span class="u"><b>yangy sheep sheep.</b></span><br/>
oh my god<br/>
now i know why i get on very well w you<br/>
cuz both of us are libras hahahahaa</p><p><strong><span class="u">hendery.</span></strong><br/>
ohhhh<br/>
THATS SO COOL</p><p><strong><span class="u">zehn💯.</span></strong><br/>
im gonna have nightmares for this god<br/>
and i am a piscis<br/>
and nono and zen are just a month apart?<br/>
i didnt realize</p><p><strong><span class="u">moon.</span></strong><br/>
gemini bitchess</p><p><strong><span class="u">yong.</span></strong><br/>
im a cancer and yuyu is a scorpio</p><p><strong><span class="u">lucas🤪.</span></strong><br/>
im an aquarius, from january 25</p><p><span class="u"><b>mainkill.</b></span><br/>
yeah they are<br/>
zen is older just for a month</p><p><strong><span class="u">je.</span></strong><br/>
yeah</p><p><strong><span class="u">xiaodan.</span></strong><br/>
im a capricornnn and woo is a piscis too, like ten</p><p><b><em>zen </em></b><em>changed the groupchat description:</em><br/>
"<b>our bdh (+signs) bitchas:</b><br/>
<b>moon: 14th june 1994 (gemini)</b><br/>
<b>john: 9th february 1995 (aquarius)</b><br/>
<b>yong: 1st july 1995 (cancer)</b><br/>
<b>yuyu: 26th october 1995 (scorpio)</b><br/>
<b>xiaodan: 1st january 1996 (capricorn)</b><br/>
<b>ten: 27th february 1996 (piscis)</b><br/>
<b>jaehyun: 14th february 1997 (aquarius)</b><br/>
<b>woo: 19th february 1998 (piscis)<br/>
lucas: 25th january 1999 (aquarius)</b><br/>
<b>lion: 2nd august 1999 (leo)<br/>
hendery: 28th september 1999 (libra)</b><br/>
<b>zen: 23th march 2000 (aries)</b><br/>
<b>nono: 23th april 2000 (taurus)</b><br/>
<b>haechan: 6th june 2000 (gemini)</b><br/>
<b>nana: 13th august 2000 (leo)</b><br/>
<b>yucken: 10th october 2000 (libra)</b><br/>
<b>dolphin: 22th november 2001 (sagittarius)</b><br/>
<b>andy: 5th february 2002 (aquarius)"</b></p><p><strong><span class="u">yong.</span></strong><br/>
if someone is added here, cuz at this rate im sure we are gonna be more, lets ask them for their nicknames, bdhs and signs, so we can add theirs in the description</p><p><strong><span class="u">lucas🤪.</span></strong><br/>
AND TELL THEM THAT THE DESCRIPTION EXIST<br/>
CUZ I DIDNT😭<br/>
YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT WAS FOR ME AT FIRST TO REMEMBER UR NAMES?<br/>
FUTHERMORE, YOU WERE TALKING ABT PPL WHO WERENT ACTIVE ATM AND HADNT SHOWN UPP😩</p><p><strong><span class="u">hendery.</span></strong><br/>
i am gonna find a web like "urban dictionary" but for korean<br/>
or something like that because:DD</p><p><strong><span class="u">yangy sheep sheep.</span></strong><br/>
atm<em>: at that moment<br/>
originally, it means "at the moment" but lucas is talking abt a past action so its "that" rn</em></p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">mainkill.</span> </strong><br/>
<em>my question is: how does yucken know what hendery doesnt understand?🧐</em>
</p><p><strong><span class="u">yangy sheep sheep.</span></strong><br/>
<em>cuz he was asking for a dictionary like the urban one <br/>
and "</em>atm<em>" is sth u'd look for in urban dictionary if there was one for korean acronyms<br/>
its not that hard to know lol</em></p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">hendery.</span> </strong><br/>
<em>thx yucken<br/>
again<br/>
HAHAHAA</em>
</p><p><b><span class="u">yangy sheep sheep.<br/>
</span></b><em>no problem</em><br/>
<em>:p</em><br/>
and lucas, you could have always check it out</p><p><strong><span class="u">lucas🤪.</span></strong><br/>
well, i didnt think of it🙄<br/>
fuck u</p><p><b><span class="u">yangy sheep sheep.<br/>
</span></b>not my type sorry</p><p><strong><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></strong><br/>
what is ur type yucken?</p><p><strong><span class="u">lucas🤪.</span></strong><br/>
u dont even know how i look like i'm—</p><p><strong><span class="u">yangy sheep sheep.</span></strong><br/>
i dont have a type tbh<br/>
i just go w the flow<br/>
and lucas<br/>
are you sure abt that?</p><p><strong><span class="u">lucas🤪.</span></strong><br/>
HUH???<br/>
DONT USE UR HACKS SKILLS ON ME ASSHOLE</p><p><strong><span class="u">yangy sheep sheep.</span></strong><br/>
Wer sagt, dass ich aufgrund meiner Hacking-Fähigkeiten weiß, wie du bist?</p><p><b><span class="u">lucas🤪.<br/>
</span></b>你講乜德國狗緊?<b><span class="u"><br/>
</span></b></p><p><strong><span class="u">hendery.</span></strong><br/>
NOOOO YOU DID NOT<br/>
wait<br/>
yucken is chinese too idiot</p><p><strong><span class="u">lucas🤪.</span></strong><br/>
HUH?<br/>
RIGHT<br/>
FUCK</p><p><b><span class="u">yangy sheep sheep.<br/>
</span></b>i dont speak cantonese tho<br/>
but<br/>
la tuya, por si acaso</p><p><b><span class="u">lucas🤪.<br/>
</span></b>JHFJSADHFJAHSF<br/>
HOW MANY LANGUAGES DO YOU SPEAKK???</p><p><b><span class="u">zen.<br/>
</span></b>if u knew...</p><p><span class="u"><b>nicky jam.</b></span><br/>
at this point, he is a translator</p><p><strong><span class="u">yangy sheep sheep.</span></strong><br/>
thats not true<br/>
i speak korean, english, mandarin, german and spanish<br/>
and i understand a liiiiiitle bit of italian, catalan and portuguese cuz they r similar to spanish</p><p><strong><span class="u">zen.</span></strong><br/>
what about french huh?</p><p><b><span class="u">yangy sheep sheep.<br/>
</span></b>I HATE FRENCH<br/>
i cant w it🤢</p><p><strong><span class="u">yong.</span></strong><br/>
but do you understand it?</p><p><strong><span class="u">yangy sheep sheep.</span></strong><br/>
a little bit<br/>
like<br/>
my ranking of languages i dont speak but i understand a little bit is:<br/>
- catalan cuz its a spain language and its rlly rlly similar to spanish<br/>
- french cuz i studied it a little bit<br/>
- italian and portuguese<br/>
but i rlly hate french, its so hard god</p><p><strong><span class="u">yong.</span></strong><br/>
im fucking speechless<br/>
u rlly are a genius</p><p><strong><span class="u">yangy sheep sheep.</span></strong><br/>
im not rlly one<br/>
i just like languages😬</p><p><strong><span class="u">zehn💯.</span></strong><br/>
and i thought i was the language king🥴</p><p><strong><span class="u">hendery.</span></strong><br/>
my god</p><p><strong><span class="u">lucas🤪.</span></strong><br/>
imagine be like him hen</p><p><b><span class="u">hendery.<br/>
</span></b>it's impossible bro</p><p><strong><span class="u">lucas🤪.</span></strong><br/>
it really is</p><p><b><span class="u">yangy sheep sheep.<br/>
</span></b>eye—<br/>
if u understand spanish, then its cool<br/>
cuz seriously, they are similar<br/>
they come from the same language, latin, so yeah</p><p><strong><span class="u">lucas🤪.</span></strong><br/>
GERMAN TOO? CUZ I DONT THINK SO</p><p><b><span class="u">yangy sheep sheep.<br/>
</span></b>ah<br/>
true<br/>
u werent here when i explained it<br/>
but i lived in germany some years<br/>
thats why i speak german</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.<br/>
</span></b>he said: lets abandon my friends!</p><p><b><span class="u">zen.<br/>
</span></b>yeah:(</p><p><b><span class="u">yangy sheep sheep.<br/>
</span></b>i did not but go off ig</p><p><strong><span class="u">lucas🤪.</span></strong><br/>
THATS SO COOL???????<br/>
I ONLY LIVED IN HONG KONG AND NOW IN KOREA<br/>
BUT NOTHING MORE</p><p><b><span class="u">zen.<br/>
</span></b>ur from hong kong???</p><p><b><span class="u">lucas.<br/>
</span></b>YEAH<br/>
thats why i speak cantonese</p><p><b><span class="u">zen.<br/>
</span></b>ohhhh true true<br/>
and u hendery?</p><p><strong><span class="u">hendery.</span></strong><br/>
i'm from macau<br/>
you?</p><p><strong><span class="u">zen.</span></strong><br/>
jilian<br/>
but i moved to korea when i was 8yo</p><p><strong><span class="u">mainkill.</span></strong><br/>
but he knew us alr <br/>
our families know each other<br/>
one of the reasons why yucken, zen and i moved to korea even if we lived in different cities of xina</p><p><strong><span class="u">yangy sheep sheep.</span></strong><br/>
yep<br/>
i lived in taiwan until i was 8 that i moved to korea w zen, then germany and again korea</p><p><strong><span class="u">mainkill.</span></strong><br/>
im from shanghai, i lived there until i was 9 and then moved to korea w the others<br/>
i was the last one to come tho</p><p><strong><span class="u">yong.</span></strong><br/>
thats cool<br/>
i only lived in korea lmao<br/>
but its okay, i like seoul</p><p><b><span class="u">johnny.<br/>
</span></b>he only lived in seoul what a loser😚</p><p><strong><span class="u">yong.</span></strong><br/>
stfu<br/>
it was you who said: my favorite city of the world is seoul, his night life is cool</p><p><strong><span class="u">johnny.</span></strong><br/>
SHUT UP<br/>
STOP EXPOSING MY ASS<br/>
YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE MY BEST FRIEND SIJDFIDSJF</p><p><strong><span class="u">yong.</span></strong><br/>
u talk like i have an actual bestfriend<br/>
i do not<br/>
LOL</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hello!<br/>if u wanna scream at me cuz i suck, u can do it in my <a href="https://twitter.com/loovelyang">twitter</a>:D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. xxxiv</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sorry for the lack of updates (i said i was gonna update two chaps per update but 🤡) but im in my exam week and i dont have time to write anything😭 this is something i could write yst before going to sleep so if there r some mistakes, sorry again😓</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b><span class="u">doyoung hyung.</span></b><br/>
sorry for the last response but i saw it in the moment tho<br/>
nothing happened that day but still i watched her out <br/>
she was with her friends all night</p><p><b><span class="u">kylo zen.</span></b><br/>
ohh<br/>
cool<br/>
thanks hyung<br/>
i owe you one</p><p><b><span class="u">doyoung hyung.</span></b><br/>
nah its okay<br/>
i didnt need to do anything so its okayyy</p><p><b><span class="u">kylo zen.</span></b><br/>
if u need something, hmu!</p><p><b><span class="u">doyoung hyung.</span></b><br/>
yeahh<br/>
will do!</p><p>//////////////////////</p><p>
  <b> <em>jae needs to lay down.</em> </b>
</p><p><b><span class="u">canadien.</span></b><br/>
taeyong hyung im offended you dont have a bestfriend:(</p><p><b><span class="u">oldie.</span></b><br/>
i thought we had sth special:(</p><p><b><span class="u">john banana.</span></b><br/>
i thought we were 95 line buddies:(</p><p><b><span class="u">uwujumped</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
all the hours playing together and for what? to tell us you dont have any bestfriend?😞</p><p><b><span class="u">jaeoff.</span></b><br/>
this is so sad<br/>
alexa play life sucks by ha:tfelt</p><p><b><span class="u">calm leader.</span></b><br/>
you are exaggerating <br/>
obviously his bestfriend is me😌</p><p><b><span class="u">bubu hyung.</span></b><br/>
no, you arent</p><p><b><span class="u">calm leader.</span></b><br/>
HEY<br/>
if anybody of us is your bestfriend, does it mean its yuta ur bff?</p><p><b><span class="u">canadien.</span></b><br/>
IS IT HIM????</p><p><b><span class="u">jaeoff.</span></b><br/>
EYE—</p><p><b><span class="u">john banana.</span></b><br/>
i feel: betrayed</p><p><b><span class="u">bubu hyung.</span></b><br/>
he isnt<br/>
i alr said it, i dont have any bestfriend<br/>
i cant say any of u is specifically my bff cuz i am v close w yall</p><p><b><span class="u">junguwu.</span></b><br/>
oh🥺<br/>
then everyone here is ur bestfriend?<br/>
as a whole</p><p><b><span class="u">bubu hyung.</span></b><br/>
yeah<br/>
you can say that <br/>
(+yucken, he is so nice)</p><p><b><span class="u">calm leader.</span></b><br/>
what makes you think that?<br/>
he is a pain in the ass😩</p><p><b><span class="u">john banana.</span></b><br/>
LMAOOOO<br/>
why do u hate him so much??</p><p><b><span class="u">calm leader.</span></b><br/>
i dont hate him<br/>
but he gives me so much headache everyday<br/>
you are lucky you aren't chinese because you will die if you were in the chinese gc</p><p><b><span class="u">older.</span></b><br/>
you have a chinese gc?</p><p><b><span class="u">calm leader.</span></b><br/>
dol made it<br/>
and btw, something came up</p><p><b><span class="u">jaeoff.</span></b><br/>
huh? what happened?</p><p><b> <span class="u">canadien.</span> </b><br/>
👀👀👀👀👀</p><p><b><span class="u">calm leader.</span></b><br/>
we were talking and yucken said "hyuck would argue on that"</p><p><b><span class="u">uwujumped</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
hyuck? who is hyuck?</p><p><b><span class="u">calm leader.</span></b><br/>
we dont know<br/>
zen, dol and him told us to forget it and do as nothing happened<br/>
that hyuck is nobody</p><p><b><span class="u">bubu hyung.</span></b><br/>
thats weird</p><p><b><span class="u">canadien.</span></b><br/>
it is</p><p><b><span class="u">calm leader.</span></b><br/>
yeah<br/>
thats what we thought <br/>
but i was talking w ten about something<br/>
maybe hyuck is one of the dreamies<br/>
and thats why they were panicking</p><p><b><span class="u">john banana.</span></b><br/>
that makes sense🤔<br/>
but who?</p><p><b><span class="u">jaeoff.</span></b><br/>
now im curious <br/>
im gonna talk w nana<br/>
lets see if i can get sth of him</p><p><b><span class="u">oldie.</span></b><br/>
jaehyun pls<br/>
i dont think you will success, but good luck ig</p><p><b><span class="u">jaeoff.</span></b><br/>
🥴🥴🥴</p><p>
  <b>////////////////////////</b>
</p><p><b><span class="u">the one who doesnt lay down😔</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
pspspspspsps<br/>
heyy<br/>
pspspspspsps<br/>
who is hyuck <br/>
pspspspspsps</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
wtf<br/>
how do you know haechan's name?</p><p><b><span class="u">the one who doesnt lay down😔</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
ITS HAECHAN?????</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
huh?<br/>
but you said<br/>
wait<br/>
FUCK🤡<br/>
I MESS IT UP I'M—<br/>
pls forget</p><p><b><span class="u">the one who doesnt lay down😔</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
omg omg omg omg<br/>
now i know ur name has jae and haechan's name😈<br/>
im gonna discover yall</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
nonono<br/>
jae pls forget<br/>
nono is gonna kill me for thissss<br/>
dont say anythinggg</p><p><b><span class="u">the one who doesnt lay down😔</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
its okayyy~~~<br/>
everyone makes mistakes~~~</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
i hate it here💀<br/>
but how did you know? <br/>
we didnt say anything🤥</p><p><b><span class="u">the one who doesnt lay down😔</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
yucken slipped his name in the chinese gc and xiaodan told us</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
oh<br/>
okay<br/>
brb</p><p><b><span class="u">the one who doesnt lay down😔</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
WHAT ARE YOU DLINNG TO YUCKEN??? LET HIM ALIVE</p><p>///////////////////////</p><p><b><span class="u">yangy sheep sheep.</span></b><br/>
i am gonna dIEEEEEE<br/>
hyun is on my ass again cuz he needs a document that i dont have permission to open<br/>
pls save me from him😭🙏</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
idc<br/>
for once i will let hyun kill u🙄</p><p><b><span class="u">yangy sheep sheep.</span></b><br/>
WHAT<br/>
ARE YOU FR?</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
yes <br/>
i am</p><p><b><span class="u">yangy sheep sheep.</span></b><br/>
WHYY😭😭😭<br/>
what i did now????</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
"hyuck would argue on that"</p><p><b><span class="u">yangy sheep sheep.</span></b><br/>
KCKSKCKSKSKSKSKZ<br/>
WTF<br/>
DID RENJUN OR LELE TELL YOU??</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
nah <br/>
it was jaehyun</p><p><b><span class="u">yangy sheep sheep.</span></b><br/>
wtf<br/>
he isnt in the chinese gc????<br/>
wait<br/>
xiaodan is there<br/>
i hate it here</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
mind to explain me?</p><p><b><span class="u">yangy sheep sheep.</span></b><br/>
i was talking w hyuck in the same moment i was talking to them and ten said he was the most confident gay ever and i just said that<br/>
coskcd<br/>
it wasnt my intention, promise</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
my god<br/>
jeno knows?</p><p><b><span class="u">yangy sheep sheep.</span></b><br/>
nope<br/>
renjun told me he won't tell him</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
good<br/>
im still young to die now</p><p><b><span class="u">yangy sheep sheep.</span></b><br/>
JCKSKCKDDJS<br/>
and by jeno, ur lover</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
stfu<br/>
btw, you think they will know our identities even if we told them our real names?</p><p><b><span class="u">yangy sheep sheep.</span></b><br/>
i dont think so<br/>
but jeno thinks is better to stay anon<br/>
🤷♂️🤷♂️🤷♂️🤷♂️🤷♂️<br/>
why you ask?</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
i was talking w jisung and chenle the other day<br/>
they wanted to have more freedom in the gc<br/>
cuz the guys are cool yk?<br/>
and i agree w them</p><p><b><span class="u">yangy sheep sheep.</span></b><br/>
yeah<br/>
ik that if ur a hacker the best is being anon, but they alr know im a hacker<br/>
so rn the anon doesnt matter for me, its more for u guys<br/>
but still, hendery asked what yucken means a lot of times and i can just say its a german nickname💀</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
i don't understand that<br/>
u said twice that jucken is ur german name but still, they cant decode ur chinese name?<br/>
man just look at it in translate🙄</p><p><b><span class="u">yangy sheep sheep.</span></b><br/>
thats what i thought<br/>
but they r 🤡<br/>
once, i was talking w yuyu and yong and yuyu started asking why yall called me yucken and not jucken<br/>
and i was like: i alr explained but its because my real name starts w y and they r used to that<br/>
and yong sent a ss of yucken translation🤡</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
i—<br/>
this is peak comedy🤡</p><p><b><span class="u">yangy sheep sheep.</span></b><br/>
it rlly is🤡</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
btw, i accidentally said hyuck is haechan to jaehyun jejeje</p><p><b><span class="u">yangy sheep sheep.</span></b><br/>
YOU DID WHAT?????????<br/>
JAEMIN????!!?!! <br/>
DONT GHOST ME NOW ASSHOLE</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hello!<br/>if u wanna scream at me cuz i suck, u can do it in my <a href="https://twitter.com/loovelyang">twitter</a>:D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. xxxv</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b> <em>anti jaehyun jaehyun club.</em> </b>
</p><p><b><span class="u">hyuchoe.</span></b><br/>
im fucking done w hyun<br/>
i rlly am<br/>
who tf does he think he is? controlling me like that ugh <br/>
fuck hyun<br/>
i hate him so muchhhhhh<br/>
oh<br/>
wait<br/>
wrong gc<br/>
hahahhaha <br/>
(forget)</p><p><b><span class="u">mainkill.</span></b><br/>
i—<br/>
but yeah, fuck him</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO US EVERY SINGLE TIME LMAOOOO</p><p><b><span class="u">zen.</span></b><br/>
huh</p><p><b><span class="u">yangy sheep sheep.</span></b><br/>
HA HA HA HA</p><p><b><span class="u">zen.</span></b><br/>
oh, nana knows lmao</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
yeah<br/>
jaehyun told me lol</p><p><b><span class="u">the one who doesnt lay down😔</span></b><span class="u">.</span><br/>
yepa<br/>
and maybe ik some new things😜</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
stfu<br/>
it was an accident okay?</p><p><b><span class="u">yangy sheep sheep.</span></b><br/>
i cant believe you did that🤦♂️<br/>
AND STILL CAME AT ME FOR SLIPPING</p><p><b><span class="u">zen.</span></b><br/>
nana slipped too????</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
i thought he alr knew:((</p><p>/////////////////////////</p><p>
  <b> <em>1 chinese&amp;1 german&amp;1 korean.</em> </b>
</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
jaehyun knows haechans name cuz i slipped hyuck was him when he asked me who was hyuck<br/>
I THOUFHT HE KNEW AND WAS ASKING FOR ACLARATION OR SUMN <br/>
I PANICKED</p><p><b><span class="u">zen.</span></b><br/>
eye—<br/>
ngl when we started talking to them ik they were gonna discover earlier or later our real names<br/>
so idc<br/>
just dont tell jeno<br/>
not now at least</p><p><b><span class="u">yangy sheep sheep.</span></b><br/>
YES SIR🙇♂️</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
ur wish is my command🙇♂️</p><p><b><span class="u">zen.</span></b><br/>
...<br/>
wtv</p><p>///////////////////////</p><p><b><span class="u">lion.</span></b><br/>
r u okay hae???<br/>
is that hyun guy annoying you or something?</p><p><b><span class="u">hyuchoe.</span></b><br/>
jckakf<br/>
its okay<br/>
its just a guy we know<br/>
dw</p><p><b><span class="u">moon.</span></b><br/>
but you said he is controlling you🤨<br/>
thats not okay</p><p><b><span class="u">mainkill.</span></b><br/>
guys its okay<br/>
we have controlled the situation <br/>
dont worry about it</p><p><b><span class="u">pksung.</span></b><br/>
not to be rude or mean<br/>
but if we hadnt the situation under control, what will you do? you dont rlly know us irl, even our names are anon</p><p><b><span class="u">yangy sheep sheep.</span></b><br/>
he is right<br/>
(even if ur clowns w my name lmao @yuyu🇯🇵 @yong)</p><p><b><span class="u">yuyu🇯🇵</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
I JUST MADE A QUESTION<br/>
STOP ATTACKING ME BRAT</p><p><b><span class="u">yangy sheep sheep.</span></b><br/>
HAHAHAHA<br/>
still</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
andy is right<br/>
lmao</p><p><b><span class="u">zehn💯.</span></b><br/>
you could always tell us ur names<br/>
yall know mine</p><p><b><span class="u">johnny.</span></b><br/>
and mine:)</p><p><b><span class="u">mainkill.</span></b><br/>
hahahahahaha<br/>
yeah we could</p><p><b><span class="u">zen.</span></b><br/>
but we shouldnt</p><p><b><span class="u">yong.</span></b><br/>
why? its just ur names</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
its complicated to explain tbh</p><p><b><span class="u">xiaodan.</span></b><br/>
you could try, right?<br/>
we respect ur decisions to stay anon, but like yong said, its ur names nothing more</p><p><b><span class="u">pksung.</span></b><br/>
uhhhh</p><p><b><span class="u">hendery.</span></b><br/>
i wont say anything because i was added not long ago and your dynamics are totally different than in my point of vision, but if they want to stay anon, maybe they have a right reason to?</p><p><b><span class="u">xiaodan.</span></b><br/>
and thats why we respect it, but its strange calling them by nicknames after months of talking w each other<br/>
you know what i mean?</p><p><b><span class="u">hendery.</span></b><br/>
yeah yeah<br/>
i get it</p><p><b><span class="u">yangy sheep sheep.</span></b><br/>
believe me when i say i feel the same as you xiaodan<br/>
even calling dreamies by their nicknames here is strange (minus nono and nana cuz we call them like that irl too lol) cuz we are used to call them by their names or others nicknames but we dont say them cuz they come from their real names<br/>
but its not rlly our decision to do that</p><p><b><span class="u">moon.</span></b><br/>
and who decides it?</p><p><b><span class="u">je.</span></b><br/>
me<br/>
we have a reason tho</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
yeah lol</p><p><b><span class="u">je.</span></b><br/>
what?</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
nothing</p><p><b><span class="u">mainkill.</span></b><br/>
lets be honest<br/>
we are tired of staying anon<br/>
we are tired to be careful of what we say (and i understand why tho) but we would like some freedom god<br/>
we are tired of not being able of saying our real names nono<br/>
and we are telling you this as a friend<br/>
not trying to be meannn</p><p><b><span class="u">yangy sheep sheep.</span></b><br/>
from now on, i only stan dolphin🤩</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
SAME COSKCKS</p><p><b><span class="u">hyuchoe.</span></b><br/>
our savior🙇</p><p><b><span class="u">je.</span></b><br/>
thats what you want?</p><p><b><span class="u">pksung.</span></b><br/>
yeah<br/>
if we say our names, what is wrong w that?</p><p><b><span class="u">mainkill.</span></b><br/>
and its not like NOBODY slipped any time</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
i feel attacked and you didnt even know i slipped</p><p><b><span class="u">mainkill.</span></b><br/>
YOU DID?</p><p><b><span class="u">the one who doesnt lay down😔</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
yes, he did</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
it was yucken fault tho</p><p><b><span class="u">yangy sheep sheep.</span></b><br/>
opsiss</p><p><b><span class="u">hyuchoe.</span></b><br/>
idk what is happening but nono pls let us say our real namesssssss</p><p><b><span class="u">je.</span></b><br/>
okay</p><p><b><span class="u">zen.</span></b><br/>
ARE YOU FR??</p><p><b><span class="u">je.</span></b><br/>
yeah<br/>
you are right, its our names after all<br/>
just be careful</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
ALWAYS<br/>
so<br/>
im na jaemin or nana, like yucken said its my nickname irl too</p><p><b><span class="u">the one who doesnt lay down😔</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
KHJDSHFJSADFH<br/>
A JAE BROOOOO<br/>
im jung yoon oh btw</p><p><b><span class="u">yangy sheep sheep.</span></b><br/>
im liu yangyang <br/>
if u translate jucken to chinese, it literally means "yang"<br/>
lmao</p><p><b><span class="u">yuyu🇯🇵</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
we are idiots</p><p><b><span class="u">yangy sheep sheep.</span></b><br/>
yes, you are</p><p><b><span class="u">yuyu🇯🇵</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
im nakamoto yuta btw</p><p><b><span class="u">mainkill.</span></b><br/>
IM SO HAPPY FOR THIS<br/>
THANKS JENOOOO!!!<br/>
IM ZHONG CHENLE OR LELE (see? its cute @pksung)</p><p><b><span class="u">pksung.</span></b><br/>
wtv you say idiot<br/>
im park jisung</p><p><b><span class="u">yong.</span></b><br/>
is andy still ur american name or?</p><p><b><span class="u">pksung.</span></b><br/>
yes, it isss!!</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
pwaaark jisung</p><p><b><span class="u">pksung.</span></b><br/>
stfu hyung</p><p><b><span class="u">hyuchoe.</span></b><br/>
HAHAHAHAHAHH<br/>
im lee donghyuck, ur king👑</p><p><b><span class="u">hendery.</span></b><br/>
OH<br/>
so you are hyuckkk</p><p><b><span class="u">lucas</span></b><span class="u">🤪</span><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
ohohohoh</p><p><b><span class="u">hyuchoe.</span></b><br/>
huh?</p><p><b><span class="u">yangy sheep sheep.</span></b><br/>
i said ur name the other day hahaha<br/>
it slipped sorry</p><p><b><span class="u">je.</span></b><br/>
u did?<br/>
why i didnt know abt this?</p><p><b><span class="u">zen.</span></b><br/>
we didnt tell u cuz we know you were against the idea of telling them our real names<br/>
but now that we are telling them, it has no point in hiding it<br/>
i mean, jaemin told jaehyun that hyuck was haechan lmao</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
i panicked okay?</p><p><b><span class="u">the one who doesnt lay down😔</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
i was so shock<br/>
cuz i didnt think i was gonna get something from him<br/>
but that was the first thing he said</p><p><b><span class="u">lion.</span></b><br/>
I—<br/>
im mark lee btw</p><p><b><span class="u">hyuchoe.</span></b><br/>
oh thats why you have mork as ur username in crash royale!!<br/>
and icb nana, if it was lele i could have understand it, but you? smh🥴</p><p><b><span class="u">lion.</span></b><br/>
yeah hahaha</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
sorryyyyy</p><p><b><span class="u">hyuchoe.</span></b><br/>
nah its okay for me dw</p><p><b><span class="u">yong.</span></b><br/>
im lee taeyong!</p><p><b><span class="u">snoopy</span></b><span class="u">🥺</span><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
kim jungwoo!<br/>
thats why i said woo as my nickname</p><p><b><span class="u">lucas</span></b><span class="u">🤪</span><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
cuteeee<br/>
im wong yukhei!</p><p><b><span class="u">hendery.</span></b><br/>
wong kunhang or huang guanheng✌️</p><p><b><span class="u">lucas</span></b><span class="u">🤪</span><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
oh? ur saying ur cantonese name too??</p><p><b><span class="u">hendery.</span></b><br/>
why not</p><p><b><span class="u">lucas</span></b><span class="u">🤪</span><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
then im huang xuxi too<br/>
u can call me xuxi! its my nickname~~</p><p><b><span class="u">yuyu🇯🇵</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
both of you have the same surname for both names i'm—</p><p><b><span class="u">hendery.</span></b><br/>
HAHAHA YES</p><p><b><span class="u">lucas</span></b><span class="u">🤪</span><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
we are bros separated at birth😔✊</p><p><b><span class="u">zehn💯.</span></b><br/>
stop w the bro agenda pls i beg u🙏😭</p><p><b><span class="u">lion.</span></b><br/>
dude<br/>
what is wrong w the bro agenda?!</p><p><b><span class="u">lucas</span></b><span class="u">🤪</span><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
AHH<br/>
ANOTHER BROOOOO</p><p><b><span class="u">lion.</span></b><br/>
🅱️ro life forever😌✊</p><p><b><span class="u">hendery.</span></b><br/>
i'm in the bro agenda, sure, but that gave me cringe</p><p><b><span class="u">lion.</span></b><br/>
:(((</p><p><b><span class="u">hendery.</span></b><br/>
sorry bro</p><p><b><span class="u">johnny.</span></b><br/>
whatever<br/>
im seo youngho but pls continue calling me john or johnny, i feel more comfortable w my american name rather than my korean name</p><p><b><span class="u">zen.</span></b><br/>
okayy!!</p><p><b><span class="u">pksung.</span></b><br/>
i like ur american name tho so i wasnt going to stop calling u johnny</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
i always called u johnny, even before knowing you hehe🤪</p><p><b><span class="u">johnny.</span></b><br/>
eye—</p><p><b><span class="u">moon.</span></b><br/>
im moon taeil<br/>
yes, my nickname was my surname and what about it?😌✨</p><p><b><span class="u">je.</span></b><br/>
HAHAHAHA<br/>
its cool</p><p><b><span class="u">yong.</span></b><br/>
nono laughing? what is this?</p><p><b><span class="u">je.</span></b><br/>
i thought we aclared i was a tsundere?</p><p><b><span class="u">yangy sheep sheep.</span></b><br/>
omg he accepted it omg</p><p><b><span class="u">xiaodan.</span></b><br/>
btw, im qian kun</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
we finished w the second presentation right?</p><p><b><span class="u">zehn💯.</span></b><br/>
no???<br/>
im here??</p><p><b><span class="u">yangy sheep sheep.</span></b><br/>
loser we alr know ur name<br/>
johnny told us when u two met for the first time</p><p><b><span class="u">zehn💯.</span></b><br/>
yeah, but you dont know my surname</p><p><b><span class="u">yangy sheep sheep.</span></b><br/>
surprise us</p><p><b><span class="u">hendery.</span></b><br/>
you are gonna surprise yourself, believe me</p><p><b><span class="u">zehn💯.</span></b><br/>
chittaphon leechaiyapornkul</p><p><b><span class="u">mainkill.</span></b><br/>
i—<br/>
i forgot ten is thai lmao</p><p><b><span class="u">yong.</span></b><br/>
ITS SO LARGE WTF<br/>
btw, ik thai ppl always use nicknames even w friends and family and its kinda rude to say ur real name if ur a stranger, but it depends of the person, so do you wanna us to still call you ten or we use chittaphon?</p><p><b><span class="u">zehn💯.</span></b><br/>
ten is okay<br/>
thanks for asking tae!<br/>
is that okay?</p><p><b><span class="u">yong.</span></b><br/>
yeah it is<br/>
and its okay, i was just making sure so you are comfy here</p><p><b><span class="u">pksung.</span></b><br/>
yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaang</p><p><b><span class="u">yangy sheep sheep.</span></b><br/>
yeah<br/>
wait a minute</p><p><b><span class="u">xiaodan.</span></b><br/>
what are they doing?</p><p><b><span class="u">mainkill.</span></b><br/>
jisung is shy to ask ten about the nickname thing so he is asking yang to dm him about it<br/>
he always do that lmao</p><p><b><span class="u">zehn💯.</span></b><br/>
oh?<br/>
jisung is that right?</p><p><b><span class="u">pksung.</span></b><br/>
yeah<br/>
maybe it doesnt look like it, but im v shy hehe</p><p><b><span class="u">hendery.</span></b><br/>
@yangy sheep sheep sdfhusda</p><p><b><span class="u">yangy sheep sheep.</span></b><br/>
v: very</p><p><b><span class="u">hendery.</span></b><br/>
THANKSSS</p><p><b><span class="u">zehn💯.</span></b><br/>
its okay jisungg<br/>
i can explain it in priv if u feel more comfortable!</p><p><b><span class="u">pksung.</span></b><br/>
thanksss</p><p><b><span class="u">yangy sheep sheep.</span></b><br/>
then i will play overwatch<br/>
bye loser</p><p>/////////////////////////</p><p><b> <span class="u">my fav chinese gang hen.</span> </b><br/>
👀👀👀👀👀👀</p><p><b><span class="u">yyx2.</span></b><br/>
lmaoo<br/>
ur so easy to read<br/>
hahahhaa<br/>
whats ur discord??</p><p><b><span class="u">my fav chinese gang hen.</span></b><br/>
sorry💔<br/>
hendry#7291<br/>
jejejeje</p><p><b><span class="u">yyx2.</span></b><br/>
its okayyyy<br/>
lets play then!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hello!<br/>if u wanna scream at me cuz i suck, u can do it in my <a href="https://twitter.com/loovelyang">twitter</a>:D</p><p>to clarify: ik renjun and jeno didnt say their names, i did that on purpose hahahhha</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. xxxvi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b> <em>anti jaehyun jaehyun club.</em> </b>
</p><p><b><span class="u">nayuta🇯🇵</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
can i add my cousin here?</p><p><b><span class="u">kunhang (hendry).</span></b><br/>
your cousin??</p><p><b><span class="u">nayuta🇯🇵</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
yeah<br/>
he has been nagging me the whole week asking me to add him<br/>
i talked once abt u and now he wanna be here too<br/>
i hate it here</p><p><b><span class="u">hyuchoe.</span></b><br/>
ohhh <br/>
cute🥺</p><p><b><span class="u">junguwu</span></b><span class="u">🥺</span><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
watching hyuck going soft is a rare view tbh<br/>
but its nice</p><p><b><span class="u">hyuchoe.</span></b><br/>
i—<br/>
wtv<br/>
i will be a bitch again</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
u have been always a bitch, what u saying?</p><p><b><span class="u">hyuchoe.</span></b><br/>
eye—</p><p><b><span class="u">yongie hyung.</span></b><br/>
is the tiktoker cousin or the doctor cousin?</p><p><b><span class="u">nayuta🇯🇵</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
the tiktoker one<br/>
imagine my doc cousin here<br/>
💀💀💀💀<br/>
i couldnt even talk without him telling me im doing sth wrong</p><p><b><span class="u">mainkill.</span></b><br/>
wtf<br/>
can we punch him?</p><p><b><span class="u">nayuta🇯🇵</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
its okay its okay<br/>
he is just uptight but its okay</p><p><b><span class="u">the one who doesnt lay down</span></b><span class="u">😔</span><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
yeahh add him!!!<br/>
i wanna meet himmm</p><p><b><span class="u">pksung.</span></b><br/>
he is a tiktoker? seriously?</p><p><b><span class="u">yongie hyung.</span></b><br/>
he dances, you will like him im sure</p><p><b><span class="u">zen.</span></b><br/>
before adding him, im gonna change the intro w our real names so he can look at it without mistakes now we said our names</p><p><b><span class="u">illie.</span></b><br/>
ohh okayy<br/>
thanks <br/>
wait<br/>
you didnt say ur name now that i rmb</p><p><b><span class="u">zen.</span></b><br/>
fuck<br/>
true<br/>
i forgot🤡<br/>
im huang renjun, you can call me jun</p><p><b><span class="u">xuxi</span></b><span class="u">🥺</span><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
another huang ckakkcs</p><p><b><span class="u">zehn</span></b><span class="u">💯</span><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
at this point i will think all the chinese are huang in some or another way</p><p><b><span class="u">yangy sheep sheep.</span></b><br/>
nah<br/>
its just a common surname in china<br/>
like kim, park and lee in korea</p><p><b><span class="u">markus.</span></b><br/>
i mean, we are 3 lee's here</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
nope<br/>
four<br/>
nono didnt say his whole name neither bc we said his name<br/>
he is lee jeno</p><p><b><span class="u">je.</span></b><br/>
lol<br/>
i though i did it</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
thats because we said ur name before, but not ur surname</p><p><b><span class="u">je.</span></b><br/>
that makes sense <br/>
thx nana</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
no problemmm</p><p><b><span class="u">zen.</span></b><br/>
between me that i forgot to say my name myself twice, taeyong hyung and yuta hyung forgetting to say their names when ten was added and jeno forgetting he didnt do it neither, we go well</p><p><b> <em>zen</em> </b> <em> changed the groupchat description: </em><br/>
<b>"our bdh (+signs) bitchas:</b><br/>
<b>moon taeil: 14th june 1994 (gemini)</b><br/>
<b>seo johnny: 9th february 1995 (aquarius)</b><br/>
<b>lee taeyong: 1st july 1995 (cancer)</b><br/>
<b>nakamoto yuta: 26th october 1995 (scorpio)</b><br/>
<b>qian kun: 1st january 1996 (capricorn)</b><br/>
<b>ten: 27th february 1996 (piscis)</b><br/>
<b>jung yoon oh: 14th february 1997 (aquarius)</b><br/>
<b>kim </b> <b>jungwoo</b> <b>: 19th february 1998 (piscis)</b><br/>
<b>wong yukhei: 25th january 1999 (aquarius)</b><br/>
<b>mark lee: 2nd august 1999 (leo)</b><br/>
<b>wong kunhang: 28th september 1999 (libra)</b><br/>
<b>huang renjun: 23th march 2000 (aries)</b><br/>
<b>lee jeno: 23th april 2000 (taurus)</b><br/>
<b>lee donghyuck: 6th june 2000 (gemini)</b><br/>
<b>na jaemin: 13th august 2000 (leo)</b><br/>
<b>liu yangyang: 10th october 2000 (libra)</b><br/>
<b>zhong chenle: 22th november 2001 (sagittarius)</b><br/>
<b>park jisung: 5th february 2002 (aquarius)"</b></p><p><b><span class="u">the one who doesnt lay down</span></b><span class="u">😔</span><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
everytime renjun change the gc info, its larger omg</p><p><b><span class="u">johnny.</span></b><br/>
i imagine this gc w 100 ppl<br/>
i can see it</p><p><b><span class="u">pksung.</span></b><br/>
pls no💀<br/>
im bad at talking w lots of ppl</p><p><b><span class="u">mainkill.</span></b><br/>
he rlly is<br/>
idek how is that he is still talking here lmao</p><p><b><span class="u">pksung.</span></b><br/>
i try okay?<br/>
and yall (minus lele) are cool so its a bonus</p><p><b><span class="u">mainkill.</span></b><br/>
...<br/>
wtv</p><p>
  <em>///////////////////////</em>
</p><p><b><span class="u">yutasan</span></b><span class="u">💔</span><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
[otta]<br/>
my cousin contact so you can add him!</p><p><b><span class="u">tylee.</span></b><br/>
i could have given u admin rights hahahha</p><p><b><span class="u">yutasan</span></b><span class="u">💔</span><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
nah its okay<br/>
like that, nobody will annoy me w the admin rights <br/>
ik hyuck does it💀</p><p><b><span class="u">tylee.</span></b><br/>
yeah he does💀<br/>
he wants to be admin so bad its funny<br/>
but yang, jun and nana told me its better to not give him power or he will just kick ppl for fun<br/>
and im believing them</p><p><b><span class="u">yutasan</span></b><span class="u">💔</span><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
icb this boy🙄😂<br/>
btw, wanna go to grab something to eat l8?</p><p><b><span class="u">tylee.</span></b><br/>
okay<br/>
i think johnny is available too</p><p><b><span class="u">yutasan</span></b><span class="u">💔</span><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
i meant just us tho<br/>
but if u wanna invite johnny, i dont have any problem</p><p><b><span class="u">tylee.</span></b><br/>
oh<br/>
just us<br/>
thats cool<br/>
nice<br/>
tell me when later vkskd</p><p><b><span class="u">yutasan</span></b><span class="u">💔</span><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
will do!!!</p><p>///////////////////////////</p><p>
  <b> <em>yongie hyung </em></b>
  <em>added </em>
  <b><em>unknown.</em> </b>
</p><p><b><span class="u">nayuta🇯🇵.</span></b><br/>
shooooooooota</p><p><b><span class="u">unknown.</span></b><br/>
ohh you rlly added me!!</p><p><b><span class="u">nayuta🇯🇵.</span></b><br/>
it was taeyong who added u tho<br/>
but yeah<br/>
@gays he is shotaro, my cousin, the one i said before</p><p><b><span class="u">unknown.</span></b><br/>
heyy!!<br/>
im osaki shotaro, you can call me otta and im yuta-san's cousin!</p><p><b><span class="u">junguwu.</span></b><br/>
heyy shotaro!!! nice to meet you☺️☺️<br/>
im jungwoo☺️</p><p><b><span class="u">xuxi</span></b><span class="u">🥺</span><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
HEYYY<br/>
IM XUXI OR YUKHEI<br/>
HOW YOU PREFER!!!<br/>
btw, there is a description where you can find our names, bdh and signs, you should check it out!!</p><p><b><span class="u">zen.</span></b><br/>
oh yesss<br/>
you should cuz not everyone is online now so its better to at least know their names hahaha</p><p><b><span class="u">otta🇯🇵</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
ohhh!!!<br/>
thats so cool<br/>
and it will help me <br/>
you are a lot😨</p><p><b><span class="u">nayuta🇯🇵</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
i said it<br/>
tell them ur age, bdh and sign</p><p><b><span class="u">zen.</span></b><br/>
yes pleasee🙏<br/>
so i can add u</p><p><b><span class="u">mainkill.</span></b><br/>
im chenle or lele, otta!<br/>
and jun u should introduce urself first</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
yep<br/>
im jaemin or nana</p><p><b><span class="u">zen.</span></b><br/>
I WAS GOING TO <br/>
FFS<br/>
im renjun or jun!</p><p><b><span class="u">mainkill.</span></b><br/>
just saying</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
so u dont forget for the third time lmao</p><p><b><span class="u">zen.</span></b><br/>
i hate u</p><p><b><span class="u">otta🇯🇵</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
im 17 years, my bdh is november 25, 00' and im a sagittarius🤗</p><p><b><span class="u">mainkill.</span></b><br/>
thx godness another sagittarius <br/>
im not alone anymore!!!</p><p>
  <b> <em>zen </em></b>
  <em>changed the groupchat description:</em><br/>
<b>"our bdh (+signs) bitchas:</b><br/>
<b>moon taeil: 14th june 1994 (gemini)</b><br/>
<b>seo johnny: 9th february 1995 (aquarius)</b><br/>
<b>lee taeyong: 1st july 1995 (cancer)</b><br/>
<b>nakamoto yuta: 26th october 1995 (scorpio)</b><br/>
<b>qian kun: 1st january 1996 (capricorn)</b><br/>
<b>ten: 27th february 1996 (piscis)</b><br/>
<b>jung yoon oh: 14th february 1997 (aquarius)</b><br/>
<b>kim jungwoo: 19th february 1998 (piscis)</b><br/>
<b>wong yukhei: 25th january 1999 (aquarius)</b><br/>
<b>mark lee: 2nd august 1999 (leo)</b><br/>
<b>wong kunhang: 28th september 1999 (libra)</b><br/>
<b>huang renjun: 23th march 2000 (aries)</b><br/>
<b>lee jeno: 23th april 2000 (taurus)</b><br/>
<b>lee donghyuck: 6th june 2000 (gemini)</b><br/>
<b>na jaemin: 13th august 2000 (leo)</b><br/>
<b>liu yangyang: 10th october 2000 (libra)</b><br/>
<b>osaki shotaro: 25th </b>
  <b>november 2000 (sagittarius)</b><br/>
<b>zhong chenle: 22th november 2001 (sagittarius)</b><br/>
<b>park jisung: 5th february 2002 (aquarius)"</b>
</p><p><b><span class="u">yangy sheep sheep.</span></b><br/>
AHHHH<br/>
A ZERO LINER <br/>
thats rlly great<br/>
we are 5 from 00'🤩</p><p><b><span class="u">mom kun.</span></b><br/>
can i just leave this gc? <br/>
im done w 00 liners😭</p><p><b><span class="u">markus.</span></b><br/>
how is that we have so much ppl from 2000?<br/>
its insane🤯</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
we are just six wtf<br/>
its not that much</p><p><b><span class="u">markus.</span></b><br/>
iTs NoT tHaT mUcH</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
i will literally kill you mark lee</p><p><b><span class="u">markus.</span></b><br/>
then i wont shut up before dying😚</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
god<br/>
i rlly rlly hate u</p><p><b><span class="u">yangy sheep sheep.</span></b><br/>
👀👀👀👀👀</p><p><b><span class="u">zen.</span></b><br/>
this is sus👀</p><p><b><span class="u">markus.</span></b><br/>
no, it isnt<br/>
so im mark, shotaro!</p><p><b><span class="u">yongie hyung.</span></b><br/>
im taeyong, yuta's friend</p><p><b><span class="u">otta🇯🇵</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
nice to meet u mark!<br/>
and i heard of u yong hyung! from yuta-san☺️</p><p><b><span class="u">johnny.</span></b><br/>
hmmm</p><p><b><span class="u">nayuta🇯🇵</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
what?<br/>
i cant talk about my friend w my cousin?</p><p><b><span class="u">johnny.</span></b><br/>
yeah sure<br/>
i wasnt saying anything tho</p><p><b><span class="u">yongie hyung.</span></b><br/>
johnny leave him alone<br/>
ffs<br/>
ur so annoying<br/>
thats why u arent my bff</p><p><b><span class="u">illie.</span></b><br/>
YOU DIDNT—</p><p><b><span class="u">markus.</span></b><br/>
omg yong hyung using the no bestfriend card on johnny😱🥶</p><p><b><span class="u">johnny.</span></b><br/>
i—<br/>
u literally said we were ur bffs as a whole</p><p><b><span class="u">yongie hyung.</span></b><br/>
lmao<br/>
that sounded childish💀</p><p><b><span class="u">johnny.</span></b><br/>
i know💀<br/>
btw shotaro, im johnny!!</p><p><b><span class="u">mom kun.</span></b><br/>
and im kun🤠</p><p><b><span class="u">illie.</span></b><br/>
im taeil, the older of this gc</p><p><b><span class="u">pksung.</span></b><br/>
he is an ajhussi<br/>
im jisung thooo</p><p><b><span class="u">yangy sheep sheep.</span></b><br/>
yangyang here!</p><p><b><span class="u">kunhang (hendry).</span></b><br/>
kunhang or guanheng, how do you prefer <br/>
even if my friends call me kunhang or hen from hendery</p><p><b><span class="u">zehn💯.</span></b><br/>
the first one is his mandarin name and the second is his cantonese name<br/>
my name is chittaphon but call me ten, im thai ckskcs</p><p><b><span class="u">otta🇯🇵.</span></b><br/>
ohh thanks ten hyung!<br/>
how more ppl last?</p><p><b><span class="u">je.</span></b><br/>
i think some more, not much more<br/>
im jeno☺️</p><p><b><span class="u">the one who doesnt lay down</span></b><span class="u">😔</span><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
yoon oh or jaehyun<br/>
or even jeffrey <br/>
you can call me wtv u want</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
god<br/>
u cant decide?<br/>
loser🙄</p><p><b><span class="u">zehn💯.</span></b><br/>
I MISSED THIS</p><p><b><span class="u">the one who doesnt lay down</span></b><span class="u">😔</span><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
MISS WHAT??</p><p><b><span class="u">zehn💯.</span></b><br/>
ROASTING YOU<br/>
THIS IS A JAEHYUN ANTI GC <br/>
WE HAVE TO CONTINUE THE TRADITION</p><p><b><span class="u">the one who doesnt lay down</span></b><span class="u">😔</span><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
i—<br/>
i still hate it here</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hello!<br/>if u wanna scream at me cuz i suck, u can do it in my <a href="https://twitter.com/loovelyang">twitter</a>:D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. xxxvii</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i finished my exams already and im on holidays so i think i will have more time to write so i will try to update more frequently but i cant promise anything💔</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b> <span class="u">markus.</span> </b><br/>
👁👄👁</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
what</p><p><b><span class="u">markus.</span></b><br/>
how is it going?👀</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
going what? <br/>
im doing more than 1 thing now yk</p><p><b><span class="u">markus.</span></b><br/>
im talking abt you know who👀</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
thats why i hate telling u<br/>
why i had to tell u? ESPECIALLY YOU</p><p><b><span class="u">markus.</span></b><br/>
cuz i was the only one online~~<br/>
and bc u didnt want jaehyun to be in ur ass 24/7</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
THINKING YOU WILL BE DIFFERENT <br/>
but u arent<br/>
god<br/>
i hate it here</p><p><b><span class="u">markus.</span></b><br/>
im just curious💔</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
sigh<br/>
i talked w jeno abt my confession<br/>
he said he is still not prepared<br/>
and then i told him i have a sexual crush on someone and he told me i should try it out, that he cant stop me from that<br/>
but i didnt tell its renjun my crush💀</p><p><b><span class="u">markus.</span></b><br/>
i—<br/>
dude<br/>
you should tell him<br/>
so there wont any misunderstandings</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
ikik!!<br/>
but renjun is asexual mark<br/>
wtf i do now?<br/>
i wont have anything w renjun sexually speaking and i cant have anything w jeno romantically speaking cuz he isnt prepared<br/>
this is so frustrating😩</p><p><b><span class="u">markus.</span></b><br/>
oh fuck<br/>
i forgot abt renjun being asexual💀<br/>
that sucks</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
fr<br/>
and i cant even talk abt this w anyone cuz when renjun told them he was asexual, they needed a fucking powerpoint to understand it (done by yangyang and mexd and even me i have still trouble to understand everything the concept engage)</p><p><b><span class="u">markus.</span></b><br/>
a...a deadass powerpoint!?<br/>
the meme made it!</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
lmao yes<br/>
so imagine telling them i have a crush on renjun but i dont have romantic feelings for him, i just have sexual attraction, and im still in love w jeno🥶<br/>
they will go crazy for sure🤓</p><p><b><span class="u">markus.</span></b><br/>
shit<br/>
its even worse ur situation<br/>
but be honest, why me?<br/>
it's impossible i was the only one online atm</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
lmao<br/>
okay, you werent<br/>
taeil, yuta and even jaehyun were<br/>
but jaehyun will be on my ass<br/>
and idk, ur near my age? it feels more comfortable like that? if it makes sense</p><p><b><span class="u">markus.</span></b><br/>
nah<br/>
i get it<br/>
thx for telling me tho<br/>
maybe we dont know each other from not long ago and we dont even know our faces, but im getting attached to yall and ur so nice and cool<br/>
and i wish its the same w u🥺<br/>
i can rlly relate to a lot of things to u guys</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
in what moment this developed to a soft convo? fiaikcskdd<br/>
lmao<br/>
but yeah, yall r so nice, kind and easy to talk to<br/>
its nice to have u w us, even if its through a screen <br/>
and this will be a secret between us, so pls dont tell anyone and do as i didnt tell u shit<br/>
especially when talking w jeno lol</p><p><b><span class="u">markus.</span></b><br/>
huh?</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
pls promise me u wont tell anything i will tell u now plsplspls<br/>
ur nice and i got along v well w u and all<br/>
but i cant have jeno to know this or anyone<br/>
maybe yangyang yeah but idc<br/>
pls</p><p><b><span class="u">markus.</span></b><br/>
yeah ofc i wont<br/>
dw nana i wont tell anything</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
okay<br/>
so<br/>
if there is a time we try to distance ourselves from yall, pls dont get angry at us<br/>
we cant get attached to anyone outside of us<br/>
so if we distance ourselves its because we r getting attached to yall</p><p><b><span class="u">markus.</span></b><br/>
wait wait<br/>
how is that u cant get attached to anyone??<br/>
i dont understand</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
i cant tell<br/>
but pls<br/>
promise me<br/>
its important to me, to us</p><p><b><span class="u">markus.</span></b><br/>
okay<br/>
i promise<br/>
but nana<br/>
are you okay? like its your life okay? <br/>
safe?</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
im okay <br/>
my life is okay<br/>
dw<br/>
its rlly okay</p><p><b><span class="u">markus.</span></b><br/>
hmm<br/>
okay<br/>
i believe you <br/>
but if sth is wrong, im here okay?<br/>
everyone is here and even if we dont know irl, we will help w anything we can okay??<br/>
we will try to reach to u</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
i will<br/>
thanks mark, for caring for me, for worrying abt me<br/>
it means a lot💚</p><p><b><span class="u">markus.</span></b><br/>
ur my friend nana, obvs i will care for u and worry abt u💚</p><p>//////////////////////////</p><p>
  <b> <em>foreign swaggerz.</em> </b>
</p><p><b><span class="u">canadien.</span></b><br/>
i promised i wont tell and i will <br/>
but <br/>
ik both of u r close to jaem, especially u jaehyun<br/>
so pls, take care of him and that if he sounds off or u think he is being weird, pls try to get sth from him, ask if sth is wrong or sumn</p><p><b><span class="u">jaeoff.</span></b><br/>
hmm??<br/>
what?<br/>
why?<br/>
something came up?</p><p><b><span class="u">john banana.</span></b><br/>
is sth wrong w nana?</p><p><b><span class="u">canadien.</span></b><br/>
i promised him i wont tell anything<br/>
just do what i said<br/>
he promised me he will go to any of us if sth is wrong or sth happens<br/>
but knowing him, he will go to any of us three<br/>
so pls, keep that on mind</p><p><b><span class="u">john banana.</span></b><br/>
ofc ofc<br/>
but just tell me if he is okay rn</p><p><b><span class="u">canadien.</span></b><br/>
he is<br/>
dw<br/>
jae?</p><p><b><span class="u">jaeoff.</span></b><br/>
obvs i will<br/>
its nana who we r talking abt<br/>
i talk w him 24/7</p><p><b><span class="u">canadien.</span></b><br/>
hahahah<br/>
thanks guyss</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hello!<br/>if u wanna scream at me cuz i suck, u can do it in my <a href="https://twitter.com/loovelyang">twitter</a>:D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. xxxviii</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>who got obsessed with attack on titans that forgot to upload? yeah this bitch SORRYYYY</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b> <em>anti jaehyun jaehyun club.</em> </b>
</p><p><b><span class="u">hyuchoe.</span></b><br/>
IM DONGHYUCKKKK<br/>
fuck i forgot to say my name</p><p><b><span class="u">je.</span></b><br/>
itss okay<br/>
u werent even online<br/>
and renjun and i always forget to say our names so its okay</p><p><b><span class="u">zen.</span></b><br/>
💀💀💀💀</p><p><b><span class="u">the one who doesnt lay down</span></b><span class="u">😔</span><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
thats true hahahhaah<br/>
btw how yall doing today?</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
wanting to kill a bitch<br/>
wbu?</p><p><b><span class="u">hyuchoe.</span></b><br/>
bitch calm down<br/>
she just asked u a favor</p><p><b><span class="u">yangy sheep sheep.</span></b><br/>
jaem overacting is so funny<br/>
lmao</p><p><b><span class="u">markus. </span></b><br/>
why yall lives so wild?</p><p><b><span class="u">zen.</span></b><br/>
cuz high school is always wild<br/>
so our lives are wild too🤩<br/>
but idk what they talking about lol</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
i have to do a project w my nemesis, my rival, my enemy UGH</p><p><b><span class="u">zen.</span></b><br/>
ah<br/>
the one who has a crush on jeno?</p><p><b><span class="u">yangy sheep sheep.</span></b><br/>
the same! <br/>
i couldnt do it with him this time and she didnt have anyone so she asked him to do it tgt<br/>
idk the reasons cuz both of them hate each other</p><p><b><span class="u">the one who doesnt lay down</span></b><span class="u">😔</span><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
dude<br/>
dont kill anyone <br/>
we cant communicate with you if ur in prison</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
nah dw<br/>
i wont get caught if i ever kill her</p><p><b><span class="u">markus.</span></b><br/>
i—<br/>
should i be concerned?</p><p><b><span class="u">yangy sheep sheep.</span></b><br/>
with jaemin? yeah, you should</p><p><b><span class="u">otta🇯🇵.</span></b><br/>
what i got myself into?</p><p><b><span class="u">kunhang (hendry).</span></b><br/>
thats what i asked myself when ten added me and i still don't know🥲</p><p><b><span class="u">nayuta🇯🇵</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
they are nice ppl dw <br/>
they just wild</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
yall dont understand <br/>
that bitch is so fucking annoying<br/>
she doesnt give up<br/>
she knows jeno likes me back but she wont back off<br/>
AND NOW SHE WANTS TO DO A PROJECT TGT????<br/>
bro</p><p><b><span class="u">je.</span></b><br/>
man just ignore her</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
AND I TRY<br/>
but her voice annoys me so much<br/>
yang why tf you cant do the project w me😩😩😩</p><p><b><span class="u">yangy sheep sheep.</span></b><br/>
the teacher said we cant do it tgt cuz last time we made a mess w the powerpoint<br/>
thats why i cant do it w you<br/>
believe me, i want to do it w u and not w sunggu but life sucks</p><p><b><span class="u">illie.</span></b><br/>
GUYS GUYS GUYS<br/>
IM BEING PROMOTEDDDDDDDD</p><p><b><span class="u">hyuchoe.</span></b><br/>
OMGGGG<br/>
CONGRATULATIONSSS!!!!!</p><p><b><span class="u">nayuta🇯🇵</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
YOU GOT IT????</p><p><b><span class="u">illie.</span></b><br/>
YESSSSSSSS</p><p><b><span class="u">nayuta🇯🇵</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
LCKSKCKD <br/>
IM SO HAPPY FOR YOU TAEIL HYUNG🤩🤩</p><p><b><span class="u">the one who doesnt lay down</span></b><span class="u">😔</span><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
WOAHHH<br/>
WE NEED TI CELEBRATEEE<br/>
WHO WANNA HAVE SOME DRINKSSS???</p><p><b><span class="u">zen.</span></b><br/>
heart❤️ been broke💔so many📈 times🕐 i🙋♂️ dont❌ know🤷 what❓to believe💭 mama🧑 said🗣 its my fault😞its my fault😔</p><p><b><span class="u">the one who doesnt lay down</span></b><span class="u">😔</span><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
oopsiss</p><p><b><span class="u">zen.</span></b><br/>
smh🤦 <br/>
well, even if we could, we cant<br/>
we are in lele's house alr🤩</p><p><b><span class="u">illie.</span></b><br/>
obviously, im in😚<br/>
AND YOU ARE THERE ALREADY?? <br/>
OMG I WANT PICS</p><p><b><span class="u">junguwu.</span></b><br/>
OBVIOUSLY IM GOINGGG<br/>
and pls send pics and stories!!!</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
dw<br/>
there are alr a story:)<br/>
jeno and jisung were singing taylor swift all the trip so we throw them in the middle of the road<br/>
so they are still coming here by foot</p><p><b><span class="u">yongie hyung. </span></b><br/>
yall are so devil🥴</p><p><b><span class="u">otta🇯🇵</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
but did you actually throw them out of the car or did you stop to get them out of it?</p><p><b><span class="u">mainkill.</span></b><br/>
you dont want us to answer that question<br/>
believe me</p><p><b><span class="u">pksung.</span></b><br/>
they fucking throw us by force</p><p><b><span class="u">je.</span></b><br/>
jaemin literally went out to do it and then enter the car again, closed the door in my fucking face</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
love youuuu~~~</p><p><b><span class="u">nayuta🇯🇵</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
OMG VKSKCKSD</p><p><b><span class="u">yongie hyung.</span></b><br/>
yall are so devil x2🥴</p><p><b><span class="u">pksung.</span></b><br/>
yall dont know how hot it is here<br/>
i wanna kill myself</p><p><b><span class="u">hyuchoe.</span></b><br/>
dont be overdramatic <br/>
its not that hot</p><p><b><span class="u">je.</span></b><br/>
YOU ARE NOW IN THE POOL RIGHT???</p><p><b><span class="u">zen.</span></b><br/>
yeah he is<br/>
w yangyang</p><p><b><span class="u">xuxi</span></b><span class="u">🥺</span><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
i wanna go back to my chinese house😭 i have a pool there:(</p><p><b><span class="u">zehn💯.</span></b><br/>
i want to go there w u<br/>
let me go w u</p><p><b><span class="u">johnny.</span></b><br/>
PLEASEE TAKE ME W U!!!!</p><p><b><span class="u">zehn💯.</span></b><br/>
obvs<br/>
why i wont take me my boyfie w me?</p><p><b><span class="u">the one who doesnt lay down</span></b><span class="u">😔</span><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
YOUR WHAT????</p><p><b><span class="u">markus.</span></b><br/>
WTF</p><p><b><span class="u">mom kun.</span></b><br/>
I— JOHNNY WTF??</p><p><b><span class="u">yongie hyung.</span></b><br/>
WHT TF WE DODNT KNOW???</p><p><b><span class="u">kunhang (hendry).</span></b><br/>
WE NEITHER KNOW<br/>
TEN WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
woah<br/>
WE HAVE A COUPLE ALREADY <br/>
WOW</p><p><b><span class="u">je.</span></b><br/>
CONGRATSSS</p><p><b><span class="u">johnny.</span></b><br/>
SORRY FOR NOT TELLING!!!<br/>
it was impromptu and not long time ago</p><p><b><span class="u">zehn💯.</span></b><br/>
it was last week<br/>
we wanted to take it slow <br/>
yk<br/>
if something happens</p><p>////////////////////////</p><p><b><span class="u">yyx2.</span></b><br/>
if i say i knew its bad?</p><p><b><span class="u">loser w a number name.</span></b><br/>
VERY BAD<br/>
PRETTY BAD<br/>
if hen or xuxi know i told u before them, im dead</p><p><b><span class="u">yyx2.</span></b><br/>
humm<br/>
thats tempting🤔🤔</p><p><b><span class="u">loser w a number name.</span></b><br/>
YANGYANG PLEASE<br/>
IK YOU TALK W HEN A LOT<br/>
PLEASE<br/>
DONT TELL THEM PLSPLSPLS</p><p><b><span class="u">yyx2.</span></b><br/>
i wont<br/>
but if he asks me, i wont shut up😜</p><p><b><span class="u">loser w a number name.</span></b><br/>
okay thats fair<br/>
thanksss</p><p>/////////////////////</p><p><b><span class="u">illie.</span></b><br/>
who asked out the other one?</p><p><b><span class="u">johnny.</span></b><br/>
me🙋<br/>
but ten helped me cuz i was nervous and he knew what i was gonna do just seeing my face</p><p><b><span class="u">yongie hyung.</span></b><br/>
i cant believe you didnt say anything to us😤<br/>
but congrats🤩</p><p><b><span class="u">mom kun.</span></b><br/>
i hope both of u are happy and stay together a lot of time!!</p><p><b><span class="u">zehn💯.</span></b><br/>
thank you guys🥺</p><p><b><span class="u">johnny.</span></b><br/>
i love yall❤️</p><p><b><span class="u">hyuchoe.</span></b><br/>
yeahyeah<br/>
but now please dont be cheesy when both of u are here thx</p><p><b><span class="u">zen.</span></b><br/>
he is just jealous he doesnt have a bf <br/>
dont take him seriously</p><p><b><span class="u">hyuchoe.</span></b><br/>
thats not true!!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hello!<br/>if u wanna scream at me cuz i suck, u can do it in my <a href="https://twitter.com/loovelyang">twitter</a>:D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. xxxvix</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>the suspension thing is real, i got suspended for saying that lmao lets hope i got it back soon (i dont think so but let me dream)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b> <em>anti jaehyun jaehyun club.</em> </b>
</p><p><b><span class="u">junguwu.</span></b><br/>
I HATE TWITTER <br/>
A LOT<br/>
IM SO DONE OF IT<br/>
BITCH</p><p><b><span class="u">mainkill.</span></b><br/>
what happened???</p><p><b><span class="u">xuxi</span></b><span class="u">🥺</span><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
someone threatened u or was mean to u?</p><p><b><span class="u">zehn💯</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
its because of the suspension thing?</p><p><b><span class="u">junguwu.</span></b><br/>
YES<br/>
I HATE IT SO MUCH</p><p><b><span class="u">xuxi</span></b><span class="u">🥺</span><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
woah woah<br/>
wait<br/>
twt suspended u???</p><p><b><span class="u">mainkill.</span></b><br/>
WHY?? did u insulted at someone or sth??<br/>
YOU WERE REPORTED??</p><p><b><span class="u">junguwu.</span></b><br/>
NO<br/>
I MEAN<br/>
I WAS SUSPENDED<br/>
JUST BECAUSE I WAS FUCKING PLAYING AROUND W A MUTUAL<br/>
AGHHHHH</p><p><b><span class="u">zehn💯</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
lele not that you should be sleeping now? <br/>
its late</p><p><b><span class="u">mainkill.</span></b><br/>
the same question goes for yall then<br/>
and im playing w yangyang and his step brother at assassins creed<br/>
im just waiting for my turn now meanwhile they are fighting for the controller</p><p><b><span class="u">zehn💯</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
ohh i didnt know yangyang had a step brother🤯</p><p><b><span class="u">xuxi</span></b><span class="u">🥺</span><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
wait wait<br/>
what exactly did you tweet for being suspended jungwoo??</p><p><b><span class="u">junguwu.</span></b><br/>
i will fucking choke u<br/>
thats what i said<br/>
IN A TWEET WHERE THE MUTUAL SAID SHE WAS GONNA KILL ME <br/>
LIKE WTF</p><p><b><span class="u">mainkill.</span></b><br/>
wtf<br/>
@twitter wtf are you on?</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
i read twitter and suspension<br/>
what happened?</p><p><b><span class="u">zehn💯</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
jungwoo's twt got suspended for saying "i will fucking choke u" to a mutual</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
are you fr?</p><p><b><span class="u">junguwu.</span></b><br/>
im not:(<br/>
twt rlly did that<br/>
i hate it here😭</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
omg <br/>
twt doesnt know what is "friendship"? <br/>
seriously</p><p><b><span class="u">mainkill.</span></b><br/>
when did u get ur acc back jaem?</p><p><b><span class="u">xuxi</span></b><span class="u">🥺</span><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
u got ur acc suspended too?</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
yep i did<br/>
last year when i posted my address by accident being kinda drunk</p><p><b><span class="u">junguwu.</span></b><br/>
YOU WHAT?</p><p><b><span class="u">mainkill.</span></b><br/>
he did<br/>
it was renjun's bdh and they got pretty drunk<br/>
and jaem was trying to send the address to a friend and he got confused w the apps</p><p><b><span class="u">xuxi</span></b><span class="u">🥺</span><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
YALL ARE MINORS WHAT THE FUCK</p><p><b><span class="u">mainkill.</span></b><br/>
we only live one life <br/>
so we need to live it to the fullest🤩</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
wtv<br/>
i got my acc back in october of last year</p><p><b><span class="u">junguwu.</span></b><br/>
o...october?<br/>
im—</p><p><b><span class="u">zehn💯</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
F</p><p><b><span class="u">xuxi</span></b><span class="u">🥺</span><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
F</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
F</p><p><b><span class="u">mainkill.</span></b><br/>
F</p><p><b><span class="u">junguwu.</span></b><br/>
F</p><p><b><span class="u">mainkill.</span></b><br/>
im gonna add someone<br/>
idc if yall dont want it</p><p><b><span class="u">xuxi</span></b><span class="u">🥺</span><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
okay🤣</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
bruv<br/>
u need admin rights<br/>
im not giving u them</p><p><b><span class="u">mainkill.</span></b><br/>
TRUE<br/>
then add him yourself</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
like ur being a bitch rn im gonna take a guess to who u wanna add</p><p><b><em>nicky jam</em></b><em> added </em><b><em>deJUN😚</em></b>🥰<b><em>.</em></b></p><p><b><span class="u">deJUN😚</span></b><span class="u">🥰</span><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
wtf is this<br/>
if its one of ur shitty gcs im deactivating</p><p><b><span class="u">mainkill.</span></b><br/>
IT ISNT<br/>
now bye its my turn😋</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
MY HYUNGGGGGGG</p><p><b><span class="u">the one who doesnt lay down😔</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
WHY DO YOU CALL HIM HYUNG AND NOT ME??</p><p><b><span class="u">junguwu.</span></b><br/>
JAEHYUN</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
i—</p><p><b><span class="u">deJUN😚</span></b><span class="u">🥰</span><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
who tf are they?</p><p><b><span class="u">yangy sheep sheep.</span></b><br/>
huh<br/>
wait<br/>
what is HE doing here?</p><p><b><span class="u">deJUN😚</span></b><span class="u">🥰</span><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
omg<br/>
i didnt have enough putting up w u irl that now i have to put up w u here TOO?<br/>
no, im deactivating fr</p><p><b><span class="u">yangy sheep sheep.</span></b><br/>
oh PLEASE DO<br/>
I WAS WAITING FOR U TO DO IT</p><p><b><span class="u">deJUN😚</span></b><span class="u">🥰</span><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
GOOD<br/>
now<br/>
give me the pillow u arent using</p><p><b><span class="u">yangy sheep sheep.</span></b><br/>
THANKS<br/>
yeah<br/>
for u😘</p><p><b><span class="u">zehn💯</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
im: confused</p><p><b><span class="u">xuxi</span></b><span class="u">🥺</span><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
same here</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
he is xiao dejun, october 8th 1999 and a leo<br/>
yangyang's step brother<br/>
they pretend to hate each other</p><p><b><span class="u">deJUN😚</span></b><span class="u">🥰</span><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
AND I HATE HIM</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
yeah sure<br/>
thats why you were the first one worried about him when he broke up w his ex <br/>
sure sure</p><p><b><span class="u">deJUN😚</span></b><span class="u">🥰</span><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
leave me alone<br/>
i just wanted to make sure he was okay so my dad wont be on my ass</p><p><b><span class="u">mainkill.</span></b><br/>
he just got up and helped yangyang to go to his room to sleep cuz he was starting to daze off <br/>
and yes, they share the room</p><p><b><span class="u">zehn💯</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
LMAOOOO</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
told u<br/>
they pretend to hate each other but they love each other</p><p><b><span class="u">junguwu.</span></b><br/>
cute🥺🥺</p><p><b><span class="u">xuxi</span></b><span class="u">🥺</span><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
lele and jaem you should go to sleep tooo</p><p><b><span class="u">mainkill.</span></b><br/>
yeah yeah <br/>
im saving the game!</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
renjun wont let me sleep in the bed🙂</p><p><b><span class="u">mainkill.😆😆</span></b><br/>
OH RIGHT<br/>
THEY HAVE TO SLEEP IN THE SAME BED LMAO</p><p><b><span class="u">zehn💯</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
WHY</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
cuz we lost a bet against donghyuck and we have to sleep in the same bed<br/>
but renjun wont let me to be even close🥲</p><p><b><span class="u">xuxi</span></b><span class="u">🥺</span><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
good luck💪</p><p><b><span class="u">johnny.</span></b><br/>
why are yall so noisy at 3am??<br/>
and nana, break a leg!!!</p><p><b><span class="u">junguwu.</span></b><br/>
JOHNNYYYYY😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭</p><p><b><span class="u">johnny.</span></b><br/>
WHAT HAPPENS??? <br/>
WHY ARE YOU CRYING????</p><p><b><span class="u">junguwu.</span></b><br/>
MY STAN ACCOUNT GOT SUSPENDED😭😭😭😭😭😭😭</p><p><b><span class="u">johnny.</span></b><br/>
OH NOO😨😨😨😨<br/>
THE ONE I HELPED YOU TO DO???</p><p><b><span class="u">junguwu.</span></b><br/>
YES, THAT ONE</p><p><b><span class="u">johnny.</span></b><br/>
NO WAY<br/>
IM GONNA COMPLAIN IN TWT<br/>
GIVE ME A SEC</p><p><b><span class="u">junguwu.</span></b><br/>
🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hello!<br/>if u wanna scream at me cuz i suck, u can do it in my <a href="https://twitter.com/loovelyang">twitter</a>:D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. xl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i started classes and i got busy so i couldnt post anything, but i have some chaps ready so i will try to post them this week as well, sorry for not posting anything guys</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b> <em>anti jaehyun jaehyun club.</em> </b>
</p><p><b><span class="u">nayuta🇯🇵</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
so i went to see taeyong and ten dance<br/>
oh my fucking god<br/>
THEY ARE SO GOOD?? TF??</p><p><b><span class="u">johnny.</span></b><br/>
u went without telling ME?<br/>
ten im disappointed at u</p><p><b><span class="u">zehn💯</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
wtf<br/>
taeyong is ur bestfriend but you feel disappointed AT ME?</p><p><b><span class="u">johnny.</span></b><br/>
you are my BOYFRIEND <br/>
and i accepted taeyong wont tell me SHIT</p><p><b><span class="u">yongie hyung.</span></b><br/>
i always tell you shit tho?<br/>
you always watch me dance so why tf did u feel bad abt this?<br/>
yuta wanted to watch me</p><p><b><span class="u">pksung.</span></b><br/>
ooh watch me, watch me<br/>
ooh watch me, watch me</p><p><b> <em>nicky jam</em></b> <em>removed </em><b><em>pksung.</em> </b></p><p><b><span class="u">nayuta🇯🇵</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
LOL</p><p><b><span class="u">zehn💯</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
POOR JISUNG <br/>
JAEMIN</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
i will add him later<br/>
calm ur ass down</p><p><b><span class="u">je.</span></b><br/>
he always does that in our gc<br/>
its annoying🙄<br/>
so we always remove him for some hours<br/>
until he learns his lesson</p><p><b><span class="u">zen.</span></b><br/>
for a day<br/>
then he will be back with even worse jokes and songs</p><p><b><span class="u">je.</span></b><br/>
rmb that time he sent the lyrics of before you exit?<br/>
i was so shocked cuz idk what he was saying</p><p><b><span class="u">johnny.</span></b><br/>
JISUNG LISTENS TO BEFORE YOU EXIT??😱</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
maybe yes, maybe no<br/>
we dont rlly know<br/>
he sends lyrics but maybe he isnt even listening to the group, he just knows them but he doesnt listen to it</p><p><b><span class="u">zen.</span></b><br/>
or maybe he listens to them<br/>
who knows🤷♂️</p><p><b><span class="u">je.</span></b><br/>
w jisung you can never be sure of anything</p><p><b><span class="u">johnny.</span></b><br/>
i need to ask him<br/>
i listen to them since some years ago</p><p><b> <em>johnny</em> </b><em>added</em> <b><em>pksung.</em> </b></p><p><b><span class="u">pksung.</span></b><br/>
I WILL TAKE REVENGE<br/>
WAIT AND SEE<br/>
IT WAS A GOOD SONG</p><p><b><span class="u">jen.</span></b><br/>
okay sure<br/>
wtv</p><p><b><span class="u">johnny.</span></b><br/>
HEY JISUNG</p><p><b><span class="u">pksung.</span></b><br/>
HEY JOHNNY</p><p><b><span class="u">johnny.</span></b><br/>
do you listen to before you exit?👀👀</p><p><b><span class="u">pksung.</span></b><br/>
huh<br/>
not really😬<br/>
i know them <br/>
but i dont usually listen to them</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
told u😌</p><p><b><span class="u">pksung.</span></b><br/>
stfu hyung<br/>
why johnny hyung?</p><p><b><span class="u">yongie </span></b><b><span class="u">hyung.</span></b><br/>
its impossible to take u seriously when u say "hyung"</p><p><b><span class="u">mainkill.</span></b><br/>
its impossible to take jisung seriously in general</p><p><b><span class="u">johnny.</span></b><br/>
cuz im the only one who listen to them🥲</p><p><b><span class="u">zehn💯</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
sorry bro your taste is not mine😔✊</p><p><b><span class="u">yongie hyung.</span></b><br/>
BRO</p><p><b><span class="u">nayuta🇯🇵</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
a fallen soldier</p><p><b><span class="u">johnny.</span></b><br/>
YOU DIDNT JUST BROZONED YOUR OWN BOYFRIEND<br/>
NO<br/>
YOU DIDNT</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
this feels like when i said hyung to jaehyun once and he overacted</p><p><b><span class="u">the one who doesnt lay down😔</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
i did NOT</p><p><b><span class="u">zen.</span></b><br/>
why do you always appear out of the blue when jaemin says sth abt hyung and you?</p><p><b><span class="u">mainkill.</span></b><br/>
hyung kink~~~</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
hyung kink~~~</p><p><b><span class="u">pksung.</span></b><br/>
hyung kink~~~</p><p><b><span class="u">illie.</span></b><br/>
i wanna join<br/>
hyung kink~~~</p><p><b><span class="u">the one who doesnt lay down😔</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
NO<br/>
NO WAIT<br/>
I JUST HAVE THE NOTIFICATIONS ON AND I SAW MY NAME<br/>
NOTHING MORE</p><p><b><span class="u">nayuta🇯🇵</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
sorry dude but its weird you always appear when JAEMIN says sth and your name and hyung is in the same sentence</p><p><b><span class="u">the one who doesnt lay down😔</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
i will deactivate</p><p><b><span class="u">markus.</span></b><br/>
i dare u</p><p><b><span class="u">pksung.</span></b><br/>
he is a coward sure</p><p><b><span class="u">johnny.</span></b><br/>
he is🥴</p><p><b><span class="u">deJUN😚</span></b><span class="u">🥰</span><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
is jaehyun the one who is bullied here or what?</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
yep<br/>
but dw, yang will bully u still</p><p><b><span class="u">deJUN😚</span></b><span class="u">🥰</span><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
i tried at least</p><p><b><span class="u">yangy sheep sheep.</span></b><br/>
nice try tho</p><p><b><span class="u">the one who doesnt lay down😔</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
at least yang wont bully me now that he has his cousin here🤩</p><p><b><span class="u">yangy sheep sheep.</span></b><br/>
i can roast to both of u stfu</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
nice try jae😂😂</p><p><b><span class="u">yongie hyung.</span></b><br/>
i kinda feel bad for jae<br/>
he is always in the receiving end</p><p><b><span class="u">the one who doesnt lay down😔</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
THANKS FOR NOTICING IT NOW</p><p><b><span class="u">yongie hyung.</span></b><br/>
but its fun so lets continue</p><p><b><span class="u">the one who doesnt lay down😔</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
i—<br/>
im deactivating</p><p><b><span class="u">deJUN😚</span></b><span class="u">🥰</span><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
idk u but lets do it tgt</p><p><b><span class="u">the one who doesnt lay down😔</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
dejun is the only one ever😤</p><p><b><span class="u">yangy sheep sheep.</span></b><br/>
wait until he got to know u and he will be even worse than hyuck</p><p><b><span class="u">johnny.</span></b><br/>
can we go back to the part where taeyong nor ten told me to go and watch them dance together?</p><p><b><span class="u">nayuta🇯🇵</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
oh yeah that<br/>
dudes they are so GOOD?<br/>
and i got to meet kunhang and yukhei<br/>
THEY ARE SO NICE!!</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
oHHH<br/>
bro i want to watch them too🥺<br/>
sucks to suck</p><p><b><span class="u">zen.</span></b><br/>
it rlly sucks<br/>
what type of dance tho - jisung</p><p><b><span class="u">yongie hyung.</span></b><br/>
nothing special<br/>
just free dance<br/>
and then mixed some steps together</p><p><b><span class="u">kunhang (hendry).</span></b><br/>
by the way, yuta nearly fainted when seeing how flexible ten is</p><p><b><span class="u">nayuta🇯🇵</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
HE HE HE BRO<br/>
HE LOOKED LIKE A SLEEP PARALYSIS DEMON THAT APPEARED TO ME TWO YEARS AGO</p><p><b><span class="u">zehn💯</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
eye—<br/>
sorry?</p><p><b><span class="u">yongie hyung.</span></b><br/>
i got surprised too<br/>
he had told me he was flexible before<br/>
but not to that extent</p><p><b><span class="u">yangy sheep sheep.</span></b><br/>
im imagining ten with a demon face, like irene in monster mv, and walking like the girl in the exorcism<br/>
i shouldnt have seen that film yst</p><p><b><span class="u">deJUN😚</span></b><span class="u">🥰</span><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
no, you SHOULDNT have😤😤</p><p><b><span class="u">zehn💯</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
exorcism is one of the best movies ever wym</p><p><b><span class="u">mainkill.</span></b><br/>
it is<br/>
but<br/>
watching it at 3 ass oclock, in the old attic of my old summer house in the dark its not rlly a good idea</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
especially if u have jeno, hyuck and jisung who got scared w anything in the corners</p><p><b><span class="u">jen.</span></b><br/>
are you judging ME?</p><p><b><span class="u">kunhang (hendry).</span></b><br/>
i'm worried about your poorly life choices</p><p><b><span class="u">hyuchoe.</span></b><br/>
me too, me too</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
yes jeno, im judging you</p><p>
  <b> <em>zen </em></b>
  <em>changed the groupchat description:</em><br/>
<b>"our bdh (+signs) bitchas:</b><br/>
<b>moon taeil: 14th june 1994 (gemini)</b><br/>
<b>seo johnny: 9th february 1995 (aquarius)</b><br/>
<b>lee taeyong: 1st july 1995 (cancer)</b><br/>
<b>nakamoto yuta: 26th october 1995 (scorpio)</b><br/>
<b>qian kun: 1st january 1996 (capricorn)</b><br/>
<b>ten: 27th february 1996 (piscis)</b><br/>
<b>jung yoon oh: 14th february 1997 (aquarius)</b><br/>
<b>kim  jungwoo: 19th february 1998 (piscis)</b><br/>
<b>wong yukhei: 25th january 1999 (aquarius)</b><br/>
<b>mark lee: 2nd august 1999 (leo)</b><br/>
<b>xiao dejun: 8th august 1999 (leo) </b><br/>
<b>wong kunhang: 28th september 1999 (libra)</b><br/>
<b>huang renjun: 23th march 2000 (aries)</b><br/>
<b>lee jeno: 23th april 2000 (taurus)</b><br/>
<b>lee donghyuck: 6th june 2000 (gemini)</b><br/>
<b>na jaemin: 13th august 2000 (leo)</b><br/>
<b>liu yangyang: 10th october 2000 (libra)<br/>
osaki shotaro: 25th november 2000 (sagittarius) <br/>
</b>
  <b>zhong chenle: 22th november 2001 (sagittarius)</b><br/>
<b>park jisung: 5th february 2002 (aquarius)"</b>
</p><p><b><span class="u">zen.</span></b><br/>
i forgot to do it before lol<br/>
sorry for intruding in the convo<br/>
but i agree w nana</p><p><b><span class="u">zehn💯</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
nah ur doing a great work w keeping us up w the birthdays and signs</p><p><b><span class="u">markus.</span></b><br/>
A LEO FROM 1999 YES</p><p><b><span class="u">deJUN😚</span></b><span class="u">🥰</span><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
are you always that loud?</p><p><b><span class="u">markus.</span></b><br/>
sorry???💔💔💔</p><p><b><span class="u">johnny.</span></b><br/>
y'all really ignored me💔💔💔💔💔💔💔💔💔💔💔💔💔💔</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hello!<br/>if u wanna scream at me cuz i suck, u can do it in my <a href="https://twitter.com/loovelyang">twitter</a>:D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. xli</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>so i forgot i made dejun and yangyang step brothers and i just noticed i put dejun as cousin in yangyang phone i hate it hereHAHAHAHA</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b> <em>chinese gang.</em> </b><br/><b> <em>louddddd </em></b><em>added <strong>step bro</strong></em><b><em>#1</em> </b> <em>.</em></p><p><b><span class="u">step bro#1.</span></b><br/>another gc? wtf</p><p>
  <b> <span class="u">jun.</span> </b>
  <br/>
  <em>its a chinese gc</em>
  <br/>
  <em>we talk in chinese and we are the chinese ppl of the gc + ten</em>
</p><p>
  <b> <span class="u">louddddd 2.0.</span> </b>
  <br/>
  <em>ten isnt originally chinese but he has chinese family and he would be annoying us for a year if we didnt add him</em>
</p><p>
  <b> <span class="u">loser w a number name.</span> </b>
  <br/>
  <em>eye—</em>
  <br/>
  <em>so yall just added me bc yall wanted to avoid me being annoying?</em>
</p><p>
  <b> <span class="u">yyx2.</span> </b>
  <br/>
  <em>dont count me</em>
  <br/>
  <em>i didnt want u here</em>
</p><p>
  <b> <span class="u">loser w a number name.</span> </b>
  <br/>
  <em>i dont want u neither and look at u, here</em>
</p><p>
  <b> <span class="u">yyx2.</span> </b>
  <br/>
  <em>im actually chinese</em>
  <br/>
  <em>it doesnt matter if u don't want me here, i will be just bc im chinese</em>
  <br/>
  <em>not like u</em>
</p><p>
  <b> <span class="u">loser w a number name.</span> </b>
  <br/>
  <em>well, what a shame😉</em>
  <br/>
  <em>im here😚</em>
</p><p>
  <b><span class="u">step bro#1.</span> </b>
  <br/>
  <em>yall are so annoying</em>
  <br/>
  <em>wtv</em>
  <br/>
  <em>the only one w rights here is renjun</em>
</p><p>
  <b> <span class="u">jun.</span> </b>
  <br/>
  <em>thanks thanks😌😌😌😌</em>
</p><p>
  <b> <span class="u">my fav chinese gang hen.</span> </b>
  <br/>
  <em>GUESS WHAT HAPPENED TODAY!!</em>
</p><p>
  <b> <span class="u">louddddd.</span> </b>
  <br/>
  <em>you died</em>
</p><p>
  <b><span class="u">step bro#1.</span> </b>
  <br/>
  <em>be more original lele😒</em>
  <br/>
  <em>you killed an alien</em>
</p><p>
  <b> <span class="u">my fav chinese gang hen.</span> </b>
  <br/>
  <em>neither of that?????</em>
  <br/>
  <em>i won a trip!!</em>
</p><p>
  <b> <span class="u">louddddd 2.0.</span> </b>
  <br/>
  <em>WHAT</em>
  <br/>
  <em>WHERE</em>
  <br/>
  <em>CAN I GO🥺🥺🥺</em>
</p><p>
  <b> <span class="u">my fav chinese gang hen.</span> </b>
  <br/>
  <em>thats what i was gonna say</em>
  <br/>
  <em>i can bring a friend and ik ten would want to bring johnny too and we cant do that</em>
  <br/>
  <em>so xuxi wanna go w me?</em>
</p><p>
  <b> <span class="u">louddddd 2.0.</span> </b>
  <br/>
  <em>YWS</em>
  <br/>
  <em>YESYESYESYESYESYES</em>
</p><p>
  <b> <span class="u">old xiaodan.</span> </b>
  <br/>
  <em>u dont even know where😑</em>
</p><p>
  <b> <span class="u">louddddd 2.0.</span> </b>
  <br/>
  <em>and?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>a free trip is a free trip</em>
  <br/>
  <em>i cant miss it</em>
</p><p>
  <b> <span class="u">louddddd.</span> </b>
  <br/>
  <em>its a good reasoning tho</em>
</p><p><b><span class="u">my fav chinese gang hen.</span></b><br/><em>its on busan</em>🤩</p><p>
  <b><span class="u">step bro#1.</span> </b>
  <br/>
  <em>oh?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>busan?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>thats whfoslkf78,)&amp;hfjvllk74:(7</em>
</p><p>
  <b> <span class="u">loser w a number name.</span> </b>
  <br/>
  <strong>u good bro?</strong>
  <br/>
  <em>u look like u just got in problem lmao</em>
</p><p><b><span class="u">step bro#1.</span></b><br/><em>im okay im okay</em><br/><em>i just fell</em>🙂</p><p>
  <b> <span class="u">louddddd 2.0.</span> </b>
  <br/>
  <em>BUSAAAAAAAAAAAN</em>
  <br/>
  <em>WHEN DO WE GO?</em>
</p><p><b><span class="u">my fav chinese gang hen.</span></b><br/><em>next wednesday</em>🤩<br/><em>and dejun, you were gonna say sth??</em></p><p>
  <b><span class="u">step bro#1.</span> </b>
  <br/>
  <em>i was?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>sorry i forgot</em>
</p><p>
  <b> <span class="u">my fav chinese gang hen.</span> </b>
  <br/>
  <em>ah okay</em>
  <br/>
  <em>calm calm</em>
</p><p>
  <b> <span class="u">yyx2.</span> </b>
  <br/>
  <em>lmao</em>
  <br/>
  <em>i wish u two have a good tripp😊😊😊</em>
</p><p>
  <b> <span class="u">louddddd 2.0.</span> </b>
  <br/>
  <em>thanksss yanggg☺️</em>
</p><p>
  <b> <span class="u">my fav chinese gang hen.</span> </b>
  <br/>
  <em>hehehe thankssss😋😋</em>
</p><p>
  <b> <span class="u">loser w a number name.</span> </b>
  <br/>
  <em>having a bf is useless if he wont bring me to trips</em>
  <br/>
  <em>i cant even go w my friends now😭😭</em>
</p><p>
  <b> <span class="u">old xiaodan.</span> </b>
  <br/>
  <em>you can ask johnny to bring u to chicago</em>
  <br/>
  <em>he will be happy to go back for some time</em>
</p><p>
  <b> <span class="u">loser w a number name.</span> </b>
  <br/>
  <em>CHICAGOOOOO</em>
</p><p>
  <b> <span class="u">jun.</span> </b>
  <br/>
  <em>not that is so early?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>like, u started dating not long ago</em>
</p><p>
  <b> <span class="u">old xiaodan.</span> </b>
  <br/>
  <em>i didnt mean exactly now</em>
  <br/>
  <em>but in the future </em>
  <br/>
  <em>johnny for sure will say yes</em>
</p><p>
  <b> <span class="u">loser w a number name.</span> </b>
  <br/>
  <em>yeah yeah</em>
  <br/>
  <em>imagine asking him now that😂😂😂</em>
  <br/>
  <em>im not that crazy</em>
</p><p>
  <b><span class="u">step bro#1.</span> </b>
  <br/>
  <em>idk u but i dont believe u any word u write</em>
</p><p>
  <b> <span class="u">louddddd.</span> </b>
  <br/>
  <em>LMAAAAAAOOOOOOO</em>
</p><p>
  <b> <span class="u">my fav chinese gang hen.</span> </b>
  <br/>
  <em>YOU DID HIM DIRTY </em>
  <br/>
  <em>HAHAHAHAHAA</em>
</p><p>
  <b> <span class="u">loser w a number name.</span> </b>
  <br/>
  <em>i—</em>
</p><p>
  <b> <span class="u">yyx2.</span> </b>
  <br/>
  <em>and thats why he is my step bro#1</em>
</p><p>
  <b><span class="u">step bro#1.</span> </b>
  <br/>
  <em>u rlly have me saved as "step bro#1"?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>i hate u</em>
</p><p>
  <b> <span class="u">yyx2.</span> </b>
  <br/>
  <em>the feeling is mutual dw</em>
  <br/>
  <em>and u have me saved as "bitchy german dog" idk why u complaining abt</em>
</p><p><b><span class="u">louddddd 2.0.</span></b><br/><em>GERMAN DOG PFFFFFFF</em>🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣</p><p>
  <b> <span class="u">jun.</span> </b>
  <br/>
  <em>why its not surprising?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>smh</em>
</p><p>
  <b> <span class="u">louddddd.</span> </b>
  <br/>
  <em>cuz we are used to their antics😔✊</em>
</p><p>
  <b> <span class="u">jun.</span> </b>
  <br/>
  <em>thats so sad</em>
  <br/>
  <em>alexa play im so tired... by lauv</em>
</p><p>
  <b><span class="u">step bro#1.</span> </b>
  <br/>
  <em>renjun i just saw u bickering w hyuck about a fucking sandwich </em>
  <br/>
  <em>dont be an ass now</em>
</p><p><b> <span class="u">old xiaodan.</span> </b><br/><em>this is ✨</em> <em>w i l d✨</em></p><p>
  <b> <span class="u">jun.</span> </b>
  <br/>
  <em>DONT EXPOSE ME</em>
  <br/>
  <em>IM SUPPOSED TO BE THE ONLY ONE W RIGHTS</em>
</p><p>
  <b><span class="u">step brp#1.</span> </b>
  <br/>
  <em>i changed my mind</em>
  <br/>
  <em>its kun the only one w rights </em>
  <br/>
  <em>wait </em>
  <br/>
  <em>yang, ur contact "old xiaodan" is kun right?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>im remembering all ur names by the description and ur contacts names</em>
  <br/>
  <em>nobody introduced when i was added😤</em>
</p><p>
  <b> <span class="u">yyx2.</span> </b>
  <br/>
  <em>ICKSKF</em>
  <br/>
  <em>RIGHT NOBODY DID </em>
  <br/>
  <em>and yeah, old xiaodan is kun</em>
</p><p><b><span class="u">step bro#1.</span></b><br/><em>then yeah</em><br/><em>kun is the only one w rights</em>🤩</p><p><b><span class="u">old xiaodan.</span></b><br/>😳😳<br/><em>im honored of being the only one w rights</em>🤲<br/><em>and yangyang wtf? "old xiaodan" seriously??</em></p><p>
  <b> <span class="u">louddddd 2.0.</span> </b>
  <br/>
  <em>WE DIDNT INTRODUCE????</em>
  <br/>
  <em>OMG </em>
  <br/>
  <em>IM YUKHEI, XUXI OR LUCAS</em>
  <br/>
  <em>HOW DO YOU PREFER</em>
</p><p>
  <b><span class="u">step bro#1.</span> </b>
  <br/>
  <em>now i understand why yang has u saved as "louddddd 2.0"😬😬</em>
  <br/>
  <em>and xuxi is cute, i will call u xuxi</em>
</p><p>
  <b> <span class="u">my fav chinese gang hen.</span> </b>
  <br/>
  <em>im kunhang or hendery!!</em>
  <br/>
  <em>if xuxi is loud 2.0 who is the first one?</em>
</p><p>
  <b> <span class="u">louddddd.</span> </b>
  <br/>
  <em>me, surely</em>
</p><p>
  <b> <span class="u">yyx2.</span> </b>
  <br/>
  <em>exactly, you lmao</em>
  <br/>
  <em>u even know it hhahahaha</em>
</p><p>
  <b> <span class="u">louddddd.</span> </b>
  <br/>
  <em>obvs, i KNOW i AM loud</em>
  <br/>
  <em>no need to remind me😚</em>
</p><p>
  <b> <span class="u">jun.</span> </b>
  <br/>
  <em>thats even worse bro</em>
</p><p>
  <b> <span class="u">old xiaodan.</span> </b>
  <br/>
  <em>you used to roast mark bc he uses "bro" and now u use it?</em>
</p><p>
  <b> <span class="u">yyx2.</span> </b>
  <br/>
  <em>make it make sense</em>
</p><p>
  <b> <span class="u">louddddd 2.0.</span> </b>
  <br/>
  <em>what yall have against bro😩😩</em>
</p><p>
  <b><span class="u">step bro#1.</span> </b>
  <br/>
  <em>do i need to do a list or...?</em>
</p><p>
  <b> <span class="u">my fav chinese gang hen.</span> </b>
  <br/>
  <em>ur just haters😤😤😤</em>
</p><p>
  <b> <span class="u">yyx2.</span> </b>
  <br/>
  <em>nooo, not u too😭</em>
</p><p>
  <b> <span class="u">my fav chinese gang hen.</span> </b>
  <br/>
  <em>ehhhh</em>
</p><p>
  <b> <span class="u">louddddd 2.0.</span> </b>
  <br/>
  <em>NO</em>
  <br/>
  <em>DONT LEAVE THE BRO LIFE FOR HIM</em>
  <br/>
  <em>KUNHANG BRO NO</em>
</p><p><b><span class="u">my fav chinese gang hen.</span></b><br/><em>im sorry xuxi😔</em>🤙</p><p>
  <b> <span class="u">yyx2.</span> </b>
  <br/>
  <em>OMG</em>
  <br/>
  <em>MY POWER </em>
  <br/>
  <em>I GOT SOMEONE OUT OF THE BRO LIFE</em>
  <br/>
  <em>THATS A LIFE ACHIEVEMENT</em>
</p><p>
  <b> <span class="u">jun.</span> </b>
  <br/>
  <em>i—</em>
  <br/>
  <em>thats... weird</em>
  <br/>
  <em>it was so easy tho</em>
</p><p>
  <b> <span class="u">yyx2.</span> </b>
  <br/>
  <em>ur just jealous i made hang leave the bro life and you didnt😚😌</em>
</p><p>
  <b> <span class="u">jun.</span> </b>
  <br/>
  <em>wtv makes u sleep at night ig</em>
</p><p>
  <b> <span class="u">old xiaodan.</span> </b>
  <br/>
  <em>but jun is right?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>it was easy??</em>
  <br/>
  <em>taeil and i tries multiple of times getting mark to stop saying bro every single minute for months and nothing</em>
</p><p><b><span class="u">loser w a number name.</span></b><br/><em>thats weird, thats suspicious</em>🤔<br/><em>@my fav chinese gang hen </em>🤔🤔🤔🤔🤔🤔🤔🤔🤔🤔🤔🤔🤔</p><p><b><span class="u">my fav chinese gang hen.</span></b><br/><em>stfu</em>🙄</p><p>
  <em>////////////////////////////////</em>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>anti jaehyun jaehyun club.</em> </b>
</p><p><b><span class="u">xuxi</span></b><span class="u">🥺</span><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>MARRRKKKk😢😢😢😢😭😭😭😭😢😢😢😭😭😢😭😢😭😭😭😭<br/>SOMETHING TERRIBKE HAPPENED😢😢😢😢😢😭😢😭😭😭😭😭😭😢😢😭😭😭😢</p><p><b><span class="u">yangy sheep sheep.</span></b><br/>eye—<br/><em>dramatic bitch</em></p><p><b><span class="u">markus.</span></b><br/>WHAT HAPPENED<br/>ARE YOU GOOD OR SOMETHING</p><p><b><span class="u">xuxi</span></b><span class="u">🥺</span><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>KUNHANG LEFT THE BRO LIFE😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭<br/>HE ABANDONED US😭😭😭😢😭😢😢😢😢😭😢😭😭😭😭😭</p><p><b><span class="u">markus.</span></b><br/>WAIT <br/>WHAT<br/>ARE YOU FOR REAL<br/>WHY</p><p><b><span class="u">yangy sheep sheep.</span></b><br/>cuz i complained about it<br/>my power is amazing🤩</p><p><b><span class="u">kunhang (hendry).</span></b><br/>sorry💔</p><p><b><span class="u">johnny.</span></b><br/>but kunhaaaaaang<br/>you cant leavee the bro lifeeeeeee<br/>"you dont choose the bro life, the bro life chooses you"</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>dramatic bitches</p><p><b><span class="u">yangy sheep sheep.</span></b><br/>THATS WHAT I SAID<br/>but in chinese hehehe</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>the braincell yang, the braincell🙄</p><p><b><span class="u">kunhang (hendry).</span></b><br/>sorry guys, im leaving the bro life for real</p><p><b><span class="u">markus.</span></b><br/>its okay😔<br/>we will reborn stronger than ever🤩</p><p><b> <span class="u">xuxi</span></b><span class="u">🥺</span><b><span class="u">.</span> </b><br/>✊✊✊✊✊✊</p><p><b><span class="u">junguwu.</span></b><br/>i thought something bad happened to xuxi and its just the bro thing again<br/>🙂🙂🙂🙂🙂🙂</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hello!<br/>if u wanna scream at me cuz i suck, u can do it in my <a href="https://twitter.com/imklae">twitter</a>:D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. xlii</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>like i promised two new chaps👻</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b><span class="u">yutasan💔</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>my mom called me</p><p><b><span class="u">tylee.</span></b><br/>oh shit<br/>what did she say?</p><p><b><span class="u">yutasan💔</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>she wants me go to back and study law, like my sister <br/>she always thought my career choice was a waste of time and i should have stayed in osaka to study what they wanted me to</p><p><b><span class="u">tylee.</span></b><br/>i hate her so much<br/>i know she is nice but when she enters to that topic, i cant keep up with her<br/>you should do what you want to do and if you want to work as an audiovisual communication major, then do it</p><p><b><span class="u">yutasan💔</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>i know<br/>but you already got a position in a tv company, meanwhile i got rejected in three companies<br/>maybe she is right and i should go back</p><p><b><span class="u">tylee.</span></b><br/>and? <br/>yeah, i got a job already, but that doesnt mean you are wasting your time<br/>you will get a job yuta, i promise<br/>we just ended our studies and in summer, give it time</p><p><b><span class="u">yutasan💔</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>what if i dont get a job?</p><p><b><span class="u">tylee.</span></b><br/>then i will ask my boss to hire you<br/>yuta, look, i cant decide for you so if u think the best option is to go back to osaka and study law, then i cant stop you from doing it<br/>but think about it more, dont let your mum's words get to your mind<br/>you can work in a good company if you give it time</p><p><b><span class="u">yutasan💔</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>you are right<br/>i have to think this through <br/>thanks tae☺️<br/>i just dont understand why my mum cant support my studies choices</p><p><b><span class="u">tylee.</span></b><br/>im sorry yuta, i cant answer to that<br/>everyone have their reasons <br/>my mum at first was confused for a little bit cuz it was when the tv industry was having a crisis as nobody was watching them, she was worried about my future, but she knew that was what i wanted to study so she just gave her support to me</p><p><b><span class="u">yutasan💔</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>that's nice to hear, im glad your mum understood it<br/>i guess when i finally got a job, mine will stop bugging me with this <br/>at least, i hope she will</p><p><b><span class="u">tylee.</span></b><br/>im sure she will<br/>you are her son and wants the best for you<br/>btw<br/>johnny, taeil, kun and i are going to have some snacks<br/>wanna come?</p><p><b><span class="u">yutasan💔</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>oh yes please<br/>i need a distraction😩</p><p><b><span class="u">tylee.</span></b><br/>niiiice<br/>will tell the others<br/>we said to meet at 5 pm next to johnny's work</p><p><b><span class="u">yutasan💔</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>oka doka</p><p>/////////////////////////////////////</p><p>
  <b> <em>anti jaehyun jaehyun club.</em> </b>
</p><p><b><span class="u">nayuta🇯🇵</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>YALL<br/>JOHNNY FELL IN FRONT OF EVERYONE</p><p><b><span class="u">illie.</span></b><br/>IT WAS SO FUCKING FUNNY<br/>HE TRIPPED WITH A I R<br/>😂😂😂😂😂😂</p><p><b><span class="u">nayuta🇯🇵</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>AND HE THEN STARTED TO BREAK DANCE TO DISGUISE HE FELL<br/>I CANT WITH HIS ASS😭😂😭😂😭😭😂😭😂😭😂😂</p><p><b><span class="u">yongie hyung.</span></b><br/>it was embarrassing cuz he started to say my name to join him💀</p><p><b><span class="u">hyuchoe.</span></b><br/>EYE—<br/>YOU CLOWN🤡</p><p><b><span class="u">mainkill.</span></b><br/>how you do trip with air💀💀💀💀</p><p><b><span class="u">johnny.</span></b><br/>IT HAPPENS<br/>I DIDNT WANT EVERYONE TO THINK IM STUPID SO I STARTED BREAK DANCING<br/>LEAVE ME ALONE<br/>YALL ARE JUST HATERS😡😡😡</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>we are not haters <br/>we just like to tease you</p><p><b><span class="u">je.</span></b><br/>nonono<br/>i AM a hater<br/>(i have to type "nonono" because if i type "nono" is like im typing my name wELP🙃)</p><p><b><span class="u">pksung.</span></b><br/>LMAO<br/>TRUE<br/>looooooser</p><p><b><span class="u">xuxi</span></b><span class="u">🥺</span><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>but<br/>johnny are you okay?</p><p><b><span class="u">mom kun.</span></b><br/>this is so sad<br/>xuxi is the only one who asked him that😹<br/>we just left him</p><p><b><span class="u">xuxi</span></b><span class="u">🥺</span><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>he FELL</p><p><b><span class="u">mom kun.</span></b><br/>yeah but he is embarrassing</p><p><b><span class="u">johnny.</span></b><br/>yukhei is the only man ever❤️</p><p><b><span class="u">kunhang (hendry).</span></b><br/>i am afraid of frogs and there was a time i stayed over his house <br/>and when i woke up, the first thing i saw, it was a fake doll frog in front of my face<br/>are you sure "he is the only man ever"?</p><p><b><span class="u">xuxi</span></b><span class="u">🥺</span><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>IM TELLING YOU IT WAS TEN'S IDEA<br/>I LOST A BET AGAINST HIM AND I HAD TO DO THAT</p><p><b><span class="u">kunhang (hendry).</span></b><br/>yeah sure</p><p><b><span class="u">xuxi</span></b><span class="u">🥺</span><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>WHY U WONT BELIEVE MEEEEEEEEEEE</p><p><b><span class="u">zehn💯</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>icb ur accusing me of that evil action without any proof😤😤😤😤</p><p><b><span class="u">xuxi</span></b><span class="u">🥺</span><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>i—</p><p><b><span class="u">yongie hyung.</span></b><br/>why i can see yukhei saying the truth and ten lying?</p><p><b><span class="u">johnny.</span></b><br/>because im sure ten is lying🤣🤣</p><p><b><span class="u">zehn💯</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>*GASP* <br/>BETRAYED BY MY OWN BOYFRIEND😱😱</p><p><b><span class="u">johnny.</span></b><br/>im sorry baby😔✊</p><p><b><span class="u">yangy sheep sheep.</span></b><br/>b...ba...bab...🤢🤮<br/>i cant even say it</p><p><b><span class="u">zehn</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>jealous, liu?😏</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>who are you? draco malfoy?</p><p><b><span class="u">yangy sheep sheep.</span></b><br/>who am i? harry potter?<br/>YO</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>YO</p><p><b><span class="u">zen.</span></b><br/>yall really share the same fucking braincell😑💀</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hello!<br/>if u wanna scream at me cuz i suck, u can do it in my <a href="https://twitter.com/imklae">twitter</a>:D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. xliii</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>if i made a mistake with the birthdays, please tell me, i always fuck them up welp</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b> <em>anti jaehyun jaehyun club.</em> </b>
</p><p><b><span class="u">pksung.</span></b><br/>WHO EAT MY CAKE?</p><p><b><span class="u">junguwu.</span></b><br/>im pretty sure this will be chaotic</p><p><b><span class="u">je.</span></b><br/>idk who but i was in the pool all day<br/>so dont ever try to accuse me😤</p><p><b><span class="u">mainkill.</span></b><br/>i mean, i saw you entering the house to eat something👀</p><p><b><span class="u">je.</span></b><br/>I NEED TO EAT CHENLE</p><p><b><span class="u">mainkill.</span></b><br/>but that could have meant you got jisung's cake👁👄👁</p><p><b><span class="u">je.</span></b><br/>yeah<br/>and you could have eat it too👁👄👁</p><p><b><span class="u">mainkill.</span></b><br/>but i didnt👁👄👁</p><p><b><span class="u">je.</span></b><br/>me neither👁👄👁</p><p><b><span class="u">the one who doesnt lay down😔</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>i beg you to stop</p><p><b><span class="u">zen.</span></b><br/>👁👄👁</p><p><b><span class="u">mom kun.</span></b><br/>👁👄👁</p><p><b><span class="u">junguwu.</span></b><br/>👁👄👁</p><p><b><span class="u">nayuta🇯🇵</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>👁👄👁</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>👁👄👁</p><p><b><span class="u">je.</span></b><br/>👁👄👁</p><p><b><span class="u">yongie hyung.</span></b><br/>👁👄👁</p><p><b><span class="u">markus.</span></b><br/>👁👄👁</p><p><b><span class="u">mainkill.</span></b><br/>👁👄👁</p><p><b><span class="u">kunhang (hendry).</span></b><br/>👁👄👁</p><p><b><span class="u">yangy sheep sheep.</span></b><br/>👁👄👁</p><p><b><span class="u">illie.</span></b><br/>👁👄👁</p><p><b><span class="u">otta🇯🇵</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>👁👄👁</p><p><b><span class="u">hyuchoe.</span></b><br/>👁👄👁</p><p><b><span class="u">johnny.</span></b><br/>👁👄👁</p><p><b><span class="u">xuxi</span></b><span class="u">🥺</span><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>👁👄👁</p><p><b><span class="u">deJUN😚</span></b><span class="u">🥰</span><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>👁👄👁</p><p><b><span class="u">zehn💯</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>👁👄👁</p><p><b><span class="u">the one who doesnt lay down😔</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>I HATE YALL🤬</p><p><b><span class="u">pksung.</span></b><br/>FOR FUCK SAKE<br/>WHO EAT MY CAKE????<br/>DONGHYUCKKKKK</p><p><b><span class="u">hyuchoe.</span></b><br/>I DONT KNOW WHO EAT YOUR CAKE<br/>STOP ACCUSING ME</p><p><b><span class="u">pksung.</span></b><br/>I DONT TRUST YOU</p><p><b><span class="u">markus.</span></b><br/>what did you do to the poor boy to not trust you donghyuck??</p><p><b><span class="u">yangy sheep sheep.</span></b><br/>he once eat the bibimbap jisung just got delivered<br/>and denied every accusation <br/>until renjun exposed him<br/>since then, jisung doesnt trust him</p><p><b><span class="u">hyuchoe.</span></b><br/>IT WAS JUST THAT ONE TIME<br/>GOD<br/>I WASNT EVEN IN THE HOUSE TODAY<br/>I WENT WITH JAEMIN TO THE BEACH😭😭</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>thats true<br/>we couldnt have been the ones, ji</p><p><b><span class="u">pksung.</span></b><br/>oh, right<br/>THEN WHO?<br/>YANGYANG? CHENLE? DEJUN? JENO? RENJUN?</p><p><b><span class="u">deJUN😚🥰.</span></b><br/>dont ever try<br/>i dont like your taste on cakes😒</p><p>/////////////////////////////////////////////</p><p><b><span class="u">bitchy german dog.</span></b><br/>"i dont like your taste on cakes"<br/>interesting...</p><p><b><span class="u">xdejn.</span></b><br/>thats true<br/>i dont like it</p><p><b><span class="u">bitchy german dog.</span></b><br/>then why i saw you eating his cake???<br/>in our room???<br/>[image attached]</p><p><b><span class="u">xdejn.</span></b><br/>JSHFHDFJDSFHEF<br/>WHEN DID YOU COME??????</p><p><b><span class="u">bitchy german dog.</span></b><br/>i left my headphones there so i went to got them when i saw it<br/>i knew it was jisung's cake so i took a pic of it if he ever accused me</p><p><b><span class="u">xdejn.</span></b><br/>dont u dare told him!<br/>i have shit on you, A LOT<br/>and it happened to be that i started to talk with kunhang🤔</p><p><b><span class="u">bitchy german dog.</span></b><br/>and why should i care?</p><p><b><span class="u">xdejn.</span></b><br/>yangyang, i know you, i fucking know you<br/>you dont usually talk privately with anyone, less with strangers<br/>your untrustful ass doesnt let u🥶</p><p><b><span class="u">bitchy german dog.</span></b><br/>ITS NOT THAT I DONT TRUST ANYONE<br/>I JUST <br/>IDK<br/>IM JUST ALERTED?</p><p><b><span class="u">xdejn.</span></b><br/>yeah sure<br/>whatever<br/>dont say anything to jisung and i will defend you</p><p><b><span class="u">bitchy german dog.</span></b><br/>okay<br/>sounds good</p><p>////////////////////////////////////////////</p><p>
  <b> <em>anti jaehyun jaehyun club.</em> </b>
</p><p><b><span class="u">pksung.</span></b><br/>THEN WHO?</p><p><b><span class="u">je.</span></b><br/>i already told u i was in the pool almost the whole day<br/>except when i went to eat something but your cake was still there<br/>i didnt eat it, i promiseee🙏</p><p><b><span class="u">mainkill.</span></b><br/>me neither<br/>yangyang?</p><p><b><span class="u">pksung.</span></b><br/>right<br/>YANGYANG IT WAS YOU???</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>he isnt answering🤔🤔</p><p><b><span class="u">zehn💯.</span></b><br/>maybe he is preparing an alibi??🤔🤔</p><p><b><span class="u">yangy sheep sheep.</span></b><br/>im not cuz i didnt eat anything</p><p><b><span class="u">deJUN😚🥰.</span></b><br/>he was with me all afternoon in my room<br/>we didnt leave lol</p><p><b><span class="u">yangy sheep sheep.</span></b><br/>yep</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>sus<br/>the brothers backing each other up🤨😑</p><p><b><span class="u">yangy sheep sheep.</span></b><br/>because its the truth????</p><p><b><span class="u">pksung.</span></b><br/>THEN WHO?<br/>GUYS... MY CAKE...😭😭</p><p><b><span class="u">hyuchoe.</span></b><br/>idk<br/>i only know someone is lying<br/>and jaemin and i arent the ones</p><p><b><span class="u">pksung.</span></b><br/>i will only trust jaemin hyung from now on</p><p><b><span class="u">hyuchoe.</span></b><br/>am i joke to you?😡</p><p><b><span class="u">yongie hyung.</span></b><br/>LMAOO</p><p><b><span class="u">johnny.</span></b><br/>he ignored him omg</p><p><b><span class="u">pksung.</span></b><br/>what can i say<br/>im just trusting you now because of jaemin hyung🤷‍♂️</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>hehehehehe</p><p><b><span class="u">hyuchoe.</span></b><br/>*sigh*</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>ji, we can bring another cake in our way back<br/>which type?</p><p><b><span class="u">pksung.</span></b><br/>OMG<br/>YOU WILL?????<br/>YES PLEASE<br/>ITS RED VELVET<br/>I LOVE YOU HYUNG💜❤️💜❤️💜❤️💜</p><p><b><span class="u">hyuchoe.</span></b><br/>it was my idea&lt;/3</p><p><b><span class="u">mainkill.</span></b><br/>sad</p><p><b><span class="u">junguwu.</span></b><br/>sad</p><p><b><span class="u">illie.</span></b><br/>sad<br/>btw<br/>can i add two friends of mine?</p><p><b><span class="u">nayuta🇯🇵.</span></b><br/>oh please do🤗</p><p><b><span class="u">the one who doesnt lay down😔.</span></b><br/>taeil hyung has friends outside of us?😱<br/>amazing</p><p><b><span class="u">mom kun.</span></b><br/>do they have braincells??<br/>cuz we are nedeed from them</p><p><b><span class="u">illie.</span></b><br/>1. YES i have friends outside of yall<br/>2. YES TOO, at least one of them has more than 1 braincell<br/>its more than what we have in general, so we good</p><p><b><span class="u">otta🇯🇵.</span></b><br/>sad</p><p><b><span class="u">xuxi.</span></b><br/>idk if i should feel offended or sad😥</p><p><b><span class="u">kunhang (hendry).</span></b><br/>both</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>LMAO<br/>wait let me give you rights</p><p><b> <em>nicky jam </em></b><em>made</em> <b><em>illie</em> </b><em>an admin.</em></p><p><b><span class="u">illie.</span></b><br/>thank u jaem<br/>they are nice guys<br/>promise</p><p><b> <em>illie </em></b><em>added</em> <b><em>bunny doie </em></b><em>and </em><b><em>unknown.</em> </b></p><p><b><span class="u">je.</span></b><br/>HUH</p><p><b><span class="u">hyuchoe.</span></b><br/>OMG<br/>THIS IS GONNA BE SO MUCH FUN</p><p><b><span class="u">bunny doie.</span></b><br/>WAIT WAIT<br/>TAEIL YOU SAID THIS WOULD BE A PEACEFUL BUT CHAOTIC GC<br/>AND THAT EVERYONE WAS NICE</p><p><b><span class="u">illie.</span></b><br/>AND THEY ARE WYM</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>YO<br/>DOYOUNG HYUNG IS HERE OMG<br/>SINCE WHEN ARE YOU FRIENDS WITH TAEIL<br/>LOLOLOLOLOLOL</p><p><b><span class="u">hyuchoe.</span></b><br/>IDK BUT THIS IS FUN<br/>HEHEHEHEHEHEHE</p><p><b><span class="u">bunny doie.</span></b><br/>FUCK OFF HAECHAN FUCK OFF</p><p><b><span class="u">yongie hyung.</span></b><br/>YOU KNOW EACH OTHER??? TF?</p><p><b><span class="u">unknown.</span></b><br/>i wanna leave already😩</p><p><b><span class="u">illie.</span></b><br/>SICHENG NO</p><p><b><span class="u">unknown.</span></b><br/>SICHENG YES</p><p><b><span class="u">yangy sheep sheep.</span></b><br/>sicheng is a chinese name<br/>sicheng are you chinese?</p><p><b><span class="u">sicheng (chinese?).</span></b><br/>yes, im chinese</p><p><b><span class="u">yangy sheep sheep.</span></b><br/>ANOTHER CHINESE BUDDY<br/>im yangyang, btw</p><p><b><span class="u">sicheng (CHINESE!!!).</span></b><br/>oh nice nice<br/>how many chineses are here?</p><p><b><span class="u">kunhang (hendry).</span></b><br/>in total we are 9<br/>i'm kunhang or guanheng</p><p><b><span class="u">zehn💯.</span></b><br/>bro</p><p><b><span class="u">kunhang (hendry).</span></b><br/>i mean, chinese chinese<br/>because you are thai</p><p><b><span class="u">zehn💯.</span></b><br/>thai-chinese</p><p><b><span class="u">kunhang (hendry).</span></b><br/>whatever</p><p><b><span class="u">sicheng (CHINESE!!!).</span></b><br/>thats cool</p><p><b><span class="u">yongie hyung.</span></b><br/>we are not gonna talk about how the dreamies know taeil's friend?</p><p><b><span class="u">illie.</span></b><br/>YEAH<br/>THATS WHAT I AM ASKING MYSELF</p><p><b><span class="u">bunny doie.</span></b><br/>i hate them<br/>there is nothing to explain</p><p><b><span class="u">je.</span></b><br/>even me?🥲<br/>im supposed to be your favorite child</p><p><b><span class="u">zen.</span></b><br/>you bitch, im his favorite</p><p><b><span class="u">je.</span></b><br/>NO, YOU ARENT</p><p><b><span class="u">zen.</span></b><br/>YES I AM<br/>HYUNG TELL HIM!</p><p><b><span class="u">je.</span></b><br/>NO, TELL HIM IM YOUR FAVORITE</p><p><b><span class="u">bunny doie.</span></b><br/>yall arent my favorite<br/>you know why? because i hate you</p><p><b><span class="u">the one who doesnt lay down😔.</span></b><br/>this convo has the energy of: i hate you but i will give my life for you</p><p><b><span class="u">mainkill.</span></b><br/>...</p><p><b><span class="u">pksung.</span></b><br/>well...<br/>this is funny but thats exactly doyoung hyung<br/>ha ha ha</p><p><b><span class="u">hyuchoe.</span></b><br/>hahahahaha fun</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>SO FUN</p><p><b><span class="u">markus.</span></b><br/>yall creepy af</p><p><b><span class="u">yangy sheep sheep.</span></b><br/>yeah right???<br/>hahahahaahahaa</p><p><b><span class="u">bunny doie.</span></b><br/>YOU ASSHOLES<br/>WHEN YOU COMEBACK FROM BUSAN I WILL KILL EVERY SINGLE OF YOU</p><p><b><span class="u">xuxi🥺.</span></b><br/>YOU ARE WHERE?<br/>HUH</p><p><b><span class="u">deJUN😚🥰.</span></b><br/>and i ooooop—</p><p><b><span class="u">zen.</span></b><br/>we forgot to update him with that info opsis</p><p><b><span class="u">nayuta🇯🇵.</span></b><br/>DOES THAT MEAN YALL ARE IN THE SAME PLACE?</p><p><b><span class="u">yangy sheep sheep.</span></b><br/>still not, as i remember kunhang saying they will came here in two days and they didnt say anything about being here</p><p><b><span class="u">kunhang (hendry).</span></b><br/>yeah we arrive tomorrow morning<br/>BUT FOR REAL ARE YOU HERE TOO??????</p><p><b><span class="u">pksung.</span></b><br/>maybe?</p><p><b><span class="u">mainkill.</span></b><br/>perhaps?</p><p><b><span class="u">je.</span></b><br/>yes, we are in busan<br/>periodt.</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>JENO GIVING MORE INFO THAN ITS NECESSARY??<br/>IS THAT REALLY HAPPENING????</p><p><b><span class="u">hyuchoe.</span></b><br/>yall, note this espectacular day cuz this will never happen again🤩</p><p><b><span class="u">je.</span></b><br/>dramatic bitches</p><p><b><span class="u">sicheng (CHINESE!!!).</span></b><br/>i still dont know the name of almost everyone here<br/>welp</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>IM JAEMIN</p><p><b><span class="u">mainkill.</span></b><br/>CHENLE IN THE HOUSEEEEEEEEE<br/>chinese hehehe</p><p><b><span class="u">johnny.</span></b><br/>i am johnny</p><p><b><span class="u">markus.</span></b><br/>mark leeeeeee</p><p><b><span class="u">yongie hyung.</span></b><br/>im taeyong, nice to meet you</p><p><b><span class="u">otta🇯🇵.</span></b><br/>shotaro, yuta's cousin</p><p><b><span class="u">nayuta🇯🇵.</span></b><br/>and this is yuta, shotaro's cousin</p><p><b><span class="u">pksung.</span></b><br/>jisung, the younger of the whole group</p><p><b><span class="u">hyuchoe.</span></b><br/>omg thats true<br/>i didnt realize<br/>cute🥰<br/>im donghyuck:D</p><p><b><span class="u">je.</span></b><br/>lee jeno</p><p><b><span class="u">xuxi🥺.</span></b><br/>im yukhei or xuxi<br/>and im chinese!!</p><p><b><span class="u">the one who doesnt lay down😔.</span></b><br/>im jaehyun, and yes, im the bullied one</p><p><b><span class="u">zen.</span></b><br/>im renjun, another chinese</p><p><b><span class="u">junguwu.</span></b><br/>jungwoo</p><p><b><span class="u">deJUN😚🥰.</span></b><br/>im dejun, yangyang's step brother so yeah, im chinese too</p><p><b><span class="u">mom kun.</span></b><br/>im kun<br/>chinese as well</p><p><b><span class="u">zehn💯.</span></b><br/>im chittaphon, but call me ten <br/>i am thai-chinese<br/>and unfortunately, johnny's boyfriend</p><p><b><span class="u">johnny.</span></b><br/>HEY<br/>I AM NOT THAT BAD<br/>WTF</p><p><b><span class="u">markus.</span></b><br/>thats questionable tbh</p><p><b><span class="u">bunny doie.</span></b><br/>yall wild<br/>i hate you</p><p><b><span class="u">illie.</span></b><br/>stop lying doyoung</p><p><b><span class="u">sicheng (CHINESE!!!).</span></b><br/>lying is a sin</p><p><b><span class="u">zen.</span></b><br/>sicheng, what is your surname, birthday and zodiac sign?<br/>its for the description</p><p><b><span class="u">illie.</span></b><br/>oh right<br/>we have there all our names, birthdays and signs</p><p><b><span class="u">sicheng (CHINESE!!!).</span></b><br/>okay<br/>dong sicheng, october 28th 1997, scorpio</p><p><b><span class="u">the one who doesnt lay down😔.</span></b><br/>A 97 LINER YESSS</p><p><b><span class="u">nayuta🇯🇵.</span></b><br/>A SCORPIOOOOOOOOOOOO</p><p><b><span class="u">zen.</span></b><br/>thank u ge!</p><p>
  <b> <em>zen </em></b>
  <em>changed the groupchat description:</em>
  <br/>
  <b>"our bdh (+signs) bitchas:</b>
  <br/>
  <b>moon taeil: 14th june 1994 (gemini)</b>
  <br/>
  <b>seo johnny: 9th february 1995 (aquarius)</b>
  <br/>
  <b>lee taeyong: 1st july 1995 (cancer)</b>
  <br/>
  <b>nakamoto yuta: 26th october 1995 (scorpio)</b>
  <br/>
  <b>qian kun: 1st january 1996 (capricorn)</b>
  <br/>
  <b>kim doyoung: 1st february 1996 (aquarius)</b>
  <br/>
  <b>ten: 27th february 1996 (piscis)</b>
  <br/>
  <b>jung yoon oh: 14th february 1997 (aquarius)</b>
  <br/>
  <b>dong sicheng: 28th october 1997 (scorpio)</b>
  <br/>
  <b>kim jungwoo: 19th february 1998 (piscis)</b>
  <br/>
  <b>wong yukhei: 25th january 1999 (aquarius)</b>
  <br/>
  <b>mark lee: 2nd august 1999 (leo)</b>
  <br/>
  <b>xiao dejun: 8th august 1999 (leo) </b>
  <br/>
  <b>wong kunhang: 28th september 1999 (libra)</b>
  <br/>
  <b>huang renjun: 23th march 2000 (aries)</b>
  <br/>
  <b>lee jeno: 23th april 2000 (taurus)</b>
  <br/>
  <b>lee donghyuck: 6th june 2000 (gemini)</b>
  <br/>
  <b>na jaemin: 13th august 2000 (leo)</b>
  <br/>
  <b>liu yangyang: 10th october 2000 (libra)</b>
  <br/>
  <b>osaki shotaro: 25th november 2000 (sagittarius) </b>
  <br/>
  <b>zhong chenle: 22th november 2001 (sagittarius)</b>
  <br/>
  <b>park jisung: 5th february 2002 (aquarius)"</b>
</p><p><b><span class="u">markus.</span></b><br/>we are fucking 22<br/>god</p><p><b><span class="u">pksung.</span></b><br/>stop adding people<br/>im shy</p><p><b><span class="u">hyuchoe.</span></b><br/>not shy, not shy, not me</p><p><b><span class="u">markus.</span></b><br/>ITZYYYYYYYYY</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hello!<br/>if u wanna scream at me cuz i suck, u can do it in my <a href="https://twitter.com/imklae">twitter</a>:D</p><p>NOW WE ONLY NEED SUNGCHAN AIHDSUHFSA</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. xliv</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>names.<br/>bubu hyung: lee taeyong<br/>mum jaeil: moon taeil<br/>leedong: lee donghyuck<br/>jaeoff: jung yoon oh<br/>canada mark: mark lee<br/>dad john: seo johnny</p><p>from here, it starts the good shit:D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
yo<br/>
you know hendery and lucas?<br/>
like did you meet them irl?</p><p><b><span class="u">the one who doesnt lay down😔.</span></b><br/>
yeah i did<br/>
i went to johnny's house the other day and they were there with ten too, so i met them<br/>
why</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
so you know their faces</p><p><b><span class="u">the one who doesnt lay down😔.</span></b><br/>
yeah?<br/>
thats the deal of meeting them irl😂</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
yeah sorry my fault lmaooo<br/>
its just we think we saw them<br/>
not sure tho<br/>
[image attached]</p><p><b><span class="u">the one who doesnt lay down😔.</span></b><br/>
omg<br/>
they are!<br/>
how?</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
jeno, renjun and i were out because<br/>
because yes<br/>
and we heard someone screaming "omg xuxi, this looks amazing!" and you know, lucas nickname is xuxi so yeah<br/>
that</p><p><b><span class="u">the one who doesnt lay down😔.</span></b><br/>
woah<br/>
if thats not luck idk what it is<br/>
did you approach them?</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
no????<br/>
lmao</p><p><b><span class="u">the one who doesnt lay down😔.</span></b><br/>
why not? <br/>
they are nice and im sure they would have loved meeting you</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
we appreciate our ✨a n o n y m a t y✨<br/>
lmao</p><p><b><span class="u">the one who doesnt lay down😔.</span></b><br/>
wtf jaemin?<br/>
we know your names and surnames<br/>
even birthdays (talking about that, in two days is taeyong's bdh)<br/>
yall are in the same city and ik you would have fun together <br/>
why not?</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
i know we would have fun, we know<br/>
but it's more complicated than that jae<br/>
if we said our names, that's because jeno thought about it and wanted to do it too<br/>
like i said once: it's not our decision to make<br/>
(i forgot about tae's bdh lol i will tell renjun so he will remind us then)</p><p><b><span class="u">the one who doesnt lay down😔.</span></b><br/>
what does that mean jaemin?<br/>
why is jeno who decides if you say your names or not? <br/>
i don't understand <br/>
you could meet hendery and lucas this exact moment, know each other better than text would let us, have fun, be closer with each other<br/>
but you say no because you appreciate your anonymity but then you say it's more complicated, that is jeno who decides it<br/>
but why?</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
sorry<br/>
i can't answer to that completely <br/>
but <br/>
i will trust you with this<br/>
i only said more than i should have to mark and if jeno know, he will be mad at me, but i'm not the only one who is tired of this situation<br/>
our life is not that normal as we say it is<br/>
we need the anonymity so i understand jeno why he is so adamant of not meeting them, even if renjun and i wanted to</p><p><b><span class="u">the one who doesnt lay down😔.</span></b><br/>
i still don't understand <br/>
but okay<br/>
i will respect it</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
thanks jae<br/>
i should be leaving now<br/>
have a good day jae👁👄👁</p><p><b><span class="u">the one who doesnt lay down.</span></b><br/>
i hate you na jaemin</p><p>////////////////////////</p><p><b><span class="u">bubu hyung.</span></b><br/>
i think i'm gonna buy a new plushie for my legs<br/>
i saw one that looked like a bunny, its pink and cute<br/>
look<br/>
[image attached] <br/>
but its kinda expensive so idk</p><p><b><span class="u">jaeoff.</span></b><br/>
its really cute<br/>
if u want, i can buy it for you<br/>
i can afford it for now</p><p><b><span class="u">bubu hyung.</span></b><br/>
that won't be necessary dw<br/>
i will save for it<br/>
for now, i will do with my pillow</p><p><b><span class="u">jaeoff.</span></b><br/>
but that cushion is old and it's more like a cushion for the sofa<br/>
i can buy it tae, its okay<br/>
and your birthday is in two days<br/>
so let me get it for you🙏</p><p><b><span class="u">bubu hyung.</span></b><br/>
u will buy it even if i tell you not to, right?</p><p><b><span class="u">jaeoff.</span></b><br/>
yeah exactly😚</p><p><b><span class="u">bubu hyung.</span></b><br/>
sigh<br/>
okay okay<br/>
then here is the link<br/>
[link attached]</p><p><b><span class="u">jaeoff.</span></b><br/>
cool thx hyung<br/>
btw<br/>
i have a question</p><p><b><span class="u">bubu hyung.</span></b><br/>
tell me</p><p><b><span class="u">jaeoff.</span></b><br/>
if someone told you their life isn't normal as they say it is, what does that mean? what do you get that from it?</p><p><b><span class="u">bubu hyung.</span></b><br/>
hmmm<br/>
maybe they are referring about their economic status?<br/>
rich people sometimes hide they are rich so people won't judge them so they can fit it in X group of friends<br/>
why?</p><p><b><span class="u">jaeoff.</span></b><br/>
nothing <br/>
just a question i had</p><p><b><span class="u">bubu hyung.</span></b><br/>
sus<br/>
but okay<br/>
something more?</p><p><b><span class="u">jaeoff.</span></b><br/>
sus my balls<br/>
im just asking god<br/>
and if someone who usually writes informal, even if its something serious, with me starts texting formal just because we are talking about their life?</p><p><b><span class="u">bubu hyung.</span></b><br/>
chill<br/>
and maybe because they think it's something to be serious about<br/>
i mean<br/>
when yall talk seriously, maybe it's not THAT serious for them but this thing going on is really serious for them, u understand?<br/>
or maybe something happened and they are serious, because we know some people who start writing correctly and without any typo when something serious happens</p><p><b><span class="u">jaeoff.</span></b><br/>
yeah<br/>
it makes sense<br/>
thanks hyung&lt;3</p><p><b><span class="u">bubu hyung.</span></b><br/>
yw jae&lt;3</p><p>///////////////////////</p><p>
  <b> <em>mini family reunion.</em> </b>
</p><p><b><span class="u">leedong.</span></b><br/>
do you think i'm annoying?</p><p><b><span class="u">dad john.</span></b><br/>
who told u that?<br/>
cuz they are catching those fits👊</p><p><b><span class="u">mum jaeil.</span></b><br/>
relax john<br/>
something happened hyuck?</p><p><b><span class="u">leedong.</span></b><br/>
no, nothing happened<br/>
just curious <br/>
am i annoying?</p><p><b><span class="u">canada mark.</span></b><br/>
u arent<br/>
hyuck idk who told u that but u arent annoying<br/>
i always have so much w fun and im always laughing w u and of u, sometimes<br/>
and even if i say i hate u cuz YOU ARE ALWAYS LAUGHING AT ME, i dont <br/>
i really appreciate u</p><p><b><span class="u">leedong.</span></b><br/>
i already told you nobody told me that<br/>
i'm just curious</p><p><b><span class="u">mum jaeil.</span></b><br/>
you are talking well hyuck<br/>
i remember jisung telling us, yall use to talk without typos and correctly when something serious happens <br/>
so who told you that?</p><p><b><span class="u">dad john.</span></b><br/>
thats true<br/>
and it was chenle who said it tho<br/>
but yeah, tell us<br/>
i wont punch them, obviously <br/>
i dont know them</p><p><b><span class="u">leedong.</span></b><br/>
you kinda do<br/>
but you won't be able to punch them because you don't know their faces, just their names<br/>
the same as me<br/>
i hate this so much</p><p><b><span class="u">canada mark.</span></b><br/>
wait wait<br/>
is one of the guys? wtf</p><p><b><span class="u">leedong.</span></b><br/>
you know i am always bickering with renjun, right?</p><p><b><span class="u">dad john.</span></b><br/>
yeah</p><p><b><span class="u">leedong.</span></b><br/>
we were bickering again about the tv controller<br/>
it's stupid, i know, but everything was okay until we jaemin told us to stop, that we were being so loud<br/>
he woke up because of our voices so i understood him<br/>
but then renjun said it was me who was being loud and it was me who annoyed him, not himself<br/>
and jaemin just laughed</p><p><b><span class="u">canada mark.</span></b><br/>
wtf<br/>
fr<br/>
wtf</p><p><b><span class="u">mum jaeil.</span></b><br/>
what<br/>
the <br/>
fuck<br/>
(yes, i sweared john, dont be surprised)</p><p><b><span class="u">dad john.</span></b><br/>
but was renjun mad at you or sth?<br/>
maybe he was just kidding? like bickering w u again?<br/>
(omg taeil hyung, i ss this)</p><p><b><span class="u">leedong.</span></b><br/>
he was indeed joking, but i just didn't catch up<br/>
because i don't care what people say about me, their opinions of me means nothing to me. but i care about my best friends' opinions of me, especially renjun's<br/>
because renjun is always right<br/>
so it fucked me hearing that from him so from what it was supposed to be a joke, it turned to be a fight<br/>
we woke up everyone and jaemin picked renjun's side in the middle of it<br/>
and it hurted like a bitch, because everyone knows i care about their opinions, yeah, but it's jaemin who is always reassuring me because he knows i'm unsure about some things about me<br/>
one of them being if i'm annoying to them<br/>
because it's not the first time i am being told that<br/>
and this was a fucking essay, sorry</p><p><b><span class="u">dad john.</span></b><br/>
omg hyuck<br/>
im sorry you had that fight with them <br/>
but please know you ARENT annoying<br/>
you are fantastic, talented (dont think i dont watch your 5mins videos of you playing the piano), easygoing, funny, nice, kind...</p><p><b><span class="u">mum jaeil.</span></b><br/>
and im pretty sure renjun and jaemin know that too<br/>
please they know you more than us, they know this for sure, and even more<br/>
maybe renjun didnt think u would took it by heart and you would just start joking back so he got surprised and continued the fight because he didn't understand why you were being like that for sth he thought it was a joke</p><p><b><span class="u">canada mark.</span></b><br/>
yeah<br/>
hyuck just try to talk it out with them, remind them about your insecurities <br/>
they will understand you</p><p><b><span class="u">leedong.</span></b><br/>
i guess i have to<br/>
they are not at home now, they left with jeno after having breakfast <br/>
so i will wait for them to comeback<br/>
thank you guys, seriously, thank you</p><p><b><span class="u">canada mark.</span></b><br/>
ur welcome hyuck😊💕</p><p><b><span class="u">dad john.</span></b><br/>
ur my child❣️❣️❣️</p><p><b><span class="u">mum jaeil.</span></b><br/>
yw hyuckie🖤</p><p>///////////////////////</p><p><b><span class="u">bubu hyung.</span></b><br/>
taeil hyung told me renjun, jaemin and donghyuck got on a fight this morning, it was pretty bad for what he told me, something about renjun joking with something donghyuck is insecure about himself and renjun supposedly didnt know or didnt remember <br/>
donghyuck was writing correctly, thats how johnny, mark and him knew something was up<br/>
thats the reason i suppose jaemin was texting you correctly before, because i know you were talking about jaemin when you were asking me those weird questions<br/>
and hyuck said something weird about us not knowing their faces, like he would like us to know them properly but not being able to? <br/>
[image attached]<br/>
<b><span class="u">sent.</span></b></p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hello!<br/>if u wanna scream at me cuz i suck, u can do it in my <a href="https://twitter.com/imklae">twitter</a>:D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. xlv</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>the truth is near👀👀<br/>a little cameo from my sweet friend milkie👁👄👁 do you see yourself👀👀👀 happy birthday again ily&lt;3&lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b><span class="u">canada mark.</span></b><br/>hey<br/>did you talk with renjun and jaemin?</p><p><b><span class="u">leedong.</span></b><br/>yeah<br/>i fixed it with jaemin<br/>but not with renjun<br/>don't worry<br/>we will work it out</p><p><b><span class="u">canada mark.</span></b><br/>im sorry to hear that<br/>at least jaemin and u are okay now</p><p><b><span class="u">leedong.</span></b><br/>yeah<br/>but i know he will stay in renjun's side in the meantime<br/>it sucks</p><p><b><span class="u">canada mark.</span></b><br/>well, feelings are hard ig</p><p><b><span class="u">leedong.</span></b><br/>feelings?<br/>what you mean?</p><p><b><span class="u">canada mark.</span></b><br/>oh fuck<br/>it slipped shit shit</p><p><b><span class="u">leedong.</span></b><br/>what you talking about mark lee?</p><p><b><span class="u">canada mark.</span></b><br/>dont tell jaemin i told you<br/>but<br/>jaemin has feelings for renjun and jeno<br/>i mean, he told me he's only sexually attracted to renjun, but i saw how he talks about him and its the same as when he talks about jeno</p><p><b><span class="u">leedong.</span></b><br/>but jeno??</p><p><b><span class="u">canada mark.</span></b><br/>he is still in love w him, but jeno doesnt want anything for now<br/>he has necessities and jeno doesnt care if he plays around<br/>but renjun is asexual so everything is harder for him</p><p><b><span class="u">leedong.</span></b><br/>oh my god<br/>why i didn't know this?<br/>it's because he doesn't trust me?</p><p><b><span class="u">canada mark.</span></b><br/>HE TRUSTS YOU<br/>its just he knows it would be an ass to explain all of this to u guys<br/>bc it was alr hard when renjun explained the concept of "asexual", imagine jaemin explaining how he wants to fuck with renjun but he is still in love with jeno</p><p><b><span class="u">leedong.</span></b><br/>valid<br/>my god<br/>this is good tea and not what yangyang tells me<br/>thanks mark<br/>i won't say anything by the way, so don't worry</p><p><b><span class="u">canada mark.</span></b><br/>yw😋😋😋😋😋😋😋😋😋</p><p>////////////////////////</p><p>
  <b> <em>anti jaehyun jaehyun club.</em> </b>
</p><p><b><span class="u">xuxi</span></b><span class="u">🥺</span><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>BUSAN IS AMAZING<br/>I LOVE THE BEACHES🤩🤩🤩🤩</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>you were there?</p><p><b><span class="u">xuxi</span></b><span class="u">🥺</span><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>YEAHHHHH</p><p><b><span class="u">je.</span></b><br/>you should try the restaurant next to it, called "from home", it has a korean, chinese and japanese food and it's so well done<br/>you are gonna love it😊</p><p><b><span class="u">zen.</span></b><br/>oh right<br/>it's one of my favorites of the zone</p><p><b><span class="u">kunhang (hendry).</span></b><br/>then we gotta try it out🤤🤤<br/>i miss chinese food tbh</p><p><b><span class="u">yangy sheep sheep.</span></b><br/>omg<br/>kunhang writing incorrectly in korean<br/>r we sure ur kunhang?</p><p><b><span class="u">kunhang (hendry).</span></b><br/>HEYYY<br/>I IMPROVED!!!</p><p><b><span class="u">zehn💯</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>thanks to mua😚</p><p><b><span class="u">kunhang (hendry).</span></b><br/>sure honey🥴</p><p><b> <span class="u">nicky jam.</span> </b><br/>😂😂😂😂😂</p><p><b><span class="u">mum kun.</span></b><br/>someone here knows an app to start making beats and melodies?</p><p><b><span class="u">markus.</span></b><br/>"pro tools" is the most common software used in the music industry, so i recommend u the free version for starters<br/>if u need help, tell me<br/>its the one i usually use in classes so i have some idea of it<br/>(i only started using three months ago tho lmao)</p><p><b><span class="u">mum kun.</span></b><br/>thank u sm mark<br/>i will ask u i suppose<br/>i dont have any idea of this<br/>i just want to try some new things</p><p><b><span class="u">zen.</span></b><br/>i don't know if you are on pc or phone, but "garageband" works fine in iphone</p><p><b><span class="u">hyuchoe.</span></b><br/>it works better in ipad tho<br/>for the memory you know</p><p><b><span class="u">zen.</span></b><br/>but it works perfectly fine in iphone<br/>i never had a problem with it</p><p><b><span class="u">hyuchoe.</span></b><br/>i didn't say it doesn't work in phone lol<br/>i just said if you wanna work without minding the memory, it's better in ipad</p><p><b><span class="u">zen.</span></b><br/>you can still do it in iphone</p><p><b><span class="u">hyuchoe.</span></b><br/>i know????<br/>it was just a fucking opinion for fuck sake renjun, calm the fuck down</p><p><b><span class="u">zen.</span></b><br/>i'm calm down, i don't see why you had to opine on this</p><p><b><span class="u">mum kun.</span></b><br/>guys its okay<br/>i will look at what is better, calm down</p><p><b><span class="u">hyuchoe.</span></b><br/>because i fucking use that fucking app??<br/>and even if i didn't, i can opine on whatever i want</p><p><b><span class="u">zen.</span></b><br/>not when it's not your business, it's mine</p><p><b><span class="u">junguwu.</span></b><br/>why are you arguing on this???<br/>its just an app</p><p><b><span class="u">hyuchoe.</span></b><br/>tf?<br/>kun asked about a beat app to the whole group<br/>so it's kinda my business too<br/>yeah, you answered, but i was just giving my opinion on what would be better when using an app i USE<br/>i would done the same if it was another person who said it, it has nothing to do with you</p><p><b><span class="u">zen.</span></b><br/>yeah sure</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>stop<br/>this is not the time to argue<br/>hyuck is right, he has all the rights to give his opinion on that renjun</p><p><b><span class="u">hyuchoe.</span></b><br/>thanks<br/>i thought you were gonna back up renjun, again</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>i already said i'm sorry hyuck</p><p><b><span class="u">hyuchoe.</span></b><br/>yeah but you are still on his side</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>i am not in any side? i'm just with renjun because i was gonna spend my day with him today anyway</p><p><b><span class="u">hyuchoe.</span></b><br/>yeah, and yesterday too?</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>yesterday we fought and yeah, i was in renjun side because he was fucking joking</p><p><b><span class="u">hyuchoe.</span></b><br/>about something you know i'm insecure about!</p><p><b><span class="u">je.</span></b><br/>guys stop<br/>please</p><p><b><span class="u">pksung.</span></b><br/>i thought yall fixed itt</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>yeah<br/>and that's why i fucking said sorry<br/>did you even listened to me?</p><p><b><span class="u">hyuchoe.</span></b><br/>of course i did!<br/>but you always says sorry but you still act like before until it's okay for you</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>what does that even mean donghyuck?<br/>tell me, please, what does that mean</p><p><b><span class="u">hyuchoe.</span></b><br/>i mean that everything is revolved around you, renjun and jeno<br/>if it's okay for you to let it go, you let it go, if not, you hold it against us<br/>and this is with jeno and renjun too</p><p><b><span class="u">je.</span></b><br/>wtf<br/>what does this have to do with what happened yesterday???</p><p><b><span class="u">zen.</span></b><br/>nothing<br/>but it's donghyuck</p><p><b><span class="u">hyuchoe.</span></b><br/>yeah<br/>it's donghyuck<br/>the one who overacts everything</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>we didn't say that</p><p><b><span class="u">hyuchoe.</span></b><br/>YOU DID IT AGAIN<br/>"we didn't say that"<br/>what do you know about what renjun and jeno thinks, huh?<br/>you know shit jaemin</p><p><b><span class="u">zen.</span></b><br/>stop attacking jaemin when he didn't do anything ffs<br/>and i didn't mean that by the way<br/>i was just saying you always drops bombs of something that happened time ago in actual fights</p><p><b><span class="u">hyuchoe.</span></b><br/>well, maybe because it's something it annoys me????<br/>you always say to talk everything out but when i do, you complain?</p><p><b><span class="u">zen.</span></b><br/>but you always do it when we are arguing donghyuck! that's not how it works!!</p><p><b><span class="u">yong hyung.</span></b><br/>guys please<br/>stop it</p><p><b><span class="u">yangy sheep sheep.</span></b><br/>they arent reading your messages hyung</p><p><b><span class="u">hyuchoe.</span></b><br/>because it's the only time you take me seriously, that's why renjun!!</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>you think it's always us hyuck? that's what you think?</p><p><b><span class="u">hyuchoe.</span></b><br/>yeah<br/>am i even wrong??<br/>you always decide everything among you three<br/>you don't have our opinions in mind<br/>like yesterday<br/>you think i didn't hear you talking???<br/>"i asked jaehyun if they were hendery and lucas and yeah, we were right. still, we shouldn't tell the others we saw them"<br/>i fucking heard you jaemin</p><p><b><span class="u">kunhang (hendry).</span></b><br/>what<br/>u saw us?</p><p><b><span class="u">the one who doesnt lay down😔</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>guys you should talk about this in your gc<br/>jaemin pkease</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>wtf<br/>i always go to you to ask about the decisions<br/>i don't know what you talking about right fucking now<br/>and yeah, i indeed said that<br/>but you know why<br/>you want to have the whole group be divided because some of us wants to meet them and others not? okay, i will fucking say it the next time</p><p><b><span class="u">hyuchoe.</span></b><br/>the problem is that you don't fucking know that<br/>yeah, some of us want that (you included) but we fucking understand the reason behind we can't and respect it<br/>so it would have been fucking fine if you have told us<br/>but you always decide for us, without minding our fucking opinions<br/>you wanna be the trio of bestfriends? okay nice, but don't decide for us because we are fucking tired of waiting for your decisions of our OWN business<br/>and now, i'm done of this, goodbye</p><p><b><span class="u">zen.</span></b><br/>lmao yeah leave, like you do when you know you can't say anything more</p><p><b><span class="u">deJUN😚</span></b><span class="u">🥰</span><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>renjun fucking stop right now, before you say something you regret (once again)</p><p><b><span class="u">zen.</span></b><br/>fine.</p><p><b><span class="u">mainkill.</span></b><br/>guys, sorry for this, we really are😔😔😔<br/>we should have stopped them before this escalated</p><p><b><span class="u">je.</span></b><br/>im sorry<br/>i should have read your messages and stop it and not continue with it</p><p><b><span class="u">illie.</span></b><br/>it's okay<br/>just try to fix this up<br/>i think there are some problems still going on from the past</p><p><b><span class="u">yangy sheep sheep.</span></b><br/>yeah, we will!!</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>fucj</p><p><b> <em>nicky jam</em> </b> <em>left the groupchat.</em></p><p><b><span class="u">the one who doesnt lay down😔</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>JAEMIN<br/>fuck</p><p><b><span class="u">mainkill.</span></b><br/>oh shit<br/>renjun renjun renjun @zen @zen @zen @zen @zen</p><p><b><span class="u">zen.</span></b><br/>shitshitshit<br/>no<br/>fuckfuck</p><p><b><span class="u">markus.</span></b><br/>not that he is with you?</p><p><b><span class="u">zen.</span></b><br/>was<br/>he left me<br/>fuck</p><p><b><span class="u">je.</span></b><br/>where are you? yang and i are coming</p><p><b><span class="u">zen.</span></b><br/>the old park</p><p><b><span class="u">xuxi</span></b><span class="u">🥺</span><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>the old park? we are near there<br/>we can look for a sad boy and just told u if we saw something<br/>we dont need to see each other</p><p><b><span class="u">zen.</span></b><br/>just come to the third bank<br/>i dont fucking care anymore</p><p><b><span class="u">kunhang (hendry).</span></b><br/>sure?<br/>we don't want to create more problems</p><p><b><span class="u">je.</span></b><br/>you didnt do this, there was tension from before, like taeil hyung said<br/>just meet up with renjun, its okay</p><p><b><span class="u">xuxi</span></b><span class="u">🥺</span><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>okay, we are arriving<br/>ig you know how we look alr?</p><p><b><span class="u">zen.</span></b><br/>yeah</p><p><b><span class="u">johnny.</span></b><br/>keep us updated guys</p><p><b><span class="u">nayuta🇯🇵</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>yeah pls do<br/>and someone look up for hyuck too, i dont think he is alright now</p><p><b><span class="u">mainkill.</span></b><br/>dejun ge, jisung and i are on it</p><p><b><span class="u">bunny doie.</span></b><br/>i just read this<br/>wtf<br/>you better fix this, everyone<br/>and yeah keep us updated with jaem and hyuck</p><p><b><span class="u">yangy sheep sheep.</span></b><br/>we will<br/>sorry again</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hello!<br/>if u wanna scream at me cuz i suck, u can do it in my <a href="https://twitter.com/imklae">twitter</a>:D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. xlvi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>names. <br/>jail hyung: moon taeil<br/>hyung who i idolize: lee taeyong<br/>chicago buddy: seo johnny<br/>yu🗾: nakamoto yuta<br/>old xiaodan: qian kun<br/>loser w a number name: ten<br/>i can annoy🐰: kim doyoung<br/>jeffrey: jung yoon oh<br/>winx2: dong sicheng<br/>jwoo🙍♂️: kim jungwoo<br/>louddddd 2.0: wong yukhei<br/>mrk🍁: mark lee<br/>my fav chinese gang hen: wong kunhang<br/>step bro#1: xiao dejun<br/>jun/huangjun: huang renjun<br/>lead nono/leejen: lee jeno<br/>RUN BITCH RUN/lee dong: lee donghyuck<br/>jaem🛹/ma hoe🥵: na jaemin<br/>yyx2: liu yangyang<br/>shota🗾: osaky shotaro<br/>louddddd: zhong chenle<br/>student ji: park jisung</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>one more chap and the truth will be out hehehe🤩🤩<br/>still, i wanna read your theories🥺 i like reading those things so if u have it, pls drop them in the comments🥺🥺</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b><span class="u">ma hoe🥵.</span></b><br/>i know you don't want to talk to me or hear about me. but i just wanna say sorry again. i know i fucked it up but this whole situation is stressing me. it's not an excuse, i know, everyone is stressed out about it so i'm not any special. i didn't know you thought like that, you never said anything so i thought you were okay with it. but i will talk with you, with everyone. you are right, we are a group and we have to talk those things together. we do have your opinions in mind, tho, but i'm sorry you thought we didn't.<br/>we thought it was better like that, to make things easier and faster, but it wasn't like that so i apologize again<br/>i'm really sorry donghyuck<br/>you already know i didn't want to be involved in jeno's parents business from the start but i did because of you. i didn't want to leave you alone just because my family and i don't own them anything, it was unfair because you are my friends and i'm trying to get everyone out of it<br/>that's why i started to be more secretive, i know i should have told you guys, but i wanted to discus it first with jeno as he is the heir. renjun just got along because i can't fucking lie to him, you know it.<br/>you don't need to reply<br/>i'm sorry<br/><b><span class="u">read.</span></b></p><p>//////////////////////</p><p>
  <b> <em>what the fuck.</em> </b>
</p><p><b><span class="u">leedong.</span></b><br/>both of you<br/>what tf means jaemin is trying to get us out of your parents company jeno?</p><p><b><span class="u">leejen.</span></b><br/>how do you know that?</p><p><b><span class="u">leedong.</span></b><br/>[image attached]<br/>explain</p><p><b><span class="u">huangjun.</span></b><br/>wait<br/>JAEMIN TEXTED YOU?<br/>do you know where he is???</p><p><b><span class="u">leedong.</span></b><br/>what</p><p><b><span class="u">leejen.</span></b><br/>jaemin left the gc with the guys and left renjun<br/>we dont where he is<br/>lucas, hendery, yangyang, renjun and i are searching for him</p><p><b><span class="u">leedong.</span></b><br/>he didnt say anything😥<br/>he texted me apologizing<br/>do you need help?<br/>i can be mad but im worried now</p><p><b><span class="u">leejen.</span></b><br/>maybe if you ask him, he will answer<br/>i promise to explain everything to everyone, but please i need to know he is okay<br/>please</p><p><b><span class="u">huangjun.</span></b><br/>plrase<br/>ik i fuvkked up but plrese</p><p><b><span class="u">leedong.</span></b><br/>i will</p><p>/////////////////////////////</p><p><b><span class="u">leedong.</span></b><br/>jaemin jaemin<br/>where are you?<br/>please answer me<br/>i forgive you, ofc i do<br/>i did wrong too and im sorry im so sorry<br/>please tell me<br/>where are you<br/>the guys are worried<br/>even xuxi and kunhang are searching u<br/>nana pls</p><p><b><span class="u">ma hoe</span></b><span class="u">🥵</span><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>beach<br/>are they together?</p><p><b><span class="u">leedong.</span></b><br/>yeah they are<br/>thanks nana, for answering, for apologizing<br/>im sorry again</p><p><b><span class="u">ma hoe</span></b><span class="u">🥵</span><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>you don't need to apologize<br/>you were right<br/>i fucked it up</p><p><b><span class="u">leedong.</span></b><br/>nana its okay<br/>believe me<br/>we can fix this, we always do<br/>ily nana💜</p><p><b><span class="u">ma hoe</span></b><span class="u">🥵</span><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>ilyt❣️</p><p>//////////////////////////</p><p>
  <b> <em>what the fuck.</em> </b>
</p><p><b><span class="u">leedong.</span></b><br/>he is on the beach</p><p><b><span class="u">leejen.</span></b><br/>thanks hyuck</p><p>///////////////////////</p><p><b><span class="u">huangjun.</span></b><br/>can we talk when we comeback home?</p><p><b><span class="u">leedong.</span></b><br/>yeah</p><p><b><span class="u">huangjun.</span></b><br/>cool<br/>thanks</p><p>//////////////////////////</p><p>
  <b> <em>anti jaehyun jaehyun club.</em> </b>
</p><p><b><span class="u">shota</span></b><span class="u">🗾</span><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>i found a job<br/>ik its not the best moment but i just wanted to say it</p><p><b><span class="u">yu</span></b><span class="u">🗾</span><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>omg<br/>i didnt know that<br/>where?</p><p><b><span class="u">shota🗾.</span></b><br/>in a supermarket<br/>its not too much<br/>but at least i can do money🥴</p><p><b><span class="u">hyung who i idolize.</span></b><br/>thats so good shota!!<br/>you make money and you have experience in the laboral world<br/>the latter will help you in the future, i told u</p><p><b><span class="u">chicago buddy.</span></b><br/>this is good news🤩🤩<br/>take breaks tho<br/>i worked in one once and i was stupid enough to be working 24/7<br/>i ended fainting lmao</p><p><b><span class="u">jwoo</span></b><span class="u">🙍</span><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>oh i rmb that one<br/>i had to pick u up💀</p><p><b><span class="u">chicago buddy.</span></b><br/>i dont rmb that💀</p><p><b><span class="u">step bro#1.</span></b><br/>that reminds me of when yangyang fainted because he worked for a whole day without eating or drinking</p><p><b><span class="u">yyx2.</span></b><br/>i—<br/>we dont talk about that</p><p><b><span class="u">step bro#1.</span></b><br/>yes, we do</p><p><b><span class="u">jeffrey.</span></b><br/>oh<br/>you are here<br/>is everyone okay?</p><p><b><span class="u">yyx2.</span></b><br/>oh yeah<br/>i forgot<br/>we found jaemin and we are now already at home<br/>everything is better<br/>not okay<br/>but better than before</p><p><b><span class="u">step bro#1.</span></b><br/>yep<br/>something is something</p><p><b><span class="u">hyung who i idolize.</span></b><br/>im glad to hear that<br/>where was jaemin?</p><p><b><span class="u">yyx2.</span></b><br/>in the beach<br/>he will be nagged for a whole day but meh</p><p><b><span class="u">my fav chinese gang hen.</span></b><br/>funny how you run from us when you saw him to hug him but now you are doing like you don't care😂</p><p><b><span class="u">yyx2.</span></b><br/>but dudeee dont expose me like thattttt😩😩😩</p><p><b><span class="u">my fav chinese gang hen.</span></b><br/>HAHAHAHA SORRY</p><p><b><span class="u">jeffrey.</span></b><br/>then<br/>it's okay if i add him back?</p><p><b><span class="u">step bro#1.</span></b><br/>yeah do it<br/>they have to tell u something anyway</p><p><b><span class="u">yyx2.</span></b><br/>yeah lol</p><p><b><em>jeffrey </em></b><em>added </em><b><em>jaem</em></b>🛹<em>.</em><br/><b><em>jeffrey </em></b><em>made </em><b><em>jaem</em></b>🛹<em>an admin.</em></p><p><b><span class="u">jaem</span></b><span class="u">🛹</span><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>thanks for adding me<br/>and sorry for everything, for the fight, for disappearing like that, sorry</p><p><b><span class="u">jeffrey.</span></b><br/>nana its okay<br/>friends fight all the time<br/>sometimes you need to get off your chest everything<br/>maybe its not the best moment but dont feel bad for doing it</p><p><b><span class="u">loser w a number name.</span></b><br/>jaehyun is being strangely serious but he is right<br/>all the groups of friends has their up and downs and nobody can do nothing about it</p><p><b><span class="u">yyx2.</span></b><br/>the surprising is you being serious and not jeffrey tbh</p><p><b><span class="u">loser w a number name.</span></b><br/>fuck u liu</p><p><b><span class="u">yyx2.</span></b><br/>no, thanks😘</p><p><b><span class="u">jun.</span></b><br/>still, we want to apologize for having to presence all of our shit<br/>it was a fight we should have had between us and not in front of everyone, who doesnt have to do anything about it</p><p><b><span class="u">jail hyung.</span></b><br/>we already said is okay, dont mind it too much<br/>did you four fix it?</p><p><b><span class="u">RUN BITCH RUN.</span></b><br/>yeah<br/>we are working on it to be normal again</p><p><b><span class="u">jail hyung.</span></b><br/>then its okay<br/>can we go back to us being crackheads?</p><p><b><span class="u">winx2.</span></b><br/>idk all of you too much, but i like that idea</p><p><b><span class="u">lead nono.</span></b><br/>first we need to say something<br/>something serious</p><p><b><span class="u">louddddd.</span></b><br/>we need to come clean<br/>you can do wtv you decide later<br/>continue talking with us or just leaving<br/>its okay wtv you decide</p><p><b><span class="u">student ji.</span></b><br/>we talked between us about this and we are sure of it, so if its okay with you, we would like to explain about us, our lives and why we were so adamant of being anon</p><p><b><span class="u">i can annoy</span></b><span class="u">🐰</span><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>wait<br/>are you doing this fr?</p><p><b><span class="u">jail hyung.</span></b><br/>you know it?</p><p><b><span class="u">i can annoy</span></b><span class="u">🐰</span><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>yeah<br/>kinda<br/>well<br/>not kinda<br/>i know everything<br/>my parents have been friends with jeno's parents since i have memory so yeah</p><p><b><span class="u">mrk</span></b><span class="u">🍁</span><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>what does jeno's parents have to do with this?</p><p><b><span class="u">lead nono.</span></b><br/>everything tbh</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hello!<br/>if u wanna scream at me cuz i suck, u can do it in my <a href="https://twitter.com/imklae">twitter</a>:D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>48. xlvii</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>arschloch: asshole</p>
<p>i'm sorry if the narrations are shit, i suck at writing those type of narrations and i don't have a beta, so don't mind the typos there can be on it please</p>
<p>btw, we in the revelation arc, i tried to be the most logical and rational while thinking this but remember this is a fic and anything can be possible, so it can make any sense at some point.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>when kunhang and yukhei blocked their own phones and saved them in their pockets, they started walking towards where renjun told them where he was. their idea was to help them from the distance as they were in the zone, jaemin was their friend and they were worried something could have happened to him in his state, so they didn't expect renjun to tell them to meet up face to face and less jeno to accept it. </p>
<p>but kunhang was glad, as he could finally meet them. it was something he was waiting for but he knew it was gonna be hard as ten told them the younger ones were adamant in staying anon. he didn't want to pressure them and thought they were gonna come to them when they were ready, but this situation wasn't what he was waiting and he was sure, it wasn't for them either. </p>
<p>the bank renjun said in the groupchat was in the middle of the park, it wasn't big for starters. they could see the figure of a boy standing still in the place with a nervous tic in his foot, probably because of being worried about jaemin and stressed of the previous events. when the boy looked in their direction, he stayed quiet and saved his phone in his jeans. kunhang could see the face of him and how young he looked. renjun was relatively short, he could bet yukhei was two heads taller than him, and was totally tanned, he supposed it was for all the times he should have gone already to the pool and the beach. he wore glasses, a white tank top and black shorts, it was basic but it looked great on him. his face displayed all his worry but he could see the guy had some delicate features, such as his lips and eyes.</p>
<p>"hi" it was awkward. they could talk in text for hours and don't be tired or be out of topics, but in real life it was totally different. especially in their situation. "sorry for everything, we took it too far" he genuinely apologize. </p>
<p>"it's okay. what matters now is finding jaemin" yukhei said, relaxing the stressed boy. his tall friend was always good at making a tense situation into a more relaxed one, and he was glad it always worked. </p>
<p>"yeah, he is the most important thing now" he said while sitting in the bank. he knew they had to wait for jeno and yangyang still. "do you have any idea of where he can be?"</p>
<p>"well, i know where he goes when he needs to be alone but in seoul. here i don't have any clue. he could be anywhere" the younger chinese sighed, pulling his hair back. "i can think of some places he likes, but most of them are closed by now"</p>
<p>they nodded and waited in silence for the other boys to appear. they didn't know what to say to each other and talking only with yukhei would be weird, so he didn't say anything. but he was sure he heard renjun cursing in chinese. </p>
<p>"ah, here they are" kunhang looked in front of them and saw two boys approaching them. they looked to be the same height as kunhang, something that made him worried as he was a year older than them. he couldn't know which one of them was yangyang and which one was jeno, but he supposed they were gonna introduce themselves when arriving. one of them was wearing a black shirt and the other one had a blue shirt with a moon in the middle.</p>
<p>"we really should stop arguing without caring where we are fucking arguing" the guy with the blue shirt talked once arriving, with a playful smile. </p>
<p>"shut up yang, like you are better" renjun murmured getting up from the bank. "but i am better jun, i never argued in front of our teacher" who was propably yangyang answered back. </p>
<p>“is it even matter?” the guy with the black shirt, supposedly jeno, replied with a tired face.</p>
<p>”it matters because yangyang sucks” yukhei laughed at the response of renjun. the macau one smiled at watching the scene, didn’t matter how tense they could be, they were still the same idiots as always.</p>
<p>“no, i really don’t. i’m on the receiving end of the blowjobs, junnie” the boy teased again throwing himself on top of renjun’s shoulders. “by the way, i’m yangyang and the emo boy is jeno”</p>
<p>”are you really calling me emo because i’m wearing all black?” jeno sighed and proceeded to bow with a sad smile. “hello. once again, i apologize for everything that happened. it shouldn’t have come to that in any moment”</p>
<p>”it’s okay jeno, friends fight with each other” he said bowing with his head as a welcome. yukhei smiled and added “if a friendship doesn’t have a problem, then it’s not a friendship”</p>
<p>they laughed and decided to see if jaemin was still in the zone. yangyang had black hair at that moment, he was wearing a bandana as he remembered the guy telling him he let it grow up too much and it annoyed him sometimes. in addition to the blue shirt, he was wearing a black trousers broken in the middle, matching with black vans. he was smiling to make the environment more lightful but his eyes showed worry and some type of sadness he couldn’t understand. but his face was overall soft.</p>
<p>like jeno pointed out, he was wearing all black. his shirt, his trousers and even boots were completely black. the only colorful thing was his hair, he had it light brown. his features were fierce but he noted when he smiled, his eyes closed making half moons. kunhang remembered yangyang told him once they called his smile face: eyesmile. now he understood why. </p>
<p>“oh, who is kunhang and xuxi? because i didn’t see you before” yangyang laughed, looking at them while walking. </p>
<p>“oh fuck right. i’m kunhang and he is xuxi” he introduced himself and his friend, signaling the taller. yangyang opened his eyes surprised and smiled. </p>
<p>“nice to meet you! sorry it has to be under those circumstances” the taiwanese slowed his walking until he was next to kunhang and continued walking in their rhythm. “they need to talk with each other about this whole fiasco” he laughed it off. </p>
<p>neither yukhei and kunhang said anything, but nodded at his words. yangyang asked about their stay in busan that day and what they did and if they enjoyed it. he was good at making conversation, something they needed at that moment. </p>
<p>“we did. we went to the beach and we were gonna go to the restaurant you guys mentioned. but we forgot our wallets in the hotel so we went to get them when all of this happened” yukhei explained showing him a pic they took in the beach. his friend was making a weird hand pose and he was just smirking for the pic. </p>
<p>“you look like two frat boys, at least in that pic” yangyang laughed at his reaction. he couldn’t believe he just called them frat boys, that was johnny and jaehyun (at least, that was what their friends said and the times he saw them, it looked like true). </p>
<p>“hyuck said jaemin is on the beach” they heard jeno saying. yangyang nodded and, for the first time, he looked worried for his friend. </p>
<p>kunhang didn’t know what was their deal, but they were still his friends. they talked with each other every single day, talking about their day, their hobbies, their jokes and explaining some old anecdotes. he appreciated them, even if they started to talk not long ago, they were easy to talk to. especially yangyang, for his part. </p>
<p>the younger always made sure he understood what they were talking about, translating what he couldn’t pinpoint what they were saying. he added him to the discord server they had to play video games from time to time, when they had a little free time. yangyang always sent him random tiktok videos about anime and e-boys (he found out it was because ten told yangyang he always teases kunhang with him looking like an e-boy). more than once yangyang had come to him for help when he was having some problems with life, he excused himself it was because he was older than his friends but not that much older than him. </p>
<p>when they arrived at the beach, there were a lot of people still there. some families were making sure their children had enough sun cream on them, others were gathering their belongings to leave already and there were groups of friends playing around. it was yangyang who saw first jaemin, running to him and throwing himself on top of him, kunhang could hear from where he was the screams coming from the korean. </p>
<p>renjun sighed with a soft smile looking at their two friends, who were rolling on the arena sending punches to the air. it was obvious they were relieved jaemin was okay and didn’t go too far away. or at least, they knew where he was from donghyuck. the chinese supposed donghyuck was able to talk with jaemin to ask him where he was. </p>
<p>they approached the two idiots who stayed quiet when jaemin saw yukhei and him behind jeno and renjun. when they were in front of them, before renjun or jeno could say anything, jaemin talked. </p>
<p>“i’m sorry. you didn’t have to hear, well, read all of that. i’m really sorry, you don’t deserve all of this” he apologized to them. it was the fourth time they heard an apology coming from the teenagers, they understood them but it was okay for them. friends fought among them. </p>
<p>“like i said before, it’s okay. we understand” the taller said sitting in front of jaemin and yangyang. “it’s not our business if you have something going on. we, as your friends, respect your intimacy. so don’t ever feel bad for wanting to not meet us, you have your reasons and we are okay with that”</p>
<p>“you still deserve to know the truth” this time, jaemin looked at jeno. they looked like they were communicating with each other through the eyes. </p>
<p>“later” finally jeno said after some seconds in silence. kunhang looked at yukhei, who looked at him in return, without understanding a thing, but they let it go when renjun started scolding jaemin for leaving him without saying anything. </p>
<p>the korean just laughed and apologized. it looked like everything was better between the three, as jeno tried to make jaemin be more serious about it but failing miserably because he smiled at jaemin. </p>
<p>“you still have to talk with hyuck. the three of you” yangyang speak up to the three. they stared at him at the same time, scaring the shit of kunhang and yukhei with their synchronization, and nodded. </p>
<p>minutes later, they left the beach and even offered to eat together. yukhei mentioned they had to go back to the hotel to grab their wallets, but renjun said it wasn’t necessary as they were gonna invite them so they didn’t have to pay anything. at first, they rejected but after minutes of jaemin, yangyang and, even, jeno trying to convince them, they accepted the offer. </p>
<p>he saw yangyang sending a message with his phone and when they locked looks, the younger said he was sending a message to dejun about their whereabouts and that they found jaemin already. they sat next to each other, with yukhei on his other side and jeno, jaemin and renjun in front of them in that order. </p>
<p>they had a fun time together, they talked about anything and everything. they recalled some moments of the groupchat and even explained some of when the two weren’t there yet. renjun said something about a possible alien invasion, with his friends rolling their eyes (it looked like it wasn’t his first time talking about it if jeno’s comment “dude, stop with this'' was an indicator to it) but yukhei looked interested and kunhang didn’t want to lie, renjun’s reasonings were logical and true. </p>
<p>“i can’t believe you believe renjun and his crazy paranoias. not that there was a german tv program about conspiracy theories, yang? because he could be there perfectly” Jaemin teased once renjun stopped sharing his theory, with yukhei and kunhang nodding at his words. </p>
<p>“no, it was a spanish one. <em> cuarto milenio </em>i think it was called” the boy said next to him, saying the spanish words with a slightly rough accent. he didn’t know if it was because they were a different language or because of his german accent. yukhei asked him to talk in german before to see if what they said was true and he had a rough accent too (the younger got nervous and he didn’t know what to say, so he just introduced himself in german, or that’s what he said he did). </p>
<p>“oh yeah, that one. renjun you should learn spanish and apply to work there” jaemin said with a teaseful smile looking at his friend, he was leaning in his hand. the chinese rolled his eyes and pushed jaemin’s shoulder, making the whole table laugh out loud. </p>
<p>it didn’t matter they just met face to face, they looked like a group of lifelong friends. laughing, teasing, talking about anything, the convo never dying. </p>
<p>they had to say goodbye at some time, though. it was renjun who said it first as they fell into another topic of conversation without trying to. this time was about the zodiac and its meaning. kunhang made them promise to update them about how they were doing about the whole argument and jeno said they will. </p>
<p>yangyang hugged them impromptu, surprising them as ten said he hated being touchy and clingy to other people. they returned from their amazement at hearing renjun’s laugh and jaemin’s teasing. </p>
<p>finally, they left. the trio going in the opposite direction to them. </p>
<p>☻☻☻☻☻☻☻☻☻☻☻☻☻☻☻☻☻☻☻☻</p>
<p>“and then you say you are very shy” he heard jaemin laughing next to him. he had the earphones in with music on but he still was hearing his friends teasing him. he wanted to throw him to the street and wait for a car so he will shut up. </p>
<p>they walked five minutes since they left hendery and yukhei and there were still ten minutes until they arrived at chenle's house and he already wanted jaemin dead. <b>patience</b>, that’s what his mother always told him when he was little. </p>
<p>once they arrived at the house, dejun and jisung came running to them. the first asked them if they were alright and then started to nag them about the whole argument. the latter hugged jaemin and asked if he was alright. <b>priorities i see, </b>yangyang thought smiling, making that his step brother to kick him because ‘he wasn’t listening’.</p>
<p>“<em>i wasn’t even in the fight. leave me alone</em>” he said in chinese. “<b>arschloch</b>”</p>
<p>then dejun started to (try to) make him repeat the last thing in chinese if he dared. obviously, the older didn’t understand him, but he was acting like he did. </p>
<p>“i didn’t insult you. it’s just a german slang jeez” he laughed and even if both of them knew that that was a complete lie, they left the topic there as they moved to the hall. where the rest of the group were, including donghyuck. </p>
<p>“we really need to talk” jeno said, sitting on the floor looking specifically at donghyuck with an apologetic look.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hello!<br/>if u wanna scream at me cuz i suck, u can do it in my <a href="https://twitter.com/imklae">twitter</a>:D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0049"><h2>49. xlviii</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>like i said, this a fic that anything can be possible but still, i tried to be rational and logical. i wasn't gonna make the dreamies do something fishy that was impossible to be true. corruption is gonna be always present in our society and i hate politicians (there had been elections the other day here and i didn’t know who to vote for that reason lmao, sad), so i used that in the most logical way possible. i hope you like it tho.</p><p>i tried to include everyone in the talking to make it more realistic, but some of them just say some words if i wanted to not make a whole essay lmao</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b> <em>anti jaehyun jaehyun club.</em> </b>
</p><p><b><span class="u">je.</span></b><br/>
k, for context, my parents run a big business in seoul but my dad is a politician. he is electing to be the president of korea in the next elections, lee junghyo, idk if you heard of him or nope</p><p><b><span class="u">yongie hyung.</span></b><br/>
wait i did<br/>
i didnt know he had a son???</p><p><b><span class="u">illie.</span></b><br/>
not that it was him who got in an illegal scandal?</p><p><b><span class="u">mum kun.</span></b><br/>
i heard something of it</p><p><b><span class="u">je.</span></b><br/>
yeah, exactly<br/>
i'm not introduced in the public because i was still a minor by then and now its just better not to do it but i'm the heir of the company he runs<br/>
it's about international relationships or something like that, i dont really care about it cuz i will change the whole company once i have control of it<br/>
the thing is: the scandal was right.<br/>
his whole company is illegal, that's why i wanna change it<br/>
it's a laaaaarge history but the whole dreamies' families own money to my dad, except jaemin<br/>
and my dad is an horrible, gross, ambitious and selfish man, so in order to pay the debt, they are forcing them to make my dad's dirty job</p><p><b><span class="u">zen.</span></b><br/>
what jeno is wanting to say is: we do illegal shit for jeno's dad so he can be south korean next president in order to pay our debt to him<br/>
thats the reason yangyang and jisung knows hacking, the reason we wanted to be anon so you wont be involved in our shit</p><p><b><span class="u">hyuchoe.</span></b><br/>
hyun is the second in hand in jeno's dad company and he is the one who gives us orders and the jobs we have to do. he is an asshole and he is always pushing us to do the shit he doesn't want to do</p><p><b><span class="u">mainkill.</span></b><br/>
we lied to you when we said we had something with our families that weekend we disappeared. we had to infiltrate in the rivalry summer house to get some delicate files to blackmail him</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
like jeno said, my family doesn't own his dad nothing so i was supposed to be out from all of this, but i couldn't let them alone. so i involved myself, the same way jeno did</p><p><b><span class="u">yangy sheep sheep.</span></b><br/>
i'm like the hacker of the group so i don't only do easy hackings like grades or sumn, i hack governmental files and softwares</p><p><b><span class="u">pksung.</span></b><br/>
i'm in charge of the ccvv and all that has security to do with, like getting the building structure and the guards schedules from the places we gotta infiltrate or do something</p><p><b><span class="u">deJUN😚</span></b><span class="u">🥰</span><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
like my dad don't own nothing to him, i don't have to do anything but i know all of this so i just make sure they are okay, i have some connections with the police so i warn them if the police is near or something like that</p><p><b><span class="u">bunny doie.</span></b><br/>
i know all of this because like i said, my parents are friends w jeno's ones and they are on this the same way as them, just that they do that willingly</p><p><b><span class="u">je.</span></b><br/>
we understand if you dont want to have nothing with us now you know<br/>
its totally understandable<br/>
but we thought after all the months we talked together it was fair to told you about us, come clean about all of this</p><p><b><span class="u">zen.</span></b><br/>
sorry for lying to you, but we hadn't a choice<br/>
jeno is like the leader, for being the son yk? that's why it was jeno who ordered around</p><p><b><span class="u">yongie hyung.</span></b><br/>
with illegal shit you mean kill, kidnap or ??</p><p><b><span class="u">yangy sheep sheep.</span></b><br/>
NO<br/>
i mean<br/>
jeno's dad once wanted us to do that, but no<br/>
jeno reasoned it with him and just orders us illegal shit like hacking, stealing, blackmailing and infiltrating</p><p><b><span class="u">mainkill.</span></b><br/>
we do know how to defend ourselves tho and jeno's dad trained us to kill, if it was totally necessary in self defense<br/>
but we never did and we hope we don't have to do it</p><p><b><span class="u">pksung.</span></b><br/>
the ones who are more trained are jeno, renjun, jaemin and yangyang, as they are the ones who usually have to do the hard part or like the movies would say: field work.</p><p><b><span class="u">xuxi</span></b><span class="u">🥺</span><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
omg<br/>
so you are helping a politician be corrupted from the start</p><p><b><span class="u">yangy sheep sheep.</span></b><br/>
yeah exactly<br/>
not what we want to do it, we are forced to</p><p><b><span class="u">nayuta🇯🇵</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
but if its your family's debt, why are you guys paying it?</p><p><b><span class="u">je.</span></b><br/>
because it's easier to control them, like that my dad can make them pay the debt faster<br/>
it's another way to have them forced to do that<br/>
and if you think of it, its easier to train teenagers to do those things rather than adults of the age of your parents</p><p><b><span class="u">deJUN😚</span></b><span class="u">🥰</span><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
and if they ever got caught, half of them are still minors and they are teenagers like please, the things they do such as stealing or infiltrating (depending on where ofc) can be seen as stupid immature teenager decisions<br/>
so its a pro to jeno's dad</p><p><b><span class="u">johnny.</span></b><br/>
did you ever hurt someone? physically i mean</p><p><b><span class="u">yangy sheep sheep.</span></b><br/>
once<br/>
renjun and i got caught by a guard and he tried to lock us in a room so we fought against him<br/>
we knocked him down</p><p><b><span class="u">johnny.</span></b><br/>
but always in self defense?</p><p><b><span class="u">zen.</span></b><br/>
always<br/>
rmb, we dont want to do this, we are forced to do it</p><p><b><span class="u">pksung.</span></b><br/>
we just want a normal life</p><p><b><span class="u">otta🇯🇵</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
and you didnt think of running away?</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
we did<br/>
thats why im making a plan<br/>
not to run away cuz we like to live here, but a way to get us out of it<br/>
well, to get them out of it<br/>
jeno and i can always back out, as i dont have any debt to pay and jeno is the heir of the company and his son</p><p><b><span class="u">junguwu.</span></b><br/>
oh<br/>
you have???<br/>
thats good to hear!!</p><p><b><span class="u">zehn💯</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
it involves killing jeno's dad?😨😨</p><p><b><span class="u">je.</span></b><br/>
no💀<br/>
just the police and some evidence<br/>
for the moment, ofc<br/>
we need to think about this more<br/>
like you can see, its not that easy, if not we wouldnt be in this situation</p><p><b><span class="u">hyuchoe.</span></b><br/>
so yeah thats what we wanted to explain<br/>
we understand if you dont want us in your life, dont wanna talk w us anymore, to leave the gc<br/>
its valid, totally valid and fair</p><p><b><span class="u">mainkill.</span></b><br/>
we lied a lot of times already<br/>
we are sorry</p><p><b><span class="u">the one who doesnt lay down😔</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
but it wouldnt be fair</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
huh</p><p><b><span class="u">mum kun.</span></b><br/>
what jaehyun wants to say is that it wouldnt be fair from us to throw you out of our lives after talking during months<br/>
you lied yeah<br/>
your life is not legal yeah<br/>
but from all of those things, which ones you have control over? none<br/>
you never killed anyone and dont want to do that, you wanna leave this life and even thinking of a plan on how to do it, you are forced in doing this and its not something u did<br/>
so yeah, it would be unfair from our part to leave because of sth you dont want</p><p><b><span class="u">illie.</span></b><br/>
apart from the weekend thing, did you lie more?</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
well, i said hyuck had problems with his parents when he doesnt<br/>
i even contradicted myself once, in jeno's bdh<br/>
when hyuck had to help his mum in her shop and then saying they had a bad relationship weeks later🤡</p><p><b><span class="u">markus.</span></b><br/>
i rmb that one🤡</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>
sorry i just didn't know what to say💀💀💀</p><p><b><span class="u">markus.</span></b><br/>
its okay bro</p><p><b><span class="u">illie.</span></b><br/>
then, all of what you said here was honest, right?</p><p><b><span class="u">yangy sheep sheep.</span></b><br/>
yeah it was<br/>
we only lied when it had something to do w this<br/>
but the rest, it was totally true, everything</p><p><b><span class="u">illie.</span></b><br/>
then why we shouldn't leave?<br/>
yall were honest w us, just protecting yourselves</p><p><b><span class="u">zen.</span></b><br/>
and yall too<br/>
jeno's dad cant know this convo happened<br/>
if he knows strangers (for him) know about his corruption and his illegalities. we are done</p><p><b><span class="u">sicheng (CHINESE!!!).</span></b><br/>
no if you use it against him</p><p><b><span class="u">je.</span></b><br/>
what u mean?</p><p><b><span class="u">sicheng (CHINESE!!!).</span></b><br/>
you said before the plan involves evidences and the police right?<br/>
then if you have this convo as an evidence of everything that is happening to you guys, it can be easier to get you out of it<br/>
obviously, it shouldnt be the only thing as evidence as he can say the chats are fake<br/>
but it can help you<br/>
and if it is necessary, we could create a scandal about him and his corruption in the right moment<br/>
rn w just a tweet, a whole career of years is ended</p><p><b><span class="u">pksung.</span></b><br/>
he smart🤯</p><p><b><span class="u">illie.</span></b><br/>
he just watches too much movies🙄<br/>
but he is right<br/>
we can be your ace up your sleeve</p><p><b><span class="u">yangy sheep sheep.</span></b><br/>
fr?</p><p><b><span class="u">bunny doie.</span></b><br/>
i can help you too<br/>
and dejun has connections so it can be easier</p><p><b><span class="u">deJUN😚</span></b><span class="u">🥰</span><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>
yep🤩</p><p><b><span class="u">hyuchoe.</span></b><br/>
so you are alright w this?<br/>
like, u arent scared of us or sumn?</p><p><b><span class="u">yongie hyung.</span></b><br/>
its okay<br/>
i mean, we cant guarantee we are gonna be like before for some time cuz its a lot to take in<br/>
but we are friends<br/>
and life is fucked anyways</p><p><b><span class="u">johnny.</span></b><br/>
what yong said<br/>
there is just one life and we need to make the most of it<br/>
even if it means being illegal and then fucking a politician career as he deserves🤩🤩🤩</p><p><b><span class="u">hyuchoe.</span></b><br/>
did we already said we love you?</p><p><b><span class="u">kunhang (hendry).</span></b><br/>
no but it's welcomed😚😚😚</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hello!<br/>if u wanna scream at me cuz i suck, u can do it in my <a href="https://twitter.com/imklae">twitter</a>:D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0050"><h2>50. xlix</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b><em>youngsters world domination</em></b>🤩</p><p><b><span class="u">otta🇯🇵</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>i remember i thought i was being hyper illegal when i jumped out from a train's station bars because i hadn't the ticket to leave the station<br/>but now i feel like that is nothing compared to you guys</p><p><b><span class="u">hyuchoe.</span></b><br/>OH<br/>CIAJCKD<br/>nah thats pretty illegal for me</p><p><b><span class="u">mainkill.</span></b><br/>funny how we never did those type of things but then i am used to steal rich people<br/>like what? i am robin hood or what?</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>NOT ROBIN HOOD VIAKDKS</p><p><b><span class="u">je.</span></b><br/>robin hood actually stole from rich for poor families so we are not robin hood</p><p><b><span class="u">mainkil.</span></b><br/>here comes einsten🙄<br/>jaem how do you like this boy????</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>im asking that myself too<br/>and idk</p><p><b><span class="u">je.</span></b><br/>HEY</p><p><b><span class="u">kunhang (hendry).</span></b><br/>guys i need help<br/>xuxi is being annoying because he wants to be added to the group<br/>he wont stop spamming me😩😩</p><p><b><span class="u">markus.</span></b><br/>thats why i told you guys to add him</p><p><b><span class="u">pksung.</span></b><br/>but he doesnt has the requisites to<br/>(i love u xuxi hyung&lt;3)</p><p><b><span class="u">deJUN😚</span></b><span class="u">🥰</span><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>ngl yeah but he is 99 liner too</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>he is so tall tho<br/>if jisung is in here its because he is a 02 liner</p><p><b><span class="u">pksung.</span></b><br/>should i be offended?</p><p><b><span class="u">zen.</span></b><br/>you talk like you are short tsk</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>im not saying im short but im not like jisung either</p><p><b><span class="u">yangy sheep sheep.</span></b><br/>for this rule of not tall people, ten should be here tho</p><p><b><span class="u">zen.</span></b><br/>he is a 96 liner, too old for the youngester group</p><p><b><span class="u">hyuchoe.</span></b><br/>lets be honest, we dont add xuxi because its funny to see him frustrated</p><p><b> <span class="u">nicky jam.</span> </b><br/>🏃‍♂️🏃‍♂️🏃‍♂️🏃‍♂️🏃‍♂️🏃‍♂️</p><p><b><span class="u">je.</span></b><br/>idk what u talking about</p><p><b><span class="u">yangy sheep sheep.</span></b><br/>stop lying hyuck</p><p><b><span class="u">kunhang (hendry).</span></b><br/>it's not good for your health😨</p><p><b><span class="u">deJUN😚</span></b><span class="u">🥰</span><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>yall are worse than me</p><p><b><span class="u">otta🇯🇵</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>poor xuxi:(((</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>but<br/>shotaro<br/>why did you have to jump out the bars??</p><p><b><span class="u">otta🇯🇵</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>oh that<br/>i was with my friend here in japan and we didn't buy the ticket necessary to leave the station of another city, we only had our normal ticket💀<br/>so we had to jump if we wanted to spend the day there</p><p><b><span class="u">je.</span></b><br/>WAIT WAIT<br/>YOU LIVE IN JAPAN??<br/>yuta said you were with him</p><p><b><span class="u">otta🇯🇵</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>i live in japan but i went to korea to spend some days with him<br/>i thought yuta-san told you???</p><p><b><span class="u">zen.</span></b><br/>he didn't💀</p><p><b><span class="u">kunhang (hendry).</span></b><br/>he talks korean better than me and i live here since a month ago</p><p><b><span class="u">yangy sheep sheep.</span></b><br/>TRUE LMAO</p><p><b><span class="u">otta🇯🇵</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>thats because yuta-san taught me<br/>he said he wanted me to speak korean if i ever wanted to study there so it won't happen to me the same as him</p><p><b><span class="u">markus.</span></b><br/>oh yeah<br/>taeyong hyung told us yuta hyung didnt know a word of korean when he came to korea and taeyong hyung had to talk to him in weak japanese<br/>thats why they are friends cuz taeyong hyung was the only one who talked to him</p><p><b><span class="u">kunhang (hendry).</span></b><br/>that's worse than me😔</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>ugh<br/>that sucks</p><p><b><span class="u">markus.</span></b><br/>it really does<br/>thats why yuta hyung is so thankful of taeyong hyung</p><p><b><span class="u">mainkill.</span></b><br/>thats cute<br/>understandable tae has feelings for him</p><p><b><span class="u">kunhang (hendry).</span></b><br/>he does????</p><p><b><span class="u">otta🇯🇵</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>TAEYONG HYUNG WHAT</p><p><b><span class="u">pksung.</span></b><br/>CHENLE WTF DID YOU DO<br/>STFU</p><p><b><span class="u">je.</span></b><br/>OH MY FUCKING GOD<br/>CHENLE😩😩😩😩😩</p><p><b><span class="u">yangy sheep sheep.</span></b><br/>when we say chenle cant keep a secret, it's real😔🤟</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>shota you didnt hear anything<br/>well<br/>read anything</p><p><b><span class="u">otta🇯🇵</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>NO, I DID READ IT<br/>WHAT DOES THAT MEAN???<br/>TELL ME<br/>TAEYONG HYUNG LIKES YUTA-SAN???</p><p><b><span class="u">zen.</span></b><br/>yeah he does<br/>BUT DONT SAY ANYTHING<br/>TAEYONG MADE US KEEP IT A SECRET</p><p><b><span class="u">hyuchoe.</span></b><br/>if he knows we screw it, we are fucked💀💀</p><p><b><span class="u">markus.</span></b><br/>he will surely kill me<br/>even when i didnt do anything😔😔</p><p><b><span class="u">otta🇯🇵</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>no<br/>wait<br/>you don't understand<br/>yuta-san likes taeyong hyung too</p><p><b><span class="u">deJUN😚</span></b><span class="u">🥰</span><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>OMG</p><p><b><span class="u">yangy sheep sheep.</span></b><br/>HE DOES???</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>NO WAYYY</p><p><b><span class="u">otta🇯🇵</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>YES WAY<br/>HE TOLD ME SOME MONTHS AGO<br/>HE SAID HE DIDNT HAVE A CHANCE WITH HIM SO HE WILL TRY TO MOVE ON DURING THIS SUMMER<br/>GUYS<br/>HE TOLD ME HE MET SOMEONE THE OTHER DAY</p><p><b><span class="u">mainkill.</span></b><br/>THEN I SCREW IT IN A GOOD WAY, RIGHT????</p><p><b><span class="u">zen.</span></b><br/>CHENLE NOT THE MOMENT<br/>YUTA WANTS TO MOVE ON WITH SOMEONE HE MET<br/>WE CANT LET THIS HAPPEN</p><p><b><span class="u">hyuchoe.</span></b><br/>MARK DO SOMETHING</p><p><b><span class="u">markus.</span></b><br/>ON IT<br/>OMG</p><p><b><span class="u">otta🇯🇵</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>I WILL TALK TO YUTA-SAN</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>I WILL TALK WITH JAEHYUN<br/>AHHHHHHHH</p><p>////////////////////////////////</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>JAEHYUN</p><p><b><span class="u">the one who doesnt lay down😔</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>JAEMIN</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>YOU GOTTA TELL TAEYONG TO CONFESS TO YUTA NOW<br/>NOW JAEHYUN<br/>NOW</p><p><b><span class="u">the one who doesnt lay down😔</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>WAIT WAIT WHAT<br/>WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT???</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>JUST TELL HIM JAE<br/>PLEASE<br/>THEIR RELATIONSHIP IS IN THE LINE</p><p><b><span class="u">the one who doesnt lay down😔</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>WHAT RELATIONSHIP ARE TOU TALKING ABOUTT</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>FFS JAEHYUN<br/>YUTA LIKES TAEYONG TOO<br/>YUTA WANTS TO MOVE ON AND HE MET SOMEONE<br/>TELL TAEYONG TO FUCKING CONFESS</p><p><b><span class="u">the one who doesnt lay down😔</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>OMGJSCK<br/>OKAY<br/>I WILL</p><p>///////////////////////</p><p><b><span class="u">morkleez.</span></b><br/>TAEYONG HYUNG<br/>CONFESS TO YUTA HYUNG<br/>NOW</p><p>//////////////////////</p><p><b><span class="u">jae✈️</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>ASSHOLE CONFESS TO YUTA<br/>BEFORE IT IS TOO LATE‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️</p><p>/////////////////////</p><p><b><span class="u">otta.</span></b><br/>YUTA SAN<br/>SCREW UP YOUR NEW FLING<br/>PLEASE<br/>DO IT<br/>JUST TRUST ME<br/>AND DO IT PLEASE<br/>PLEASEEE</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hello!<br/>if u wanna scream at me cuz i suck, u can do it in my <a href="https://twitter.com/imklae">twitter</a>:D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0051"><h2>51. l</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i needed more than two weeks for this💀 sorry my inspiration was shit those last weeks:( i will try to update some more in the next days and guess which is the next couple👀👀👀</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b> <span class="u">leety.</span><br/></b> what are you talking about mark lee???<br/>jaehyun sent me the same message <br/>what is happening??</p><p><b> <span class="u">markleez.</span><br/></b>you trust me?</p><p><b> <span class="u">leety.</span><br/></b> yeah??<br/>what the sudden question?<br/>we have been friends for years now<br/>you should know that </p><p><b> <span class="u">markleez.</span><br/></b> then please confess to yuta hyung<br/>don't ask me why or anything<br/>just do it</p><p><b> <span class="u">leety.</span><br/></b> why i would do that??<br/>he doesn't like me back mark</p><p><b> <span class="u">markleez.</span><br/></b> you dont know that hyung<br/>please please please<br/>trust me and do it<br/>i promise you wont be disappointed</p><p><b> <span class="u">leety.</span><br/></b> you surely know something<br/>what it is?</p><p><b> <span class="u">markleez.</span><br/></b> i cant tell<br/>just trust me hyungggg<br/>you said you do, then prove it<br/>please<br/>talk with jaehyun hyung if you want<br/>but he will tell you the same as me</p><p><span class="u"> <b>leety.<br/></b> </span> you are so stubborn<br/>i will trust you<br/>but if i lose him, it will be your fault</p><p><b> <span class="u">markleez.</span><br/></b>you wont lose him, i promise</p><p><b> <span class="u">leety.</span><br/></b> gonna ask him to meet<br/>bye</p><p>///////////////////</p><p><b> <span class="u">leety.</span><br/></b> yu, can we meet today?<br/>i need to tell you something </p><p>//////////////////</p><p><b> <span class="u">yukkuri.</span><br/></b> i know you don't like him but it's my life shota<br/>taeyong doesn't like me back so what should I do to move on? i don't wanna feel heartbroken all the time</p><p><b> <span class="u">otta.</span><br/></b> no<br/>you won't understand <br/>it's not because i don't like jaewook<br/>it's because you can have a something with taeyong hyung if you wait a little bit more<br/>yuta san please trust me please</p><p><b> <span class="u">yukkuri.</span><br/></b> i love you shota but you don't know that<br/>i know taeyong since i came here but you know him since some weeks ago, max a month<br/>he doesn't like me </p><p>/////////////////////</p><p>
  <b> <em>youngsters world domination🤩</em> </b>
</p><p><b> <span class="u">otta🇯🇵.</span><br/></b>MARK HYUNG TELL ME YOU DID SOME ADVANCE WITH TAEYONG HYUNG</p><p><b> <span class="u">markus.</span><br/></b> YEAH I DID<br/>HE SHOULD HAVE TEXTED YUTA TO MEET</p><p><b> <span class="u">otta🇯🇵.</span><br/></b> OKAY<br/>COOL<br/>YUTA SAN IS BEING STUBBORN</p><p>//////////////////////</p><p><b> <span class="u">otta.</span><br/></b> look<br/>answer me this<br/>did taeyong hyung text you to meet?</p><p><span class="u"> <b>yukkuri.<br/></b> </span> huh?<br/>wait <br/>he did text me but i don't know what<br/>let me check</p><p><b> <span class="u">otta.</span><br/></b>okay</p><p><b> <span class="u">yukkuri.</span><br/></b> he wants to meet <br/>he needs to tell me something<br/>SHOTARO WHAT DO YOU KNOW???</p><p><b> <span class="u">otta.</span><br/></b> NOTHING<br/>JUST TELL HIM OKAY</p><p><b> <span class="u">yukkuri.</span><br/></b>BUT I AM SUPPOSED TO MEET WITH JAEWOOK TODAY</p><p><b> <span class="u">otta.</span><br/></b> FUCK HIM<br/>CANCEL HIM YUTA<br/>GO AND MEET TAEYONG<br/>DO IT</p><p><b> <span class="u">yukkuri.</span><br/></b> IM NERVOUS NOW<br/>ITS YOYR FAULT</p><p><span class="u"> <strong>otta.</strong> </span> <b><br/></b> OKAY<br/>CANCEL JAEWOOK AND SAY YEAH TO TAEYONG</p><p><span class="u"> <strong>yukkuri.</strong> </span> <b><br/></b> i hate you so much KCKAKDD<br/>I WILL</p><p><b> <span class="u">otta.</span><br/></b>NICE</p><p>///////////////////////</p><p><b> <span class="u">yutasan💔.</span><br/></b> yeah<br/>sure<br/>is everything alright??</p><p><b> <span class="u">leety.</span><br/></b> yeah ofc<br/>i just need to tell you something</p><p><b> <span class="u">yutasan💔.</span><br/></b> okay<br/>hm at 6?</p><p><b> <span class="u">leety.</span><br/></b> nice<br/>wanna come over?</p><p><b>yutasan💔.<br/></b>cool okayy</p><p>////////////////////</p><p>
  <b> <em>youngsters world domination🤩</em> </b>
</p><p><b> <span class="u">otta🇯🇵.</span><br/></b> YUTA SAN IS GOING TO TAEYONG HYUNG HOUSE THIS AFTERNOON<br/>WE ARE GETTING A NEW RELATIONSHIP GUYS</p><p><b> <span class="u">kunhang (hendry).</span><br/></b> OMGOMGOMG<br/>I AM SO EXCITED FOR SOMEONE I DON'T REALLY KNOW MUCH</p><p><b> <span class="u">markus.</span><br/></b> YOOOOOOOOO<br/>I AN LITERALLY SHAKING<br/>I SAW TAEYONG SIMPING FOR YUTA FOR A WHOLE YEAR AND THIS IS SO FUCKING SATISFYING FOR ME</p><p><b> <span class="u">nicky jam.</span><br/></b> I CANT BELIEVE WE ARE BEING CUPID<br/>AND ITS NOT VALENTINES DAY</p><p><b> <span class="u">zen.</span><br/></b> wait<br/>isn't it taeyong hyung birthday today?</p><p><b> <span class="u">markus.</span><br/></b> ...<br/>fuck</p><p><span class="u"> <strong>pksung.</strong> </span> <b><br/></b> YALL ARE JOKING<br/>YO WE ARE GIVING TAEYONG A BOYFRIEND IN HIS BIRTHDAY</p><p><b> <span class="u">hyuchoe.</span><br/></b> but no guys we didn't congratulate him<br/>WE FORGOT</p><p><b> <span class="u">nicky jam.</span><br/></b> its still morning so we can still do it<br/>we actually didnt forget</p><p><b> <span class="u">mainkill.</span><br/></b> thats true!<br/>lets change gc</p><p><b> <span class="u">deJUN😚🥰.</span><br/></b> yeah we should  <b></b></p><p>////////////////////////</p><p>
  <b> <em>anti jaehyun jaehyun club.</em> </b>
</p><p><b> <span class="u">sicheng (CHINESE!!!).</span><br/></b> yall how do you tell someone their breath stinks being nice???<br/>for a friend</p><p><b> <span class="u">bunny doie.</span><br/></b> im bored<br/>let's drink mouthwash</p><p><b> <span class="u">sicheng (CHINESE!!!).</span><br/></b>okay thanks doyoung</p><p><b> <span class="u">xuxi🥺.</span><br/></b> but but but<br/>i—<br/>you know what?<br/>nvm</p><p><b> <span class="u">junguwu.</span><br/></b>i am not gonna ask him</p><p><span class="u"> <b>je.<br/></b> </span>TAEYONG</p><p><b> <span class="u">yangy sheep sheep.</span><br/></b>YONGSSSSS</p><p><b><span class="u">deJUN😚🥰.<br/></span></b>YOOOOOO TAEYONGGGG</p><p><b> <span class="u">nicky jam.</span><br/></b>TAE</p><p><b> <span class="u">hyuchoe.</span><br/></b>TAEYONGGG</p><p><span class="u"><strong>pksung.</strong><br/></span>TAE HYUNG!!<span class="u"></span></p><p><b> <span class="u">zen.</span><br/></b>HYUNG</p><p><b> <span class="u">kunhang (hendry).</span><br/></b>TAEYONG</p><p><b> <span class="u">yongie hyung.</span><br/></b> WHAT??<br/>YOU ARE SCARINF ME</p><p><b> <span class="u">markus.</span><br/></b>HAPPY BIRTHDAY OLDMAN</p><p><b> <span class="u">nicky jam.</span><br/></b>THE YOUNGSTERS WISH YOU A HAPPY BIRTHDAYYY🎉🎉🎉🎉🎉🎉🎉</p><p><b> <span class="u">the one who doesnt lay down😔.</span><br/></b> oh my fucking god<br/>i... forgot<br/>HOW I COULD FORGET IT???<br/>I EVEN HAVE YOUR PRESENT HERE ALREADY<br/>HAPPY BIRTHDAY YONG🥰🥰🥰</p><p><b> <span class="u">illie.</span><br/></b>happy birthday thief of name❤️</p><p><b> <span class="u">bunny doie.</span><br/></b>its your birthday?</p><p><b> <span class="u">yongie hyung.</span><br/></b> yeah it is😂<br/>but who are “the youngsters”?</p><p><b> <span class="u">je.</span><br/></b>us, the dreamies and kunhang, dejun, mark and shotaro😊</p><p><b> <span class="u">yongie hyung.</span><br/></b> OH<br/>thank u guys fr❤️</p><p><b> <span class="u">bunny doie.</span><br/></b> oh<br/>happy birthday taeyong🎉</p><p><b> <span class="u">johnny.</span><br/></b>hbd year mate</p><p><b><span class="u">xuxi🥺.</span><br/></b>HAPPY BIRTHDAY MAN🤩🤩🥰🥰</p><p><b> <span class="u">junguwu.</span><br/></b>my bro, happy birthday💜❤️</p><p><b> <span class="u">sicheng (CHINESE!!!).</span><br/></b>idk u v well, but happy birthday😊</p><p><b> <span class="u">zehn💯.</span><br/></b> YOOOOOO<br/>HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY DANCE MAN<br/>I HOPE U HAVE A GOOD DAY</p><p><b> <span class="u">otta🇯🇵.</span><br/></b>oh, he WILL</p><p><b> <span class="u">yongie hyung.</span><br/></b> THANK U GUYS ILY❤️❤️❤️<br/>and what do u mean shotaro?</p><p><b> <span class="u">nicky jam.</span><br/></b> OH MY GOD <br/>CISKCKSKKCD</p><p><b> <span class="u">yangy sheep sheep.</span><br/></b> SHOTAROOOOOVKSKDDK<br/>YOU—</p><p><b> <span class="u">zen.</span><br/></b> 😂😂😂😂😂<br/>don’t mind us, it’s an inside joke:)</p><p>
  <b> <span class="u">xuxi🥺.</span><br/>🥲🥲🥲🥲🥲</b>
</p><p><b> <span class="u">deJUN😚🥰.</span><br/></b>xuxi move on cmonnnn</p><p><b> <span class="u">xuxi🥺.</span><br/></b> ITS NOT FAIR😭😭😭😭<br/>U AND MARK ARE 99 LINERS LIKE ME AND YOU ARE IN THE GROUP<br/>BUT I AM NOT😩😩😩</p><p><b> <span class="u">hyuchoe.</span><br/></b> it’s because ur tall and from january <br/>its like ur a 98 liner</p><p><b> <span class="u">junguwu.</span><br/></b>are u trying to tell me im old?</p><p><b> <span class="u">hyuchoe.</span><br/></b>u said it, not me😬</p><p><b> <span class="u">junguwu.</span><br/></b>i—</p><p><b> <span class="u">mum kun.</span><br/></b> im actually surprised that the children remembered taeyong’s bdh before us<br/>but happy birthday tae💜</p><p><b> <span class="u">mainkill.</span><br/></b>thats because we love taeyong hyung🥰</p><p><b> <span class="u">yongie hyung.</span><br/></b> thank u kun💜<br/>and im sure u were talking ab me, thats how u rmbered </p><p><b> <span class="u">nicky jam.</span><br/></b> u dont have any proof of that<br/>so we can’t affirm or deny that statement🤥</p><p><b> <span class="u">pksung.</span><br/></b>what jaemin said</p><p><b> <span class="u">the one who doesnt lay down😔.</span><br/></b>that’s the worst way to confirm something i have ever seen</p><p><b> <span class="u">je.</span><br/></b>he said we can’t affirm or deny it so he didn’t confirm anything</p><p><b> <span class="u">the one who doesnt lay down😔.</span><br/></b>when someone says that sentence is because it is true</p><p><b> <span class="u">je.</span><br/></b>who says that? </p><p><b> <span class="u">the one who doesnt lay down😔.</span><br/></b> have you ever seen any police movie???<br/>because i dont think u did😬</p><p><b> <span class="u">je.</span><br/></b> ofc i did<br/>but movies are a thing and reality is another thing</p><p><span class="u"> <strong>the one who doesnt lay down😔.</strong> </span> <b><br/></b> to do movies you gotta put them some reality<br/>and you trying to get across your point, it’s just giving me more reasons to know you did talk about taeyong</p><p><b> <span class="u">je.</span><br/></b>no, i am just stating the facts: jaemin didn’t confirm anything</p><p><b> <span class="u">nicky jam.</span><br/></b>thank u nono😚😚😚</p><p><b> <span class="u">markus.</span><br/></b> jeno is right hyung<br/>jaem didn’t confirm it so nobody can assume we talked ab taeyong hyung cuz we didnt</p><p><b> <span class="u">mum kun.</span><br/></b> are you really having an argument about this?<br/>you are so weird</p><p><b> <span class="u">zehn💯.</span><br/></b>and you took notice of that NOW?</p><p><b> <span class="u">mum kun.</span><br/></b>stfu</p><p><b> <span class="u">johnny.</span><br/></b>kun cursing😱😱😱</p><p><b> <span class="u">mum kun.</span><br/></b> yeah<br/>because ten is a disgrace to this world and i need to tell him in any possible way</p><p><b> <span class="u">yangy sheep sheep.</span><br/></b>TELL ‘EM KUN TELL ‘EM</p><p><b><span class="u">zehn💯.<br/></span></b>JOHNNY DO SOMETHING, HE IS INSULTING ME</p><p><span class="u"><strong>johnny.</strong></span><br/>sorry babe, but i cant go against kun😓</p><p><b> <span class="u">illie.</span><br/></b> n e ways<br/>yong, u doing sth today?</p><p><b><span class="u">yongie hyung</span>.<br/></b> i was supposed to meet up w yuta<br/>but i will be free later in the night</p><p><b> <span class="u">otta🇯🇵.</span><br/></b>😋😋😋😋😋</p><p><b> <span class="u">mainkill.</span><br/></b>he wild🤪</p><p><b> <span class="u">junguwu.</span><br/></b> 🤨🤨🤨🤨🤨<br/>nvm<br/>let’s have some drinks<br/>bring yuta too</p><p><b> <span class="u">mum kun.</span><br/></b> yeahh<br/>who is coming??</p><p><b> <span class="u">johnny.</span><br/></b> u know i am in😎<br/>and ig ten is coming too</p><p><b> <span class="u">zehn💯.</span><br/></b>YEYEYE</p><p><b> <span class="u">markus.</span><br/></b>ofc i will go!</p><p><b> <span class="u">nicky jam.</span><br/></b>i hate being still a minor</p><p><b> <span class="u">pksung.</span><br/></b>even if u werent a minor, we arent in seoul now lmao</p><p><b> <span class="u">nicky jam.</span><br/></b>stfu</p><p><b> <span class="u">yangy sheep sheep.</span><br/></b>i feel u jaem😔👊</p><p> </p><p><b> <span class="u">nicky jam.</span><br/></b>😔👊</p><p><b> <span class="u">xuxi🥺.</span><br/></b>kunhang and i arrive at seoul at 7pm-ish so if we arent too tired we are going</p><p><b> <span class="u">illie.</span><br/></b>doie and cheng, we are going🤪</p><p><b> <span class="u">bunny doie.</span><br/></b>idk them but k</p><p><b> <span class="u">sicheng (CHINESE!!!).</span><br/></b>okayyy</p><p><b> <span class="u">otta🇯🇵.</span><br/></b>can i just go and drink water?🙂</p><p><b> <span class="u">junguwu.</span><br/></b> OF COURSEEE<br/>i wanna meet you officially🥺</p><p><b> <span class="u">mum kun.</span><br/></b> omg i forgot we never saw shotaro<br/>this will be the first time almost everyone of this gc we will meet up</p><p><b> <span class="u">yongie hyung.</span><br/></b>true true omg</p><p><b> <span class="u">je.</span><br/></b>next time we should meet up</p><p><b> <span class="u">the one who doesnt lay down😔.</span><br/></b>OMG</p><p><b> <span class="u">markus.</span><br/></b>IS THIS REAL???</p><p><b> <span class="u">xuxi🥺.</span><br/></b>AM I GONNA SEE THE REST OF YOU???</p><p><b> <span class="u">zehn💯.</span><br/></b>WOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWO</p><p><b> <span class="u">zen.</span><br/></b>i just read that message with jaemin voice lol</p><p><b> <span class="u">hyuchoe.</span><br/></b> I THOUGHT I WAS THE ONLY ONE LMAO<br/>but yeah<br/>this is real</p><p><b> <span class="u">johnny.</span><br/></b>but why now??</p><p><b><span class="u">je.</span><br/></b>bc u alr know ab us so it doesn’t matter if we see each other irl<br/>and its not like we dont want to meet u guys</p><p><span class="u"> <b>kunhang (hendry).<br/></b> </span>wow</p><p> </p><p><span class="u"> <b>nicky jam.<br/></b> </span>sexy~~</p><p><span class="u"> <b>pksung.<br/></b> </span>💀💀💀💀💀💀</p><p><span class="u"> <b>kunhang (hendry).<br/></b> </span>y’all are weird</p><p><span class="u"> <b>yangy sheep sheep.<br/></b> </span>not more than you~~~</p><p><span class="u"> <b>zehn💯.<br/></b> </span>he isn’t lying🤥 </p><p><span class="u"> <b>kunhang (hendry).<br/></b> </span>eye—</p><p><span class="u"> <b>yongie hyung.<br/></b> </span>okay so let’s meet up when u come back to seoul!!</p><p><span class="u"> <b>junguwu.<br/></b> </span>YEAHHHH</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hello!<br/>if u wanna scream at me cuz i suck, u can do it in my <a href="https://twitter.com/imklae">twitter</a>:D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0052"><h2>52. li</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi, i'm back:D actually, i don't know where i can be more active posting as i am in my final exams and i don't even have a break:((( but i will try to post something more now that i am kinda motivaded and inspired but don't expect too much from me, i suck at this ops. anyway, i did post a henyang one-shot like two weeks ago (?? idk no remember) so anyone who likes those two, u can check it out, it is called <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30136296">Dance 'til you fall</a> i hope you like it hehehe</p>
<p>Names.<br/>jungles: kim jungwoo<br/>little spawn of a devil: huang renjun<br/>yutasan❤️: nakamoto yuta (it changed from a heart broken to a full heart lmao)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b><span class="u">yutasan</span></b><span class="u">❤️</span><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>are we gonna tell them?</p>
<p><b><span class="u">leety</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>why would we quit the fun of it?🤩</p>
<p><b><span class="u">yutasan</span></b><span class="u">❤️</span><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>too much time spent with ten😔😔<br/>but okay, it will be fun🤪</p>
<p><b><span class="u">leety.</span></b><br/>SEE???</p>
<p><b><span class="u">yutasan</span></b><span class="u">❤️</span><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>what if we say you didn't confess or it didn't work?</p>
<p><b><span class="u">leety.</span></b><br/>and I AM the evil one??🙄🙄<br/>but okay let's do the i didn't confess🤭🤩</p>
<p><b><span class="u">yutasan</span></b><span class="u">❤️</span><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>hehehehe</p>
<p>////////////////////////////</p>
<p><b><span class="u">leety.</span></b><br/>so</p>
<p><b><span class="u">jae</span></b><span class="u">✈️</span><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>so WHAT?<br/>mark already told me</p>
<p><b><span class="u">leety.</span></b><br/>so i didn't do it😃</p>
<p><b><span class="u">jae</span></b><span class="u">✈️</span><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>LEE MOTHERFUCKING TAEYONG<br/>WHAT YOU MEAN WITH YOU DIDNT DO IT?? ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND OR WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK???</p>
<p><b><span class="u">leety.</span></b><br/>LOOK I WAS SCARED AND I DIDNT HAVE THE BALLS TO CONFESS YOU CANT JUDGE ME</p>
<p><b><span class="u">jae</span></b><span class="u">✈️</span><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>YES, I CAN AND I WILL</p>
<p><b><span class="u">leety.</span></b><br/>YOU NEEDED SIX WHOLE MONTHS TO CONFESS TO YOUR CRUSH IN HIGH SCHOOL DONT COME AT ME NOW</p>
<p><b><span class="u">jae</span></b><span class="u">✈️</span><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>WE DONT TALK ABOUT THAT DIVKSKJAJC<br/>BUT U SPENT ALMOST THREE YEARS PINNING OVER YUTA<br/>GROW SOME FUCKING BALLS ANS CONFESS<br/>BE A FUCKING MAN<br/>YOU BETTER BE KISSING WITH HIM WHEN I ENTER THE BAR OR I WILL SLIT YOUR THROAT WITH MY NAILS</p>
<p><b><span class="u">leety.</span></b><br/>I DIDNT COME HERE TO BE ATTACKED<br/>HOLY SHIT<br/>BYE</p>
<p><b><span class="u">jae</span></b><span class="u">✈️</span><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>NO YOU UGLY MISTLETOE DONT LEAVE<br/>BE A FUCKING MAAAAAAAAAAAAAN</p>
<p><b><span class="u">leety.</span></b><br/>THATS FUCKING SEXIST JUNG YOON OH</p>
<p><b><span class="u">jae</span></b><span class="u">✈️</span><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>OH CMOOOONNN<br/>I KNOW WHAT YOU TRYING TO DO HERE AND IT WONT WORK<br/>DONT CHANGE THE TOPIC AND FUCKING TELL YUTA HOW YOU FUCKING FEEL ABOUT HIM LEE</p>
<p><b><span class="u">leety.</span></b><br/>I AM TELLING YOU I CANT I AM SCARED I HATE REJECTION I CANT TAKE IT OKAY???<br/>I AM LEAVING NOW<br/>I SHOULD HAVE GONE TO ANOTHER FRIEND<br/>SOMEONE WHO WOULDNT THREAT ME WITH MY LIFE IN MY FUCKING BIRTHDAY</p>
<p><b><span class="u">jae</span></b><span class="u">✈️</span><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>LEE<br/>LEE<br/>IDC ITS YOUR BIRTHDAY COME HWRE LITTLE MIDGET HOBBIT</p>
<p><b><span class="u">leety.</span></b><br/>THAT DOESNT MAKE SENSE??????</p>
<p><b><span class="u">jae</span></b><span class="u">✈️</span><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>YOY RHINK I CARE ABOUT MAKING SENSE RN??? WRONG, IDC<br/>CONFESS TO YUTAAAAAAAAA<br/>TAEYONG<br/>TAEYONF ARE TOU SERIOUS????<br/>DONT FUCKING GHOST ME<br/>LEE TAEYONGFFFG</p>
<p>////////////////////////////</p>
<p><b><span class="u">leety.</span></b><br/>this is so much fun omg<br/>did you see how worked up was jaehyun???😂😂😂😂</p>
<p><b><span class="u">yutasan</span></b><span class="u">❤️</span><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>LMAOOOOO<br/>HE REALLY TOLD YOU "LITTLE MIDGET HOBBIT" WHAT DOES EVEN THAT MEAN???</p>
<p><b><span class="u">leety.</span></b><br/>IT DOESNR MAKE SENSE<br/>THE THREE WORDS MEANS LITTLE I JUST CANTTTT</p>
<p><b><span class="u">yutasan</span></b><span class="u">❤️</span><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>NOOOOOOOOOOO<br/>😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂<br/>wait, jungwoo just texted me<br/>give me a sec~~</p>
<p><b><span class="u">leety.</span></b><br/>oki doki</p>
<p>/////////////////////////////</p>
<p><b><span class="u">jungles.</span></b><br/>so👀👀👀<br/>i was told you were hanging out with taeyong👀👀👀</p>
<p><b><span class="u">yukkuri.</span></b><br/>yesss<br/>what's up?</p>
<p><b><span class="u">jungles.</span></b><br/>did you two... you know...?</p>
<p><b><span class="u">yukkuri.</span></b><br/>huh??<br/>wdym?</p>
<p><b><span class="u">jungles.</span></b><br/>OH<br/>HE DIDNT SAY ANYTHING???</p>
<p><b><span class="u">yukkuri.</span></b><br/>about what😂</p>
<p><b><span class="u">jungles.</span></b><br/>e n wayyy<br/>when are you thinking of confessing to him?👁👄👁</p>
<p><b><span class="u">yukkuri.</span></b><br/>➖👄➖<br/>i pretend i do not see</p>
<p><b><span class="u">jungles.</span></b><br/>YUTA<br/>YOU CANT RUN FROM REALITY<br/>YOU GOTTA MAN UP</p>
<p><b><span class="u">yukkuri.</span></b><br/>that's sexist my dear friend:(</p>
<p><b><span class="u">jungles.</span></b><br/>eye—<br/>YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN<br/>confess to him right now!!</p>
<p><b><span class="u">yukkuri.</span></b><br/>and be rejected? nah i pass🥰</p>
<p><b><span class="u">jungles.</span></b><br/>bitchh<br/>why are you two so fucking stubborn!!!<br/>trust me<br/>confess</p>
<p><b><span class="u">yukkuri.</span></b><br/>how many times i have to tell you ✨no❤️✨ for you to stop insisting?</p>
<p><b><span class="u">jungles.</span></b><br/>INFINITE TIMES BECAUSE I WANT TO KILL YOU RIGHT NOW</p>
<p><b><span class="u">yukkuri.</span></b><br/>bruh like you could😒</p>
<p><b><span class="u">jungles.</span></b><br/>nakamoto yuta don't try me😡</p>
<p><b><span class="u">yukkuri.</span></b><br/>honey, you have noodle arms, i can try you and still win🙄</p>
<p><b><span class="u">jungles.</span></b><br/>...<br/>then i will bring xuxi</p>
<p><b><span class="u">yukkuri.</span></b><br/>a ray of sunshine<br/>next</p>
<p><b><span class="u">jungles.</span></b><br/>JAEHYUN AND JOHNNY<br/>THEY WILL BE ON MY SIDE<br/>EVEN TEN<br/>AND I COULD ASK HYUCK AND RENJUN AND THEY WILL COME FROM BUSAN RN FOR THIS</p>
<p><b><span class="u">yukkuri.</span></b><br/>BITCH DONT YOU DARE</p>
<p><b><span class="u">jungles.</span></b><br/>THEN CONFESS TO FUCKING TAEYONG<br/>SOVKSJCKS<br/>I AM LOSING MY PATIENCE NAKAMOTO</p>
<p><b><span class="u">yukkuri.</span></b><br/>BUT WHAT IF HE DOESNT FEEL THE SAME??????<br/>I AM AFRAID OF REJECTION MANN</p>
<p><b><span class="u">jungles.</span></b><br/>please i beg u trust me<br/>confess!!</p>
<p><b><span class="u">yukkuri.</span></b><br/>look<br/>i will<br/>just because i am actually scared of renjun<br/>did you hear that he once tried to summon a demon when yangyang and chenle were annoying him???<br/>he can and he will come to castrate me if i don't, i just know</p>
<p><b><span class="u">jungles.</span></b><br/>yeah i heard😨 i did hear too that he threw a big ass piano from chenle's house rooftop to hyuck because he thought he was jaemin, who gave him a pettit-suis so he will "grow up taller"<br/>i am totally terrified of that little scary tiny boy</p>
<p><b><span class="u">yukkuri.</span></b><br/>i... i didn't hear that😰😰<br/>BRO I JUST RECEIVED A TEXT FROM RENJUN<br/>MAMA I AM SCAREDD</p>
<p><b><span class="u">jungles.</span></b><br/>OPS MY BAD<br/>I TOLD HIM YOU WERE BEING A COWARD CKSKCKD</p>
<p><b><span class="u">yukkuri.</span></b><br/>JUNGWOO WHYY?? DO YOU WANT ME DEAD???</p>
<p><b><span class="u">jungles.</span></b><br/>JUST TELL HIM YOU ARE GONNA CONFESS AND DONE</p>
<p><b><span class="u">yukkuri.</span></b><br/>I AM STILL SCARED BUT YEAH</p>
<p><b><span class="u">jungles.</span></b><br/>GOOD LUCK SOLDIER💖💖💖</p>
<p>////////////////////////</p>
<p><b><span class="u">little spawn of a devil.</span></b><br/>confess. to. taeyong. hyung. or. 🔪🔪🔪.<br/>this is a heads up, next time i hear you aren't confessing, i will be next to you in the next minute:)</p>
<p><b><span class="u">yukkuri.</span></b><br/>I AM DOING IT I AM DOING IT<br/>SONT KILL ME PELASE<br/>wait<br/>in another thought<br/>i will tell you this, only to you, because we are actually scared of you</p>
<p><b><span class="u">little spawn of a devil.</span></b><br/>????</p>
<p><b><span class="u">yukkuri.</span></b><br/>taeyong did confess to me like two hours ago and we are actually dating already<br/>we are just messing with them lol</p>
<p><b><span class="u">little spawn of a devil.</span></b><br/>OH<br/>OHHH<br/>OHHH<br/>THEN I DONT HAVE TO KILL YOU🤩🤩🤩</p>
<p><b><span class="u">yukkuri.</span></b><br/>THAT WAS NEVER AN OPTION HUANG RENJUN PLEASE I AM A HUMAN BEING GIVE ME SOME MERCY</p>
<p><b><span class="u">little spawn of a devil.</span></b><br/>😈😈😈😈😈😈<br/>anyways<br/>CONGRATULATIONS HYUNGS I AM ACTUALLY HAPPY FOR YOU TWO🤩🤩🤩🤩🤩<br/>taeyong hyung ig ur reading this too so: congrats man for growing up some balls and confessing</p>
<p><b><span class="u">yukkuri.</span></b><br/>thank u man😌<br/>i am man now😌</p>
<p><b><span class="u">little spawn of a devil.</span></b><br/>that's sexist</p>
<p><b><span class="u">yukkuri.</span></b><br/>i know i know<br/>i am only clowning jaehyun and jungwoo without them knowing because the both of them told us to "man up and confess"</p>
<p><b><span class="u">little spawn of a devil.</span></b><br/>LMAO<br/>everyday is a good day to clown our friends, especially jaehyun, i approve😌😌😌<br/>when are you guys planning to tell them, tho?</p>
<p><b><span class="u">yukkuri.</span></b><br/>today at the bar lmao<br/>if they don't catch up, then i will officially disown them - tyong<br/>why i have to have friends who don't catch i am dating?</p>
<p><b><span class="u">little spawn of a devil.</span></b><br/>good thinking good thinking<br/>congrats again guys🥰🥰</p>
<p><b><span class="u">yukkuri.</span></b><br/>you are cute when u want ig<br/>thanks uuuu~~~</p>
<p><b><span class="u">little spawn of a devil.</span></b><br/>😈🔪</p>
<p><b><span class="u">yukkuri.</span></b><br/>I SAID THANK YOU DONT KILL ME<br/>please renjun don't kill my boyfriend the first day🥺 - tyong</p>
<p><b><span class="u">little spawn of a devil.</span></b><br/>just because tae hyung asked nicely i will let you see another day of life but next time☺️🔪</p>
<p><b><span class="u">yukkuri.</span></b><br/>i—<br/>thanks ig?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hello!<br/>if u wanna scream at me cuz i suck, u can do it in my <a href="https://twitter.com/imklae">twitter</a>:D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0053"><h2>53. lii</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i forgot to say it in the last chapter WE ALREADY HAVE ANOTHER COUPLE YEYYYY ik i’m like super slow with them but most of the couples aren’t in the same group of friends in the fic so obvs they won’t start dating in the moment as usually relationships don’t work like that (at least, for what i know lol) and it needs time to meet each other (especially in this fic) anyway, what i wanna say, i will try to make some advances with some of the couples that know each other alr as the big question (the dreamies’ thing) is alr told!! i can focus more in the romance now lmao</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b> <em>anti jaehyun jaehyun club.</em> </b>
</p><p><b><span class="u">the one who doesnt lay down</span></b><span class="u">😔</span><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>i can't actually believe i fell for that😑</p><p><b><span class="u">junguwu.</span></b><br/>SAME???<br/>i was scared because renjun even threatened me🥶🥶<br/>FOR SOMETHING IT WASNT IN MY CONTROL</p><p><b><span class="u">zen.</span></b><br/>and i ooop—</p><p><b><span class="u">markus.</span></b><br/>no but the way i really thought taeyong hyung didn't confess when you told me jae<br/>i am such a 🤡</p><p><b><span class="u">hyuchoe.</span></b><br/>and you realize NOW?<br/>what a pity...</p><p><b><span class="u">markus.</span></b><br/>YO I DIDNT ASK TO BE ATTACKED THIS LATE IN THE NIGHT😭😭😭</p><p><b><span class="u">hyuchoe.</span></b><br/>sucks to suck xoxo😘</p><p><b><span class="u">je.</span></b><br/>wait but what do you fall for??</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>jeno sweetie, keep up with the jaehyun anti club</p><p><b><span class="u">the one who doesnt lay down</span></b><span class="u">😔</span><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>did you just changed the name of a tv show just to insult me??</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>yes i did and what about it?😚<br/>i am actually proud of my brain rn<br/>kisses for me😘</p><p><b><span class="u">yangy sheep sheep.</span></b><br/>jeno bro control your man please</p><p><b><span class="u">je.</span></b><br/>WHATCHSJFJSJDKWKWVSKC<br/>HDKAKW<br/>WHAT YY MEAN FKSKDKE</p><p><b><span class="u">junguwu.</span></b><br/>oh no<br/>you broke jeno, yang</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>i—<br/>should i?</p><p><b><span class="u">yangy sheep sheep.</span></b><br/>nah let him be<br/>it's the first time i see jeno losing his shit<br/>and its fucking funny LMAO</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>ngl same</p><p><b><span class="u">mum kun.</span></b><br/>poor boy<br/>u have a crush on him but u still let him lose his shit😔</p><p><b><span class="u">zen.</span></b><br/>in his defense, and this is something big coming from me because i hate na jaemin, jeno NEVER EVER loses his shit or acts by his feelings so watching how yangyang managed to break him bc of a simple sentence, its entertaining at the last</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>OMG<br/>THANK YOU???<br/>thats why ur my fav😌</p><p><b><span class="u">pksung.</span></b><br/>not that it was me??</p><p><b><span class="u">mainkill.</span></b><br/>im pretty sure he told me the other day i was his fav</p><p><b><span class="u">xuxi</span></b><span class="u">🥺</span><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>he said i was his fav just yesterday🥺🥺🥺</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>my favs go by days stfu<br/>but xuxi is my favest just a heads up</p><p><b><span class="u">xuxi</span></b><span class="u">🥺</span><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>YEEYYYY</p><p><b><span class="u">pksung.</span></b><br/>im actually hurt by those words</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>u always ignore me, WHY ARE YOU HURT NOW???</p><p><b><span class="u">pksung.</span></b><br/>BECAUSE YOU ALWAYS CALL ME BABY OR TREAT ME LIKE A BABY HOW I AM SUPPOSED TO ACT? LOVEY DOVEY?<br/>THATS JENO'S THING</p><p><b><span class="u">je.</span></b><br/>KCKAKCKLCKDKKWSKCKSKKS EWJXJCJSKKFKSKCKDKEKWAKAKCJKSKSKWKALFKKSKFJSJQJSJCIDIRJAJJCJCJSJSJSS</p><p><b><span class="u">johnny.</span></b><br/>u rlly broke him omg😳<br/>AND LEE TAEYONGGG</p><p><b><span class="u">yongie hyung.</span></b><br/>hey:)</p><p><b><span class="u">johnny.</span></b><br/>u bitchass u should have told us ab u and yuta AND NOT ACT LIKE U WERE A FUCKING COWARD</p><p><b><span class="u">yongie hyung.</span></b><br/>but where is the fun on that???😩😩😩</p><p><b><span class="u">junguwu.</span></b><br/>IT WASNT FUN</p><p><b><span class="u">the one who doesnt lay down</span></b><span class="u">😔</span><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>EXACTLY I GOT SO WORKED UP</p><p><b><span class="u">nayuta🇯🇵</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>that was fun to read ngl</p><p><b><span class="u">yongie hyung.</span></b><br/>"little midget hobbit"</p><p><b><span class="u">markus.</span></b><br/>tell me jae didn't say tHAT</p><p><b><span class="u">yongie hyung.</span></b><br/>oh but HE DID</p><p><b><span class="u">markus.</span></b><br/>*mark has left the chat permanently*</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>jae omg u complain 24/7 we clown u 24/7 but u force us to clown u 24/7 PLEASE</p><p><b><span class="u">illie.</span></b><br/>jae... u know that... those three words... mean the same... right? RIGHT??</p><p><b><span class="u">the one who doesnt lay down</span></b><span class="u">😔</span><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>FYI I DO😤😤<br/>it was the first thing that mind came up with okay??? I WAS SO RILED UP THAT I ONLY THOUGHT OF THAT</p><p><b><span class="u">johnny.</span></b><br/>so jaehyun dumbass?</p><p><b><span class="u">zen.</span></b><br/>jaehyun brainless more exactly</p><p><b><span class="u">johnny.</span></b><br/>yeah that makes more sense lmao</p><p><b><span class="u">mum kun.</span></b><br/>the worst thing is that taeyong isn't short<br/>not tall as johnny but not short as ten<br/>average</p><p><b><span class="u">zehn</span></b><span class="u">💯</span><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>im actually offended</p><p><b><span class="u">mum kun.</span></b><br/>stay offended then</p><p><b><span class="u">zehn</span></b><span class="u">💯</span><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>i—<br/>JOHNNY SAY SOMETHING</p><p><b><span class="u">johnny.</span></b><br/>how can i say something when it is true?</p><p><b><span class="u">zehn</span></b><span class="u">💯</span><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>icy how it is😒<br/>why i bother to have a bf?<br/>taeyong leave before it is too late!!</p><p><b><span class="u">nayuta🇯🇵.<br/></span></b>HEY<br/>IM NOT LIKE JOHNNY</p><p><b><span class="u">zehn</span></b><span class="u">💯</span><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>ur worse honey😚</p><p><b><span class="u">yangy sheep sheep.</span></b><br/>ignoring a cry baby, how did you ask yuta out, tae?</p><p><b><span class="u">zehn</span></b><span class="u">💯</span><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>AM I THE CRY BABY??</p><p><b><span class="u">yangy sheep sheep.</span></b><br/>yes, now shut up</p><p><b><span class="u">zehn</span></b><span class="u">💯</span><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>THIS WONT END HERE LIU</p><p><b><span class="u">kunhang (hendry).</span></b><br/>pls shut up i want to read tae hyung answer🙏</p><p><b><span class="u">zehn</span></b><span class="u">💯</span><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>... FINE</p><p><b><span class="u">yongie hyung.</span></b><br/>i just told him how i felt and that i wanted to be his boyfriend if he wanted<br/>we were in my garden so it was kinda romantic? idk romantic is dead nowadays</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>who needs romance when u can have a whole daddy for you👁👅👁</p><p><b><span class="u">zen.</span></b><br/>that sounded so much like hyuck🤨</p><p><b><span class="u">deJUN</span></b><span class="u">😚🥰</span><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>bc it was actually hyuck, he stole jaem's phone cuz his is dead</p><p><b><span class="u">zen.</span></b><br/>oh that makes more sense now lmao<br/>anyway<br/>that's cute</p><p><b><span class="u">markus.</span></b><br/>im happy it worked out guys!!<br/>next time just trust me from the start tae😤</p><p><b><span class="u">yongie hyung.</span></b><br/>hehehehehehe</p><p><b><span class="u">otta🇯🇵</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>does that mean i won't see jaewook anymore?</p><p><b><span class="u">nayuta🇯🇵</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>yeah, that means you won't see jaewook anymore😒</p><p><b><span class="u">otta🇯🇵</span></b><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>HELL YEAHHHH🤩🤩🤩🤩🤩 THIS IS AMAZING<br/>btw, can you guys send me the pics from today?🥺</p><p><b><span class="u">junguwu.</span></b><br/>ofc baby🥺</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>i am: jealous😤😒</p><p><b><span class="u">the one who doesnt lay down</span></b><span class="u">😔</span><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>that's a jaemin problem, not ours🤷♂️</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>im actually hyuck rn but i will fight u🔪</p><p><b><span class="u">je.</span></b><br/>jae dw hyuck is inoffensive<br/>who you should be worried is from jaem, renjun and yang, they are the ones who know how to fight<br/>i know too, but i dont fight if it isnt too necessary</p><p><b><span class="u">mainkill.</span></b><br/>but those three will and can fight u because of nothing</p><p><b><span class="u">kunhang (hendry).</span></b><br/>i don't think yangyang is that violent (?)</p><p><b><span class="u">je.</span></b><br/>oh that's because he isn't violent to you, you has the yangyang's privilege pass, but the others... i can't say the same<br/>especially for ten hyung and dejun hyung</p><p><b><span class="u">kunhang (hendry).</span></b><br/>oh😳</p><p><b><span class="u">yangy sheep sheep.</span></b><br/>what can i say🤷♂️😚<br/>dejun and ten deserve my fight</p><p><b><span class="u">deJUN😚🥰.</span></b><br/>no, we don't<br/>u just like to fight us</p><p><b><span class="u">zehn</span></b><span class="u">💯</span><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>exactly<br/>what did we even do to you??😑</p><p><b><span class="u">yangy sheep sheep.</span></b><br/>e x i s t</p><p><b><span class="u">kunhang (hendry).</span></b><br/>don't be meannn</p><p><b><span class="u">yangy sheep sheep.</span></b><br/>but i am just stating facts🤷♂️</p><p><b><span class="u">kunhang (hendry).</span></b><br/>yeah but ten is my friend and he is threatening me to tell you to be nice to him or he will throw my collection of games and i spent too much money and time with them to have them go away because of this</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>HE IS WHAT???<br/>IS HIM THAT DESPERATE???</p><p><b><span class="u">xuxi</span></b><span class="u">🥺</span><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>that's a very ten move LMAO</p><p><b><span class="u">mum kun.</span></b><br/>disappointed but not surprised😔</p><p><b><span class="u">yangy sheep sheep.</span></b><br/>oh? is that so?<br/>@zehn💯 ur kink is to beg or sumn?</p><p><b><span class="u">zehn</span></b><span class="u">💯</span><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>BITCHHCKSKKCKSKDS<br/>KUNHANG FUCKING TWIT WHY WOULD U EXPOSE ME LIKE THAT???? IM UR BESTFRIEND</p><p><b><span class="u">kunhang (hendry).</span></b><br/>YOU WERE THREATENING ME WITH MY MOST VALUABLE COLLECTION WHAT DO YOU EXPECT ME TO DO? MIRACLES??</p><p><b><span class="u">zehn</span></b><span class="u">💯</span><b><span class="u">.</span></b><br/>YES??? YOU WERE JUST TOLD YOU HAD THE YANGYANG PRIVILEGE PASS YOU COULD DO THAT WITHOUT EXPOSING ME<br/>I HATE IT HERE😭😭😭😭😭</p><p><b><span class="u">yangy sheep sheep.</span></b><br/>kunhang has my privilege pass but you can't expect me to be nice to you just because kunhang told me to<br/>that pass only applies to me being nice to only him, nothing more</p><p><b><span class="u">kunhang (hendry).</span></b><br/>that's nice but at the same time sad🥲</p><p>////////////////////</p><p><b><span class="u">step bro#1.</span></b><br/>nice save bro</p><p><b><span class="u">yyx2.</span></b><br/>shut up</p><p><b><span class="u">step bro#1.</span></b><br/>no❤️<br/>✨w h i p p e d✨</p><p><b><span class="u">yyx2.</span></b><br/>SHUT THE FUCK UP IM NOT<br/>did u really screamed "whipped" for the whole house to hear? AND THEN U EXPECT ME TO BE NICE TO U BICTHHHH</p><p><b><span class="u">step bro#1.</span></b><br/>NO WHAT U DOING STOP STOP SPILLING TEA OF ME<br/>YANGYANG STOP NOO<br/>OMG NO<br/>NOT HYUCK NOT HIM<br/>NOOOOO<br/>MY LIFE IS RUINED</p><p>//////////////////////////</p><p>
  <b> <em>anti jaehyun jaehyun club.</em> </b>
</p><p><b><span class="u">mainkill.</span></b><br/>dejun what did you do to yangyang just now to him spilling shit of you to everyone???</p><p><b><span class="u">deJUN😚🥰.</span></b><br/>NOTHING<br/>I DID NOTHING<br/>PLEASE HELP ME</p><p><b><span class="u">pksung.</span></b><br/>does it have something to do with you screaming whipped seconds ago??</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>OH MY FUCKING GOD WHAT I JUST KNEWWWWWWWW<br/>XIAO DEJUN U NASTY BOY🌚🌚</p><p><b><span class="u">deJUN😚🥰.</span></b><br/>YANGYANG STOP I BEG U I WILL STOP I WILL SHUT UP JUST STOP PLEASE</p><p><b><span class="u">zen.</span></b><br/>and he says he is the nicest among us omg</p><p><b><span class="u">deJUN😚🥰.</span></b><br/>LIU YANGYANG I HAVE SHIT OF YOU TOO YOU BETTER FUCKING STOP</p><p><b><span class="u">yangy sheep sheep.</span></b><br/>MAKE ME</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>OMG YANGYANG I DIDNT KNOW ABOUT THIS WHY YOU DIDNT TELL ME</p><p><b><span class="u">yangy sheep sheep.</span></b><br/>YOU ARE FUCKING DEAD XIAO DEJUN<br/>I DONT CARE ABOUT OUR PARENTS RN I AM GOING TO YOUR FUNERAL TOMORROW<br/>YEAH RUN BITCH RUN BECAUSE U DONT HAVE ANYWHERE TO HIDE</p><p><b><span class="u">kunhang (hendry).</span></b><br/>should i try to use my pass? i know he said its use isn't for that, but i don't want to meet you guys in dejun's funeral to be honest😰</p><p><b><span class="u">yongie hyung.</span></b><br/>idk what caused all this chaos but kunhang please do🙏🙏</p><p><b><span class="u">illie.</span></b><br/>im pretty concerned for your own sanity<br/>try to calm him kunhang</p><p><b><span class="u">je.</span></b><br/>too late<br/>dejun tripped with air and now yang is choking him on top of him</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span></b><br/>where?<br/>i wanna take pics</p><p><b><span class="u">zen.</span></b><br/>i need inspiration for my next drawing, dejun's death will do</p><p><span class="u"><strong>je.<br/></strong></span>second floor, almost jisung's room<span class="u"></span></p><p><span class="u"><strong>bunny doie.<br/></strong></span>DONT ENCOURAGE THEM LEE JENO</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hello!<br/>if u wanna scream at me cuz i suck, u can do it in my <a href="https://twitter.com/imklae">twitter</a>:D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0054"><h2>54. liii</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>hey, i know i didn't post much those days but i got busy with exams and final assignments that it was impossible for me to even write something:((( and another thing that got me busy was that i started a <a href="https://twitter.com/yangwriteer">writing twitter</a> where i'm posting a <a href="https://twitter.com/yangwriteer/status/1380486467244470272?s=20">nomin and henyang au</a> so feel free to check it out if you want hahah</p><p>AND I HAVE A BETA NOW!! THANK U SO MUCH REI ILY&lt;3&lt;3&lt;3</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>yangyang locked himself in the library because the last thing he wanted was to show his face to his friends. he was embarrassed and angry at himself for exposing his secret to dejun. </p><p>"fuck, why the fuck didn't I shut up?" he knew if he had listened to what dejun told him in the group chat, he wouldn't be in this position.</p><p>"so you like kunhang? not that i know who you are talking about though," a voice came from behind him. when he turned, he saw a tall boy with a book in his arms sitting on one of the chairs.</p><p>"you scared me chan, god." he got up from where he was sitting and went to his friend, sitting in front of him.</p><p>sungchan was chenle's summer house neighbor's son, but most of his time was spent in chenle's house as they knew each other for a long time and his parents were almost never in the house. they were good friends and he even knew about their secret job, if they could call it like that, never judging them for what they had to do.</p><p>"sorry, i thought you knew i was here already," sungchan apologized,leaving aside the book to talk with him.</p><p>"i didn't. and yeah, i like kunhang. he is a friend of ours. you know the argument renjun, jeno and jaemin had with donghyuck? the two friends that helped us find jaemin?" the tall one nodded, letting yangyang continue with the story. </p><p>"kunhang was one of them. we know them because of a group chat we’re in.”</p><p>"oh, i see. but how did the group chat came to be? you mentioned it once or twice, but i don't understand." sungchan asked, making yangyang smile.</p><p>"oh bro, that's an amazing story you will love to hear"</p><p>///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////</p><p>
  <b> <em>anti jaehyun jaehyun club.</em> </b>
</p><p><b> <span class="u">yangy sheep sheep.</span><br/>
</b> can someone make me admin?<br/>
i wanna add a friend</p><p><b> <span class="u">johnny.</span><br/>
</b>who are you adding???</p><p><b> <span class="u">yangy sheep sheep.</span><br/>
</b>a friend duh</p><p><b> <span class="u">johnny.</span><br/>
</b>:/</p><p><b> <span class="u">yangy sheep sheep.</span><br/>
</b> LMAO<br/>
a friend called sungchan, he’s the neighbor's son<br/>
from chenle's summer house<br/>
he is cool</p><p><b> <span class="u">pksung.</span><br/>
</b>SUNGCHAAAAAAAAAAAAN</p><p><b> <span class="u">mainkill.</span><br/>
</b>OH PLEASE DOO</p><p><b> <span class="u">junguwu.</span><br/>
</b>ANOTHER FRIENDDDD</p><p><b> <span class="u">bunny doie.</span><br/>
</b>i am already struggling with the amount of people here and u want to add MORE?</p><p><b> <span class="u">yangy sheep sheep.</span><br/>
</b>ITS JUST ONE CMON</p><p><b> <em>johnny </em> </b> <em> made </em> <b> <em>yangy sheep sheep </em> </b> <em> an admin. </em></p><p><b> <span class="u">zen.</span><br/>
</b>you could have just asked jaemin god this isnt good🙁</p><p><b> <span class="u">yangy sheep sheep.</span><br/>
</b> i feel: attacked<br/>
anyway</p><p><b> <em>yangy sheep sheep </em> </b> <em> added </em> <b> <em>mf chan</em> </b>.</p><p><b> <span class="u">mf chan.</span><br/>
</b>u rlly added me lmao</p><p><b> <span class="u">nicky jam.</span><br/>
</b>why is that motherfucker tall ass here?</p><p><b> <span class="u">mf chan.</span><br/>
</b>i love u too hyung</p><p><b> <span class="u">johnny.</span><br/>
</b>so ur sungchan?</p><p><b> <span class="u">mf chan.</span><br/>
</b> yep i am<br/>
who r u?</p><p><b> <span class="u">johnny.</span><br/>
</b>im johnny!!</p><p><b> <em>zen </em> </b> changed the groupchat description:<br/>
<b>"our bdh (+signs) bitchas:<br/>
</b> <b>moon taeil: 14th june 1994 (gemini)<br/>
</b> <b>seo johnny: 9th february 1995 (aquarius)<br/>
</b> <b>lee taeyong: 1st july 1995 (cancer)<br/>
</b> <b>nakamoto yuta: 26th october 1995 (scorpio)<br/>
</b> <b>qian kun: 1st january 1996 (capricorn)<br/>
</b> <b>kim doyoung: 1st february 1996 (aquarius)<br/>
</b> <b>ten: 27th february 1996 (piscis)<br/>
</b> <b>jung yoon oh: 14th february 1997 (aquarius)<br/>
</b> <b>dong sicheng: 28th october 1997 (scorpio)<br/>
</b> <b>kim jungwoo: 19th february 1998 (piscis)<br/>
</b> <b>wong yukhei: 25th january 1999 (aquarius)<br/>
</b> <b>mark lee: 2nd august 1999 (leo)<br/>
</b> <b>xiao dejun: 8th august 1999 (leo) <br/>
</b> <b>wong kunhang: 28th september 1999 (libra)<br/>
</b> <b>huang renjun: 23th march 2000 (aries)<br/>
</b> <b>lee jeno: 23th april 2000 (taurus)<br/>
</b> <b>lee donghyuck: 6th june 2000 (gemini)<br/>
</b> <b>na jaemin: 13th august 2000 (leo)<br/>
</b> <b>liu yangyang: 10th october 2000 (libra)<br/>
</b> <b>osaki shotaro: 25th november 2000 (sagittarius) <br/>
</b> <b>jung sungchan: 13tg september 2000 (virgo)<br/>
</b> <b>zhong chenle: 22th november 2001 (sagittarius)<br/>
</b> <b>park jisung: 5th february 2002 (aquarius)"</b></p><p><b> <span class="u">mf chan.</span><br/>
</b>omg too many people🙂</p><p><span class="u"> <b>hyuchoe.<br/>
</b> </span>IM BACK BITCHESSSSS</p><p><b> <span class="u">mainkill.</span><br/>
</b>nobody cares</p><p><b> <span class="u">hyuchoe.</span><br/>
</b> 🖕🖕🖕🖕<br/>
oh<br/>
SUNGCHANNIEEEEEE</p><p><b> <span class="u">mf chan.</span><br/>
</b>heyyy hyuckkk</p><p><b> <span class="u">junguwu.</span><br/>
</b>hey newbie i'm jungwoo🥺😊</p><p><b> <span class="u">illie.</span><br/>
</b>im taeil🙌</p><p><b> <span class="u">markus.</span><br/>
</b>mark right here✋</p><p><b> <span class="u">nicky jam.</span><br/>
</b>sungchan tell yangyang to leave the library pls</p><p><b> <span class="u">mf chan.</span><br/>
</b>he says he won't until y'all drop the topic</p><p><b> <span class="u">kunhang (hendry).</span><br/>
</b>@yangy sheep sheep why can't you leave the library?</p><p><b> <span class="u">yangy sheep sheep.</span><br/>
</b>because they are being annoying abt something dejun SHOULDN'T have said</p><p><b> <span class="u">zen.</span><br/>
</b>he answers kunhang but he can't answer my callings🙃</p><p><span class="u"> <b>deJUN</b> 😚🥰 </span> <b> <span class="u">.</span><br/>
</b>ur the first one who started talking things ab me😒😒</p><p><b> <span class="u">yangy sheep sheep.</span><br/>
</b>i never said something THAT personal hoe</p><p><span class="u"> <b>deJUN</b> 😚🥰 </span> <b> <span class="u">.</span><br/>
</b>it IS personal for ME</p><p><b> <span class="u">mum kun.</span><br/>
</b> are they really mad about this?<br/>
idk what dejun told ab yangyang but isn't this too much?</p><p><b> <span class="u">nicky jam.</span><br/>
</b> nah they just bicker a lot<br/>
like we said, they say they hate each other but in reality they love each other</p><p><b> <span class="u">yangy sheep sheep.</span><br/>
</b> anw <br/>
tell us something<br/>
this is getting boring</p><p><b> <span class="u">hyuchoe.</span><br/>
</b>i feel offended by that statement</p><p><b> <span class="u">yangy sheep sheep.</span><br/>
</b>and i care because?</p><p><b> <span class="u">hyuchoe.</span><br/>
</b>that's why nobody likes you tsk😒</p><p><b> <span class="u">xuxi🥺.</span><br/>
</b>i like him tho<br/>
he's my friend</p><p><b> <span class="u">yangy sheep sheep.</span><br/>
</b>thx u xuxi, ur the best mwah💋</p><p><b> <span class="u">hyuchoe.</span><br/>
</b> ...<br/>
MY POINT STILL STANDS</p><p><b> <span class="u">yangy sheep sheep.</span><br/>
</b>no, it doesn't</p><p><b> <span class="u">illie.</span><br/>
</b> to answer your question, kun is gonna do parachute later<br/>
we are betting if he'll cry or not<br/>
what do u say?</p><p><b> <span class="u">kun mum.</span><br/>
</b>I WONT CRY‼️</p><p><span class="u"> <b>zehn💯.<br/>
</b> </span>$20 he cries</p><p><b> <span class="u">mainkill.</span><br/>
</b>i say he doesn't cry, $50</p><p><b> <span class="u">johnny.</span><br/>
</b>that's a lot of money bro</p><p><b> <span class="u">mainkill.</span><br/>
</b> go big or go home🤷♂️<br/>
you choose</p><p><b> <span class="u">markus.</span><br/>
</b> good reasoning<br/>
i said $20 he doesn't cry</p><p><b> <span class="u">nicky jam.</span><br/>
</b> $30 he cries<br/>
sorry kun, but parachute is parachute🤷♂️</p><p><b> <span class="u">the one who doesn't lay down😔.</span><br/>
</b>i have faith in kun hyung, so i say $60 he doesn't cry</p><p><b> <span class="u">mainkill.</span><br/>
</b>wait i change my bet to $80</p><p><b><span class="u">the one who doesn't lay down😔.</span><br/>
</b> are you competing?<br/>
THIS ISN'T A COMPETITION MAN WE ARE ON THE SAME TEAM😭😭😭</p><p><b> <span class="u">pksung.</span><br/>
</b> we are not a team, this is competition<br/>
and i say $30 he cries</p><p><b> <span class="u">mainkill.</span><br/>
</b>i don't like to be outwitted🙄</p><p><b> <span class="u">mum kun.</span><br/>
</b>IS THERE  SOMEONE WHO DOESN'T BET ON ME??</p><p><b> <span class="u">mf chan.</span><br/>
</b> me<br/>
idk you too well to bet on you</p><p><b> <span class="u">sicheng (CHINESE!!!).</span><br/>
</b>same here</p><p><b> <span class="u">bunny doie.</span><br/>
</b>taeyong said you won't cry, so i'll bet with what taeyong says so $30 you won't</p><p><b> <span class="u">illie.</span><br/>
</b> since when are you close to taeyong??<br/>
u were added here not long ago</p><p><b> <span class="u">yongie hyung.</span><br/>
</b>we have things in common😅</p><p><b> <span class="u">nicky jam.</span><br/>
</b> don't question the quick friendships formed here illie<br/>
johnny literally dmmed me to ask ab love tips three days after this gc was made</p><p><b><span class="u">johnny.</span><br/>
</b>guilty than ever hehe</p><p><b> <span class="u">illie.</span><br/>
</b>illie🥺🥺🥺🥺</p><p><b> <span class="u">nicky jam.</span><br/>
</b> oh<br/>
is that wrong?<br/>
i saved u as illie tho</p><p><b> <span class="u">illie.</span><br/>
</b> nono, it's okay<br/>
it's cute<br/>
that's what i was saying<br/>
u can call me illie, nana</p><p><b><span class="u">nicky jam.</span><br/>
</b>okey!</p><p><b> <span class="u">the one who doesn't lay down😔.</span><br/>
</b>i was gonna ask u what do u have me saved as but then i remembered it:(</p><p><b> <span class="u">nicky jam.</span><br/>
</b>i could have always changed it</p><p><b> <span class="u">the one who doesn't lay down😔.</span><br/>
</b> you did?<br/>
:D</p><p><b> <span class="u">nicky jam.</span><br/>
</b> no, i didn't<br/>
LMAO</p><p><b> <span class="u">the one who doesn't lay down😔.</span><br/>
</b> ...<br/>
idek why i ask</p><p><b> <span class="u">je.</span><br/>
</b>nana being nana</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hello!<br/>if u wanna scream at me cuz i suck, u can do it in my <a href="https://twitter.com/imklae">twitter</a>:D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0055"><h2>55. liv</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>some advances with henyang and oh? chenle?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b> my<span class="u"> fav chinese gang hen.</span><br/>
</b> <em> when do you guys come back? </em></p><p><b> <span class="u">yyx2.</span><br/>
</b> <em> from busan?<br/>
</em> <em> hmm in a week i think<br/>
</em> <em> i don't really know tbh </em></p><p><b> <span class="u">my fav chinese gang hen.</span><br/>
</b> <em> ohh okay </em></p><p><b> <span class="u">yyx2.</span><br/>
</b> <em> why? </em></p><p><b> <span class="u">my fav chinese gang hen.</span><br/>
</b> <em> just asking<br/>
</em> <em> if you wanted to hang out when y'all are in seoul again </em></p><p><b> <span class="u">yyx2.</span><br/>
</b> <em> OH<br/>
</em> <em> yeah we should totally hang out🤩<br/>
</em> <em> let me ask chenle </em></p><p><b> <span class="u">my fav chinese gang hen.</span><br/>
</b> <em> okayyy~~ </em></p><p>///////////////////</p><p><b> <span class="u">yyx2.</span><br/>
</b> lele<br/>
when are we going back to seoul?</p><p><b> <span class="u">loudddd.</span><br/>
</b> next week<br/>
and you couldn't ask me this face to face?</p><p><b> <span class="u">yyx2.</span><br/>
</b> ur in the kitchen<br/>
i'm in the pool<br/>
too lazy to go there<br/>
i'm like an ice cream rn, melting</p><p><b> <span class="u">loudddd.</span><br/>
</b>get in the water idiot</p><p><b> <span class="u">yyx2.</span><br/>
</b> i was gonna <br/>
but kunhang texted me🤷♂️</p><p><b> <span class="u">loudddd.</span><br/>
</b>👀👀👀👀👀</p><p><b> <span class="u">yyx2.</span><br/>
</b>stfu</p><p><b> <span class="u">loudddd.</span><br/>
</b> u should tell him yk<br/>
i'm pretty sure he feels the same<br/>
especially after what renjun told me when u met up w them</p><p><b> <span class="u">yyx2.</span><br/>
</b> i'm not gonna tell him<br/>
we just know how we look like</p><p><b> <span class="u">loudddd.</span><br/>
</b>and?</p><p><b> <span class="u">yyx2.</span><br/>
</b> it's too early lele<br/>
and u know i don’t really get the meaning of loving someone</p><p><b> <span class="u">loudddd.</span><br/>
</b>ur just a coward</p><p><b> <span class="u">yyx2.</span><br/>
</b> I AM THE COWARD??? zhong 'i like jisung since i met him but i'm not confessing bc i'm afraid he won't feel the same' chenle????<br/>
opposite to u, my reason to not confess is a good one<br/>
YOURS NOPE</p><p><b> <span class="u">loudddd.</span><br/>
</b> IVKSKFKSKFKSKAKDKCC<br/>
SHUT UP<br/>
JISUNG IS ANNIDIOT<br/>
IM WAITING FOR HIM TO SAY SOEMTHING<br/>
BUT HE IS AN IDIOT<br/>
COAKDS GOD</p><p><b> <span class="u">yyx2.</span><br/>
</b> ur just a coward<br/>
anyway<br/>
bye<br/>
i gotta answer kunhang</p><p><b> <span class="u">loudddd.</span><br/>
</b>fuck u🖕</p><p><b> <span class="u">yyx2.</span><br/>
</b>sweet🥰</p><p>/////////////////////</p><p><b> <span class="u">yyx2.</span><br/>
</b> <em> we come back in a week </em></p><p><b> <span class="u">my fav chinese gang hen.</span><br/>
</b> <em> NICE☺️<br/>
</em> <em> u took long to know tho HAHAHHA </em></p><p><b> <span class="u">yyx2.</span><br/>
</b> <em> 💀💀💀💀💀<br/>
</em> <em> lele distracted me w his cowardice </em></p><p><b> <span class="u">my fav chinese gang hen.</span><br/>
</b> <em> oh👀<br/>
</em> <em> tea👀👀 </em></p><p><b> <span class="u">yyx2.</span><br/>
</b> <em> just help me pls<br/>
</em> <em> he's so annoying<br/>
</em> <em> he comes to tell me how cute and sweet jisung is but he can't say it to his face<br/>
</em> <em> instead, he bickers w him on purpose🙃🙃🙃<br/>
</em> <em> JUST CONFESS </em></p><p><b> <span class="u">my fav chinese gang hen.</span><br/>
</b> <em> CHENLE LIKES JISUNG??? </em></p><p><b> <span class="u">yyx2.</span><br/>
</b> <em> he does💀 </em></p><p><b> <span class="u">my fav chinese gang hen.</span><br/>
</b> <em> omg <br/>
</em> <em> so<br/>
</em> <em> he likes him but he doesn't tell him so he bickers with him to hide his real feelings and he comes at you to vent<br/>
is that right?</em></p><p><b> <span class="u">yyx2.</span><br/>
</b> <em> exactly<br/>
</em> <em> idk what to do at this point<br/>
</em> <em> because contrary to jaem and jen, idk if jisung likes him back🥲<br/>
</em> <em> he isn't the type of boy to talk ab his feelings to anyone </em></p><p><b> <span class="u">my fav chinese gang hen.</span><br/>
</b> <em> that sucks😩<br/>
</em> <em> but chenle said you guys know each other for a long time<br/>
and it looks like jisung and him are best friends so even if he confesses and jisung rejects him, i don't think they would fell apart<br/>
</em> <em> so he should take the risk<br/>
</em> <em> it's hard to confess ik and it makes u so nervous, especially if it's directed to a very close friend, but it's better to do it rather than not saying something and have the doubts of what would’ve happened if you did<br/>
</em> <em> the what if's are the worst </em></p><p><b> <span class="u">yyx2.</span><br/>
</b> <em> i'll annoy lele some more<br/>
</em> <em> he needs to take the risk bc jisung won't let his feelings ruin their friendship<br/>
</em> <em> even if they bicker a lot, they have the best friendship here😌<br/>
</em> <em> and<br/>
</em> <em> you sound experienced </em></p><p><b> <span class="u">my fav chinese gang hen.</span><br/>
</b> <em> i do ahahahaha<br/>
</em> <em> it was during high school </em></p><p><b> <span class="u">yyx2.</span><br/>
</b> <em> u don't need to tell me </em></p><p><b> <span class="u">my fav chinese gang hen.</span><br/>
</b> <em> it's okay i want to😊<br/>
</em> <em> you know xuxi is my best friend, right? well, he's been my friend since we were 12 and he’s friendly and always talking to everyone. instead, i was the one who didn't talk to anyone and making him my only friend<br/>
</em> <em> it was hard for me to talk to people irl but on internet it was easy, that's how i met ten. he was in thailand and we became good friends through a discord server.<br/>
</em> <em> i always talked w him about my feelings for xuxi when i started liking him. we were always together and he always prioritized me so it was easy to catch feelings. <br/>
</em> <em> ten told me to confess but i was scared <br/>
</em> <em> xuxi was my only friend, like i said, and i didn't want to lose him and be left alone<br/>
</em> <em> at 16 i was tired of not saying anything so, when ten came to live here, i promised myself i'd confess to xuxi<br/>
</em> <em> i didn't want to be left with the doubt of what if i didn’t confess and he actually liked me? what if he didn’t reject me? what if he rejected me but we can still be friends? <br/>
</em> <em> so i did<br/>
</em> <em> he rejected me but we stayed friends and we even joke about it😂</em></p><p><b> <span class="u">yyx2.</span><br/>
</b> <em> oh my god<br/>
</em> <em> i'm glad ur still friends with him hang<br/>
</em> <em> u look v close and i can understand how hard it can be to confess<br/>
</em> <em> nana was so nervous and scared too when he was gonna confess to jeno<br/>
</em> <em> he was sure that their friendship wouldn't be affected but it was still hard<br/>
</em> <em> he said it would be awkward for a long time<br/>
</em> <em> so i'm happy u took the risk, even knowing it could affect your friendship  </em></p><p><b> <span class="u">my fav chinese gang hen.</span><br/>
</b> <em> thank u yang, i appreciate it<br/>
</em> <em> it was awkward for the first month but it wasn't the first time a friend confessed to him so he made the situation less awkward <br/>
</em> <em> i mean, i was different to the other people who confessed to him, i was his best friend and he didn't want to lose me either so he tried harder</em></p><p><b> <span class="u">yyx2.</span><br/>
</b> <em> understandable <br/>
</em> <em> xuxi always makes the situation less awkward, like when we met at busan😌😌</em></p><p><b> <span class="u">my fav chinese gang hen.</span><br/>
</b> <em> hahahha that's on you too<br/>
</em> <em> you helped us to be more comfortable  </em></p><p><b> <span class="u">yyx2.</span><br/>
</b> <em> me?<br/>
</em> <em> nah i'm shy w new people😬</em></p><p><b> <span class="u">my fav chinese gang hen.</span><br/>
</b> <em> yeah sure<br/>
</em> <em> what about u?<br/>
</em> <em> some heartbreak on ur part? </em></p><p><b> <span class="u">yyx2.</span><br/>
</b> <em> not really<br/>
</em> <em> i have my flings and everything <br/>
</em> <em> but falling in love? not really<br/>
</em> <em> idk what is love💔 </em><b>(i wanna knowwww)<br/>
</b> <em> anw<br/>
</em> <em> maybe i broken other people's hearts but i didn't got mine broken, never </em></p><p><b> <span class="u">my fav chinese gang hen.</span><br/>
</b> <em> oh<br/>
</em> <em> why do you say you don't know what love is?<br/>
</em> <em> (did you make a twice reference, btw?) </em></p><p><b> <span class="u">yyx2.</span><br/>
</b> <em> (lmao yeah i did hahahahaha)<br/>
</em> <em> because of my parents ig😬😬<br/>
</em> <em> their marriage was forced and they never loved each other, no matter how much time they spent together<br/>
</em> <em> they cheated on each other w their real love of their lives and when their own parents found out, their parents forced them to leave them<br/>
</em> <em> and then they had me lmao😂<br/>
</em> <em> yk<br/>
</em> <em> not really wanted, just out of madness and forced by their families😛<br/>
</em> <em> so living with a family who doesn’t love u nor each other makes you question what it's the real meaning of love<br/>
</em> <em> my grandpa died and he was the one who had the last word on everything so when it happened, my parents were happy, it was the first time we did a family dinner lmao <br/>
</em> <em> and then, we went to germany to have a "family trip" but in reality it was to run away from their families and to divorce without being stopped<br/>
</em> <em> dad's lover was in Germany so he stayed there and mum's lover was in taiwan, so after dropping me in my uncle's house here in korea, she left<br/>
</em> <em>so yeah, that's what i meant with "idk what is love" </em><br/>
<em> anw, wanna play something?</em><br/>
😃😃😃😃<br/>
please</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>it was never my intention to do yangyang's background that sad welpppp and idk if you remember, when dejun was added, they talked about him not wanting to have his mum on his ass because of yangyang, but i got mistaken and it's in reality his dad, because dejun is the son of the new parter of yangyang's mum (i already changed it for new readers, but i'm explaining it for the ones who already read it!) </p><p>hello!<br/>if u wanna scream at me cuz i suck, u can do it in my <a href="https://twitter.com/loovelyang">twitter</a>:D or in my <a href="https://twitter.com/yangwriteer">writing twitter</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>